Lucy the Celestial Dragon Slayer
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Lucy is worried she isn't strong enough to be in the group so she does a mission and meets a dragon who wants her to become a Dragonslayer. Lucy has no idea that she will be getting the journey and opportunity of a life time but with every gift always has a price to it, Will Lucy powers be used to help the people she cares for or used for evil. Maybe Lemon in the future NaLu moment
1. Chapter 1: The Celestial Dragon

**Chapter 1: The Celestial Dragon**

**Hey guys I'm making a new story for those Lucy Heartfilia fans out there, people keep making her as a damsel-in-distress but I want to give her a little bit of a twist to her instead, like instead of her having to only use her gate keys she will be able to use a new power while going on this new quest, Lucy goes on a certain mission in the mountains to deal with a monster that's been up there scaring tourist and people around the village, no one has seen it but when humans come near it leaves a terrifying roar like a dragon, Lucy has no idea that she will be getting the journey and opportunity of a life time but with every gift always has a price to it being if it's good or bad will this mission change her life forever or will it be the end of Lucy Heartfilia. Find out and see. And there will be a little NaLu in some of the first chapter and others have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't anything FT it all belongs to Hiro Mashima he owns it all (which totally sucks) **

**(At the guild; Normal POV)**

Today was like any other day full of life, joy, and happiness (plus the smell of booze everywhere) the sun shining brightly in the new guild hall, but a certain blond hair mage was not as happy or full of spirits like the rest drinking a half a cup of honey tea and having a sulky look on her face.

Sighing with boredom "This does not seem like it's my week I can't catch a break" moaning softly

She started thinking to herself. 'I woke up with a splitting headache, having only room temperature water when I was trying to take my morning bath, having my favorite pair of shoes being covered at the bottom with dog poop, and the worst of all I have to pay my rent this month' burying her face into the bar counter.

Hearing clanking footsteps coming closer to her and stop which made Lucy look up trying to see who was in front of her seeing pure silky white hair, eyes that look like you're looking into the ocean, and a smile so bright that you might think you looking at the sun for just a moment. The gorgeous white-haired mage said to with a smile "What's up Lucy how you doing today?"

She looked up at the white-haired bartender with a tired smile "Hey Mira, nothing much I'm just really bored today; Natsu went on a mission with Happy and Erza and Gray haven't come back from their mission yet so I really don't have really have anyone who I can go with for mission this week and also I have to pay my rent this month" groaning in sadness and her head back on the counter "Why is my life such a struggle?"

Mira giggled lightly "Well look for a job that you may be able to do yourself it doesn't hurt to try?"

Lucy looked up then took a look at the board and thought about it for sec then she turned around responded back to her "Yea ok, I'll take a look" walking over to the board scanning through all the requests then found one that caught her eye "this one looks interesting" she looked at it carefully reading what it said.

**"HELP US, there is a monster that is terrifying our village we need to have a specific wizard in mind to go and get this beast before it scares off all of villagers-"** Lucy stopped when reading the paper, she stood up thinking 'well that's not going to be but I'll still check just to see who it is' so I can tell them later' going back to reading the rest of the request.

**"We need the Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia if she'll help us we will pay 280,000 jewel and a feast when finishing the job, we need your help Lucy Heartfilia please hurry"**

Lucy looked at the sheet with the request over and over again until she finally realized that this was it something she could do and the request was for her only what an amazing opportunity to show off her skills, she was so cheerful that she didn't realize at first that this mission would probably be dangerous for her and going alone wouldn't be the smart thing to do but she had no other choice she had to help these people no matter what.

Lucy turned around running in the direction of the white-haired bartender; she stops in front of Mira's face with excitement and in anticipation for her to go on this new journey by herself, she tells Mira about the wonderful news.

"Hey Mira look I found a really good job for 280,000 jewel and its request for me and only me" said with a little school girl voice that sounded cute at first but got annoying really quickly.

Mira looked at Lucy with a surprised face wanting to see this request for herself seeing if it was true or not "That's great Lucy, can I see it too?" putting her hand out to see the request paper, the blond celestial spirit mage gave her the paper, looking at it almost twice she looked a little worried about this request it just didn't seem right.

"Lucy are you sure this isn't some prank or something because people do that sometimes" talking to her with concerned voice.

Giving off a confused and partially angry look "What do you mean, do you think that just because I'm not the strongest person on my team that I can't go on this request by myself without needing an escort?" looking at the Mira with rage.

Waving her hands back and forth trying to settle her friend down "No, No, No I mean it has such a high price for this request it seems like the monster you're going to fight is really powerful I'm just worried about you that's all" Mira said trying to convince her blonde friend.

Getting off of her stool with anger " Well I'm a pretty powerful wizard I can handle myself just fine and besides I have Loke and all my other spirits to help me" huffing at what she said with her chest out and head held high.

Mira trying to explain to her friend about what she was trying to tell her "I never said you weren't strong I believe in you but I'm just a little worried about this mission"

Turning around and walking slowly out of the door "Well you don't have to worry about me" sticking her right hand in the air with the guilds mark on it pointing randomly up high "I'm part of Fairy Tail and we never back away from a challenge or when someone is endanger so I'm going to help those people out the way I know how with my power and with my friends helping me" slightly turns and smiles with a confident grin continuing to walk out the door with the sun shinnying down on her with a joyful glow.

**(At Hitoroshi Island; Normal POV)**

Lucy arrived at this island that she never heard of until today but it looked like a festive little town full of life, fun, and tourist. Looking around with astonishment at how lively this place is but then had to shake out of her trance and think about why she came here for and what reason, she had to do her job and get it over with so she can help these people from their problem.

She took a look around at first seeing all the stuff they had there like the food, games, and fun activities she even did some of them trying to get some enjoyment before she goes on her journey, but of course she started to realize it's not time to have fun at a time like this she needs to do her job and help these people from the request.

She walked around trying to find the house where her client that she's trying to help with their problem or considering the entire town, she looked at the request one more time trying to see what the building looked like in the picture. After 20 minutes of looking for the building she finally saw it and rushed over it as quickly as possible so she could start her request.

She opened the door to the building and looked around the medium sized room and finding man walking in having completely surprised and joyful look on his face. He quickly walked over to her with a smile that almost took over half of his face, she kind of took a step back when he literally stopped right in front of her surprising her instantly with his expression.

"Hello, are you the celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfilia?" the man asked, his face full of hope and happiness.

She hesitates at first then answers "Y-Yes that is me but you don't have to call me by my last name, Lucy is just fine" laughing slightly with a small smile.

The man nodded his head agreeing to what the blond-haired stellar mage "Ok, if you like then I will call you Lucy then"

The man looks behind the blond-haired stellar mage with a little confusion and worry "So you came alone for this?" he asked.

She looked at him with confused look and then processed what he was trying to imply which shot right into anger by having another person ask if she could do this mission or not "No, why is it a problem that I'm here?" giving the man a stern look.

The little man started waving his hand back and forth "No, No, No I didn't mean no disrespect, it just sounds like the monster in the mountain is very strong and it may be little difficult for you" looking innocently at her.

Lucy looked at the man with an intensive glare but soon calmed down and ignored it. She huffed to herself and tried to give off an angry pout but instead made her look like cute little girl. She thought to herself about she wanted to get this mission over with so she can get paid and leave this place before she Lucy Kicks him in the face.

"Ok I'll do it, where is the monster located so I can finish this mission" She said impatiently, waiting for the info the man is trying to give her.

He looked around his room for something then came back with a map that would lead her up to the cave on the mountain top "Here take this path and you'll find the cave, be careful people who went in there never came back" Lucy shivered at the thought but gulped down her fear and decided she would finish this mission.

"I-I think I'll be fine, it's nothing to worry about I'm from Fairy Tail and we never give up or back down" showing the old man a face full of determination.

He looked at her with a long stare then smiled "Good I have faith in you do your best and be careful, here's the direction to the cave" watching the girl leave.

Lucy turned back to him and gave him a bright smile waving goodbye "Bye I will I'll be back soon I promise" looking at the map to see the path that would take her up to the mountain.

The man turned around laughing to himself "Yes and you may get something more out of it then you thought" the man said to himself before walking back into his house.

**(Mountain Top; Normal POV)**

Lucy followed the path to the cave almost the entire day, finally getting to the top of the mountain she was really starting to feel exhausted of her energy.

"Yes I finally got up here, now let's see who's or what's in there that's making all the visitors go away" Lucy started walking slowly into the pitch black cave feeling the cold air blow on her skin giving her goosebumps everywhere.

"Um hello is anyone or anything in here?" She asked inside of the cave and started to hear low growling like a demon. Lucy started to shake rapidly, she focused her magic on one of keys and brightened the cave for her. She walks deeper into the cave and sees shinny looking scales on the ground in front of her. She looks at them curiously before lifting up her key so she could get a better look but what she saw was no ordinary scales, she starts to shake uncontrollable with pure fear at the sight that was in front of her. That what was in front of her was no other than a full grown dragon.

She backed away slowly from the giant beast and feeling like each step she took was like having lead inside of her legs from the fear of the dragon that was looking down at her. The dragon soon dropped its head and got in right in front of her face "What are you doing in my cave girl?" the dragon asked with a nice silky voice that boomed throughout the cave.

She looked at the dragon with wide eyes and was stumbling to find the words to say to it. Lucy finally cleared her throat to answer it "U-Um hello I'm a mage from Fairy Tail and I'm here because a request was sent out to get rid of the thing that's terrorizing this village" the dragon looked at her for a moment and started laughing, making the young celestial spirit mage to look at the dragon with confusion.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked the dragon, annoyance showing purely on her face.

The dragon calmed itself down before answering "Well first do you really believe that I'm the one who is scaring these people?" Lucy looked at the dragon then start to think that about Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel about how they loved their dragons and how they weren't bad like people thought "No, but why do you scare them off?" she asked.

"Because I've been living here for almost a thousand years and people are now starting to come in this cave, I scare them so they won't come on to my territory that's all, but now I have a question for you now" pointing at Lucy with its claw.

Looked at the dragon wondering about what its question is "Yes what is it?" she asked.

The dragon asked "What kind of magic do you know?" Lucy responded with suspicion in her voice "I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, why?"

The dragon looked at her with happy grin "Really, wonderful I've been trying to find a Celestial Spirit mage for a very long time now. I see you have 10 of the 12 zodiac spirit gate keys that mean you must be very strong with them. I wanted to ask you a very important and life changing question now"

Lucy hesitated for a moment before she answered "OK what is it?"

"Well first I have to tell you who I am, I am the Celestial Dragon named Unolena do you want to become the Celestial Dragonslayer?"

She looked at Unolena with shock and disbelief that she asked something like that from her, but thought about how strong Natsu and the other dragonslayers were and how awesome it would be a dragonslayer like them. She always hated that everyone was always protecting her and how badly she wanted to become stronger, this might be her chance to change all that.

"W-What are you serious; you would make me a dragonslayer? I thought you had to be strong to become one, so why me?" Lucy asked Unolena.

"Yes and because celestial spirit mages are the only ones who can learn my magic no one else can learn it, so I thought when I found out you were one I had to take my chance and make you a dragonslayer. So will you take on the secret magic of the dragons and become the Celestial Dragonslayer?" Unolena asked her.

"Really, thank you so much this is such an honor, I promise I won't let you down. Finally I'll be able to help my friends so they won't have to protect me anymore" smiling brightly to herself.

Unolena nodded "Good now I have to do a special spell on you only passed down to those who become a dragonslayer, now wait" Unolena closed her eyes before they started to glow a blazing yellow with a star in the middle. Lucy's body started shinning too before a magical circle was under her giving off a very powerful magic to give her the powers of the Celestial dragon. Her hair flew up and she started to feel the powers of the universe and the stars flowing inside of her body. Her eyes matched Unolena's before the circle disappeared and she went back to normal with more intensive power than she ever thought possible and also feeling her celestial spirits get a major boost in power also.

Lucy looked at herself and felt way more powerful than she ever felt in her life "Oh my Mavis this power is amazing, I feel like I have all the powers of the stars inside of me" Lucy said excitedly.

"Yes you do, when you finally get complete control of your powers you will be able to use them to your fullest potential and become a true dragonslayer, but before we do that we must leave here to go off and start your training"

Lucy looked excited but then thought about her friends and her leaving would upset them deeply; they were her nakama and then there was also her best friend, Natsu "Unolena wait, how long are we supposed to leave for?" Lucy asked softly, worried about the answer she was going to give.

She thought for a second "Your training will take about 3 years or more depending on how your training goes and your abilities, but I don't think that will be a problem for you and your magic power" Unolena answered before giving her a toothy grin.

Her jaw dropped dramatically down to the floor "What, 3 years! I can't go, well not right now. I have to tell my friends at my guild that I'm leaving for that long. Unolena could I go to my guild to tell them I'm leaving before I start training with you?" Lucy asked her desperately.

She looked at her then gave off a toothy smile "Yes of course I'll fly you there myself and drop you off" she said happily.

She laughed nervously "Yea but you still can't be seen or people will freak out. Oh could you leave the cave now, I came here to get rid of the monster in here and seeing it's just you I don't have to but I still want to get paid" Lucy explained to Unolena while laughing.

"Ok but just make sure you come back so I can train you alright" Unolena nodded before saying to Lucy.

She looked at the dragon with stars in her eyes and a dazzlingly smile that could brighten an entire room "Yes, Yes, Yes I'll do it!"

The dragon smiled with a toothy grin "Wonderful we can start your training when you get back and tell your guild members you're leaving for a while" Unolena stepped out of the cave with Lucy while getting her wings ready to fly off.

She ran out of the cave to go back to tell the old man about that she finished her mission and that the monster was gone. She would go to back home and tell her guild about what's going on and then go off with Unolena to start her training to become the Celestial Dragonslayer and start out her new journey with new powers and new adventures.

**Hey guys I decided to make this story for Lucy because I hate that they don't give her any powers besides her spirits and that they really don't make stronger the everybody else or even close to being as strong as Wendy, so those who are fans of Lucy like I am I hope you enjoy this story. **

**And people who are wondering about my first story well I'm continuing it but I just had this idea for this story and a one-shot I making later, but besides that I'm going to try to update on both stories because I think both stories will be really fun to write. **

**So enjoy and tell your friends and review if u like, See you guys later OtakuLover43 out :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a New Journey

**Chapter 2: Start of a New Journey **

The man was cleaning up his shop when he heard his bell go off he turns around to see the girl from earlier he smiled at the thought he walks over to her "Your back I didn't think you would be back so early" smiling

Lucy looked at the man while scratching the back of head "Yea he was hard but I didn't have that much of a problem with him" laughing nervously

'If he found out that it wasn't a monster that I fought he'll never give me the money for this job so I have to play it cool with him and get the money and leave quickly' thinking

The old man goes back to working smiling happily "You must be really strong because there isn't a single scratch on your body not even a drop of sweat" laughing lowly

Her eyes widen when hearing the old man 'Oh crap' thinking, she tried to find an excuse so she can get out of this "Well what I meant he was hard he was tricky to get him but he was actually easy to get rid of" laughing nervously looking around the room randomly

The old man turned round to look at the celestial spirit mage/celestial dragonslayer "Really I went to that cave bunch of times in and out there wasn't a monster like that a single celestial spirit mage could do" smirking with his wrinkles stretching

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes she was shocked to know who was in that cave, but thinking back how nice she treated Lucy but still it was all very surprising for her "H-How did you know what was in there you went that deep into the cave to search it"

"Well If you could tell I'm a mage as well but I'm also a protector for Unolena from any human harm but of course that just means to just keep her hidden under any circumstance, but my other job was to help her find a celestial spirit mage so she can train them in the art of Dragonslaying, you must be the one she's going to train are ready to become a dragonslayer"

She nodded her head "Yes, I didn't know dragons had protectors where are the other ones?"

The old man looked down sadly "All of them died 5 years ago when some of your Fairy Tail mages got stuck on Tenrou Island I'm the only surviving dragon protector here"

Lucy looked at him with sympathy "I promise I'll do whatever can to be the best dragonslayer I can, but I have one question have you met the Dragons Igneel, Grandeeney, or Metalicana before?"

He laughed softly "Yes I have met them before a couple weeks ago"

She brightened up with excitement and anxious at the news "Really! Where please can you tell me where they are my friends are the children of each them"

He turned around quickly with a shock expression "Your friends with the dragon children! I'm so glad that they are ok, but still do you know the other dragnslayers of the first generation and any other generations?"

"Yes I do, there's Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel but there are four other dragonslayers from different generations there too, two are second generation dragonslayers and the other two are third generation"

"What are their names I may now the third generation dragonslayers"

"The two second generation dragonslayers are the Laxus Dreyar the Lightning Dragonslayer and Cobra the Poison Dragonslayer, Laxus Dreyar is in my guild and also the grandson of my master, Makarov Dreyar"

The old man smiled brightly at the hearing of that name "Oh Makarov is your master how interesting he's still alive, when you go back tell him I said hi I missed that old troublemaker" laughing out loudly

Lucy sweat dropped "Yea I'll do that, ok the third generation dragonslayer are Sting Eucliffe the Light Dragonslayer and Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragonslayer"

The old man had a shocked expression written all over his face "What Sting and Rogue the children of the Weisslogia the White Dragon and Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon! That's impossible I never knew that both of them were training any one to become a dragonslayer"

Lucy face dropped "Yea we didn't know either but both of them said that they killed both of their parents with their bare hands, they said they are "true" dragonslayers for doing it and also put lacrima into themselves to make them even stronger"

The old men had a glare of pure anger and rage "WHAT! THEY KILLED BOTH OF THEM, I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE BRATS KILLED THEM" he shouted grabbing his hair almost to the point of ripping his hair off his hair, he breathes so he can calm himself down "No wonder Unolena couldn't find Weisslogia for all that time because he was already dead" sighing heavily "Unolena is going to be so crushed about this"

She looked at him questionably at what he meant "What do you mean Unolena is going to be crushed, was Weisslogia an old friend of hers or something?"

He looked at her with saddened look "Weisslogia was Unolena's older brother"

Lucy's widened "Wait what! Are you serious there both related"

"Yes but of course they both went their separate ways so they never saw each other, Unolena had the stronger magic then her brother but he was stronger than her in power" he sighed putting stuff away and organizing things while talking to Lucy "He was going to show Unolena that his magic is stronger so he went off to find someone who can learn his magic and he never came back, sad thing he died because of the thing he wanted to prove to Unolena so badly" laughs softly "They were really like brother and sister in a way"

Smiled at the thought but was interrupted when the old man asked her question "I just remembered isn't there another dragonslayer besides yourself, one that belonged to Igneel"

She looked at him confused "No, Natsu was the only one that's what he said"

"Are you sure because he was training another child about a year or two younger than him, she was a little girl named Natsumi Dragneel"

Lucy's widened again from complete and utter shock "Wait what that's impossible Natsu trained with Igneel since he was kid then left on the seventh day, on the seventh month, in the seventh year how could he train another little girl without Natsu knowing it?"

The old man turned to face Lucy's and shrugged "I don't know myself maybe there something that you, your guild mates, and maybe even Natsu might not even know"

She looked down with her hands right under chin thinking about the news of a dragonslayer that no one knows about 'That's weird how didn't not know about there's maybe a another dragonslayer that none of us knew about until now and also she has the same last name as Natsu so that means he has to be either an imposter or' she gasp at the other thought 'she's his long lost sister that Natsu never knew about' she shakes her head of the thought for a second "Oh my god, Natsu may have a long lost sister he never met before after Igneel left him and he doesn't know it"

The old man gave a quick thought "Maybe, you may be the only one who could probably find out about it, wait for a second" walking away to into the back for a while and coming back as quick as he left and giving something to her as well "Here this is the money I owed you for completing the mission and here Is the location at where Natsumi is now, she's obvious in a guild but I don't know what the name is right now but when you're done with your training you can visit her and ask her about Igneel and everything"

Lucy took the money with stars in her eyes and the location of this mysterious dragonslayer but before she was about to leave she thought of something, a clue on how this new dragonslayer was now existing all of a sudden "I have an idea, maybe Igneel found her because he probably found out about Natsu and the attack at Tenrou Island seven years ago and went to find another student to teach his magic to, that would be the only logical answer"

"That would make sense but you still need to find out more before you can be sure, I'm going to go and tell Unolena the news and you get ready to go back home to say goodbye to your friends" smiling

Lucy smile back and then hugged him surprising the old man "Thank you for all your help"

The old man smiled and went over to tell Unolena and told her what happened to her beloved brother, she was shocked and started to cry over her lost brother, but then calmed down she understood how it happened and keep moving forward with everything that was happening now

Lucy looked at her 'mother' "Unolena are you going to be all right? I can start the training now if you want"

Unolena looked at her daughter with sad eyes then softened into a smile, she rubs her snout against Lucy's cheek making Lucy smile back at her "No child, you must tell your guild mates where you are going and only then will you be able to start your training, ok my child"

Lucy smiled and hugged her snout "Ok I will and I'll make you proud of me when I become a great dragonslayer"

Unolena looked at her 'daughter' and smiled with a toothy grin "Yes I believe in you, I'll help you become stronger and help you become a fantastic dragonslayer" leaning her head down "You ready to go"

Lucy nodded "Yea I'm ready" Lucy gets on Unolena's neck, she touched her fur and felt so soft, it felt like touching a cloud, her scales shinned so brightly in the sunlight it was like looking at the sun with little stars scattered around her body, she was so beautiful it felt like a dream being able to ride a dragon and to become a dragonslayer she was so excited

Unolena saw how happy Lucy was and smiled too, she chuckled thinking about how she was going to deal with flying around in the middle of the air "Ok I hope you're holding on tight because we are off" her wings opened up widely with dazzling bright white stars and glowed brightly, she flapped her wings then she was off in the air with a screaming Lucy holding on for dear life

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the clear blue skies and started to smile brightly she spread her arms wide and felt the smooth air brush across her face and body and felt so free and full of life

"Unolena this is amazing I can't believe this really happening to me this going to be so much fun, I can't wait to start our training" laughing loudly

"Good we'll be in Magnolia in at least an hour so get ready and take what you need for your leave ok ,and try not to get into trouble when I'm gone ok" laughing lightly while saying in a motherly tone

Lucy laughs with her "I won't I promise I'll be back to go with you for our training, I'm going to miss the guys at the guild so much but I wanna become stronger so if that means going out for some train for a few years then I'll do it and I'll become one of the best dragonslayer in the world!" shouting loudly in the sky

"I know you will and I'll train you to become that, but still don't think that just because you have strong magic you'll always win you have to also train and get better at controlling it completely and feeling the magic deep down inside of you grow, and the most important thing to do always is"

Lucy asking anxiously "What, what is it?"

"To protect the people you care about, I want you to always remember that ok Lucy if nothing else just that promise"

Lucy smiled "Yea I promise Unolena always" hugging her neck while closing her eyes drifting off to sleep

Unolena noticed that Lucy fell asleep so she continued to fly to Magnolia and let Lucy get some sleep before she left on her big adventure

**(Outside far away in Magnolia's forest)**

Unolena landed in a desolate part of the forest, she sniffed the air to see if it was safe and when she felt like it was safe enough she looked over to see if Lucy was still awake or not and went to go wake her up

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy wake up" rubbing her snout against Lucy's face trying to wake her up

She groans at the actions "Ugh five more minutes mom" tying to go back to sleep

Unolena's eyes widened at what she said and then smiled, she breathed in amount of air then blew it in Lucy's face making her hold on to her fur for dear life

Lucy screaming "Ok, Ok, Ok! I'm up I'm up" wiping the hair off her face and trying to straighten her hair which was in a complete mess

Smiling at the sleepy blond "You finally awake, were here in Magnolia"

Lucy looked around not knowing the area they were in "Are you sure, I don't see Magnolia anywhere"

"Try smelling the air you'll know it"

Lucy looked at her with confusion, then did what she said and started to sniff the air and in a second she recognized the smell it was Magnolia for sure "I smell it were right outside of Magnolia" smiling brightly "So this is how it is when dragonslyers smell no wonder Natsu and the others are so good at tracking people and hearing things no one can it's so cool!"

Unolena nodded "Yes we are and you need to go and get ready before it gets dark"

Lucy nodded in agreement she jumped off of Unolena's neck and landed perfectly she turned around and gave Unolena a kiss on the snout before sprinting off to the direction of Magnolia "Bye Unolena I'll be back soon"

Unolena stood there in shock looking at the blond running away seeing her figure get smaller and smaller until she wasn't there anymore she smiled "Yes I know you will"

**(Right in Front of Lucy's House) **

She stared at her house like It was the last she was going to see it "Wow it's going to be a while before I be back here again, well I need to get ready to go and tell everyone the news" she opens her door to her house and starts packing everything she wants and needs for her training and starts walking to the guild with her things about to get ready to leave the guild for a new adventure

She walks into the guild with her bag walking over to the bar where Mira was cleaning glasses "Hey Mira, I'm back from my mission"

Mira looked up and smiled "Hey Lucy how was your mission did you complete it"

"Yea I did and I got the full reward this time" laughing

Mira giggled "Good I'm proud that you did a hard mission all by yourself"

"Thanks Mira" she hesitated for second to ask Mira then took a deep breath before asking "Hey Mira can you do a huge favor for me"

Mira looked at her "Yea what is it?"

"Can you pay for my rent for the next three years because I'm leaving to go off for training and I know I won't be able to pay for it because I'll be gone for so long, so could you help me out with that, I promise I'll pay you back but I really need your help here Mira, so will you do it?" looking at Mira expression

Mira stood there like a statue "Your leaving for three years, why?"

"I'm going to train, I don't feel strong right now so I'm going to go off to train so I can come back and be at the level of Natsu, Gray, and Erza so I can become a helpful addiction to their team, not just a cheerleader" looking down sadly

Mira saw this and smiled softly "Ok, I'll do it Lucy"

Lucy eyes widened with shock but then smiled brightly while jumping over the table to hug her "Thank you Mira so much you're the best"

"Well if you better promise me you'll come back in 3 years or we'll go off and find you ok" laughing

"I promise just you wait Mira I'm gonna come back stronger than ever before" showing a look of determination

Mira smiled "I know you will, I believe in you completely" hugging Lucy tightly having Lucy return the hug smiling

Lucy and Mira ended the hug with tears in their eyes but smiling again and laughing too at what happened, she got up too do a couple things before she goes off

"Hey Mira is the master here, I need to ask for permission to leave for my training" looking down "I never thought I would say that but its happening" laughs lightly

"Yea he's in his office right now I think you can see him" grabs Lucy's wrist before she went looking deep into Lucy's eyes "I want you to know that none of us think your weak at all ok, ever"

Lucy smiled "I know but I have to prove that to myself first and when I do I'll come back and we'll go on lots of jobs and new adventures together" smiling brightly

Mira let go while Lucy walked into the master's office she started having tears fall down her cheeks but keeping a smile on her face thinking about the future and her friend's safety 'We'll really miss you Lucy you were the glue who kept Fairy Tail together I don't what we'll do without you her and especially Natsu'

Lucy knocked on the door and asked if the master was in there "Hello master are you there?"

Master looked up and saw Lucy "Oh hello child come in, what brings you to my office?"

Lucy walked over to his desk trying to clear her dry throat, trying to find the right words to tell him "Um well master I wanted to talk to you about if I can leave for a while, I wanted to start training so I can become stronger so I can be a better at helping protect my teammates and nakama"

"Of course you can, how long are you leaving for?"

Lucy looked away from her master's eyes "Um about three years"

Master's eyes shot right of his eyes with shock "Y-you want to leave for three years? What for my child?"

"Because I don't feel like I'm strong enough to be put in Fairy Tail's strongest team if I can't help out in fights or in any big missions if I'm always getting saved by everyone, I just want to work hard and become a great addition to their team, that's all I ever wanted"

He looked down for second "This is what you really want"

Lucy nodded her head "Yes master more than anything in the world"

He sighed "Ok, I'll let you go but you have to come back in three years, if you leave Fairy Tail may not be the same" laughing to brighten up the mood

Lucy started to cry and she gave Makarov and big hug, he was surprised but returned the hug "We'll miss you so much Lucy just come back to us ok"

She nodded her head, she wiped her tears away and smiled leaving the office but stopped before she left "Master I'll always come back, Fairy Tail is my home now and I would never leave even if I tried to you guys find me wherever I am" laughing

Makarov turned his seat around so she wouldn't see his tears "Just be careful you little brat ok"

Lucy giggled to herself "I will, bye master" she said her goodbye while closing the door leaving the crying Makarov trying to hold his emotions failing miserably

Lucy walked around the guild telling everyone that she's going it hurt Levy the most but she promised she'll be back with stories for when she's done, she told Mira to tell Gray, Natsu, and Erza that she would be leaving, she was about to leave until she heard three familiar voices burst through the door

"Hey guys were back" saying a loud pink haired mage

"Lucy walked in their direction she hugged Gray and Erza in a tight embrace that confused both of the mages then looked at Natsu, Natsu standing there wondering what was going with his teammate but before he had any more thoughts on the matter he was also pulled into a tight hug

"Hey Luce are you ok your acting kind of weird" laughing nervously

Lucy looked up at him then grabbed his head and kissed Natsu straight on the lips shocking him and the entire guild before he could return the kiss she parted away "I'll miss you guys so much I love all of you so much, especially you Natsu I love you so much but I gotta go now see you goodbye" she ran past the three with great speed running back to where Unolena was leaving Erza, Gray and Natsu to process what happened

Natsu touched his lips remembering the feel of Lucy's lips on his he had a slight pink line go across his face and then he turned to look at Mira, he quickly walked over to her asking what just happened "Mira what is Lucy talking about why did she say she's going to miss us, is she going somewhere for a mission and didn't tell us"

Mira looked away "No she didn't do that she's going to be gone for a while, but she'll be back I promise"

"Well how long is she leaving for? A couple days or a week or 2, how long?" Natsu asking anxiously

Mira closed her eyes while breathing in to clear her throat; she sighed and looked at Natsu, Erza and Gray's faces and told them everything "Lucy is leaving Fairy Tail for three years to go off for training" she saw the expression on Erza and Gray's face was full of complete and utter shock but Natsu just started to laugh sort of like a madman everyone including Mira looked at him like he was crazy

Natsu still laughing "Hahahaha Mira wow you really got me there man I can't believe that I thought you said "Lucy's leaving Fairy Tail for three years" man you're really good Mira" he started to calm himself down but still was slightly laughing still "But seriously how long will Lucy be out?"

"Natsu it's true she's leaving for some training because she doesn't feel like she's strong enough to be on your team, so she's leaving for three years to go off and become stronger, I'm so sorry guys I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to" a single tear ran down her cheek

Natsu stood there dumbstruck at what Mira said he felt like his heart was going to shatter into a million pieces thinking that his best friend and maybe the love of his life was leaving for three years what was going to do without her she was always with him no matter in what situation they were together but what about now when she's leaving because she doesn't feel worthy of being on his team what was he going to do?

Natsu turned around and rushed to go find Lucy as quick as possible, moving anyone who was in his way, Mira screamed for him to stop but it didn't work he ran to find Lucy, usually she would be fangirling about that NaLu is finally happening after all this time but wasn't the greatest of moments to have it at this time Mira sighed knowing that no can stop Natsu if he put something on his mind to do there would be nothing or nobody who would be able to stop him that's how he is

Natsu's sprinting trying to find Lucy before she left feeling like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest he looked almost every possible place to find her then out of nowhere he caught her scent he raced to where the scent was the strongest and followed it trying to find her before he never got to express what he feels about her

**(Magnolia Forest)**

Lucy was almost close to where Unolena was but she wasn't worried about getting there late or early she kept thinking about what she did at the guild and especially with Natsu

Lucy thinking 'I can't believe I kissed Natsu before I left I was doing it with pure instinct or something I didn't even think if he liked me back or not, well I'll find out when I get back but maybe by then he founds someone else and I'm stuck alone again' she sighs sadly 'Well it's my fault for getting my hopes up for nothing I'll just leave Natsu alone for a while so he can think about what he feels for me and what I feel for him, but for now we'll stay friends, if that's possible'

She suddenly stops walking hearing twigs snapping she turns around with her hands on her keys waiting for the sound to come out but before she summons any of her spirits she little things of pink, she squints her eyes to get a better look and notice that it's Natsu running to her

Lucy shocked at what she's seeing "N-Natsu"

Natsu laid his hands on his knees so he can catch his breath panting and trying to talk all at the same time

"Pant…Lucy where….are you going…." Breathing heavily

She looked at him with confusion "What are you doing here Natsu didn't Mira tell you everything about what was happening?"

He breathed in deeply before answering "Yea but I didn't believe it at first and besides" he starts blushing "And you kissed me without telling me why"

"Oh yea, I'm sorry that I did that I was feeling excited and I-" Lucy's eye widened having Natsu lips contact with hers she at first didn't respond but then relaxed into the kissed, they both parted away both connected their heads together with their eyes closed

"Wow that was amazing I didn't know you felt that way about me" smiling

Natsu chuckles "Yea, I didn't at first but after I found out that you were leaving I felt like my heart was dropping because you were going to leave me, I couldn't let that happen I had to tell you something before you go"

"What is it Natsu?" looking into Natsu's dark eyes

"That I'm in love with you Lucy, I've always have I just never noticed it at first but now I know that there's only you Lucy" looking deep into Lucy's brown eyes, he always loved those eyes full of brightness and joy he never wanted to see it filled with sadness and he would make sure of it for now on when she comes back

"I'm in love with you too, I had feelings for you but I was afraid that if I asked you wouldn't feel the same way and our friendship would be ruined by my decisions and feelings, I didn't want that"

Natsu pulled Lucy into a sweet embrace "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, right?" looking at Lucy's face and giving her his signature toothy smile

She looks up at him and smiles softly while both leaned in close to give each other a passionate and heated kiss, when they parted they looked at each other with love and so much passion "I love you Luce" Lucy responded "I love you too Natsu"

They gave each other one last hug before saying goodbye to each other, but before they let go Natsu smelt something that he didn't notice before and certain smell he recognized but it was different sort of pure in a way

He asked Lucy "Hey Luce I smell something weird that's in the air" sniffing around the air

Lucy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean Natsu?"

Natsu keep sniffing but couldn't put his finger on the smell, Lucy took a small whiff so Natsu wouldn't see and then smelt what he was smelling, her eyes widened in shock at the familiar smell

Lucy thought 'Oh no Unolena, I forgot that Natsu can smell really well so he must of picked up on her scent what do I do' she thought for second then idea came to mind 'I got it!'

Natsu kept thinking and trying to think of the certain smell, but then he felt Lucy put two hands on his face pulling him closer to hers and have Lucy's lips connect with his again but this time it was so much more passionate then last time she let her tongue slip into his mouth and how she moved her head to deepen the kiss, he returned with the same intensity but was stopped when Lucy moved away with a smile and blush across her face, he looked at her with full on lust feeling like he wanted to take her right there right now in that forest but he knew she had to leave so he would wait for that time to come, soon enough it will happen

Lucy smiled at the shock expression he gave her but she knew she had to leave soon so she had to tell him he had to go so she can leave

Lucy broke the stare down after the sweet moment with her fire dragonslayer "Natsu I got to go before it gets dark, I have to leave now"

Natsu partially got out of his high from the passionate kiss they had together and shook his head in response "Ok"

Lucy turned the other way around and started to walk away but heard Natsu call out to her she quickly turns around hearing what he said because of her new dragonslayer abilities

Natsu called out "You better come back in three years Luce, if you don't I'm gonna go and find you, wherever you are" smiling with his toothy grin

She smiled "Ok I promise, and I already know that you'd do that anyway if I didn't come back but yea I'll come back to Fairy Tail in three years, I really got to go Natsu"

Natsu laughed "Fine you'll always be on my mind when you're gone, I love you Lucy" blowing a kiss to her

She giggled catching the pretend air kiss and then placing it on her lips while blowing on to Natsu, he did the same thing she did, she responded back to him "I love you to Natsu bye!" sprinting into the forest

He watched her figure become smaller and smaller then disappearing completely he gives off a sad smile "Bye Lucy, please just come back to me" he starts running back to the guild to tell everyone what happened, totally forgetting the strange smell that he noticed earlier and now only thinking about Lucy and how she would return to him once again

**(Unolena's hideout)**

Unolena was peacefully sleeping but then started to smell a familiar scent and woke up looking out where the familiar scent was coming from and then saw a blond girl run up to her out of breath trying to catch her breath

Unolena smiles "Well you're here and on time too"

Lucy panting heavily "Yea sorry I took too long, I was talking with one of my friends before I came here" walking over to Unolena's side looking up at her

She asked "Ok I'm ready to go I said my goodbyes and told everyone that I'm leaving, I'm ready to go off and train with you to become a dragonslayer" smiling

Unolena looked at her and noticed that she was sad about leaving but knew she would return one day and be back with her family again, she smiled back and leaned her down so Lucy could jump on, Lucy jumped up and got on her neck and was waiting anxiously to go

Unolena asked "Are you ready?"

Lucy nodded "Yep, I'm ready to go out on a new journey with you to become a dragonslayer" smiling throwing her fist in the air

Unolena smiled and let her wings spread out so she can get ready to fly "Ok if you are then let's get going!" yelling the last word flapping her wings in the air making her take off within an instant making also Lucy scream her head off with excitement and joy

Lucy smiling brightly at the thought of having new adventures with Unolena but also thinking about what will she be like when all of her training is over with and she returns to Fairy Tail as a new dragonslayer and what will her relationship be with Natsu when she gets back, she shrugged it off knowing that it's going to be In the future she had all the time in the world to think about that later now she had to think about what fun things will happen when training with Unolena she was so excited about the new adventures she was going to have with her

Both flying into the sunset into a new future and new day that was waiting for a certain new dragonslayer named Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Dragonslayer

**Hey guys I finally finished the second chapter, Yay for new chapters! :D. I wanna thank everyone who followed and review for the first part of the story your support is really helpful to me to make new chapters and new ideas for the story.**

**I might start putting the genderbender characters of Fairy Tail's Team Natsu and others if you like but for now I'm just going to start showing off stuff for Lucy with her magic and her return which will happen pretty soon but I won't say when though Haha.**

**Oh and to those NaLu fans out there I hope you liked that little moment between them I thought it would go well with Lucy leaving and all, but I might put a little plot twist to make things interesting for the story.**

**I hope all who liked, followed, reviewed, and favorite this story really like this chapter and future ones and thanks again for the support you guys gave me, tell your friends and people you know about this it really helps knowing what you guys might like in the story or not **

**Ok well I'm leaving for now but wait for the next chapter that's coming up its called ****Lucy's New Training To Become a Celestial Dragonslayer**** I hope you enjoy these two chapters for now until then I'm Otakulover and I'm out PEACE **


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's New Training

**Chapter 3:** **Lucy's New Training To Become a Celestial Dragonslayer**

**(1year and half skip: Unknown Forest)**

Lucy was walking around wearing a small light blue dress with bright yellow stars all over it with her hair freely down also bare footed, she was looking around sniffing the air like she was looking for something but suddenly stopped she closed her eyes to hear a loud boom come near her quickly, she bent down and jumped highly into the air dodging the blasting light then spinning around in the air to land perfectly on her feet like nothing happened

she opened her eyes to turn around at the source that tried to blast at it she held her hand up and a glowing light started to form on her hand she let it charge and shoot it right in that direction and heard it hit something she stood in the same spot hearing loud rumbling coming closer to her she got into a fighting position preparing at what was going to happen next, she let her hands glow with a bright yellowish white glow that looked like she was holding stars in the palm of her hands, then a huge shadow covered the sky blocking the sun but Lucy laughed at who was in front of her

Unolena roared loudly at Lucy that made the entire earth shake but Lucy stood her ground smiling brightly showing a toothy grin on her face ready for was about to happen, Unolena breathed in a great amount of air then blasted a blinding yellow light that pierced through the sky and destroying everything in sight but Lucy still stood there completely still the blast hit her right on but then it was absorbed through her mouth eating every last bit of the light into her mouth, she finished having her "treat" that Unolena gave her she smiled again then let her body be covered in shinning yellow light that made her look like a star in the night sky shining brightly

She spread her arms out holding her head high having her eyes closed, then sudden lines of light started to form in the sky around her mouth she absorbed the light from the sky into her mouth

She looks down when finishing getting more power a glowing yellow magic circle appears under her and her hair is flowing everywhere; she leans her body back and takes a deep breath then releases her power in one shot

"**Celestial Dragon Roar!**" a roaring beam of blinding yellow light blast out of her mouth with extreme intensity that moved and destroyed trees that gotten in the way was directing right to Unolena

Unolena stood completely still not moving an inch when the blast was coming to her, it hit her directly into her face and made a huge explosion that practically shook the entire forest

Lucy relaxed a bit and had a smile on her face at success for being able to get her but then the smoked cleared and there stood an unfazed Unolena without a single scratch on her face even after Lucy put almost her entire energy into that attack

Unolena chuckled "What was that it? If that's all then you might have to find another way of getting me because that'll never work" blowing away the extra smoke from her attack

Lucy stood there dumfounded then her face cringed with slight form of anger, her fist started to shine with a yellow glow she positioned herself to run, she lifted her right leg up from the ground and then pushing all of weight and power onto her left she pushed up and disappeared like thin air

"W-What in the" Unolena eyes widen at the sudden speed that Lucy disappeared at, she try to find her but she couldn't see where she went to

"Where did she go? And how in the world did she just disappear like that so quickly, I can't even smell where she is" Unolena kept looking around endlessly for her

Suddenly out of nowhere Lucy jumps out of the trees that she was hiding in and goes to attack Unolena with a bright glowing fist "I gotcha now, **Celestial Dragon** **Stellar Fist!**" she pulls back and aims straight for Unolena's face again

But Unolena saw through Lucy's plan she turns her head around and has her claws reach out and grab Lucy

Unolena laughs lightly "Come now Lucy did you really think you were going to get me like that, you have to do better than that if you want to catch me off guard"

Lucy struggles but then smiles at Unolena making her look at Lucy with a puzzled look but before Unolena could find out why Lucy was smiling she transformed into two mini blue creatures then both floating out of her hand

Unolena gasped at what happened then she started to scan the area again but a certain scent caught her nose and she finally realized where Lucy really was

"Hey Unolena up here, I have a surprise for you!" yelling while floating in the air, she inhales for second time making Unolena think that she's doing another dragon's roar attack but notices that's not what she's doing

"This is my new move **Celestial Dragon Meteor Strike!**" she shots a huge blazing yellow blast of cosmic energy right down at Unolena

Unolena was shocked and proud at how her daughter was progressing so well in her moves and her strategy as a dragonslayer; she returned the attack with her own Dragon Roar

Lucy expected this and smiled "Gemini transform into me again, Ok" yelling to her spirit

Both spirits said in unison "Alright Lucy" they both transformed into her in midair a little bit over the blast that Lucy just shot, waiting for Lucy's orders to attack

Lucy waited for her attack to reach Unolena's and when both collided she yelled her next command "Now Gemini!"

Lucy(Gemini) responded "Ok" she inhaled for a moment then blasted the attack with the other two collided attacks "**Celestial Dragon Roar!**" she combined with her first attack fighting off Unolena's roar both pushing back and forth with each other's attacks

Lucy landed on the ground perfectly and running immediately to Unolena's area while she was busy trying to hold off her double's attack, she ran behind Unolena she clapped her hands together and had her eyes closed as she was chanting a spell to use

She chanted "**Thy Heavenly Light Rise Above The Earth So You Can Shine Brightly Back In The Sky So You Can Shine Once Again**" she opened her eyes again then slam both of her hands to the ground and a yellow circle shined were her hands are and also shinned right under Unolena

Unolena felt this power that was under her and she was shocked at how Lucy trapped her in such a short time and still able to fight with so much magical power that she had, Unolena tried to finish off the collision she was having with one of Lucy's spirits but Gemini wouldn't let up even for a moment because she knew what her master was doing and she was going to give all the time she needed to do

When Lucy felt like she had all the power she needed she held her head up and yelled to Gemini another command "Ok Gemini I'm ready hurry do it now" the magic circle started to glow brighter

Lucy (Gemini) nodded she concentrated and put all of her power into the blast pushing closer and closer to Unolena making her nervous at what she was going to do next

"I hope you're ready for this one Unolena this also one of my new moves I made" she started to do a battle cry making the magic circle brighten even more and then she let all that power release in one final attack "My new move **Celestial Dragon Star Pillar!**" the magic circle shined extremely bright making a dazzling beam of light shoot up into the sky completely capturing Unolena in place sending off a strong cosmic wave of magical power at her

Unolena roared out in pain from the attack and with a huge explosion that send shock waves across the forest all at once, easily blowing both Lucy and Gemini into different directions, Lucy hitting directly into a solid tree and Gemini into a big boulder which broke apart when Gemini crashed into it and then disappeared soon after for using too much power

The air settled back to normal and Lucy opened her eyes to see what the outcome of her spell did to Unolena in their fight when the smoke cleared her eyes widen at the sight of Unolena laying down on the floor with severe injuries and looking like she was unconscious

Lucy gasped at this and started to get up but falling again when she felt her leg started to throb because of the sudden hit against the hard tree, she felt like almost all of her magic energy was going to be gone soon so she summoned one last spirit to help her; her most trusted spirit Loke "Gate of Lion: Leo!" she moved her key into the air with half of her energy

A golden light shined and a man with spiky orange hair and glasses with a tuxedo appears right in front of Lucy, he moves his glasses up to face so he can get a better look at his master and so called "princess" and was shocked to see what state she was in

Lucy has a couple scratches on her legs, arms, and parts of her face, she also had a cut across her cheek, and a really big purplish bruise on her right leg that looked like it needed ice quickly

"Lucy are you ok, what happened?" Loke said with a concerned voice seeing his master so beaten up and tired

Lucy sighed "I'm alright Loke, I was just training with Unolena today and it went kind of rough" she tried to get up but failed, Loke ran over to her and put her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist to pick her up off of the ground so she can stand up

"Loke I need to ask you something, could you stay of your gate for a while with your powers because I'm losing mines really quickly if you could tell" laughing lightly then cringing at the pain that just shot up her leg

Loke looked at her with concern then smiled "Yea anything for you princess"

She laughed at Loke's comment "I keep telling you to stop calling me that but it seems like you'll never listen to that order huh"

Loke laughed with her then asked "What do you want me to do?"

She looked up at him and then looked over to where Unolena was laying at and Loke knew exactly what she wanted him to do, he started to walk with her over to Unolena

Both were walking in silence until Loke broke it "Man you both must have done a number on each other today I haven't seen you two so injured like this before" Lucy looked up at him then at the floor

She finally answered him back "Well I was trying to show how strong I've become and show her some of my new techniques that I've made when training with her but I've must have taken It too far and Unolena wasn't ready for it yet, neither did I apparently" chuckling lightly

They both finally got over to Unolena and Loke set Lucy right in front of Unolena's face so she can lie down for a little while, Lucy crawled over to Unolena and started to softly rub her snout with her hands trying to wake her up but only can hear Unolena's soft breathing

She tried again and finally started to open her eyes, she looked around and saw Lucy and Loke in front of her both with soft smiles at her

She raised her head to process all what happened then remembered all the things that happened and looked at Lucy, she saw in Lucy's eyes happiness and relief, Unolena smiled at this and knew that her daughter was worried about her but now glad that she's doing ok now

"I'm sorry Unolena I didn't mean to take it too far and hurt you I was trying to show you the new moves I made up but I didn't do it so well did I" Lucy looked down with a sad look

Unolena smiled and grabbed her child and gave her a big slobbery love lick all over her body making Loke move back in disgust but making Lucy laugh uncontrollably, then suddenly Lucy got up off her too feet and walked over to Unolena and gave her a big hug and Unolena returned it with her snout rubbing against Lucy's face

Loke stood there dumfounded that Lucy just got up and started to walk again like normal but he soon noticed that all of Lucy's cuts and bruises disappeared like they never happened

Loke laughed lightly to himself and Lucy heard this wondering why Loke was laughing "Hey Loke what's wrong is something funny" using her innocent voice

"Nothing, it seems like your all healed up that means my work here is done, if you ever need help Lucy just give me a call and I'll be there ok" gave off his signature wink and then disappeared with little golden sparkles and then nothing

Lucy sighed while Unolena laughed at the spirits action "I don't what I'm gonna do with him"

"Well I won't have to worry about you getting hurt with him around" laughing

They both laughed at what happened then Unolena started to say "Lucy I'm really proud of you, you have become something I never evened dreamed of your power has greatly improved in more ways than one, your spirits and you have greatly gotten stronger and I couldn't be happier" smiling with her toothy grin

Lucy looked at Unolena and tears started to come down her face but she turned around before she could see them, she turned around again and gave her a big hug letting her tears run down her face with joy and happiness

"Thank you Thank you so much that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, I love you Mama" crying ad talking with a trembling voice and tears of joy running down her face

Unolena was shocked by what she said but then smiled and kissed her daughter on the head "I love you too my sweet daughter"

Lucy and Unolena smiled and laid there which seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Lucy looked up at Unolena and asked "Mama are we going to train tomorrow?" with an innocent child's voice

Unolena looked up at the sky and smiled "Nope tomorrow you get to relax you did really well today with your training you even got me off guard and gave me a couple of hits" looking at her body with some small but severe injuries

Lucy gasped and remembered she did that to her and started to feel bad and Unolena noticed this and rubbed her snout against Lucy's back making her get out of her trance "Don't feel bad that you gave me these scars that means your becoming a really strong and powerful dragonslayer like you wanted, so don't look so down fill yourself with pride at what you accomplished" smiling brightly showing off all her sharp teeth

Lucy smiled softly then slapped her hands over her face waking herself up she said "Yea your right this what I been training for and I do feel powerful" she then pumped her fist in the air with victory "I'm Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Dragonslayer and I will train to become one of the best dragonslayer in all of Fiore" yelling with confidence and determination

Unolena shook her head thinking 'That's my girl'

Lucy started to laugh then realized an important that was probably coming up soon; she asked Unolena a really important question "Hey Unolena what's tomorrow date?"

Unolena looked at Lucy questionable then started to think and when she finally found out the date of tomorrow she smiled "It will be the first of July"

Lucy looked at Unolena with complete and utter shock look "OMG tomorrows my birthday!" she squealed that her birthday coming up but suddenly realized that she has nothing planned for herself

Unolena looked at her with disbelief at the fact that she just told her, she was happy to celebrate Lucy's birth but she didn't have a present for her to give her but then an idea popped into her head something that will help her celebrate Lucy's birthday

"Well if your birthdays tomorrow then I'll go off and get you a present and you can relax the entire day if you like" smiling

Lucy looked at Unolena with stars in her eyes filled with happiness at what's going to happen tomorrow "Wow are you serious Unolena you're going to get me a birthday present!"

Unolena rubbed her snout against Lucy's face making Lucy smile "Of course child, whatever you want I'll get it for you ok it's your special day tomorrow"

Lucy did a backflip in the air and landed on her feet squealing like a little girl after she gets a present "Awesome this is going to be the best birthday ever!" laughing with so much happiness it looked like she could brighten up an entire room with it

Both Unolena and Lucy go to sleep, Unolena is fast asleep with Lucy in her arms but one specific blond is too excited for what's going to happen she starts to think of all the possible things she could do for her birthday

'I can' go to sleep yet I'm too excited about what's going to happen tomorrow for my birthday man the excitement in me is killing me I'm so anxious I can't stand it any longer' she thinks excitably

She snuggles into Unolena's warmth and starts to drifting off to sleep slowly "I can't for when tomorrow comes it's going to be so fun" she said smiling while letting her eyes close and her mind drift off to dreamland waiting for the expected day to come tomorrow

**To all those who follow this story I'm so sorry I was so busy this week with vacation and Spring Break that I couldn't update the story I hope you all haven't been waiting long because here is the next chapter Yay! **

**It was very difficult to make this chapter definitely the fight scene, which I hoped you like because I put a lot of effort into this and I hope you like it just as much as I did writing this **

**I put a little fun twist just to keep the story interesting a new special friend will be joining Lucy on her journey later in the story, can you guess who it is I hope you can but if you can't you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Well I'll be updating the next chapter soon called ****Chapter 3: I Get an Egg for My Birthday ****hope you stay tuned for future chapters **

**Review, Like, Tell your friends, and Follow if you want more thanks for all your support guys your totally awesome well Goodbye for now guys until next time this OtakuLover43 out Peace **


	4. Chapter 4: I Get an Egg for My Birthday

**Chapter 4: I Get an Egg for My Birthday**

**Sorry not being able to make this story faster guys I lost my flash drive and I had to start all over again with the story but now I finally got to finish it for all of you so sit back read and enjoy and wait to see the surprise for all of you guys **

Lucy and Unolena were sleeping out in the middle of the field sleeping the mourning away, but then a certain excited and spirited blonde woke up from her slumber and jumped at what day it was

She looked around with her eyes sparkling in happiness and excitement she got up from Unolena's warm body and then took a giant breath of the nice fresh air and sighed in relief with a big grin on her face

She turned around to look at Unolena and saw she was still fast asleep and softly snoring which started to blow trees side to side whenever she breathed, Lucy pouted at the lack of attention she was getting on her most important day ever

Lucy walked over to Unolena and started to hit and scream at Unolena so she can wake up but no luck the sleeping didn't wake up or even move an inch at the attempts, she huffed in annoyance and then suddenly an idea popped into her head she smirked evilly at her genius idea

She picked out one of her golden gate keys and she went to call one of her spirits, she waved the key in the air and summoned on to one of her spirits "**Gate of the Maiden Virgo and Gate of the Twins Gemini**" Virgo bowed in front of Lucy while Gemini started to spin around freely in the air

"Hello Princess did you call me for punishment" staring at Lucy with a blank expression

Sighing "No Virgo, I need you to go get my whip for a second from your world ok" shaking her head at her weird spirit

Virgo bowed "Yes Princess" she disappeared in an instant

Virgo came back with the whip in her hand and Lucy looked at and smiled evilly then looked at the sleepy dragon, she laughed lowly to herself at what she was going to do

She got herself into position and whispered to her whip to activate it "**Fleuve d'étoiles**" the whip sprang into life with a long and stringy crystal blue water with yellow star like lines go around it, she held it with perfection and experience

She twisted it around the air a while then she flashed into the air with the whip in her hand spinning around her then she twist again then shoot it right at Unolena's snout then pulled it up quickly then released it so it could fall straight on the hard ground waking the dragon up from her slumber

She moved her head back and forth looking at her surroundings wondering what was going on "What the, what's going on, what happened?" looking around to find her daughter but not seeing a trace of her, she called out for her "Lucy, Lucy where are you, Lu-"before she could call out again Lucy feel directly on her head with a happy toothy grin on her face, Unolena looked up at her and smiled but then looked confused as well at what happened when she woke up

"Where did you come from and what happened when I was sleep to wake me up?" asking Lucy

Lucy laughed "I woke you up by using my whip to pick you up by your snout and letting it drop" she said laughing even harder "It was so funny how you woke up Hahahaha" rolling on top of Unolena's back

Unolena glared at her and they both laughed together then Unolena spoke "Happy Birthday my dear child" smiling with her toothy grin

"Thanks and Happy Birthday to you too, I don't know when your birthday is so I'll make it today do it can be special just the two of us" smiling with the same toothy grin

Unolena was surprised by this but still felt huge happiness in her heart by her sweet daughter; she was going to make sure this was going to be the best birthday she ever had but she'll need time, and just like that a brilliant idea popped into her head

Unolena looked over to Lucy where she was to see a bubbly smile that could out shine a thousand stars in the sky come up from her face, Unolena smiled back and thought of how happy Lucy would be when she got her birthday present

"Lucy I forgot to tell you something I have to go off and get some food and supplies for later so that means I have to leave for a while, will you be able to manage here without me when I'm gone?" looking at her questionably

Lucy looked at her then smiled brightly again "Yea of course" she jumped off of Unolena and turned around to look up at her tall 'mother' "I'll be fine, but when your gone can I go around and explore a little bit" asking nicely

Unolena thought about this for a moment "I don't know Lucy it's not safe in the forest here"

Lucy pouted "Oh come on Mama, can I go pleaaassssseeee!" looking at Unolena with her big pleading eyes

Unolena looked at her then sighed in defeat "Ok, Ok you can go, just be careful and come back at sunset" showing off a soft smile to her daughter

Lucy's eyes sparkled and she jumped for joy at Unolena's response "Yay! I can't wait to go off and see what's in the forest and what kind of things I can find out there" laughing and thinking of the possibilities

Unolena looked concerned "Lucy remember you can't go out so far into the woods there are creatures out there we don't know about ok, just be careful and try not to get hurt" she said in worried tone

Lucy looked at Unolena and saw her worried expression and started to think about how concerned Unolena is about her sometimes, she walked over to Unolena's snout and gave it a quick kiss and tried hugging her snout while smiling she said "I know you worry about me and it's ok I'm glad that you worry about me just like a regular mom, after I lost my mom couple of years ago I felt sad and upset but then I found a family at my guild to help me through my pain and you are a part of that family now, you are also considered to be my mother and I wouldn't want it any other way" smiling brightly and laughing softly

Unolena felt tears start to fall but held them back and rubbed her daughter with her snout in response to what Lucy said, she responded "I'm happy that you see me as such a big addition to your life and I want you to know that I think of you the same way, I love you Lucy and happy birthday sweetie"

Lucy smiled "Love you too Mama and happy birthday as well I promise I'll be safe when I'm out there ok, besides" she pointed at herself "I'm a dragonslayer now wherever you go I'll be able to find you" smiling brightly with her toothy smile

Unolena smiled back but knew that when the time comes and Lucy's all done with her training that she has to leave her and that will be the day when she won't be able to find her anymore

Lucy looking at Unolena worriedly "Hey Mama are you ok?"

Unolena was cut from her train of thought when she heard Lucy's voice and smiled back nervously "Oh yea I'm ok sweetie" she got a quick idea "You know what you go on ahead and look around the forest a little and I'll go off and get the stuff and come back and we can celebrate our birthdays together, sound good"

Lucy smiled "Ok I would love that" she turned away but still let her head look back at Unolena "I'll be back before you know it so don't be late ok and besides I'll have my spirits to help me too so I'll won't be alone" laughing she turned around and dashed into a random part of the woods

Unolena smiled at her excitement but then thought about 'that day' again thinking what will happen when that times come and what will she do then "I hope when that day comes she'll be ready and she can go off and enjoy what's out there in life, but" she started to feel really upset "I'm really gonna miss her when I leave her" she said sadly

"But I can't worry about that now I'm just gonna have to be happy for her and spend as much time as I can with before it happens and by doing that I'm gonna go out and get her birthday present for her" she opened her wings and flew off into the air

**(Middle of the forest)**

Lucy was sprinting in random directions not knowing where she was going but didn't care where just knowing that she was having fun and enjoying the freedom of a new area she never been through, she found the biggest tree and started jumping on other branches to get to the top and when she did she was amazed at how beautiful the view was from up there she could see the vast open area, the clear blue sky, and the great air that blew every once an while

She breathed in the cool summer breeze and smelt the sweet aroma of the air and sighed in total relaxation "Oh wow this feels great I never felt so relaxed before it's amazing to think that there is something so beautiful all the way out here it's amazing" letting her mind go off to the relaxing and peaceful noise of the forest

She was just about to start dozing off until she heard in the distance of the forest a high pitch scream of pure terror, she jumped at hearing this and started frantically looking for where that sound came from

Her face showed an expression of worry "Where did that sound come from and what was it that made that sound?"

She sniffed the air if she can get the person's scream scent but she couldn't find the certain smell but did catch the scream again and knew exactly where it was coming from this time and knew what she had to do

Lucy jumped right off the high tree branch with her hair blowing in the wind and her keys clanking together she grabbed her whip that she always keep near her and called out for it "**Fleuve d'étoiles**" it burst to life and she whipped it then flung it to a faraway branch and then she started to swing off branch until she got closer to solid ground where she retracted the whip back and sprinted into the direction of the recent screams

She jumped over rocks and jumping on trees to get make herself go faster trying to get there quicker to save whoever was in trouble there "Please don't let me be late, let me get there in time"

**(Dark Part of the Forest)**

A brown-haired and beaten girl with her clothes almost ripped to pieces holding an egg with yellow pattering (like Happy's egg with a star on the top) she was running quickly through trees and branches blocking her way and was stumbling around trying to keep her balance from falling over

She turned around for a quick second to see what was chasing her and saw three shadows looking like demonic wolves with blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth chasing after her with the intent to kill

Her eyes widened in fear at what might happen if she got caught she turned back around she ran for what seemed like hours and her body was feeling heavy and tired from the complete and utter exhaustion she was going through from running away

She was running so quickly that for a spilt second she missed a small rock in front of her and started to fall, it was like slow motion for her she slightly turned so her and the egg she was holding wouldn't get hurt but she landed on her side saving the egg but badly damaging her sides by sliding across the dirt floor hitting her body against a huge boulder

She groaned for a sec and looked at the egg to see if it was damaged but luckily it wasn't but she knew she was, she tried getting up but couldn't move an inch for the life of her she looked up and saw her nightmare come closer and closer to her

She scarred out of her mind she tried to move and failed by falling on her face, the dark creatures ran over to her and then all three surrounded her they all opened their mouths but instead of eating her they started to breath in her magic energy from her which was draining all of her magic and life force away

She was almost completely drained of all magic energy slowly dying away almost to nothing she spoke with all of her strength "Is this the place where I'm going to die?" speaking to no one in particular until she heard a voice in the distance

"No you're not going to die here" Lucy jumped out of the tree kicking one of the demon wolves stopping all three from attacking the girl she walked to almost unconscious girl and looked down to how much damage she was in she didn't look as bad but she was starting to look pale from loss of energy and it seems due to her dragonslayer senses she seemed to be loss of some magic power putting the girl in serious danger

Lucy looked up at the demonic creatures, she stood she grabbed one of her keys to summon a spirit for help "**Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!**" she swung the key in the air making a glowing yellow light appear of a man in a black tux with glasses on and sharp orange spiky hair

He grabbed Lucy hand to give it a kiss and standing up to look at her face "Hello my princess how may I assist you" using a playboy smirk to attract his master but to no a vale she sighed shaking her head before telling what she needed him to do "Loke we don't have time for this I need you to help me get this girl to where she lives and oh take that egg with her I thinks it's hers" pointing at the girl and the strange but familiar egg

Loke bowed "As you wish princess, do you need any help with them?"

Lucy laughed and cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face "No I got this just go help that girl for me ok" not turning to look at Loke, preparing herself to fight the demonic creatures

He looked at her "Ok be careful ok" she shook her head and turned around to see give off a bright smile, he smiled back and then turned to go off with the girl in his hands getting her to safety before it was too late

Lucy got stood there perfectly still with a confident grin on her face "Now that she's gone let's have a little fun" she got into a fighting stance "Come on let's dance"

All three of the demonic wolves came at her once with no hesitation, they jumped into the air but Lucy did a backflip dodging all of them at once with ease, she landed on the ground perfectly smiling excitingly "Come on guys you could do better than that give me all you got this time"

The three demonic wolves growled the blasted a dark beam from their mouths but missed Lucy, landed again but this time she stood her place "You know guys If this all you can do I'm just going to have to beat you and leave because this is a waste of my time" her body started to glow with a shimmering yellow light, she closed her eyes and her hair was waving in the air freely her magic energy started to rise and was blinding the demonic creatures, she started to say a spell

**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

**All the stars, far and wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**With such shine.**

**Oh Tetrabiblos... **

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect become complete...**

**Open thy malevolent gate.**

**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... **

**Shine!**

**Urano Metria!**

A blinding ray of rainbow balls of light came to Lucy and shot directly straight at the demonic wolves at once completely destroying them turning their remaining bodies to ash

Lucy took a deep breath of air "Man haven't done that spell in a while I may have to practice with it but that'll have to be for another time" she turned around to the area where she smelt Loke's scent "I have to save that girl first, and I have to get there quickly and there's only one way to do that" she smirked and stomped on the ground hard before readying herself to jump she does a spell "**Stellar Boost: Legs!**" a flash of yellow light appeared on Lucy's legs she looked up and jumped in the air through the trees like she was flying going through the forest like a shooting star in space almost faster than the speed of light

Lucy racing to get to Loke and the girl and found both of them in the outside of a small town waiting for her, she called out to Loke to get his attention "Hey Loke!" Loke looked in the direction the familiar voice was coming from and smiled waving at her "Hey Lucy where have you been?" said jokingly with a smile

Lucy jumped and landed right in front of Loke, she looked over to the pale girl and got on her knees with a worried expression covering her face "How is she, is she going to be ok?" asking Loke with concern in her voice

Loke looked down at the girl "She's still breathing but she is very weak and if we don't heal her soon she's going to die any second by now" looking back at Lucy

Lucy sighed and looked down to think and then took a deep breath and then looked back up to Loke with determination and confidence at what she was going to do now, Loke looked surprised at first then he smiled at how much Lucy has grown since she started this training

Lucy closed her eyes concentrating on all of her magical energy at once to help this girl, her body started glowing she put one hand out over the pale and slowly dying girl and started to focus on using her powers to heal her

Lucy opened her eyes and spoke a new spell Unolena taught her "**Shintara!**" her hand was brightly glowing over the girl making her body shine with the same light as her hands, Lucy was like this for a while but partially losing her grip each second when using it but kept going to make sure she was fully recovered

The girl moved and her eyes opened fully with confusion then fear at the two people in front of her who she never meet in her entire life, she gasped when she noticed something of her was missing and Lucy pointed it out for her "If you're looking for your egg it's over there and me and my friend helped save you from those creatures that were chasing you" the girl was shocked but smiled softly at the thought of someone saving her life especially in that situation

"Thanks and could I ask who are you?"

Lucy smiled "Oh of course, Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you" extending her hand out to the girl

The girl's eyes widened in shock at who it was "Oh my god y-your Lucy from Fairy Tail right?" pointing at the blonde

Lucy sheepishly smiled "Yea that's me" the girl smiled brightly and jumped at Lucy to give her a tight hug confusing the blonde and the celestial spirit

The girl looked up "I can't believe it's really you, you're the one who saved me" she smiled "I thought you left Fairy Tail but it seems like your still in it I'm so glad because my friends said you're not that strong but I didn't believe them for a bit because I know your strong and you just showed me how strong you really are"

Lucy felt her heart flutter with a thousand butterflies with happiness and joy at someone praising her "Well thank you I'm glad I could save you in time" showing off a soft smile and a light pink plastered on her face

"Yea, oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Annabelle but mostly people call me Anna and I want to give you something for saving my life let my family treat you to dinner" Lucy frowned a little but tried to keep a thoughtful smile "Well I would love too but I need to get home to go and celebrate my birthday with my mom" Lucy said with a white lie

Anna frowned in disappointment but then changed into a happy expression "Well if your leaving and you don't want a reward then let me give you a birthday present" smiling brightly

"No you don't have to do that, its fine I was glad to help you out you don't have to give me anything"

"No it's your birthday I'm getting you something end of discussion" walking over to where the egg sat leaving a very stunned Lucy

Lucy sighed "Ok fine, so what are you getting me anyway?" sounding sort of excited and anxious at what the surprise is

Anna turned her head partially around to look at Lucy after picking up the gift for her "Shh it's a surprise so close your eyes and I'll bring It over to you and you have to close your eyes" Lucy closed her eyes and Anna walking over to Lucy quietly but Lucy hearing all of her movements because of her dragonslayer senses waiting to receive her present

Anna got in front of Lucy with giant grin on her face and the present she suddenly got for her in front as well "Ok now open your eyes" Lucy opened her eyes to see the egg that the Anna had when she saved her but then looked at it closely and her eyes widened In shock at the familiar egg in front of her she didn't get that much of a close look at before but now that she could fully look at the details she exactly what this egg was and where it came from "I-Is that an egg from Edolas?"

Anna smiled "Yea we had it a about a year or two ago when a friend we knew lived with us but he go sent back to Edolas later in time but he had this egg and told us to hold on to it when it hatches but it never did for some reason so I wanted to give it to you maybe it'll hatch with you having it"

Lucy was shocked but happy at the thought from the girl choice and accepted the present "Thank you Anna for this it really means a lot that your giving this to me" smiling softly and taking the egg in her hands but just seconds later she felt a small movement from the mysterious egg and looked down to see a crack appear on the egg and another making the two look shockingly at each other for what was happening in front of them "W-What's happening" Lucy asking "I think it's about to hatch now" Anna said squealing in excitement

The yellow stripped egg started to glow brightly blinding the two girls but then looked to see what was in Lucy's hands after the glowing light of the egg to see a bright yellow cat with two white stripes on its back with its ears partially yellow on the bottom half and white on the top, it has two bright royal blue eyes that looked like you were looking into the ocean, it has white fur in the middle of it stomach and it tail has some white on the end of it. It was in described in two words, Absolutely Adorable!

Lucy smiled at the sleeping kitten in her hands seeing her purr softly when sleeping Lucy loved this present so much that she couldn't put into words how she loved it, it was own exceed and she could keep It like Natsu and the others do as a new friend for her

The blue eyed cat opened her eyes and looked at Anna at first then looked at Lucy it stared at her then suddenly smiled and sprouted wings and flew out Lucy's hands and over to her head where it laid its body on Lucy's head, it looked down at her and said "Mama" happily it closed its eyes and went to sleep on Lucy's head

Lucy was laughing and kind of happy that the kitten thought she was her mother and in a way she sort of was, Lucy let the small kitten continue to sleep and look at the happy grinning Anna looking at it with amazement "Oh my god she is so totally cute" squealing like a school girl making Lucy nodded her head in agreement she was cute but Lucy looked at Anna questionably "How do you know it's a girl?" Anna looked at her and smiled "Well you can obviously tell by how it said Mama and her 'you know what parts' "air quoting on the certain part that she said making the blonde blush and laugh

"What are you going to name it?" Anna asked curiously

Lucy thought of a lot of names to think of but she thought this name would go with perfectly "Her name is going to be Annabelle, because she was your egg before and I want to remember you by calling her that"

Anna smiled "Aww that is so nice of you thank you" she hugged Lucy and Lucy responded but before they were going to talk for a while longer she noticed that the sun was about to set soon and that means she was going to be late

"Oh man I have to get back home my mom said I have to be back by sunset so that means I have to go quickly" Lucy turned but was caught by her hand by Anna who was looking away with a small blush and shyness written all over her face Anna asked shyly "Can you maybe come back next time with little me as well" looking up at her with big pleading green eyes, Lucy sighed and smiled "Of course we can I can try to visit sometimes when I'm not training sound like a deal" putting her hand out to her, Anna smiled brightly and shook Lucy's hand and nodded in agreement "Yea that would be awesome, well see when you come back ok i gotta go home before my mom kills me bye" letting go of Lucy's hand and turning to run off to her village and go home while the blonde stood there for a second then grabbed the sleeping cat from her head and jump into the forest rushing to get back home but having a happy grin on her face "I can't wait to get back home to show Unolena" rushing through the forest in break-neck speed smiling the whole way there

**(Back at the Middle of the Field)**

Unolena was flying and landed right in the middle of the field with bags full of clothes, books, foods, and other random things she got for her daughter for her birthday she was smiling at the work she did but was wondering where she was looking around the area to see if she could find her but didn't smell her until about another five minutes later she jumped out of random part of the forest breathing heavily

Unolena smiled but looked at her with confusion on her face "Oh Lucy your back I hope you had a good day, but why are you breathing so hard for some reason?"

Lucy looked up Unolena and smiled "I was…trying to get…here early but lost track of time along the way here" putting her head down trying to catch her breath

"Ok look at what I got you for your birthday" pointing at the vast assortments of stuff Lucy was wide eyed at all the stuff that she got for her and smiled nervously at her mother "Oh you didn't have to do all that for me"

"Yes I do because you are my special little girl" rubbing her snout on Lucy's face making her laugh "Ok Mama I get it, Thank you I love you" hugging her and Unolena snuggled with her "I love you too sweetie" smiling until she heard another unfamiliar voice to her say Mama

"Lucy did you just say Mama again" Unolena asking Lucy looked up at her "No but I think I know who did" making Unolena look at weirdly she asked "What do you mean?"

Lucy pulled out the little Anna out of her arms making the little kitten look at Unolena happily, Unolena was at loss of words at the creature in front of her that showed up out of nowhere and was in front of her

"Lucy what is that?" Lucy snuggled with it making little Anna laugh "This is my new friend and pet Annabelle but i call her Anna I got her for my birthday when I saved this girl from a pack of demonic wolves" letting Anna lick Lucy on her face and having her tail move around

Unolena looked at the creature and smiled "She does look really cute, ok you can keep her but you have to take care of her from now on ok"

Lucy smiled "Ok I will I promise, now Anna say hi to Unolena" lifting the little kitten up at Unolena, little Anna looked at the dragon and smiled she flew over to her "Mama" Unolena was shocked and then smiled "Yea I can be your mother and you can be my daughter, ok now you two it's off to bed the sun went down a while ago it's bedtime" Unolena walked over to her regular spot and laid down to go to sleep

Lucy groaned "But I'm not sleepy yet" pouting childishly 

Unolena sighed "If you don't go to bed Lucy I'm destroying all of your presents" knowing this would make the child move, Lucy ran over to Unolena and got comfortable "Well maybe I'm just a little tired" she closed her eyes and Anna got off of Unolena's head and flew slowly on Lucy's chest snuggling with her and purring softly to sleep

Unolena chuckled and started going to sleep with her two daughters "Goodnight Lucy and Anna have sweet dreams" Lucy smiled and responded "Goodnight Mama we'll see you in the mourning" Lucy went off to sleep leaving a peaceful end to a peaceful day, Lucy thought to herself in her sleep 'Best birthday ever' drifting off into dream land in the warmth of her mother's arms and in the arms with her new friend and sort of daughter

**Hey guys I finally finished this chapter it took me the longest time to finish this because of school and all but mostly because of huge case of Writers Block it wasn't fun for me but I'm glad I got to finish this up for you I'm working on the next chapter that is coming up next in the story where a lot of emotional things to come with Lucy and her new friend Anna/Annabelle **

**I really enjoyed making this even when it's so long but I wanted to have fun with it to make you guys enjoy as well I take your consideration and opinions very serious, DEAD SERIOUS! Just kidding but still I do care about what you think and what you guys would like for me to do next for the story **

**But besides all that I hope you like this chapter and wait for the next chapter to come called ****The Return Back Home ****but until then do review, favorite, follow, and share with your friends the more support the more stories can keep going into this story and more fun for you guys **

**Ok well see you guys next time until next time this OtakuLover43 I'm out PEACE **


	5. Chapter 5: The Return Back Home

**Chapter 5: The Return Back Home**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I just had a lot things on my plate these past couple of weeks dealing school, exams, and doing counselor training for the YMCA so I haven't had time to update but now that I have time again I'll start making more chapters again for you guys. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter it was my favorite of making but I also got a little teary eyed when I finished writing it and you'll know why when this is all over but for now Relax, Read, Review and SHARE! **

** (2 Year Skip, Lucy's Final Year of Training)**

Unolena woke up in a cave with a 21 year old Lucy and her favorite little exceed snuggled closely together with peaceful expressions on their faces, Unolena smiled at this for a few seconds then realized that this the day she dreaded since they started being together, the day she leaves Lucy

It was pouring outside making the weather and the mood depressing and sad, she frowned at this and a tear fell down her face and hit the cold hard dirt ground, she let one claw of hers wipe the tear off of her face and she placed Lucy and Anabelle down on a flat rock so they can continue sleeping she started to go over to the entrance of the cave she can be ready to go but she turned around to look at her two little girls sleeping and said softly "I'm sorry I'm leaving you now but I hope one day I can be able to see you again and see how much you've grown since then, but remember one thing that I will always love you and that doesn't matter where I am I'll watch over you wherever you are" she smiled sadly and turned around again "Bye my two daughters become stronger for me and be careful I love you" she opened her wings to fly off but was stopped when hearing Lucy's voice "We already know Mama"

Unolena turned around slowly with a shocked expression she saw Lucy standing there looking at her sadly but still keeping a soft smile on her face having tears run down her face with sadness lingering in her eyes

"What are you doing up Lucy I thought you were still asleep" Unolena said softly

Lucy spoke "I know you're leaving us, I'll miss you but I wanted you to know me and Ana love you with all of our hearts and will become stronger so I can find you one day again so please wait for us" smiling with the sad tears down her face

Unolena looked into Lucy's eyes seeing it full of sadness but also showed determination and courage that she never saw in Lucy's eyes before, she softly stomped over to her and rubbed her snout on Lucy for the last time before she left and Lucy hugged her while letting her tears fall down her face and all of her emotions with it but still having that smile of hers on her face trying to be strong for the both of them but crumbling apart right in front of her

"I promise that one day when you're ready I'll come back for you again ok but know that I will always love you and Anabelle so much never forget that ok" Unolena brought Lucy into another hug with her hand and Lucy gave Unolena a hug on her neck feeling heartbroken to know that she's leaving her children all alone, Lucy nodded in response "Ok I won't and I promise I'll find you if you can't find me, just be careful for the both of us"

Unolena nodded "I will, but I must leave" she looked at Lucy "I'm giving you presents to remember when I'm gone" she took a breath and blew on a big boulder magically turning the boulder into four shiny gold items

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and amazement at what Unolena just did, she walked over to them and looked at each one with interest "Wow these look amazing" Lucy said with excitement

Unolena smiled "I'm glad you like them two are both of you" she pointed at two of the gold items "Those are for the two of you" one is a necklace of a copy of the North Star in the middle of it, one is a hair tie with a dragons body wrapped into a circle connecting with the dragon's mouth and tail together, and a small looking whip that had a golden dragon wrapped around the hilt with a blue orb in its mouth with a bluish white star on the bottom of it and the other three which are for Anabelle a golden tail ring with ancient dragon writings on them, one the other a bright gold bracelet with a bright blue dragon's eye in the middle of it, and finally a small katana which sort of resembled whip but with a yellowish white star on the bottom and the dragon wrapped around the sheath that it was covering

"I love them and I know Ana's going to love it just as much but she'll miss you the most you know a little more than I do already, she really likes you even in the beginning even after you thought she was food and tried to eat her" laughing while putting on the shinning blue star necklace on her and tied her hair with the dragon hair tie into a long ponytail that goes partially go down her back and attaching the whip on her right hip

"That looks really lovely on you sweetie" Unolena smiling and complementing Lucy while Lucy was moving around loving the new jewelry she just got but frowned in a spilt second worrying Unolena "What's wrong don't you like it" Unolena frowning

"Yea I love it's one of the most greatest things someone has ever gave me, but it will be the last thing that I will be able to get from you" as a single tear fell down her cheek

Unolena frowned as well at the thought she bent down in front of her looking into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes "I will return to you someday but for now just go out and explore the world become stronger, and work hard to become the strongest dragonslayer ever, alright" Unolena smiling

Lucy wiped her tears and gave off a bright smile full of determination "Yea I will" she ran over to Unolena to give her one last final big hug before she left "I'm going to miss you so much come back to us soon ok" Lucy said softly trying not to cry again

"I will I promise but not yet it's too soon but I will" Unolena chuckling lowly "I have to go now sweetie it's time" Unolena said softly slowly moving away from her embrace

Lucy heard those words hit her like a ton of bricks but then disappeared in an instant about one day she will let see her again and they can be a family again like they were before so she only smiled and moved away to look at her "Ok bye Mama I'll miss you, me and Ana love you so very much don't forget us ok" Lucy said with desperation in her voice

Unolena went over to the entrance of the cave and turned around to look back at her daughters "I'll miss you more and besides I could never forget my two most favorite and precious girls, just to be sure to be careful out there ok" Lucy nodded, she smiled and turned back around with her wings opened again out and wide "Goodbye sweetie make sure to enjoy life on your new journey and know that I'm so proud of you and Ana, be good my little dragon" with those last words she took off flying in the air with the raindrops falling down hardly over her and outside of the cave making Lucy see her mother slowly disappear into the sky without a trace, when she noticed that she can no longer see her she let all of her emotions and tears run out of her like a waterfall falling to the ground crying in despair and sadness of losing her mother and being all alone again feeling like she lost another mother in her life and having no one there to help her

About two hours had passed since Unolena left and she stopped and went over to sleep with the still peaceful sleeping Anabelle having her vision blurred still found her and sat right next to her pulling her closer to her so she can snuggle back in with her and having Anabelle naturally sensing Lucy presence snuggled with her making Lucy smile and closing her eyes to suddenly fall asleep together without having their mother there to protect them

**(Later that Afternoon)**

Lucy woke up from her long nap with her eyes burning from all the tears she shed for her mother, she was so exhausted and mentally drained from earlier that she felt too tired at first to get up but forced herself up because of what she was thinking about, she started to wonder now about what were Ana and her going to do now that Unolena was gone

Before she could go into deeper thinking she heard a groan and looked down to see her sleeping Ana wake up and rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up but then she went right back to sleeping again, she started to decide to wake her up "Hey Ana wake up" shaking the exceed trying to get her up

She groaned and turned around to move away from her making Lucy a little annoyed so she got an idea on how to get her up quickly without hurting her, she had an evil smirk on her face and said "Oh well if you won't wake up Ana that means I'm going to eat this delicious juicy piece of fish all by myself" this made the yellow exceed jump up at Lucy looking happily with drool coming down her mouth "WHERE'S THE FISH!" looking around anxiously like a mad dog

Lucy laughed her head off falling backwards holding her stomach at how gullible she was for believing her so easily again, Ana pouted "That wasn't funny Lu-chan you know how I love fish and you did that just to wake me up for it, that's not cool" crossing her arms looking upset and disappointed at the lack of fish that she wanted so badly at first to get definitely after and good nap

Lucy stopped laughing to calm herself down from the recent prank she just pulled while also wiping a few tears from her eyes "I know I know I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it your too easy to get" snickering to herself

She pouted again but then she looked around and noticed something was missing something big "Hey Lucy do you know where Unolena is" looking at Lucy questionably

Lucy froze with her eyes wide with shock but before she could let Ana see her face she hide behind her long silky blond hair but to not Lucy knowledge Ana already saw her expression and was starting to get worried

"Um...well Ana" she sighed and looked up at her, she took a deep breath with her eyes closed then opening her eyes slowly to look at the confused exceed "Unolena left today" saying sadly holding back the tears that were close to falling out

Ana looked down sadly "So that's why she isn't here, so it really happened huh?" Lucy nodded looking down at the cold hard ground "I just can't believe it actually happened, I'm really going to miss her so much" tears running down her face hitting the ground, Lucy looked at her and pulled Ana into a warm loving embrace letting Ana cry all her emotions out of her and all the sadness she's feeling when losing her

After a couple of minutes she stopped and Lucy looked down at her with a small but gentle smile "Are you ok now?" Ana nodded "Yea I'm ok now but what do we do now, what are we going to do now Lucy?" looking up at Lucy trying to see if she can give some kind of answer

"Well when I was ready to end my training I was going back to my guild again, we can go there together and you can join and live with me" Lucy said happily trying to brighten up the little exceeds mood

"Really, so I can join a guild and be with you!" Ana said with stars in her eyes filled with excitement

"Of course, what did you think I wouldn't take my best friend with me? Tomorrow we'll both go to the nearest town and take a train ticket to Magnolia, ok" Lucy giving Ana a reassuring smile

Ana brightly smiled and jumped right into Lucy's chest hugging while tears flooded her eyes again with happiness, Lucy smiled back and hugged her knowing that even if they lost their mother they were never truly alone they had each other to be with and that was enough for the both of them

Lucy looked down at her best friend with joy and happiness written all over her face trying to forget all the things that happened that day and looking forward into the future for new day and a new adventure for the two and also picking at the presents that Unolena made for them

**(Next Morning)**

The sun shined through the cave showing clear blue skies with not a single cloud in the sky and no signs of rain anywhere in sight it and there wasn't a single sound in sight until a certain yellowed colored exceed started to snore and rolling over Lucy's face making her wake up

Lucy groaned at herself at the thing that was making her get up so early in the morning she closed her eyes and opened them to readjust to her surroundings then seeing a little yellow tail move side to side in the air right in front of her and knowing the exact color and tail of course knew it was Ana sleeping on her again moving restlessly in her sleep making a groggy and slightly pissed off Lucy to grab the tail and pick it up in midair and looking at the yellow exceed with a death glare that could match Erza's if angry enough

She shook the exceed trying to wake her up but to no avail she slept peacefully in her hands, Lucy's eye twitched and then an idea came into her mind and she smirked evilly at the prank she was going to do to the poor defenseless sleeping exceed

Lucy picked up the sleeping Anabelle up by her tail making her hang upside down mumbling something in her sleep, Lucy took her pointer finger and lit a small but powerful light on her finger she pointed to where she was holding Anabelle's tail at she aimed at it and then shot a small beam of light to her tail waking Anabelle up instantly and having Lucy release her tail so she can run off screaming in pain

Lucy fell over dying of laughter at what she was seeing a cute yellow exceed running with her tail between her legs in great pain from the attack that Lucy just did to her

Anabelle stopped when the pain subsided and looked at Lucy and her face darkened with anger, her magic raised and then a puff a smoke came over her and she was in her mode form where she was taller and had a body similar to Lucy's old body but with more muscle on it and she had light blond hair that went down her back but with a cute blue dress that went down above her knees with sharp claws on her feet and hands with a very dark and angry face that kill someone instantly if they looked right at her, she walked over to the laughing Lucy slowly but also dangerously close to the girl she let her claws come out which looked so sharp it could rip a man in half if she wanted to and looked dead at Lucy an coughed to get Lucy's attention when she did Lucy paled at the mistake that she just made to her friend a very big mistake

Lucy laughed nervously and sweating buckets at the dangerous look Ana was showing her "Hey Ana your awake how ya doing did you sleep well"

Ana looked at her with an intense glare "Yeah I was until someone woke me up from my dream which I was having about fish, and you RUINED IT" answering Lucy back sarcastically and then yelling the last part with anger

Lucy cowered from Ana glare "I-I'm sorry I was only trying t-to wake you up so we c-could get going to take a train ticket to M-Magnolia" trembling in fear at what the exceed was going to do with her

Ana looked passed pissed she looked full on furious "THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SHOOT PEOPLE IN THE TAIL JUST TO WAKE THEM UP TO GO SOMEWHERE I SHOULD RIP YOU TO PIECES FOR THAT LUCY!" yelling so loudly at Lucy making the cave echoing her voice to make louder then It seemed and practically screaming in her face

Lucy covered her face in defense "I'm sorry I'm sorry I promise you all the fish you want if just don't hurt me alright" Lucy saying with fear

Anabelle backed away from her a little "Are you serious, you will you give all the fish I want?" looking at her a more calmer face but still looking pissed as hell

Lucy notice this and nodded her "Yea I'll give you all the fish you want ok, so please can you get ready so we can leave for the train to Magnolia in about two hours ok" pleading but trying not push her luck any further then she already did

Ana closed her eyes and a puff of smoke came around her again but this time she was her normal smaller self again she opened he eyes and looked at Lucy with a smile "Ok then I'll get ready but you better promise to get me fish because if you don't" she walked away and stopped not looking back at her "I'LL END YOU" she turned around to show the most scariest and most terrifying face that Lucy has ever seen from her, Lucy flinched then nodded with agreement making the exceed smile and walk away like nothing ever happened

Lucy smiling and laughing nervously with sweat coming down her face thinking about what just happened 'Man I know I've gotten stronger but if I push Ana over the edge like I almost did today I might get killed next time' thought to herself

**(2 Hours Later In the Cave)**

Both Lucy and Anabelle were getting ready they took everything they had when they started out or what they bought in their past years of training together under Unolena, they both put on their accessories on from Unolena on and they was starting to get going on their trip but Lucy caught something shining in the distance behind a small boulder she picked up the strange but bright object and found it was a box with a sign in the middle with bunch of dragon designs and scales on the side of it, she looked at the sign on the middle of the box and recognized it but before she could do anything her little partner in crime came and found out what she was doing

"Hey Lucy what's wrong, are you looking for something over there?" looking at Lucy's back questionably while also trying to see what she's looking at

Lucy picks the mysterious box up and put it into her bag with her other stuff making sure that Ana doesn't see it **(Just yet) **she got back up and looked at the confused exceed flying, she started to scratch the back of her head with a suspicious smile on her face laughing nervously trying to hide what she just found just now

"Nothing's wrong I just dropped my earing and I was trying to find it but I found it right near this rock so I went over to picked it up" continuing laughing nervously giving the exceed a skeptical feeling in the pit of her stomach but pushing it aside and flying away "Ok I just hope you're ready to go soon we have to get back to the village so we can get on the train back to Magnolia and that's about a good hour flight over there so hurry up already will you"

The blonde pouted at how her exceed spoke to her but left it alone because of what she was wondering in that box, why didn't Unolena show it to her before and what is exactly in that mysterious box anyway

**(An Hour Later) **

Both blondes were ready to go and they had at least an hour to get ready to the train they packed all of their stuff and were ready to leave their old home/cave and go out on a journey for a new life together

Lucy was standing outside of the cave looking out into the distance of the forest and seeing the horizon she closed her eyes taking in the sweet smell but then realized what she had to do and turned to see if her exceed was ready

"Ana come on are you ready or not we have to go as soon as possible before we miss the train" Lucy searching around the cave but having a small yellow fur ball run into her face

"Ok I'm ready let's get going then I want to leave as soon as possible also maybe we can find some fish on the way" Ana's mouth started to water at the thought

Lucy laughed got herself into position with Ana on her back having her wings ready to fly she gave a quick nod making sure her friend was ready and she responded with a nod back "Let's get going i GO!"

"**Stellar Boost: Speed!**" Lucy yelled and her body glowed a bright yellow

"**MAX SPEED!**" Ana yelled her magic coming to the surface

Both speed off into the sky at such a speed that it looked like Laxus was using his lightning but with small star sparkles in the back, they were shooting through the sky and in about thirty minutes they made it to the village and saw their old friend doing some work while also using some of her light magic and her new requip magic to change into her new outfits to help her work faster

Ana helped Lucy land on the ground and both ran over to their friend "Hey Big Ana" yelling with excitement coaching her voice and Ana to fly quickly to hug the named girl, the brown-haired girl with Ana flying directly into her chest snuggling into her body smiling

"Hey Big Ana I missed you so much" the yellow exceed said making the brunette smile brightly and hug the exceed back "Oh My God I can't believe you two are here I haven't seen you in a couple weeks how have you guys been?" smiling at the two blondes happily

Ana flew out of Anabelle **(Brunette)** arms in the air and Lucy walking over to the two smiling equally as the other two "Hey, yeah I know sorry we've been training a lot of lately so we haven't had time to come by we have somewhere important to go soon"

Anabelle looked at the two with a sad smile "Really I really wanted to hang out with you guys when you guys would come back "looking down at the ground frowning

Lucy looked at her sadly and walked over to hug Anabelle surprising her and having tears start to slowly fall down her face and Ana joining in too making a cute sisterly moment but had to cut it short because of time

They looked at each other and laughed happily partially forgetting what happened just couple seconds ago but Anabelle remembered and looked at the two with small smile, the noticed and smiled back again just looking at each other like they won't see each other again

"I'll miss you guys so much are you ever going to come back again?" Anabelle looked at them with pleading eyes

"Probably not but we're going back to Fairy Tail again because I'm done with my training now and I wanted to keep up my promise I made to them when I would come back" Lucy said and saw Anabelle frown again and tried something to make her smile

"But when you get a chance to when you get the money you could come to Fairy Tail and you can join and we can be together" Lucy taking Anabelle hands into hers looking at her excitedly

Anabelle smiled brightly at the again "Really!, well I have enough money to buy a ticket for Magnolia I could go with you guys and I don't have to pack because I can requip my stuff with me but still would you guys let me come with you?" Anabelle looked at both Lucy and Ana

"Of course you can come we'd would love that let's go the train is about to be here in a couple minutes" Lucy heard the train pull up and flinched she grabbed Anabelle's hand running in the direction of the train quickly

Anabelle was surprised at first wondering what Lucy was in rush for "Lucy what's going why are we rushing the train isn't supposed to be here for another 10 minutes" Lucy still running having Ana behind her flying right the both of them

"No I just heard the train it's about to be here in 2 minutes we can't reach it in time if we go like this" Lucy paused she grabbed Anabelle in the air for Ana **(Exceed) **to catch her before she fell and max speeded to the train station and Lucy did the same as well using her Stellar Boost to get her there quickly making it on great time but all three tired as hell from all the running, they all got on the train and started to talk about what been going on for the past 2 years or so and other random things after a while Ana **(Exceed)** and Anabelle **(Mage/Human)** fell asleep together, Ana in Anabelle's arms having her head lay on the side of the window while Lucy was still awake watching out for the both of them and also because she was still so curious box that she found in her cave that mourning

Lucy pulled out that mysterious box and saw a weird star formation that was on the front and Lucy touched it started to glow on the part that she touched and she started to trace the outlining of the star formation on the box and it opened blinding Lucy for a short moment but still not waking the two girls sleeping peacefully like nothing ever happened

Lucy looked down at the box and her eyes widened with amazement at the glorious sight she was seeing in front of her, there was almost at least thirty maybe even near forty gate keys in their shining brightly making Lucy almost squeal in excitement but chose not so she won't wake the two up

She picked a couple different keys most of them she seen before or heard but some of them she has never see in her life before and at the bottom was a full bag of jewels and a note too, Lucy picked up the note out softly

"_**Hello my dear child,**_

_**If you found this that means I left you or you were snooping around again when I wasn't looking again-**_" pausing to laugh at Unolena's comment but continued to read to find out about these keys she had in that box "_**but besides that I wanted to give to you but at the right time but I didn't have much time at the time so I leaves these with you so you can take of them for me and train and become the most powerful Celestial Spirit mage in the world and the best Dragonslayer ever**__**too, do your best for me ok sweetie when the right time comes I'll be there for you now take those keys and train to become strong ok my beautiful daughter and make sure you take care of Anabelle too she's strong but you know how she gets into trouble so watch out for her **_

_**I Love you sweetie you be good for now ok be careful and keep hope because I will return I promise one day **_

_**Goodbye my precious daughter's Lucy and Anabelle **_

_**Love Your Dragon Mother Unolena**__"_ Lucy had tears surfacing in her eyes but wiped them away before they fell but never noticing that they already arrived in Magnolia and Ana and Anabelle are still sleeping snoring a little too loud for Lucy's taste so she went over to them and shook them awake

Ana eyes opened and she flew onto my head and slept again smiling softly, Lucy smiled and looked at the brunette who was waking up and walking over to Lucy she stopped in front of her looking at her tiredly "Why are we getting up so early for anyway?" rubbing her tired eyes trying to make the sleep go away making her laugh at the tired girl

"Were here at Magnolia where Fairy Tail is" Lucy seeing the tired girl looked at with shock and looked around not recognized her but nothing did but she didn't freak out but looked back at Lucy happily and with excitement written all over her face "We're actually here I can't believe I get to see the famous Fairy Tail up close and maybe be able to join their guild this is so awesome" Anabelle squealed loudly hurting the poor blonde and both walked out of the train with Ana on Lucy's head looking up to the big night sky taking all of the nice breeze and the beautiful stars making her remember the old memories she had here and which also was making Lucy kind of hungry so she grabbed Anabelle to the direction of her house making Anabelle look at her worriedly

"Where are we going Lucy, slowdown" Anabelle panting and breathing heavily

"Were going back to my place to get something to eat and get some sleep for tomorrow and then all of us are going back to my old guild so you can join with me also become Fairy Tail mages" Lucy turned her head to the side while continuing to run with Anabelle in her hands and Ana flying right behind her she smiled brightly to the both of them and they returned the smile back wondering what tomorrow will bring

**(****30 minutes Later at Lucy's Apartment****)**

Lucy, Ana, and Anabelle were right in front of Lucy's door looking at the pretty pink apartment building with interest, Lucy used her requip magic to make her old apartment key flash in her hand and she opened the door for all of them and Lucy was amazed that everything was the way it was before nothing looked any different than it did before she left that same day

Ana flew around almost the entire apartment looking around stuff and checking things out loving the place that Lucy lived in and Anabelle was astonished at the room space herself no doubt making Lucy giggle softly to herself at how happy Ana and Anabelle were

Lucy gave Anabelle of the entire place showing all the things she had in it and were everything is because of course that's where the brunette is going to live for a long time until she finds a place is bigger than this one, Lucy walked over to the kitchen to see if there was any food in there and when she opened the refrigerator she was also surprised to see a whole rack of food piled up in there making Lucy drool partially at the food **(Because Ana, Anabelle and Lucy haven't eaten anything all day since they got to Magnolia which was almost 2 to 3 hour ride on the train and going through Magnolia trying to get to her house took even more time and their hunger)**

Ana smelled the fish and she MAX SPEEDED over to it and grabbed eating it right away with pure happiness, Lucy pulled some food out and started to make dinner for everybody she made Chicken Curry because for some reason there was a lot of chicken in there especially lots of different kinds of meat and fish but she set the plates down for everybody and they had a fun time eating, talking about their adventures in their past and lives too, and talking about what they're going to do in future time making a fun girl time for all of them but it soon came time to go to bed so Lucy and Anabelle used their requip magic to change into their pajamas which Lucy had a pink top and bottom that had cute little yellow bunnies on them and Anabelle was wearing a blue top and bottom with white clouds on it, while Lucy called Virgo to get Ana for her to wear something tonight and she brought back Ana a cute small dark blue top and bottom with yellow stars on them making all of them look super cute in their sleep attire

All of them got ready for bed brushing their teeth and everything Ana jumped right in on the fluffy bed and sighed dramatically at how soft it was and how comfortable it was

Anabelle looked around nervously for some reason making Lucy look at her with a worried expression she walked over to her wondering what's wrong

"Hey Anabelle what's wrong are you ok?" looking at the brunette with concern

"Well it's just that I was wondering if I could maybe if you don't mind if I could-" was cutoff when Lucy pulled Anabelle to the bed and made get on the right side while she takes her left side putting the tired out exceed in the middle of them together

"You don't have to ask any more if you want to sleep here you can sleep here as long as you like ok" smiling at the brunette and she returned it with a soft smile and closed her eyes to fall asleep almost automatically

Lucy closed her eyes and she started to smell the sweet cinnamon and fire wood smell she has grown to love so much on her bed making her snuggle into even more at how much she missed that smell so much, she sighed happily smiling softly while her eyes were closed and sleep almost taking full grasp of her she said one last word before she went off into dream land and sniffed one more time to get the smell in side of her head again

"Natsu" And all of them went fast to sleep all together waiting for tomorrow were it will bring on another chapter in their lives together for them

**Ohayo minna! How are all of you guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile been very busy with stuff in my life it's crazy but I finally finished the story and it's probably one of my longest stories ever so far so high five to that (virtual high-fives for everyone) but I thank all of you who waited patiently and anxiously to see what the next chapter was going to be about and as I might say it was sort of a tear jerker for me but I got through and I now have more ideas for this story that could blow your mind (well maybe not but I could make it seem that way ****) **

**Either way I have a great chapter that will make you probably want to kill me especially NaLu fans like myself but don't worry because for long all things will come to what they should be but for now I'm making it crazy for you guys Haha but nobody's really laughing tho (sad face ****) **

**I hope all of you liked this chapter because it was very difficult for me to make so I hope you liked it and give me your thoughts on this chapter if you want some things in the story or just a nice suggestion (And plz guys don't be that person who hates on everything if you don't like keep to yourself or say it in a nicer way so it won't cause problems ok Thank You) **

**The Next Chapter will be called "Chapter 6: Surprise!" hope you like it too **

**Read, Rate, and Review Ja Nee ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

**Hey guys I'm really excited about writing this story because this is where I start making Lucy into a total badass for all you to see and with becoming a badass I need to make Lucy ditch her stupid slutty girl clothes and give her more mature and cooler clothes to show off her badassness (And yeah I'm using that word because it's true).**

**But before I make Lucy into that I have to get a surprise for her and one for Natsu as well because he's such a loving person (NOT! Lol) but no I'm going to be changing Natsu personality a little to make the story a little more interesting for you guys but don't hate me later what happens in the story ok. **

**But besides that I hope you like the this new chapter that I made just for all of you and I hope you share it with all of your friends who also read fanfiction and love Fairy Tail as well, so R&amp;R and have a good time reading hope you enjoy ****.**

**Also this story is after the GMG and the dragon war incident 3 years later if you guys were guessing, X794 **

**(Next Mourning)**

Lucy woke up with the sun blaring at her face making her squeeze her eyes then open them to adjust to the sudden light she looked around her room to see what time it was and saw her old alarm clock which had **9:30 **written in bed red numbers, Lucy yawned quietly and tried getting up from her bed to go take a shower but was stopped when she noticed two figures in her bed

She looked to the right to see Annabelle sleeping comfortably by the window looking in her direction facing away from the sun and Anna cuddling up to Lucy's stomach on the left side also making low purring noises while she slept, Lucy couldn't help but smile at the two so she slowly picked up Anna and moved her over to where Annabelle was and when she was leaving she turned around to check if they were about to wake up but instead see both holding each other sleeping with a gentle smile on both of their faces making Lucy sigh happily at how cute they looked she walked over to her closet to pick up so random cute clothes, pick up a towel and take a nice hot shower to start off the new day back home

**(30 Minutes Later)**

She came out with her hair in a messy bun with two strands left on the sides of her face with a light navy blue T-shirt with yellow stars on it, one in the middle of her chest and some small ones around the lower parts of her shirt going all around her back and she wore a black skirt that went down over her knees with some cute black sandals that she requiped into after taking her shower, she looked more mature over the years giving her a more curvier body with a little bit growth In her shirt **(if it could get anymore bigger) **with her still long slender legs that looked more powerful after all her training and she even had more muscle tone in her arms but they still kept her small arms but with more power in them more than usual and her hair reached down all the way to her back and her face gave off a more adult look to it more defined and also very mature she looked more refreshed and excited about the new day that was about to come she was going to go to her old guild again seeing her old friends and going back to having her old life again but just with some new friends along the way to make it even more fun for her in her life

But she also started to think did the guild change while she was gone did it but she pushed that thought to the side before she went off to the kitchen hearing instantly an amazing aroma of foods being made taking her mind off the guild and only on the food itself but stopping to think who else could be here making delicious smelling foods at this point of the mourning ad who the hell was in her house!

She ran in through her door to see Annabelle cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes with Anna helping her out with the juice and setting up the table for breakfast for the three

Annabelle was too busy cooking that she didn't hear Lucy come in but Anna saw her and smiled brightly while also flying straight into her hugging her tightly making the Lucy look at Anna with confusion written all over her face

"Yay you're out of the shower now we can eat breakfast now finally I can have my fish that Annabelle bought for me today" Anna smiling brightly with stars shining stars in the middle of her eyes making the blonde laugh softly while shaking her head and sitting in one of the chairs also in front of the stacks of breakfast food that Annabelle made for them smiling at the two while also making a plate for herself

The three start to talk about life and what's been going on for the past year or so since they last all saw each other and started to go on their journey together, Lucy and Annabelle talked about their lives and present times but Lucy also told Annabelle about that she was a dragonslayer like Natsu and Gajeel she was surprised that she stayed with a dragon for so many years and that she was the one teaching her but Lucy told her she was a really nice dragon and that she would never hurt her or Anna when she was with her making Annabelle relax a little and laugh while enjoying their breakfast

When they were all done they cleaned the dishes and Lucy went to her bedroom to get ready to go to Fairy Tail today, she went concentrated and used her new requip magic to make two of her celestial keys to appear in her hand she thought in her mind at the two spirits and two glowing lights appeared right in front of her making Virgo and Cancer appear smiling at their blonde master

"Hello Lucy-sama what do you need and is there any punishment that will be needed after?" Virgo asked with blank stare at Lucy but having a little happier tone to her

"Hey Lucy do you need a new haircut or new look that you've been searching for ebibi" Cancer asked with his sunglasses shinning

Lucy smiled at the two spirits "Hey Virgo Cancer I wanted to ask if you can help me with a few things, first Virgo could you get some cute clothes for Anna and Cancer could you help me with doing my hair for second something cute and simple but not too complicated ok" smiling at both of her spirits, both nodded Virgo disappeared in the spirit world for a second and Cancer got started with her hair and after to about 10 minutes made did a cute style to her hair by braiding a small part of her hair from the front and then connecting it to the back and making the rest of her hair all wavy and long, she smiled at Cancer and hugged him for doing such a great job he bowed and flashed out of the room to go back to the spirit world

In less than a second later Virgo came back with a cute mini outfit for Anna she put it on her and she looked too cute Lucy and Annabelle where jumping with excitement, she wore a pink T-shirt with a cute white heart in the middle but with little yellow stars outline the heart and wearing a dark navy blue skirt with little black Mary Janes shoes to go with her skirt, Anna absolutely loved the outfit and thanked Virgo with a bright smile making the own Virgo smile a little before disappearing with small yellow flash

Lucy looked over at Annabelle for a second scowled at her for not being ready at all, Annabelle sighed dramatically then closed her eyes so she could concentrate and requip into another outfit, she changed into a forest green ruffle short shirt that complimented her eyes **(which are emerald green) **with blue shorts that went down over her knees with black flats on and having her hair long but wavy

Lucy smiled now knowing everything is ready and that there going to go to her guild with her made her insides jump for joy at all the intense excitement she ran over to the window smelt the fresh morning air with her eyes closed and pulled Annabelle so they can leave making Annabelle look at her with confusion and shock

"Lucy what are you doing I thought you were taking us to your guild today?" Annabelle said with a little worry in her voice

"We are but were taking the fast way, this what one of my friends use to do" Lucy blushed for a second at the thought of a certain fire mage then told Anna grab her from the back "Ok Anna I hope you can keep up ok" smiling at the yellow exceed while she gave the same expression to her back making Annabelle have shock written all over her face at the comment

Lucy and Anna readied themselves and let their bodies glow with a yellow light and yelled something different "**Stellar Boost: Speed **and **Max Speed!**"shot off into the sky through the city of Magnolia having Annabelle screaming in the process of their little 'race' to Lucy's old guild

**(Magnolia's Train Station)**

The trains stopped at the regular spot and having people leave the train station but having one group in particular with a pink salmon haired man wearing a one sleeved shirt fall to the floor with a greenish texture to his face but having the four other mages look perfectly fine and looking at him pathetically shaking their heads

One of the four mages she walked over to him and helped get back up until he got to being like his old self he gave off a lopsided grin to her and thanking her with a kiss on the check making her blush and smile back, the other three came over one was a little blue cat with wings that flew over on top of the salmon's haired mages with a fish in his hands, one with a smug grin on his face with raven hair with no shirt on his body with very sculpted body and nice eight pack on him, and the last one with Heart Kreuz armor and blue skirt with her scarlet hair covering parts of her hair sighing softly looking at her teammates but smiling right after

These five mages were Team Natsu adding Lisanna as the new teammate, they been a team since about a year into Lucy's decision to leave and become stronger they put Lisanna as their new member and been with each other ever since then

"Man Flame brain you are totally pathetic why haven't you mastered your stupid sickness of riding trains it makes you look completely useless and pathetic more than you already are" Gray said

"You shut your damn mouth Ice Stripper no one asked for your dumbass opinions and you're the one who's pathetic and useless not me" Natsu smirked confidently

"You wanna go Tobasco Breath?" Gray asked while his face scrunched in expression of anger and hatred

"Yeah come at me Ice Princess" Natsu's fist engulfed in fire smirking still answering his question

"I hope the two of you aren't fighting?" Erza looked at the two with a stern glare that could kill a thousand man if they just glanced he way and if glares could kill people

Both Natsu and Gray started smiling and laughing nervously with their arms around each other's necks like they were best friends "No way Erza were just being best buds like always right Natsu" Gray said while looking over at Erza

"Aye" Natsu said

"Good it's nice to see you two not fighting for once and being friends" Erza said while smiling and walking away from them in the direction of a local cake shop

When Gray and Natsu saw Erza leave and she was out of hearing range they both let go of each other and glared deadly at one another with Lisanna and Happy sweat dropping at the scene between the two she started to laugh

Lisanna starts to laugh she looks at the two fighting she says out loud "Man it seems like things never change even after three years I always wondered how Lucy could of dealt with the two of you for so long" she stopped laughing and looked at the two with widened shock eyes while also covering her mouth with tears running down her face slowly

Natsu and Gray both heard what she said and dropped their happy playful fighting expressions to sadden and depressed ones instead they all looked down at the ground even Happy didn't finish his fish that he had on the train and Erza from far away heard what she said and didn't even go and stop at her favorite bakery she felt miserable, the New Team Natsu looked horrible

Natsu was the first one to break the ice but still leaving tension in the air "I wish we could stopped her from leaving I know that she was only training but I just wish she didn't have to die also, I could of stooped her that day, I could of saved her from getting hurt, I-"Natsu paused his bangs covering his face with sadness in his eyes and his teeth grinding together in frustration

Lisanna walked over to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the check but making it so the others won't see it but only the two of them knew "It's ok Natsu I know how much you cared for her and how much you missed her but we can't do anything now it's been two years she's already gone we just have to keep moving forward with life that's what Lucy would want for us right" Lisanna whispering in his ear to him so he can calm down and he did he relaxed and hugged her back making Lisanna sigh with happiness

"Thank you Lisanna you've been the best thing that happened to me since Lucy died I never thought I would go through life but you made me see I can, I love you Lisanna" Natsu kissing her softly on her check

They pulled apart and looked at each other smiling they helped Gray, Erza, and Happy out of there funk and started walking to the guild but before they were halfway there **(passing Lucy's old apartment)** Natsu caught a whiff of something, something he hadn't smelled in the past three years since that day she left

Natsu caught the scent of Lucy's sweet smell of strawberries and flowers which made him stop in the middle of where he was walking to and look at her house like it was the last thing he was going to see

'Why do I still smell her scent here it's been years since she was here how am I still able to smell her scent now more than those times before when I walked down here before' Natsu thought standing there looking at the house in a trance

But he was thrown out of his inner thoughts when Lisanna touched his shoulder he looked at her with slight shock then relaxed when seeing her again

She looked at him curiously "Are you ok Natsu, it looks like you saw a ghost" Lisanna said with worry

Natsu chuckling softly "Yea Lis I'm fine just thinking about something that's all but go on I'll be fine trust me remember I am one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail you know" Natsu now laughing loudly making Lisanna laugh with him taking her mind off of what she saw with Natsu

They both walked back where Erza, Gray, and Happy were and they all started to walk together to the guild but having Lisanna and Natsu holding hands the entire way there not letting anyone know they were doing it but still being together in secret hiding it until the right moment to tell everybody the news

**(At the Entrance of Fairy Tail's Guild)**

Lucy, Annabelle, and Anna flew about a couple feet away from the door of the guild landing perfectly like nothing happened but having a freaked out brunette being held by a flying yellow cat racing around Magnolia to get there made it little harder to enjoy the memories of it when she's screaming in your face about how crazy the two of you are why you laugh in her face

"You two are completely insane I can't believe you both did that to me!" Annabelle yelling in Lucy's face

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise" Lucy said to Annabelle, she smiled and started walking over to the guild door but Lucy looked at Anna with a wicked grin with her fingers crossed

"Had my fingers crossed" whispering to Anna while laughing with her

They all stood in front of the door with anticipation filling the air with intense feeling that nobody moved even an inch from their spots but Lucy thought that she had to do this she had to be the one to break the ice if she wanted to see her friends again

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes to relax herself and get her confidence back she reopened them with determination ready for what she was going to do she put her hands on the door and looked over to both Annabelle and Anna she asked "You guys ready?"

Annabelle and Anna nodded and Lucy looked back paused for a second then started to push the door slightly "Then let's go!" Lucy pushing the door fully

When all three of them entered they looked all around seeing everyone talk to each other, fights going around, and people drinking and having a good time it looked like it did three years ago even after all the Grand Magic Games stuff happened and the Dragon War too it looked… Like what she remembered back when she first came to Fairy Tail

Lucy was smiling with tears almost spilling out of her eyes but was stopped when she saw a familiar white-haired barmaid, the barmaid walked over to her and smiled happily to her and her friends "Hello Welcome to Fairy Tail are you here for something or are you here to join?" she said nicely

Lucy looked at her with confusion written all over her face "Hey Mira it's me I'm back don't you remember me?" Lucy looking at Mira

Mira shook her head slowly "No I don't am I supposed to?"

Lucy looked shocked for second at the fact that she actually doesn't know who she is "It's me Mira, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia here I can prove it" Lucy showed her guild mark on her hand to her and Mira gasped with surprise and utter shock at what she was seeing making her look at her with worried eyes

"Mira are you ok, I hope me coming surprised you that much" Lucy said laughing trying to make the scene with them a little bit lighter but there was still enough tension that you could cut it with a butter knife

"L-Lucy it's really you I can't believe this, your alive" Mira said with tears running down her eyes she ran over to her and pulled her in for a tight hug

Lucy looked confused at everyone while they hug and cry on her, she smiled weakly and having Annabelle and Anna laughing to themselves in the background while all this was happening

Everyone was dancing, singing, drinking, and also celebrating like no tomorrow because of Lucy's return home back to Fairy Tail, Lucy was getting back with all of her old friends especially Levy mostly talking about books they read over the years and if she's finished her chapters for her story which Lucy already did and was planning on giving it to her this week and learning why Natsu thought she was dead while Anna went off introduced herself to everyone including Carla, even Carla was happy to see a another girl exceed in the girl so they talked the most and found out that they had a lot in common with each other and became friends instantly

For Annabelle most of the guild guys were trying to flirt with her from time to time she was flattered but she wasn't really that interested but the guild loved her because how nice and sweet her attitude was to everyone, she was hanging mostly with Lucy but she did get to hang out with Wendy and Levy the most of the time they all got along really well for her first time and she loved every minute of it

But before Lucy was able to talk Levy about something Lucy remembered something that she forgot to do and ask her friends about when they got there to Fairy Tail

"Hey Annabelle, Anna I forgot to ask do you guys want to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked the two, they both looked at each other then smiled back at Lucy nodding their heads

Lucy smiled at them and got up from her chair to take her new friends and soon to be guild members to Master Markorav's office to join

Lucy, Anna, and Annabelle walked up the steps to the office and Lucy knocked on the door to see if he was in there or not

"Hello Master can we come in?" Lucy said asking Makarov on the other side and he answered with "Come in" making Lucy open the door to see Master Makarov head down in his work not looking up until he heard the footsteps stop right in front of him

He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing with his very eyes then started having tears in his eyes before he got off his chair and went over pulled his thought to be lost child into a hug, Lucy was crying as well hugging her Master

"You're alive I can't believe your actually alive I'm so happy that you're ok, I was so worried for you" Makarov said while crying his eyes out with Lucy

"I know I'm ok I'm not dead but I am home again" she looked at Makarov "And I'm never leaving again ok besides I missed you guys to much to leave" Lucy said while laughing softly to her little joke trying to break the sob session

Master released Lucy while wiping his face of his tears he smiled with Lucy at the return of his said to be lost and dead child, happiness couldn't even describe how he felt

"Now that's all over with I wanted to ask if I could let my two friends join Fairy Tail" Lucy pointing to Anna and Annabelle

Master looked at the two and smiled but looked at Anna with slight shocked eyes "Yes It would be my honor but I wanted to ask Lucy is that exceed yours?"

Lucy looked at Anna and smiled and nodded her head "Yes, Master I found her on my adventure and took her as my own and we have been with each other ever since" Lucy said smiling

Master nodded and walked over to his desk and grabbed the guild stamp and walked back over to Anna and Annabelle "Now where do you want to have your guild mark?" he said smiling at the two

Anna flew over to Master's desk with a bright smile "Hello Master, my name is Anna and I would like to have mine on my back in light blue"

Master nodded he placed the stamp on her back which she had to pull up because of her clothes and when he was done Anna had a cute sky blue guild mark on her back making Anna squeal In excitement

Lucy smiled then looked over to Annabelle "So Annabelle where are you going to put it?" Lucy asking Annabelle with happiness

Annabelle looked shy at Master but then smiled softly saying to him "I would like it light green and on my left shoulder please"

Master went over to her and pulled her short sleeved up a little and placed the stamp on her shoulder she wanted and it came out a lime green mark on it making Annabelle's smile widened

"Now you two are both Fairy Tail members I hope you-"Master was cut off by Lucy

"Oh Master I wanted to ask you something could I change my guild mark to go also on my left shoulder but just with the same color" Lucy asked

Master smiled at her and chuckled "Yes my child, now come over here" He placed his hand on the mark and after a few seconds the mark disappeared and then he placed the stamp again on her shoulder and it came up as a pink mark now on her shoulder just like Annabelle

Lucy smiled "Thanks Master I really appreciate this, I really missed you and the others" Lucy said

"We missed just as much Lucy I hope you all enjoy Fairy Tail especially you two, good luck you three" Master waved goodbye and smiling at the three while the three left the office and went down back to be with their friends for one but new ones to two new members wondering what other things will happen for them mostly full of happiness

**(Entrance of the Guild Doors)**

New Team Natsu was walking over to the guild but Natsu stopped Lisanna for a second and looked at her with a stern look of complete seriousness making Lisanna worry a little at his look

"Lisanna I need to ask you something very important, something I should of done before but was too afraid to do back then" Natsu said

"What is it Natsu?"

"I want the guild to know that were dating each other we've been with each other for almost two years but I don't want to not let anyone anymore I want everyone to know your my girl" Natsu said with dream eyes and a confident smirk

Lisanna was blushing slightly and smiling at him "That sounds great Natsu I would love that, so when are we going to do it?" she asked

Natsu grabbed her right hand with his left hand and pulled her to the door where Erza and Gray just walked into "Right now come on Lis!" Natsu said having a giggling Lisanna with him smiling brightly not knowing the surprise that's behind that door

**(Back in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

Lucy sitting at the bar with a strawberry milkshake closing her eyes in satisfaction with the wonderful taste that her drink was providing for her, she opened her eyes to see Anna talking with Wendy and Carla and Annabelle with Levy and Juvia laughing together like they were old friends making Lucy smile happy to know her new friends were having a good time in the guild and the members

Lucy was so entranced with her drink and looking at her friends to not notice Gray and Erza came over and saw her gasping at seeing at their lost teammate and nakama, Lucy turned around and smelt the air and recognized two familiar scents and smiled widely when seeing the two

"Hey Erza Gray how have you been I missed you guys so much!"

"Lucy... I can't believe it is that really you Lucy" Erza asked with her words choking in her throat at the tears that were trying not to spill out of her eyes

Lucy smiled "Yea it's me Erza and Gray I'm not dead I'm definitely alive you guy, man I leave only for three years and everyone thinks I'm dead I swear-" Lucy was cut off by Erza and Gray running over and bear hugging her hearing both of them crying in her arms

"I can't believe it I can't believe your actually here but how are you even here Natsu said that you were dead" Ezra said while sobbing in her arms

"I'll explain everything later ok I promise Erza and Gray but now let's just try to enjoy ourselves that I'm back" Lucy said while laughing softly and hugging her nakama close

They both got up and wiped their tears and smiled at her "Were just happy that you're ok and that you're not actually dead but I'm so going to kill Flame Brain later for lying to us" Gray said smiling but showing anger on his face for a certain pink-haired dragonslayer

"Hey speaking of Natsu where is he?" Lucy asked looking around for him

"He was just behind us he must stopped for a second to talk to Lisanna" Ezra said while also trying to find the pyro

"Oh ok I just really wanted to see him again after so many years, I really do miss him" Lucy said with a slight blush covering her face

Gray noticed this and went to tease her "You missed him or maybe you missed him because you want to kiss him" Gray said laughing at how Lucy's blush turned into a darker red

Lucy looked away when she started to notice the rest of the girls walk over to her side smiling with Erza and Gray "Hey we're back now Lucy, oh I wanted to ask if you finished any stories while you were training" Levy asked Lucy with excitement and joy

"Oh I did I just finished-"Lucy was cut off by a big bang of the guild doors with Lisanna and Natsu holding hands together making Lucy a little jealous but pushing that feeling aside to see the man she fell in love with she feels a hand on her shoulder she looks over to see Levy smiling "Go Lucy" Levy said making Lucy smile and run over in his direction while pushing through a whole rack of guild members but finally getting up to the front seeing Natsu still holding Lisanna hand and trying to get everyone's attention for some weird announcement or something but Lucy didn't care she just wanted to see him and give him a big loving hug In front of everyone

But before she was even going to get the chance to do it Natsu said to everyone his sudden announcement "Hey everyone listen I have some special news to tell all of you, me and Lisanna have been hanging out for a while for the past two years but we weren't really doing that we were actually dating for those two years and we wanted to tell you guys" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face, he grabbed Lisanna and pulled her close and smashed his lips on her shifting their heads to deepen the kiss more

Most of the guild members were celebrating the new couple in Fairy Tail but a certain group of people were shocked and saddened at what just occurred right in front of their eyes but mostly thinking about a certain blonde celestial mage and if she was ok

"Oh no poor Lu-chan" Levy said softly but Lucy heard it but nothing else after she felt like her entire world was falling apart all at once from her losing her mother, then her father, and then her dragon mother that recent week and now this she didn't know what to do her body felt numb but she was moving subconsciously by herself walking the direction of Natsu and Lisanna when they finished their kiss with each other she called out his name softly but low enough for him to hear it

Natsu looked in the direction were he thought he heard the voice came from but froze with his eyes widened with shock at who he saw standing right in front of him making his throat dry and breathing uncontrollably fast and uneven

He finally found the words to say but it coming out low and scratchy also stammering "L-Lucy" Natsu said

"I-I can't believe y-you could do s-something t-to me like this I-I thought you l-loved me why did y-you lie to m-me" Lucy said while sobbing with tears running down her face like a waterfall and shaking horribly

Natsu's eyes widened he slowly rushing over to her but she started to walk away slowly backwards away from him making his heart break at every step wondering why she was running from him

"You lied to me you're such a liar I can't believe you did this to me" Lucy said with her head down having her bangs cover her face and the anger and hurt from her eyes from him while also staying away from him

"Wait Lucy you don't understand I didn't mean to hurt I-"Natsu was cut off by Lucy's soft talking

"How could I have been so stupid and naive to believe that you would actually be able to wait for me when I waited three years for you, and the worst part is that I didn't get to be gone not even two years before you asked her to go out with you!" Lucy had her head down but shot right back up to yell in his face

"Luce wait let me explain" Natsu said reaching to touch her face but she flinched and backed away from him

"Don't touch me" Lucy said softly

"Luce I'm sorry I didn't for this to happen" Natsu tried touching her again

"I said don't touch me" Lucy said with a little more louder most of the guild members looked to see what's going on

"Luce listen to me I still love you don't you believe me" Natsu tried one final attempt before Lucy went off on him

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy screams at Natsu

"I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN NATSU YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT NATSU, YOUR DUMB, CONCIDED, DENSE BASTARD THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT I WAS WRONG YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME DON'T COME TO MY HOUSE, DON'T TALK TO ME NATSU ARE PARNTERSHIP ARE FRIENDSHIP IS OFFICIALLY OVER YOU HEARTESS CHEATING BASTARD I HATE YOU NATSU I HATE YOU!" Lucy screamed at him while running with a spring full of tears covering her crying face running out of the guild quickly as possible

"Lu-chan wait!" Levy yelled while running out to go after her

Juvia, Annabelle, Anna, Wendy, and Carla go off and follow her but Wendy stays and glares right at Natsu something so evil it could almost rival Lucy's and Erza's glares and now she's older it's more effective

"I can't believe after everything you two have been through with each other that you do that to her how could you be so low, I never saw you as the heartless bastard that Lucy just described but she's right about every word of it and now because of what you did Lucy may never come back again and it's all your fault" Wendy said with a dark tone with wind swirling around her intensively but having Carla to calm down made the wind go away and they both ran off to go if they can catch up with the others to find her

Natsu stood there like a stone statue feeling every word pierce his heart a million times shattering it into pieces making him fall to the floor lowering his head down to the ground crying softly about everything that happened and thinking about what he's down to his best friend, his teammate, his partner, and the love of his life why would he do that to her he broke her heart and there maybe nothing for him to be able to do about to get her back

Everyone in the guild was either glaring or crying at the thought of losing Lucy again twice, Erza and Gray where beyond pissed at this point they were full on murder mode and their target Natsu Dragneel but before the major beating that was about to happen what was Natsu going to do to get Lucy back, will Lucy leave the guild and never come back, or will she stay but never go to the guild and nothing will be the same for Natsu and Lucy's relationship ever being fixed again like before

What will happened to Fairy Tail now

**Hey guys what's up I finally finished the six chapter it took forever but I finally got it done for you guys I'm happy and tired because I got in finished from like six all the way to one in the morning so be grateful I did all this for you guys **

**I had took a lot of time for this chapter and the next one will have even more drama then this one does I hoped you guys liked this chapter **

**This is the hairstyle I used for Lucy here's the picture: (**** . /_cb20110704054452/glee/images/5/54/Quinn_Fabray_in_Glee_Club_in_season_ ****)**

**This also the shirt I wanted to use for Annabelle's shirt: (**** media/largest_ ****) but I put it down as a lighter color **

**But before I forget I wanted to thank all of you guys for your wonderful support on my story and to everyone who followed my story I especially give my thanks to you guys the most you're totally awesome I love you guys and it's a 100 of you guys just flippin amazing **

**Besides all of that, that's it for this week like I said before I hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter name is called ****Broken Hearts and Fiery Determination ****this is where all the drama will start and bringing it up to the climax of showing off Lucy's new powers of Celestial Spirit Magic and Dragonslaying Magic **

**Well everyone gotta go but see you next time with the next chapter but until that time comes enjoy, read, rate, review, and share have a kick ass summer guys love you guys this OtakuLover43 I'm out PEACE JA NEE **


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Hearts and Connecting

**Chapter 7: Broken Hearts and Connecting Stars**

**Hey guys what's up starting the new chapter with some sadness but it's going to be ok because I'm going to switch later in the story to make her more like the Lucy we all know and love but with more determination and confidence****.**

**And I have to say this will probably be one of the second saddest chapters next to chapter 5 because of Lucy's heartache but she will rise from the ashes and about a new Lucy that no one's ever seen before! **

**But besides that I hope you like this story. Read, Review, and Rate love you guys ;).**

Lucy started running with all her might and being to get away. Not just the guild, her friends, her nakama, her new life, and the one she used to love with all of her heart she just wanted to get away from it all by running and never stopping to catch her breath or to check if anyone was following her.

She cancelled all of her super senses and focused on nothing more than her beating heart, her heavy breathing and her silent sobs with tears falling down her face like a waterfall making her eyes look puff and red with a dull brown look in her eyes which is usually full of life but now look completely dead.

She ran which seemed like hours but was only running for about a good half an hour but couldn't seem to care she just wanted to crawl in whole and die while crying her eyes out because of her broken heart and the lost love that she so desperately wanted for all those years from another person again after losing her family.

She stopped thinking making herself open her eyes with a blurred vision she looked around to see she was in Magnolia forest and the exact spot where Lucy and Unolena were about to leave and also the same place where Natsu confessed to her about his feelings to her for the first time and kissed her.

She thought about that time more and more and it made her heart give out with sadness and despair she cried while looking at the full light blue moon in the sky with millions of stars scattered around it shining brightly in the night sky making her think more about Unolena again.

She fell on the ground on her knees her head hanging down with her hair lowering over her face hiding all the flowing tears that were coming down her face showing the pain and heartache she's been going through these past couple of years.

**(Lucy's POV)**

I can't believe this is happening to me now after I got back from the guild, I've lost everything; my family, Unolena, and now I've lost the one I care about the most in the world and loved with all of my heart, Natsu. I don't know what to do anymore, what should I do? Why did I do to deserve all this why is it always have to be me?

She threw her head back with new tears flooding her eyes and screaming with a roar of despair and sadness which also released her powers almost at its fullest sending a blinding yellow beam of light to shoot up into the sky brightening the night sky.

**(Wendy's POV)**

I ran through the streets with Carla looking aimlessly around for any signs of Lucy being around in this area but I couldn't pick up on her scent or anything that made me recognized her, I was at a total lost.

"Carla can you see where Lucy is?" I asked her.

"No, I'm getting worried for her I never thought that what happened at the guild would actually happen and poor Lucy looked completely heartbroken about it I feel so sorry for the girl" Carla said while flying in the air.

I sighed sadly "Yea I wish I knew where she was so I could comfort her, someone like Lucy deserve to be treated that way especially by someone like as heartless as Natsu" I said with sadness in my words but having a raging feeling that wanted to get out every time I mention his name it made me feel a certain anger that I never experienced before.

I kept running panting heavily because of all the running I've been doing but I stop for second to see four familiar faces looking around just as clueless as I was.

"Hey guys did you find Lucy yet?" I asked all of them

Levy and Annabelle turned around and started smiling at me but shaking their heads 'no' to my question making me get even more worried then I already am with Lucy's disappearance.

"We haven't found anything, it's like she literally disappeared without a trace" Levy said with her head slightly down

I was about to tell her that we will find Lucy and give her some hope but then a blood curdling scream shook the air like a roar of a dragon and a huge bright beam of light that looked like stars were shooting through the ray of light making it look like a form of space was forming on earth turning it into a beautiful sight to see, I was astonish by it.

"Beautiful" I whispered to no one but myself.

"That looks absolutely gorgeous whoever is doing that right now has incredible magical power it looks so pretty but it has such an intense feel to it" Levy said while looking amazed and explaining the powers magical feel.

I nodded and I caught it, I caught Lucy's scent but it was stronger than it was before and actually different then before and a slight mixture of dragon for some reason, which I started to think about but shrugged it off for now because of what the situation that were in now and to save our friend and nakama Lucy.

"Lucy" I whispered which Levy heard right away having hope shine in her eyes.

"What, what about Lucy?" Levy asked standing right in front of me looking into my eyes anxiously waiting for a response from me.

I ran passed her with no hesitation I was running following the scent up ahead in the direction of the ray of light that was shining through the night sky.

"Wendy where are you going!?" Levy yelled at me from behind.

"I found Lucy's scent I'm going to the area where it's the strongest and I'll find her quickly ok, Carla will you help me?" I told Levy before I asked Carla to help me with finding Lucy.

Carla grabbed me from behind and started to fly me over where I smelt Lucy's scent the most.

**(Normal POV)**

Wendy was flying off with Carla but before could tell her to wait up Anna grabbed Annabelle and started to also fly away following Wendy and Carla right behind her.

Levy and Juvia looked at the four disappearing figures with shocked expressions on their faces before they went running also so they can catch up with them to find Lucy.

Wendy was flying noticed both Annabelle and Anna with her in the air she was surprised at first but smiled at them softly then flew faster to the beaming light the distance.

Lucy was still having her body surging with her magic but it suddenly started to slowly fade away making the night sky go back to its original dark raven color but leaving Lucy with her head low and her body still glowing a bright gold glow she slowly raised her head and opened her eyes but instead of her bright brown chocolate full eyes showed a bright cerulean color to them showing such an icy cold glare that could kill a man with just a single glance if they looked at them. She let her both of her fist glow also with the same glow that surrounded her body and her hair started glowing like a golden halo over her head, she stood there completely still not moving an inch until she rushed over and mashed a tree to pieces without any problems and did it again and again with about dozen maybe even two dozen other trees that were in the forest around her.

She did this for a good twenty to thirty minutes without stopping screaming and breaking anything that was in her way that she could destroy at an instant without a moment's hesitation.

Wendy, Annabelle, Carla, and Anna heard all the explosive noises that was going on in the forest and flew there as fast as they could and when they got there Wendy and Carla were astonished and shocked at what they were seeing, Lucy was glowing brightly like a new shining star in the night sky with bright golden hair that flowed down her back making her look like an angel sent down from heaven but her eyes looked like you were looking through freezing cold ice that's full of hatred, betrayal, and most of all sadness.

Anna was crying softly when seeing her friend her 'mother' like this, she walked over to her slowly walking away from Annabelle, Wendy, and Carla making the sky dragonslayer try to tell her to come back but Annabelle stopped her because she knew what she was trying to do and they couldn't interfere without getting hurt too in the process.

"L-Lucy" Anna said softly to the angered Lucy.

"Lucy you gotta listen to me, if don't stop this you're going to hurt people and I know you don't want to do that so please stop and come back to me again, ok" Anna looked at her with worry channeled through her eyes.

Lucy still ignored her continuing to smash things and break every object that was either in her way or that was just placed in her range of fire she destroyed it without a care in the world.

Anna gritted her teeth while looking down she took a deep breath before yelling with all of her might at Lucy to get her attention "Lucy you have to stop if you don't you're going to lose who you truly are I don't want that so please" she paused "STOP SO I CAN HAVE MY OLD LUCY BACK!". Anna yelled with her head up tears flowing down her face.

Lucy smashed one rock before she slowly turned around and opened her eyes to give a death glare at Anna with those icy cold blue dragon eyes she had, she started to glow with a blinding and intense light that shined all out through the night but she was suddenly walking slowly over to Anna still having that intense glare.

She lifted one hand and glowed brightly, Annabelle and Wendy were confused at what she was doing but Anna wasn't she knew exactly what she was doing at the moment and if she didn't do something quick she was going to do something she would regret for the rest of her life.

Anna transformed quickly into her other form getting into a fighting stance while also trying to show Lucy that she was still concerned and was not trying to hurt her at all but was trying to help her in her time of need.

Lucy didn't give Anna that much time to prepare because she was rushing over to her with her glowing hand trying to hit her dead on but Anna having experience with Lucy's fighting for so long knew what to expect and not to but was still keeping her guard up just in case if anything goes wrong.

Lucy started to attack Anna over and over again trying to land a solid hit but Anna being a very skilled fighter like Lucy now couldn't do it but one wrong move and she would be a goner for sure so she kept dodging but still was trying to find a decent opening but also her opponent being Lucy wouldn't let anyone get through her defenses so easily so she just had to at the moment dodge while also trying to talk to her.

"Lucy I know your upset and I know your angry but you have to stop if you don't I'm going to lose you and I don't want that I love you too much to let you go" Anna said while trying to calm her down and also try not to get killed by Lucy in the process.

Lucy was still going on continuous rampage against Anna not even focusing on where she was hitting but mostly on destroying anything in her path if she could but stopped, Anna noticed this and saw that Lucy like this was losing her magic energy and stamina quickly with each passing minute but kept going because of her fully heated blood rage that's been dormant for so long has finally been released.

Anna was thinking hardly while concentrating on what was at stake she was dodging Lucy's attacks but Lucy changed her pattern of hits and got Anna right in the stomach at full force making her go flying into almost two to three trees and finally crashing into the fourth one leaving a huge body dent in the tree, she slumped down from her exhaustion but then an idea came to her and she knew what she had to do to get Lucy back but it would be probably the most hardest things she has done since her mother died and when Unolena left her and was gone probably forever.

Anna got up slowly wiping the blood off her mouth and smiling to herself at what she was going to do to get her best friend and mother back for good this time.

"Lucy you have to listen to me if your still in their I need you to come back to us we need you after everything we've been through the guild just needs you I need you were always there for me I couldn't ask for a better mother and friend" Anna paused at Lucy's face and smiled truly happy, Lucy was taken back for a second but went back to acting crazy again "I wish I could take away your pain, your sadness, your heartache and most of all the times your heart gets broken you don't know how hard it was seeing you cry again, not since Unolena left us both" Anna said but looked down at the ground for last thing she said.

"I don't want you to close up your heart again please let me in so I can comfort you with all the love and care in my heart just don't shut me out again I need you and you need me, even after she left she told us that we needed to stick together and be with each other right? So that means that you have to trust me just as much as I trust you… were partners, were family so please trust in me Lucy let me help you with that burden on your shoulders and let me in" Anna said moving away from Lucy taking a couple feet away but still having the tension still lurking through the air and making the current Lucy cringe a little and hold her head and start closing her eyes trying to fight the pain but was losing badly from the battle she was having within herself.

Lucy looked at Anna with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes "A-Anna?" Lucy asked with a tired and raspy voice.

"Lucy great job go and fight the darkness ok you can do it" Anna said while trying to encourage her to keep going.

Lucy was trembling extremely but then suddenly just stopped surprising Anna, Annabelle, and Wendy but all of them noticed that Lucy was acting differently again but this time she looked like she was calm.

Lucy looked up from her hands but in flash she kicked Anna in her stomach making her cough blood and hit into a bunch of other trees breaking them completely.

Wendy was shocked to see Lucy do this but noticed that there was something wrong with her and was starting to get really terrified just like Annabelle who was right next to her she was trembling in fear at what was going to happen next to her and the rest of them.

Anna slowly got up but was taking a barrage of punches from Lucy and being kicked again into a tree, she was bloodied and beaten to the point where she looked like she couldn't even move she laid there on the soft but hard ground she tried not to move but Lucy walked over and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up from the ground so her body could go limp in her hands.

Anna was trying to look at Lucy but her hold was taking almost everything in her not to past out right then and there but she peeked through her almost closed eye lids and gasped in shock at the look that her bestfriend was giving her it made her heart break at the look she was showing to her right now in front of her.

Lucy had tears running down her face with new ones every second, her eyes were blood shot, and she looked completely pale with bags hanging around her eyes from lack of sleep and exhaustion from the stress filled day she had. She looked so destroyed and broken it was such hard thing to see her like this, the usual shining bight person who was so bubbly and cute was looking like a ghost, lifeless, dead, devastatingly broken to the point that she looked like she would never be fixed again or go back to what she used to be.

"Lucy" Anna said in a whisper sadly and pulled her arms which were hurting her like hell but she got up to wrap them around Lucy's figure and pulled her into a hug which Lucy at first her body stiffened but then relaxed and trembling rapidly with soft sobs coming from her making Anna tighten her hold while trying to keep herself calm and hold her tears in making her the strong one just this once for Lucy's sake.

Lucy cried frantically into Anna's embrace returning it with her owns crumbling in Anna's arms but Anna kept her expression calm but loving to show Lucy that Lucy wasn't alone anymore or will ever be alone again.

Lucy cried harder but tried to speak to her "I'm so sorry Anna I didn't mean to do that to you I was so angry I didn't know what I was doing I feel so horrible hurting you" hugging her tighter burying her face in Anna's to cover her face from her in shame at what she did to her bestfriend and 'daughter'.

Anna shook her head with her eyes closed "No I forgive you I knew you were hurting I just wish I could gotten here sooner so I could've comforted you and make you feel like you weren't alone, I should be the one saying sorry for all of this" Anna said in Lucy's hair both crying together, crying out the pain that they never showed to no one else but only to each other.

Lucy picked up her head to look at Anna's and her eyes turned back into her chocolate brown eyes they had a slight glow of happiness and hope but disappeared to show sadness and hurt again making her eyes tear up again. She looked at Anna with such sadness it was heartbreaking "Anna what did I do to deserve this, why does the god hate me so much I just don't understand how could he take all the people I loved away from me and leaving me alone again" Lucy paused with new fresh tears flowing down her face she was smiling but it was a fake and sad smile that hid all of what you were truly feeling but it suddenly went away and took place with a sad frown with her lips quivering and trembling her head fell down and she brokedown in an instant.

"I've lost everyone I have ever loved in my life Mama, Papa, Ms. Sepetto and all of the other maids and workers, I lost Unolena, and now I've lost the one who stole my heart and who I fell in love with the first time I met him gone too all the people I care about just gone and the worst part I'll probably never will again I'm just going to be all alone again, I hate being alone, I hate not having anyone with me or be by my side" Lucy clutching her head with her eyes closed and crying over and over again "Why does life hate me so much, why does god hate me, why does everyone hate me what did I do to deserve all this I hate being alone again I just don't want to be alone again don't let me be alone, DON'T LET ME SLIP AND FALL INTO THE DARKNESS AGAIN, DON'T LET ME BE ALONE AGAIN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lucy said crying and screaming her eyes out shouting all of her pain, sorrow, grief, heartache, and the deepest parts of soul to Anna and the skies up above with all of the stars shining down on them.

Anna gritted her teeth in frustration and pulled Lucy up to her and looked directly into her eyes that in Lucy's opinion showed raging storm that was going through her eyes which made Lucy flinch back at the sudden intense star her friend was giving.

Anna got right into Lucy's face almost an inch in front of her noise "I don't want you to every talk like that again you got me Lucy" Anna said with slight rage in her voice making Lucy look at her with surprisingly wide eyes and her mouth partially open but Anna continued with her speech "I've known long enough to know that you are the most nicest, kindest, most strongest person I have ever met I wouldn't want you to change or be anybody else but yourself, your my mom I love you with all of my heart I couldn't ask for a better mom and friend you are my everything" Anna leaned in close and placed her forehead on hers smiling at the simple but sincere act showing the close bond they had for each other, Lucy was shocked at first but then smiled softly while her tears were slowly falling down her face she mirrored what Anna was doing but hugging her lovingly and close making her feel like she's never alone and she'll never be alone ever again as long as Anna and her friends would be by her side.

Wendy, Annabelle, Levy, Juvia, and Carla all walked over to the two and hugged along with them crying while giving off hugs filled with all their love for Lucy, they stayed there which seemed like hours but was only thirty minutes they all got up whipping their tears away from their faces and smiling at each other but before everything was looking up Lucy and Anna started to faint while falling to the ground.

"Lucy Anna!" Levy shouted with panic, Wendy ran over to them and started to search for a pulse between the two but soon relaxed at both of them having pulses.

"There fine but they must be completely exhausted from all the fighting and magic power that they used it's amazing how they were standing for so long Lucy's stamina and powers have grown so much it's totally amazing and completely incredible" Wendy said she was proud at how strong Lucy has gotten but was wondering what magic was Lucy using it was familiar but she couldn't tell what it was, she shrugged it off for now she'll ask her when she wakes up and feels comfortable talking about it but for now they needed to get them home.

"Ok guys who is going to pick up Lucy and take her home" asked Levy.

Everyone looked at each other then looked directly at Wendy and Wendy noticed these stares and sighed "You all totally owe me for this one later on" Wendy said with annoyance.

They all smiled Levy started to walk with Juvia back home walking in the darkest parts of the night while Annabelle stayed to help Wendy, but then a glowing light appeared and showed and bright ginger-haired man with glasses and cat ears and a killer suit on, he bowed his head at his master but was shocked and angry at what happened to his master when he didn't know it.

"What happened here why is Lucy looking like this" Loke asked with concern and slight panic in his voice.

Anna and Wendy shook their heads at the ginger-haired celestial spirit both of them picked up Lucy and handed them to her he carried her bridal style with a look of confusion on his face but was shook out of it when Lucy unconsciously moved closer to Loke's body and nuzzled her face in the side of his chest.

"Loke, I missed you so much" Lucy said while clinging on to his tux and trying to shift herself into a more comforting position in his arms, Loke saw her struggle he put her down and got on one knee let her body partially go on his back and carried her on his back which she started to feel more comfortable with and sniffed his scent.

Lucy smiled softly to herself about how sweet Loke's scent smelled like "You smell so nice Loke, like citrus fruits and citrus blossoms".

Loke smiled, the three walked slowly out of the forest and in about a good thirty minutes or so they were back in Magnolia near Lucy's house, Loke kicked the door making it open but luckily it didn't break it or wake up the landlady.

Loke carefully placed Lucy down on her bed and he placed the blanket and comforter on her to so she won't be cold at night, Lucy turned and sniffed the bed and caught the scent of the man she loved so much but the one who broke her heart which made her face cringe and making her twist and turn in her bed she stopped but started to sob quietly in the covers making Loke, Anna, Annabelle and Wendy look at her with sad and worried expressions on their faces.

Lucy continued sobbing to herself but said one word that broke all of their hearts at once at the scene in front of them "N-Natsu" Lucy said with a soft but trembling voice while a few tears ran down her face.

Loke was extremely pissed and worried for his master he turned away so he won't see her like this anymore but then a thought went through his mind the one that caused this, the one who made her cry, the one who broke her heart to a million pieces, and the man who Loke was going to go over and kill for putting his master through all of this and making her like this.

Natsu Dragneel.

Loke was walking over quickly to the door knowing what he had to do but was stopped by and hand on his shoulder; it was Annabelle still in her transformation form but looking weaker than she did before, Loke slightly turned around with a look that could bring down any man just by looking at him it was so monstrous and completely deadly if Anna didn't know Loke that well she would be shivering at the moment but the only thing she did was look into his eyes to give him a message that only Lucy, him, Anna, and her spirits could understand but nobody else.

She shook her head and Loke understood and closed his eyes and took a couple of breaths to calm himself down before he did something that he would soon regret later in time.

He looked at her with sadness filling his eyes he looked at everyone else in the room and noticed their same expressions for their blond friend, Loke was the first one to break the ice and tension in the room "What are we going to do, how are we going to get her back to her normal self again?".

"Well only time can tell for now but the only thing we can do is be by her side and help through this bump in the road" Annabelle sighs.

"After everything that's happened I won't let Lucy go through something like this again, after the Tenrou Island incident and the GMG situation she's gone through enough already seeing her die that day was heartbreaking even though it wasn't her present self it hurt seeing her like that and the worst part was I couldn't do anything to help or heal her I felt so useless to her" Wendy said while tears were staring to form but Loke put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her it wasn't her fault at all what happened to future Lucy.

"How long do we give her to recover from all this?" Annabelle asked while still looking at Lucy.

"Let's give her about a week or two, she's not just emotionally unstable or even depressed she also has used up too much of her magic power so we'll let her rest up and get her back on her feet" Wendy said.

"OMG I totally forgot, Lucy' rent will have to be paid by that amount of time what do we do?" Annabelle shouted with wide eyes looking at everyone frantically.

Loke sighed "I'll do it; I'll go on missions for Lucy so she can be able to pay their rent besides I still have my guild mark so it shouldn't be a problem at all" Loke smiled.

Everyone nodded "Ok if that's what we're going to do then we'll do it" Annabelle said with determination.

Loke gave one final look to Lucy before walking over to her and giving a sweet kiss to her forehead "I hope your better the next time I see you ok, I love you Lucy" Loke said before disappearing into a glimmer of light.

Wendy, Annabelle and Anna all got ready to go to sleep but Virgo opened her gate and gave Wendy and Annabelle sleeping bags for the next couple of weeks and Anna snuggled with her mother going back to her original exceed form sleeping with her peaceful before the next day and others through the week to come seeing if their blond friend will be back to normal again or will she be stuck in this depressed pit forever.

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm so sorry mina please forgive, I'll give you guys virtual cookies (passing free cookies to all for apology) Now that's been done I hope you liked this story it took me forever to finish I was super busy this week definitely with work and now Summer School which is a total bitch but this week is my final week so I'm super about it Yay!**

**But besides that I wanted to say I'm so happy to hear all of your reviews you guys are totally awesome for that I love all of you and you are the reason that I'm making this story.**

**Next chapter I'm going to make a very special chapter for all of you who have been waiting long enough for which I'm also excited about it but it will be told in the title for you.**

**Next Chapter ****Fiery Determination: Lucy vs. Natsu ****it's going to be awesome showing Lucy's new powers with her dragonslayer magic and celestial spirit magic you'll be very surprised I hope you like it.**

**Well that's all Fairy friends I'm leaving now but I'll be back to give you more but until then Review, Rate, and Definitely SHARE!**

**Until Next Time Ja Nee ;) OtakuLover43 out PEACE! **


	8. Chapter 8: Fiery Determination LH vs ND

** Chapter 8: Fiery Determination: Lucy vs. Natsu**

**Hey guys its Badass Lucy Time! I hope you guys are ready for Lucy's new powers, new abilities, new keys, and new magic I've been waiting for this chapter to be made just as much as you guys have but it's finally here for you so I hope you enjoy it.**

**(One Week Skip)**

Lucy was sleeping in her bed when the light from the sun shined on her face waking her from her peaceful slumber, she wakes up with a yawn while rubbing her eyes to wake the 'sleep' off her eyes and get started with her day.

She walked into the kitchen she went to the fridge and took the jug of orange juice from the carton starts drinks from it but looks over to the side to see a note; she stops drinking and picks up the note to read it.

"_**Hey Lucy if your reading this that means you finally woke up; Me, Annabella, Anna, and Carla went out to the store for groceries and we'll be back in 20 minutes or so I hope your awake when we're back ok. I hope you're feeling better now Lucy see you in a bit.**_

_**Love Wendy."**_

Lucy smiled at the thoughtful note and started to eat and go on about her day until Wendy and the others came back from their grocery shopping. Lucy has been recovering from last week's incident with Natsu she still couldn't get over it but she did start picking up the pieces to her broken heart by hanging out with Wendy and the others who visited her **(mostly only Juvia and Levy)** but when they were gone she started to make contracts with some of the new celestial keys and actually go out and train in the forest to get her mind off of Natsu and the others at the guild.

She managed to make contracts with about twenty of the keys she got from Unolena **(Out of almost 52 keys ones I made up and ones I did research on mythical creatures and constellations) **and was working with them to increase her power in her celestial magic with the usual help from Capricorn she was able to summon five of her zodiac keys at once, while being able to use her dragonslaying magic, and still have energy and magic power left to fight.

She also was working with new techniques and moves that she could use while fighting a weak or stronger opponent in battle, she was progressing incredibly to becoming a very powerful mage that she could actually be an S-Class mage.

She went over did her mourning routine and requiped into a nice sky blue short sleeved t-shirt, a navy blue ruffle skirt, and her usual black combat boots and her dragon mother's hair tie which she skillfully tied into a long ponytail finishing off her outfit for the day to go back, the day which she's been dreading for almost a week now but also wanting to go since all of the stuff happened when she left she really missed all of them so much.

Just when she was about to leave she hears hear her front door opening and she turned and looked in the direction where she heard the noise come from, she heightened her dragon senses for a quick second to see who it was and sniffing the air led her to finding out who it was while also calming her senses down back to normal.

Wendy walked in with a couple bags along with Annabelle plus having Carla and Anna fly in, Anna having a fish in her mouth while Carla was just lecturing her about how she acted so much like Happy and his love of fish.

Lucy smiled softly to herself with this but was still packing some things to take with her because today she was going to go on mission so she can go out and get stronger and to take some stress off of her mind with everything happened and see some of her guild mates that she missed for over three years so they wouldn't worry about her so much.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing? I thought you weren't going off for training today because you said that you needed some rest" Wendy said.

"I'm not going to go out for training; today I'm going to go back to the guild today" Lucy said with a strong and determined voice.

"Really!? I'm so happy that you're going back again to the guild I-"Wendy excitement was cutoff for a second and with a gasp when she was wondering what will happen with Lucy when she sees 'him' "Lucy are you going to be ok with that what if Natsu there" Wendy said with worry in her voice.

Lucy's expression fell a little for a quick second but brightened again in an instant so fast that if you didn't know her well enough you wouldn't know or see any problems with her but Wendy, Anna, and the others caught it before it fell making them feel guilty for bringing up the bad memory again.

"It's fine Wendy I'll be fine, besides I'm going back to see everyone again and tell them I'm alright and maybe take a mission haven't done one in a long time so I wanted to get back and try some solo missions" Lucy said.

"Ok If you say so then let's get going then to the guild and Lucy I would like to ask if I could be your partner and make a team together?" Wendy with a shy but still with her normal voice.

Lucy's eyes sparkled with happiness "Of course Wendy! We can make a team with You, Me, Annabelle, Anna, and Carla it would be so awesome!" Lucy said.

Wendy jumped for joy at Lucy's words she ran over to her and hugged her with all of her might including Anna, Annabelle, and Carla making a very cute girl group hug.

They all got up with smiles covering their faces **(Even Carla)** they got all their stuff and changed clothes to get ready to go to the guild so they can tell Master the good news and start off their journey as a team with future adventures and fun times together.

**(At Natsu's Place)**

Natsu was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the things he did to Lucy worried he ruined his friendship, partnership, and the one who he truly loved but didn't know how to get her back.

Lisanna came in from his room and noticed his face plastered with confusion and deep thought but of course shook him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu are you ok, you look tense" Lisanna said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about some things" Natsu getting up and looking outside his window into the summer sky.

Lisanna knew who he was thinking about, for the last three years that was the only person he thought about was her even when they started secretly dating he still thought about her definitely when he would go to sleep he would say her name in his sleep.

Lisanna wasn't the jealous type but she hated how he thought about her all the time and not her it frustrated her to think the guy you loved since you were children doesn't fully love the way you love him.

She was worried he was going to leave her for Lucy and she didn't want that she had to make a tough but needed choice that will hurt or help their relationship together.

"I know your still thinking about her still Natsu" Lisanna said with frown looking down at the floor.

Natsu turned and looked seeing her sad frown; he tried covering his lingering thoughts about the certain blonde out of his mind he had to think about something to make her feel better and let her know that he wasn't thinking about Lucy again.

"No, No I wasn't thinking about I was just thinking about what we should do today at the guild" Natsu said with a nervous smile and beads of sweat going down his forehead.

Lisanna sighed sadly "Natsu I can't be with you if you're thinking about another girl who you said you're over but you're really not, I'm sorry but I want in a relationship were my boyfriend is thinking about me and only me" Lisanna said looking into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu looked taken back by this he didn't want to lose Lisanna because she was great to him and she really loved him and vice versa but he couldn't help it he always thought about Lucy because she was his first love and will always be his first love but he had to forget those thoughts if he's hurting Lisanna so he had to do the one thing any boyfriend would do to keep his girl.

Forget about Lucy completely.

Natsu hugged Lisanna putting her head in the crock of his neck "I'm sorry if I was hurting you Lisanna I didn't mean to put you through all that, for now on I'm only going to think about you and me no one else ok I promise" Natsu said to Lisanna while also kissing her on the lips and giving her his famous toothy grin.

Lisanna smiled while tears started falling down her face, she was so happy that she couldn't do anything but cry "Thank you Natsu I love you so much I'm glad that you understand my feelings" Lisanna said while hugging him.

"No problem Lis I'll always be there for you, I love you ok" Natsu said returning the hug.

"I love you too Natsu" Lisanna said.

Natsu smiled but didn't feel the same feeling that Lucy gave him when she said that to him he felt like it meant something but not fully.

He shrugged the thought to the side and hugged his girlfriend while both getting out of his house to go to the guild for the day.

**(At Fairy Tail)**

Everyone was having laughs and going in and out of the guild for missions for the day; Mira was working on the bar and drinks, Levy was having her head stuck in another book with Gajeel sitting right next to her eating some scrapes of metal and iron having a bored expression on his face like always.

"Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy called out with her hand waving in the air freely to get the attention from the reading bluenette across the room.

Levy looked up from her book and smiled brightly she ran over to her friend to give her a big hug.

"Lu-chan! I've missed you so much I was so worried about you; are you doing alright?" Levy asked.

Lucy laughed softly to herself "Yea I'm fine Levy-chan; I'm just glad to be back to see all of you again" Lucy smiled at her best friend.

Levy squealed with joy and hugged her friend again; Lucy started to sniff the air for a second for an instant and smelt a familiar scent from right behind Levy and was totally shocked to say at the least.

Gajeel had his hair in short silky smooth way in the front but pointy all the way in the back **(Like Vegeta's hair style in DBZ GT)** while wearing a sleeveless tight t-shirt that complemented his body showing his muscles and scars on his arm with grayish brown pants with a belt holding up and army looking combat boots to finish the outfit, in simplest words Gajeel looked actually hot even with his angry and bored expressions but besides all that he actually looked hot.

"Oh My God is that Gajeel?" Lucy said with awe.

Both of them broke away from their hug, Levy turned to look at the man eating his iron and laughed softly with a slight blush on her face "Yea that's him alright" Levy said while looking in his direction.

Both of them walked over to the iron dragonslayer which made him look in their direction to smirk at Levy but then narrowing his eyes at Lucy looking at her with confusion.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy chirped in.

"Gihi Hey Shrimp, who's the girl with you and why does she smell like Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel I told you stop calling me that! And for someone who has an awesome nose you should've figured out that this is Lucy" Levy smiled.

Gajeel spit most of his iron out and was partially choking while Levy had to pat his back so he can breathe normally again and looked at Lucy liked she had grown two heads.

"T-that's Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said with his eyes widened with shock.

Lucy giggled "Yup it's me Metal Face how have you been doing these past three years?" Lucy was smiling brightly and laughing her ass off.

Levy was slightly giggling and Gajeel just scowled at her with a small blush coating his pierced face he turned to the other side so no can see his blush, but of course Levy and Lucy did see it and thought it was so cute.

Everything was going perfectly with Lucy and the others, They were telling each other stories and things they've been doing mostly just catching up on each other's lives.

Lucy was talking about her training and stuff that she was doing over the past three years but never once including that she had her secret of being a dragonslayer to her friends/nakama just yet it was just too soon and she told herself that she'll do it when the time is right for her to.

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Annabelle, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Anna, and Carla were all talking about random things having fun like they used to but just when the fun was just getting good a certain somebody had to just come right through the front door to burst all the fun that Lucy was just having.

Natsu and Lisanna were walking hand-in-hand both smiling at each other looking at each other lovingly making some of the guild 'oh' and 'awe' the sweet couple but making one blonde girl very angry with jealous, she started to growl lowly to herself so no can hear her and having an intensive glare having her eyes change cerulean blue with a feral look to it.

Gajeel heard her growl and looked at her with confusion but Lucy caught Gajeel's glance and calmed herself down with some soft breaths which took away her feral eyes, dragon instinct, and Gajeel's attention but leaving a hole of sadness in her heart which she couldn't hide from her three girlfriends Levy, Wendy, and Annabelle making them look at her with pity at how sad she looked when she saw them like that.

Levy side hugged her with a soft smile to her face mouthing "It's going to be ok were here for you" Levy gestured to Annabelle, Wendy, Anna, and of course herself.

Lucy smiled and responded mouthing to all of them "Thx guys".

But before things were going back to normal Levy and the others turned partially around to have a shocked and startled look on their faces which confused Lucy until she turned around to see the man she once loved, the one she gave her heart to, the one who lied to her and broke her heart the one and only Fire Dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy's smile dropped instantly when she saw him standing in front of her with a sad look on his face like he's actually sorry about what he did to Lucy but of course she has not love or like for him at all in Lucy's heart.

"Hey Lucy can I talk to you for a second" Natsu asked.

"What do you want to talk about Natsu?" Lucy said in an irritated voice.

"Um I wanted to tell you something for a sec" Natsu tried convincing Lucy to go and talk with him.

"Ok what do you need to talk to me about?" Lucy said with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow rose slightly up giving off a small glare at him.

"I wanted to talk to you… like…. alone" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well whatever you have to say to me why can't you say it to me and my girls it shouldn't be a problem right?" Lucy asked innocently with a small smirk creep up her face.

Natsu groaned while combing his fingers through his salmon **(I still believe its pink always) **hair with sigh right after so he can prepare himself to talk to her.

"Ok fine, Lucy I'm sorry for what happened I didn't mean to do that in front of you I hope you can forgive me for what I did and join back with Team Natsu" Natsu showing off his famous toothy grin while Lucy looked at him with surprise and shocked expression but still held her ground and was still pissed at what happened and not in the forgiving mood.

"Let me think about" Lucy put her finger to her face was thinking on her decision, and she thought about and found her answer "No" Lucy said plainly having Natsu's face drop with disappointment and Wendy and the others to giggle and laugh their asses off at his sudden rejection.

"I don't even think that you get what you did was wrong and truly feel sorry for what you did to me so I won't join and go back I told I'm done with you, your apologizes will not fix what you've done" Lucy told Natsu with a strong and convincing voice without a single form of hesitation in her voice.

Natsu was shocked beyond belief but was about to turn around to go back to Lisanna/new girlfriend **(*Barf!*, Sorry NaLi fans I don't like your shipping my own opinion not anyone else's well for some but that doesn't matter at the moment) **but he whispered something under his breath that only a dragonslayer could pick up which luckily Lucy is now one plus having Gajeel and Wendy hear it too and growl at him angrily.

Lucy's gangs covered most of her eyes but she had a deadly aura surrounding her which scared Wendy and them but oblivious to Natsu when he's walking away from her.

"What did you just say Natsu?" Lucy whispered softly to Natsu.

"Huh" Natsu responded while turning back around.

"I said what did you just say?" Lucy repeated again to Natsu with a much darker sound to her voice.

"I just said why do I not get a thank you and maybe an apology also for how rudely you talked to me" Natsu spoke with a plain look on his face while Lucy was gritting her teeth and her fangs growing every second with her fist boiled up into two fist ready to take out the man right in front of her almost to the point of killing him.

"Lucy" Levy called out sadly to her bestfriend but was stopped by Lucy when she heard how Lucy was talking to Natsu in such a dark matter mixed with venom covering each word that came out of her mouth.

"A Thank you, A Thank you; I don't even think you have the right to even ask me for a Thank you after everything you done to me and the worst part is that you still think that none of it is your fault or that you did anything wrong at all, how fucking dense can you be? Are you a fucking retard or something!?" Lucy was almost to the point of screaming at Natsu while beating up to a bloody pulp but before she got a chance Lisanna stepped in trying to defend Natsu in a not so helpful way but she didn't care she would was going to kick Natsu's ass and if she was going to get in the way then she'll get her ass kicked just like Natsu's If she wants.

"Hey Natsu is not a retard, he just doesn't believe that what you two had with each other was that special and beside the only reason you probably really left was because your own team thought you were weak and left you while going on a mission without you leaving you all alone which you used that pathetic excuse of trying to 'train' so you could leave, that's so incredibly sad of you Lucy" Lisanna said.

Lucy was just standing there and then in a flash she punched Lisanna straight in the jaw making her go flying into some tables and some chairs to hit the wall head on across the other side of the guild, everyone was completely shocked at what Lucy just did to Lisanna and having Natsu's anger go to a boil to see his 'girlfriend' get hit like that.

Natsu turned around snapping his head in Lucy's direction glaring directly at Lucy at what she did "What the hell did you do that for!?" Natsu shouted into Lucy's face.

"You know actually why I did that Natsu; you just let your 'girlfriend' literally bad mouth about me right in front of you, me, and the entire guild, but of course you don't care about me you only care about Lisanna why do I even try to bother in finding interest in you when you don't care about nothing but yourself." Lucy told Natsu which shocked him again but fueled his anger even more than it already was.

"But what most of what Lisanna said was true we left because we thought that you would've taken us down or it would be too hard for you even Gray and Erza agreed to leave you behind and bring Lisanna along instead she's much stronger than you now more than ever, but one thing that will never change is that you will always be a dumb blonde who think she's all that with her body but when it's something that Lisanna has but better and who is a weak pathetic mage who complains about everything and who dresses like dumb slutty whore which you already are" Natsu said with venom in his voice and with his eyes turning into green slits while growling in Lucy's face.

Lucy was done now she was going to kill him right here right now "You say a whole lot of shit Natsu when you can't even back up half of the shit you say, you are just pink-haired fire freak, gay ass bastard who needs to shut his damn mouth because all the stuff he says is completely irrelevant to everyone's life also you're a sloppy, ugly, unprepared, pompous, idiotic, arrogant, stupid son of a bitch who needs to get a reality check in life to tell him that 'the world doesn't revolve around Natsu Dragneel' and that I don't need your help anymore because I'm way stronger than you now since I got back from my training, in any case to me you're the worthless damsel-in-distress while I'm the hero but of course I don't help stupid ass whores like you because your absolutely nothing to me now, Fuck you Natsu Dragneel" Lucy finished saying to Natsu without losing a beat or breath, she left the entire guild speechless with nothing to say but to just laugh at Natsu.

"BURN!" Everyone in the guild shouted together still laughing at Lucy's comeback to Natsu.

"WHY DON'T ALL OF SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu yelled with a dangerous aura surrounding him with flames leaking out of his mouth with anger and veins popping all over his head and temples plus his muscles were bulging out everywhere scaring most of the guildmates but not fazing Lucy one bit, he was about to attack her but he calmed himself down to give off an evil smirk with a dark chuckle which changed his playful and fun self to be selfish, mean, and heartless dick face.

"You know what, if you think you so strong now and don't need me anymore then let's find out with a fight between me and you all out and let's see who is stronger than the other, oh and let's put down a bet to make it more interesting" Natsu said with his dark smirk which she really wanted to smack it right off his face, but she also noticed he was being this cocky when Lisanna was knocked out cold and definitely flirty.

"Fine, what are the rules of the bet?" Lucy asked.

"Well simple if I win you'll be my slave for three months, you'll join back onto Team Natsu If you like or not, you'll be my partner again and" Natsu stopped there so he could whisper the last part in her ear "You have to be my mate when mating season comes up this year and let me do whatever I want with you" Natsu said seductively into her ear making shivers run down Lucy's spine he also had a sick evil smirk on his face but still Lucy kept her cool in front of him.

Lucy thought for a second then got her demands "If I win I want you to be me and Gray's slave for three months without any complaint, for you to eat twenty gallons of shaved ice and ice cream, to dress like a girl in front of the whole guild, and finally" Lucy copying his movements before with her "You'll have to finally screw Lisanna when mating season comes around and she'll have to be your mate forever" Lucy chuckled evilly while Natsu paled but swallowed his nervousness down his throat and put his hand out.

"Deal" Natsu asked.

"Deal" Lucy said.

"We'll fight at 2'oclock I hope you're ready for what's in store for you when the times comes" Lucy said while walking over to the guild doors but stopping and slightly turning her head to the side "Oh and I forgot to tell you Natsu never underestimate your opponent, I hope you remember because if you don't you'll lose that fight before it even begins" Lucy finished saying while pushing the doors open while Wendy, Annabelle, and Anna went with Lucy.

The guild was silent was strange and abnormal but it soon changed back to normal but more excitement with the upcoming fight that's about to break down so no one cared.

**(Fairy Tail's Battle Field)**

It was bright and sunny day with the summer breeze blowing through the sky cooling off the summer heat of the day and bringing a super intense feeling through the air.

Lucy and Natsu were standing in the middle of the battle field across from each other standing so still if you try to tip them over they wouldn't move in inch, they looked at each other with such intensity it looked like sparks were flying across the whole field **(And not the good kind of sparks) **.

Everybody were putting up bets who would win in the fight; almost everybody voted for Natsu but Wendy, Annabelle, Juvia, Levy, Anna, Carla, and Master voted for Lucy, Wendy and the others did it because they believed in Lucy 100% with her powers and strength they knew she wouldn't jump into a fight or situation if she knew she couldn't win or try her best at but the way she was talking back to Natsu at the guild hall was telling them that she was confident at what she was going to do.

And Master did it because he wanted to know how his child has been doing with her training lately when she was gone and find out if she got new powers and tricks up her sleeves that they know nothing about which kind of excited him with the new strength she's required.

Master Makarov's thoughts 'I wonder how strong you became when you were Lucy and I hope you give that brat Natsu a lesson he'll never forget'.

Macao walked in the middle of the two mages looking at both of them before explaining the rules to each of them.

"Ok here is how it's going to work with this fight were having a one-on-one match were you can you use an form of magic to your choosing you have to fight your opponent until you can't fight anymore, until he/she can't fight anymore, been K.O., or it was tie" Macao paused to see both Natsu and Lucy nod in response "There will be no calling out on cheating or magic that the person uses besides something as close as Zeref's magic that is but we will not tolerate killing in this fight at all you got me you two " Macao looked a second time at the two mages while they still share a heated starring but nodded in response.

"You both will be locked in this rune barrier that Freed made for you so keep it clean and have a good fight" Macao said while also nodding he backed away a couple inches from the two mages he raised his hand high into the air was getting started.

"Ready" Macao said.

"Set" Macao said.

"GO!" Macao yelled while dropping his hand to signal that the fight is now in show.

Natsu was the first one to attack first of course pushing his legs back so he can glide over the ground to rush over to Lucy with fist directly at her but Lucy stood there looking at him not moving at all just staring at how he was reckless trying to attack her.

Natsu pulled his arm back threw his arm out right at her, just when his fist was going to connect with her face she turned dodging his fist completely she quickly turned around with her arm stretched out and her hand balled in a fist coming right to the back of his head knocking him forward letting his body fall to the ground.

Lucy stood there with no emotion and a shocked Natsu with his face in the ground.

"W-what the how did she?" Natsu looked back with wide eyes and his dropped a little.

"I told not to underestimate your opponent right" Lucy paused and had her back turned to him but turned her head to the side to look at him "So don't think that I'm the same person since I was back then" she finished with fire glowing in her chocolate brown eyes.

Natsu got up his fist burst into flames he had anger written all over his face "I don't care even if you did go off and get stronger there is now way you'd beat me and besides you only dodged me so it doesn't matter if I miss you'll never hurt me because your still the same weak Lucy from back then" Natsu said harshly while having a small smirk on his face.

Something in Lucy snapped for a second but she hid behind her pretend mask to cover her facial expression and the feelings she has.

Natsu rushed over to her again but this time with a flaming fist aimed again at her.

"Why don't you take this Luce **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu threw another punch at her she dodged it but this time grabbed his arm which she just dodged and parts of his one sleeveless shirt pulled him over with a Judo throw right into the ground on his back very hard cracking the ground and knocking the wind out of him and making him cough at the sudden impact.

The audience especially Team Natsu and Lisanna were completely surprised Lucy's movements and how they were so fast and elegant when she dodged plus how she just threw Natsu like he was nothing but a sack of potatoes, the only two who were not surprised by Lucy's new strength was Annabelle and definitely Anna.

Lucy looked at him in disgust and slight anger "You are so pathetic I can't believe you fell for a simple fighting move you really are a total and complete dense idiot aren't you?" Lucy said with a grin plastered on her face looking down at him.

She felt a quick surge of magic she back flipped away from Natsu when his body lit up into flames he got up his bangs covering his eyes he looked up with a murderous glare with veins popping out of his temple and around his neck he was beyond pissed he was furious with what Lucy just did to him embarrassing him in front of everyone making him look weak.

"You" Natsu pointed at Lucy "How dare you make me look like a complete ass in front of everyone!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy smirked at his question "Because I wanted to kick your butt plus make fun of you and show everyone that I don't need you because I'm just as strong with fighting as you or anyone in the guild" Lucy explained to a fuming Natsu who was In a raging flames surrounding him.

"You bitch, I'll make you regret the day that you challenged me" Natsu said while pausing to inhale some air "Take this I'm going to burn you to a crisp **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shot a blazing rage of flames towards Lucy's direction but Lucy stood there not moving which scared everyone in the guild even Master and Annabelle but leaving a small smirking yellow exceed watching the fight with excitement knowing what will happen next.

"Lu-chan you have to get out of there before you get killed!" Levy was yelling with tears forming in her eyes while the other guild members were saying the same thing as Levy worried for their returned nakama.

Lucy turned around with a small smile on her face looking directly at Levy "It's ok Levy I'll be fine ok" Lucy said to her while the attack came right after those words she said to her, Levy's face looked like she was devastated at what happened to her best friend she dropped with her tears running down her face she put her hands to her face crying into them.

Gray, Erza, and Master were steaming with anger and rage, Gray spoke first "Flame Brain what was that for you bastard you didn't need to take it that far!" Gray said to Natsu.

"Shut up Stripper she deserved everything that was coming to her she shouldn't have messed with me" Natsu said.

"Why you-" Gray was about to go over and teach him a lesson but someone's voice stopped from making that action and he instantly froze as well as the rest of the guild.

"Gray there's no need" Lucy said out loud to everyone but got close to Natsu's ear and whispered something to him "You thought you won you stupid pink bastard not even close" Lucy said to him, he turned around which led him getting a Lucy kick to his face sending off flying into a boulder and some trees.

The entire guild was totally shocked at what happened at the power she had with her kick and that she was even standing there without a single scratch on her body she looked perfectly fine not wasting a single thing of magic at all.

"If you really think that was really going to take me out then you're sadly mistaken" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

Minutes later Natsu got up from the ruble with a huge red foot mark across his face and scratches, bruises, and cuts all over his arms and body also his clothes are partially ripped showing off his chest and rock hard abs but still with that menacing look with blood running down his face plus he had tree branches and leaves all up in his pink hair making him look slightly like a reindeer.

Lucy was trying to hold back her laughter at the sight of him but she couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at him so hard "Hahahaha you look so bad you look like you got beat by Erza and Laxus at the same time Hahahaha" Lucy laughed even louder almost to the point where she was almost rolling on the floor, most of the guildmates started laughing at Lucy even Erza giggled a little at the thought of it.

The laughs kept going and going making a very mad and angry fire dragonslayer very pissed, he roared out of nowhere stopping all of the laughter instantly besides Lucy who calmed herself down but was met with dangerous and angry glare from Natsu.

"Aww are you mad that we laughed at you it was really funny but let me get this fight started" Lucy closed her eyes and her magic was making her body glow with wind swirling around her body mixed with magic energy.

Lucy opened her eyes letting her powers known to everyone "**Requip: Key Realm**" A magic yellow circle formed in her hand but nothing came out until she said called her celestial spirits names.

"**Open Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Golden Bull, gate of the Scorpion, Gate of the Archer, and Gate of the Maiden**" Lucy called out five of her celestial spirits gates then started saying all of their names "**Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Virgo!**"A bright golden light appeared making everyone in the guild cover their eyes at how bright it was but gasped when they saw five of Lucy's celestial spirits standing surrounding around her starring down at Natsu with serious expression ready for a fight.

Gray and Erza were totally shocked at how many spirits were standing around Lucy and how they had such a strong magical energy coming from all of them.

"Whoa I can't believe that Lucy was able to summon five sprits before I thought she could only do like two to three at a time before losing energy" Gray said astonished at how strong his old teammate had become over the years.

"Yes I thought that as well it's amazing how powerful she's become I'm so proud of her she's really grown" Erza said that with a soft smile on her face.

"Ok now let's start this party up right guys" Lucy smirked.

"Right Lucy-sama!" her spirits said in unison.

"Well it looks still looks like you still hide behind your spirits" Natsu laughed to himself.

Lucy growled lowly "I knew you thought that but this time I'm going to fight more with them then ask for their help the entire time" Lucy said she looked at all her spirits and knew what to do.

"Let's go!" Lucy yelled.

"Right!" her spirits said again in unison.

They all ran at Natsu but instead of them running side by side or even next to each other there all in a straight line were Lucy was taking the lead.

Natsu thought it was weird at first that she was doing that but that wasn't his main priority it was beating Lucy making her learn her place and not to mess with him the supposedly Great Natsu Dragneel or Salamander of Fairy Tail.

He ran over to them with two flaming fist ready to hit something or someone, he punched forward trying to hit Lucy but Lucy anticipated this she went on with her plan to win this fight.

"Taurus now!" Lucy shouted.

Before the fire fist hit her Taurus came right behind her and protected her from the attack with his big axe but not even giving Natsu could change his position Loke/Leo and Lucy both punched him in his face knocking him out he flipped catching himself he looked up to see her but she wasn't there but her spirit Sagittarius having a couple arrows aimed at him, Sagittarius shoot all of his arrows going with incredible speed at him he dodged at the last moment.

Natsu was in midair but before he even noticed it Lucy used her Fleuve d'étoiles on him wrapping it around his leg, she pulled on the whip to twist the whip and him a couple times before pulling the whip down to drag Natsu down to smash into the ground hard.

Natsu was lying in small crater beaten badly; he was getting up again but saw something in the sky coming down at him.

Taurus was having his axe in the air over his head he had absorbed some of Scorpio's sand and was trying to their Unison Raid.

"**Sandstorm Axe: Aldebaran!**" Taurus sending down a huge like sand tornado hitting Natsu making him screams in pain from the attack and his body covered in nothing but sand and he fell in a hole that Virgo made trapping Natsu in a hole filled sand casing him in it so he can't get out.

Lucy stopped thinking that the battle was over but saw a blazing tower of flames shoot from the hole that Virgo made and a flash of fire go and touch each one of her spirits and in seconds all were screaming in pain at the intense heat radiating off of the them, Lucy panicked and forced closed their gates sending them back to their world.

Lucy was surprised when she saw another flash of fire run to her and try to touch her but moved out of the way, she noticed what the sudden moving fire it was Natsu with scales covering the sides of his face and arms with his piercing black ash eyes turn into emerald dragon eyes looking like they're going for the kill and his target was Lucy.

"Interesting never knew you actually obtained Dragon Force already now so you have been training lately" Lucy said smirking playfully getting excited at the sudden challenge Natsu was trying to make with her.

"Yeah I did now you'll know fully how deadly it can really be" Natsu said flames erupting around his body and a little lightning cracking around too.

"Man he's really going out on this one, ok if he wants to do that then I'll also bring in a new keys that I've been dying to use lately" Lucy said.

"**Requip Key Realm of the Mythical Beasts: Open Gate of the Dragon, Gate of the Winged Horse, Gate of the Unicorn, Gate of the Eternal Fire Bird, and Gate of the Water Serpent!**" Lucy requiped but instead of a yellow glow it was mixture of colors like a rainbow that glowed brightly in her hands.

"**Draco, Pegasus, Monoceros, Phoenix, and Hydra!**" Lucy shouted while a bright ray of rainbow colors shinned around her.

Everyone was completely stunned and shocked at the spirits she just summoned; the most surprised was Master Makarov because he never thought in a million years that Lucy would have these kinds of keys in her possession he was truly amazed at how strong his child was and only three years that she's been training she has the potential to be and S-class if she wanted to be, he was proud of her and was excited just by watching this fight between his two children amazed at the two strengths.

Lucy had five mythical creatures around her again but they were like mini versions of them **(The size of the third guild after the Tenrou Island incident besides Pegasus and Monoceros/Unicorn)** Draco, Phoenix, and Pegasus were flying in the air while Hydra and Monoceros/Unicorn were staying on the ground.

Draco had a golden white hair with pure white scales and skin he looked peaceful and elegant but strong and fierce, Pegasus had a whitish blue mane with also the same color as it's mane but much lighter she was looking beautiful, Phoenix was beautiful with fire all around her with intense hazel eyes that looked like you were seeing fire in her eyes it was powerful and pretty, Monoceros was a very light greenish color but with soft golden light hair he looked different but majestic to look at, and Hydra was a big black and blue monster creature with three heads that all had razor sharp teeth to match.

They all looked very powerful and deadly if you messed with just one of them Lucy smirked at the power her spirits were sending off to the others and to Natsu looked surprised and started to fight again.

All the mythical creatures attacked at him leading Natsu to dodge their attacks instead of fighting them head on making Lucy frustrated at the fact that he was just saying earlier talking about hiding and avoiding when attacking but now he's the one who's running away, fucking hypocrite.

Lucy was getting tired of his constant dodging she called her spirits back but what surprised Natsu was the immense power coming from all of them at once and Lucy called upon a spell to finish this fight once and for all.

"**Unison Raid: Mythical Beast Spirits Roar!**" Lucy shouted and a huge power surged through all of the mouths of each mythical creature and then shot them all at once in Natsu's direction.

Natsu was also getting tired of running around doing a game of cat and mouse it irritated him to a new level, so he stopped running and started to build a great amount of his magic to fight back Lucy's attack with his own **(Fight fire with fire moment, pun included).**

"**Secret Dragonslaying Art: Twin Dragon Raging Inferno!**" Natsu shouted out his body being consumed in a vortex of twisting flames and two large fires like dragons spinning together to form one dangerously powerful fire dragon to be sent at Lucy's spirits attack.

Both attacks got closer and closer until the collided together sending a powerful shockwave of magical energy to push the guild audience back even Master Makarov had to transform to protect everyone while Erza and Gray shielded everyone with their magic.

After an explosion of fire and light the field was covered in smoke leaving most of the guild to wonder who won, who lost, was it a tie, if the two are ok from that sudden intense power from both of their attacks.

The field was slowly losing the smoke in the air and making the entire guild gasp at the sight, a beaten and bloodied Natsu breathing heavily while there stood a beaten Lucy also breathing heavily with all the magic she used all at once in one day.

"I can't believe you're actually still standing you pathetic piece of trash" Natsu chocked out through all the pain he was in.

"You shut your damn mouth you gay pink haired bastard, I was just getting warmed up there's no way I'm losing to such a bitch like you" Lucy growled and breathed shaking trying to keep her body up.

Natsu smirked "Well I'm already fired up Lucy now that there's all this fire that will give me back my strength again" Natsu laughed lowly.

Lucy's eye widened "W-what n-no" she stuttered out.

"Oh yea watch how all of your 'hard work' was all in vain and that there was no chance of you beating me" Natsu said he inhaled the air while random flames from the recent blast came in his mouth he ate all of it.

He looked up with mischievous look on his face with new found power inside of him again ready to crush whoever came into his way or stopped him.

Lucy was too tired and pain to get away like she wanted to but she couldn't really even move that much with her legs with that last spell which took all of her magic mostly away.

Natsu ran towards her with a flaming fist but Lucy dodged just to get a knee into her stomach making her cough up some blood before kicking her up and uppercutting her in the face.

Lucy was sent flying in the air while Natsu jumped into the air to call out a spell.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu yelled while also kicking Lucy down right back into the earth with huge hit.

Natsu landed on his feet walking slowly over to a beaten and partially burned Lucy almost unconscious body, he picked her up by her throat while her body limped in midair.

Levy was crying her eyes out again at her beaten friend "NO NATSU STOP THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY SHE CAN'T FIGHT YOU ANYMORE JUST STOP AND LET HER GO!" Levy was shouting and her voice was shaken with each word coming from her mouth.

Natsu turned around slowly looking at her with a deadly glare which sacred the life out of her and left her speechless, he was still in his Dragon Force mode but this time instead of just small scale lines they were red scale marks covering his cheeks and some parts of his arms and legs, he looked almost exactly like a dragon.

"Shut up Levy" Natsu said harshly to her without a care of her continuous cries but a certain Iron Dragonslayer noticed he was about to jump and knock the hell out of Natsu if he didn't have to take care of his mate/girlfriend.

Natsu turned around to face Lucy's body limp again and still unconscious with no a sound coming out from her lips.

"You know I thought I loved you just as much as you loved me but now that I think of it why would I go out with a measly piece of trash like you, you're so pathetic it's sickening I'm going to end your pathetic little life right here right now in front of everyone" Natsu said a loud.

Everyone gasped at what he said and started panicking, Master Makarov was outraged at the words he said and was going to stop this fight immediately before it was too late.

"Freed open this rune barrier right now immediately!" Makarov roared at Freed.

"O-ok Master I'm on it" Freed left to lift up the runes.

"This little game of ours is over Lucy" Natsu said while pulling her close to his mouth "Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu whispered in her ear before he pulled her up and inhaled a quick thing of air ready to release his spell.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Makarov yelled with desperation.

"**Fire dragon's Roar!**" Natsu roared point blank in Lucy's face making her get incased in the flames shooting from his mouth.

The entire guild saw he limp body fly over and land with a thud on the ground lifeless and burnt with bruises all around her, the battle done.

"I told you weren't going to win but it's your lost" Natsu said while turning away to walk away from the defeated Lucy "This match is over, game over".

**(Lucy POV In Her Thoughts )**

"What I lost, after everything I did and worked so hard to do I'm not letting it end like this" Lucy said.

"I promised I was going to find Unolena one day and become one of the best dragonslayer of Fiore I can't do that if I lose here I'm never going to give up not like this" Lucy said.

"I will become the strongest dragonslayer ever known, I will find Unolena, and I will definitely win this fight" Lucy said with determination.

**(Normal POV)**

Natsu was walking off when he heard a small rustle coming from behind him he stopped and turned around to see Lucy getting up again which sent anger rushing through his veins thinking he defeated her and she still getting up after everything she's been through.

"No" Lucy said while picking herself up "This isn't over this far from over I won't let you win this fight because I made a promise to her and I never break a promise" she said with her bangs covering her face.

Natsu chuckled "Really? And what promise was this that you made to 'her' that you said" Natsu smirked knowing she couldn't fight anymore after all the damage she's taken earlier.

"I promised her that one day I would" Lucy paused she lifted her eyes up showing her driven determination flooding them with hope and strength "That one day I would her and become one of the best dragonslayers in all of Fiore!" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

Natsu was shocked and taken back from this coming from her he didn't believe what she was saying, he couldn't believe what she was saying to him it's not possible.

Of course everyone was shocked at her words especially Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza, Gray and Makarov they were surprised and shocked that Lucy actually was a dragonslayer and never told them until now.

Anna chuckled "Now the real fun is just about to begin" Anna smirked at what was to come while also sitting on Annabelle shoulders who also knew what was going to happened next.

Lucy was standing tall and strong while she breathed in and out with her eyes closed she called out a spell with her eyes still closed "**Celestial Seal: Release**" Lucy said in whisper but with having a strong beam of dazzling light that sparkled throughout the entire area of Magnolia.

Everyone was covering their eyes so they won't get blinded by the intensive light, the magic from the beam of light was giving strong and powerful magic everywhere like a bright star came down from the sky and brightened everything in sight it's power and light.

The light started to slowly fade away leaving only Lucy with her hair waving in the immense power she was holding back all this time, even Natsu dropped his Dragon Force mode because it was too strong for him to deal with the power coming from that beam of magical light.

Lucy's hair fell down with her eyes still closed but then in a minute later they opened burning with determination, strength, courage, and power of a dragonslayer.

Natsu couldn't believe it but It was true that Lucy was a dragonslayer and now had the power to kick ass majorly hard now with everything that happened between the two she's to going easy on him at all.

"Hey Natsu, you said this match is over and our little game is done right?" Lucy asked him he shook his head "Well you were wrong it's far from over, it's just beginning" Lucy said with a strong and solid voice.

Natsu was shook out of his faze for a moment to light his fist with fire "Just because you got some more power doesn't mean you're going to win, I'm still going to beat you no matter what" Natsu said.

Lucy chuckled lightly "Let's see if you can catch me Flame Brain" Lucy smirked at him.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock then turned red with anger "You're going to regret calling me that you dumb blonde" Natsu spoke with such venom in his words.

"At least I'm not a gay Pinky like you are" Lucy said.

Natsu had a feral growl come out from his mouth "That's it!" Natsu ran to her ready to start fighting again.

Lucy lit up her fist with glowing yellow sparkled light with mini stars dancing around in them she also rushed over to him with her hand pulled back like his ready to strike.

They both pulled their arms back and shouted out their spells to each other.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled throwing his fist forward.

Lucy copied him "**Celestial Dragon's Stellar Fist!**" Lucy paused when her fist almost came in contact with his but disappeared in an instant leaving a confused Natsu going through the area where she was just there still in midair, but before he could even try to smell her scent she smashed her fist right into hi back smashing his body into the ground with such force it made a deep hole and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Man if I took you out that fast with just that move then this is going to be an easy fight after all" Lucy picked Natsu by his hair with new scratches all around his faces and new cuts across his face, Lucy smiled at her work "You look better like this but I know how I can make you look better" Lucy said she threw Natsu into the air she crouched down for second glowing her fist again ready for another attack.

"I hope you like this, **Celestial Dragon's Meteor Uppercut!**" Lucy lifted her fist and punched Natsu knocking right into his bottom jaw making a cracking sound but sending Natsu flying off into the sky but didn't get far because Lucy had a another couple moves to do to him.

"You're not getting away that easily, **Celestial Dragon's Shooting Star Acceleration**" Lucy said she dashed across the field with blinding golden ray of light where she just rushed off going so fast putting Jet's speed and Laxus lightning to shame.

She flashed about a few feet in front of his floating limp body falling down quickly, she stopped right on the perfect spot to get him now.

She lifted her leg and called another attack on him.

"Take this, **Celestial Dragon's Meteor Claw!**" Lucy shouted while moving her leg that was glowing a bright yellow turned a little and hitting Natsu right in the gut with her leg making him cough up blood and be sent crashing again down into the ground with more cracking noises.

Lucy looked down at him with pity at how bad she was taking him out with breaking a sweat.

"You call me weak what about you? You're lying on the ground broken, beaten, bruised, and worst of all humiliated in front of the entire guild so give up and just apologize for what you did and I'll maybe forgive you" Lucy said with a calm and respected voice.

She didn't get response so she thought he got knocked out so she walked away but felt a hand on her ankle she looks down to see a desperate Natsu Dragneel angry but to beaten up to see clearly.

"You're awake, great because I have still have couple more surprises for you" Lucy smiled wickedly.

Natsu paled at what she was going to do to him and how she was going to do it.

Lucy put her foot under him then kicked him up into the air, she quickly called Gemini to help her with her plan.

"Gemini turn into me, you know what to do" Lucy looked at the two floating alien looking rag dolls, they both nodded in unison "Yes Lucy-sama" they both fused together to make a double Lucy.

"Ready, let's go!" Lucy jumped high into the air with Gemini with her, they were in front of a semi-conscious Natsu they both nodded at each other before calling out their spell together.

"**Celestial Dragon's Star Burst Overdrive Barrage!**" Lucy and Gemini shouted in unison.

Lucy's and Gemini's hands and legs started to glow and rapidly punch and kick Natsu in midair with such speed it looked unhuman to the naked eye but for a dragonslayer it was easier to see, they both kept beating the crap out of his face and body then they lifted up there both of their hands together and slammed him down hard against the earth again.

Lucy and Gemini landed perfectly on the grounded and Lucy asked Gemini to go back which they did in puff of smoke leaving only the pink-haired fire dragonslayer and the blond-haired celestial dragonslayer.

"Are you ready to quit yet Pinky I've been waiting" Lucy said impatiently.

"N-not even c-close I'm not l-letting you b-beat me that easily" Natsu breathed the words as best he could in his current condition.

Lucy sighed "There's no way you're going to beat me you know, you're at you're limit already you can't even go into Dragon Force anymore so just end it already" Lucy looked at the stubborn fool lying on the ground looking completely pathetic and sad.

Natsu stood up again wobbling for a second before looking at Lucy with that same deadly and menacing glare from before "I'm not giving up, I'm going to be the one who wins not you got that" Natsu stated that out to Lucy, she just shrugged her shoulders not caring what he said about the situation for him.

"**Requip Key Realm of the Mythical Beasts: Open Gate of the Winged Horse: Pegasus!**" Lucy said and her spirit came she jumped on its back to fly up to the sky she looked own at Natsu she looked up again she inhaled some of the light from the sky to get more energy to attack him from up above.

"This will finish it, **Celestial Dragon's Roar!**" Lucy's roar blasted out like a beam of dazzling and shining light that had little stars flying through it going straight for Natsu but was stopped when he called his dragon's roar and canceled it out.

"I didn't think you'd still attack after everything that happened to you, aren't you hurt or anything at all?" Lucy asked bored fighting with a boring opponent that's beat up.

"You know what I'm ending this with my trump card it will take all my energy for this but if it means defeating you I'll do it" Natsu said his body being once again consumed with flames but were more intense and stronger than before it swirled around him and the ground started turning light red with circles in the same color but bigger.

Lucy noticed the shift in power and decided to use her final move of the day to finish this fight for good, Lucy powers started to surge to full power but didn't fully go because she might do some serious damage if she does.

Master felt the tension of the battle and magic power go over the scale as usual he was worried for both their safeties and didn't want his guild getting blown up because he has no money to pay for that again.

Natsu powers were at full power and started to call on his final move to take out Lucy completely.

"**Secret Dragonslaying Art: Blazing Eruption Fire Dragon's Rage!**" Natsu yelled loudly releasing his power, he hits the ground with his hands while pillars of blazing fire scorching everything in sight and reaching Lucy quickly but Lucy dodged all of them because of Pegasus and went on and started calling on her new spell to finish this fight, she had made the sky turn black with stars shining in the sky.

"**Secret Dragonslaying Art: Heavenly Star Draco Meteor Shower!**" Lucy shouted raising one hand into the air motioning the stars to fall down from the sky to rain down on her opponent with destructive and explosive stars, meteors, comets, and shooting stars.

The fire pillars got hit by thousands of different space rocks with magic energy mostly canceling Natsu's spell leaving him to take the full hit of raining space rocks with magic fused power with them falling down on him making him screaming in pain and having a shining bright light covering all of Magnolia.

When the sky was clear and it was sunny again there were craters all over the place showing the destructive power of her attack and having Natsu in the biggest crater with his one-sleeved jacket totally destroyed and his pants ripped to shreds but his scarf was still intact, in shorter words Natsu was looking a mess and got his ass kicked too.

The guild dropped the barrier and ran over to Lucy and congratulated her on her win and everyone were losing their money to Wendy, Annabelle, Levy, Juvia, Anna, Carla, and Master Makarov laughing in happiness at his winnings.

Lucy looked over to where Natsu was unconscious she walked over to see if he was still ok but also Lisanna was sitting there looking down at him sadly but glared when Lucy came around but Lucy had a calm look to her face.

"What are you doing, are here to rub it in his face that you won and you beat him" Lisanna said harshly.

Lucy smiled "No I'm here to heal him".

Lisanna's eyes widened and moved her body so Lucy could of have space to do what she need to do to help him, she placed her hands on his bare chest and a glowing yellow light illuminated on her hands surprising Lisanna but looking at it with awe.

"**Shintara**" Lucy said and in a good fifteen minutes later he was healed but his internal parts going to have to heal on their own but she healed most of his bones and brought back his regular breathing again.

Lucy got up and started to walk away but was stopped by Lisanna's voice.

"Why did you help, aren't you still mad at him and didn't you hate him" Lisanna asked.

Lucy disappeared making Lisanna confused until she was karate chopped in the back of her head knocking her out with Natsu but having a small smile and tears running down her face.

"Yea I did but that doesn't mean I didn't still loved him, I want to ask you a favor Lisanna take care of Natsu for me ok, bye see you later" Lucy said while jumping out of the random crater she went over to Wendy, Annabelle, Anna, and Carla she smiled but started to fall but was caught by Annabelle.

"Damnit I must've of used to much magic, I'm so tired" Lucy said cursing herself and yawning at the same time she looked over to Wendy smiling at her bringing her and the others into a group hug before laughing at each other.

"Ok let's go home guys" Lucy said while walking with the others before stopping about something really important.

"Did we ever decide what are team name is?" Lucy asked, they thought about it and shook their heads that never made one for themselves but then they kept walking over home to relax for a while caused by the most stressful day ever but also one of the many exciting one's coming in time.

What will happen now that Lucy showed her powers and abilities plus having a new team brewing in the guild, what will happen next?

**Hey guys I finished my story it took me all day to write it but I finally finished it sorry for making you guys wait so long but I hope it was all worth the wait it was literally longest fanfiction chapter I wrote EVER but it was fun making it I'm really excited about what you think.**

**If you have any questions on the story, new celestial spirits powers and key, celestial dragonslayer powers, and other suggestions to make the story better I would love to hear them. And I'm having a vote for a team name for Lucy's group, I made up team name called Team Mystic Force but I would love to hear your opinions and ideas it would be helpful to the story.**

**I wanted to send shoutout to some people who inspired me to make these stories more SnowAngelSlayerTasha, ksanta,** **Coolanime14, brunette1501 and 3xluna. You guys are so awesome thanks for your reviews to me I really appreciate, and go and follow SnowAngelSlayerTasha she has really good stories you should read them.**

**But besides that here's the next chapter title ****Chapter 9: New Lucy, New Team, and New Missions ****ok I hope you like it when it comes out.**

**Well that's it for this week see next time with the next chapter see you then I hope you review, like, favorite, follow, and subscribe to your friends the more the merrier right Lol.**

**Ok guy's bye hope you have a nice summer and kick ass year.**

**OtakuLover43 out PEACE! **


	9. Chapter 9: Team Mystic Force

**Chapter 9: Team Mystic Force**

**Hey everyone a new chapters coming your way but with this one we won't show a whole rack of drama like the last couple of chapters, this one will mostly dealing with Lucy and her new teammates which I also made them name for but if you guys don't like it I'll change it just for you.**

**I'm showing some new things with Wendy and Annabelle with both of their powers (because before I didn't give that much description on how Annabelle's magic was like or her armor) and a upgrade to Wendy's magic and fighting ability so look out for that in the story and finally putting out a special gift for a certain somebody or more ;) so read and find out what happens in this new chapter.**

**(Fairy Tail Guild: Time Skip 1 week)**

It was another wild day at the guild everyone acting like their usual selves but for some reason there was one dragonslayer who was sulking on one of the bar stools looking kind of sad and completely bored out of her mind.

"Hey Lucy are you ok, you look upset what's on your mind?" Mira came over and asked worried for her returned friend.

Lucy sighed putting her head down on the bar counter "Yeah I'm fine, it's just I'm so bored right now and I'm waiting for Wendy and Annabelle to get here so we can leave".

Mira tilted her head to side wondering what Lucy was talking about "What do you mean Lucy?"

Lucy lifted her head "Me, Wendy, and Annabelle are going on our first mission together as a team so I've been waiting for about almost two hours for them to get here but of course there not and it's just making me a little antsy waiting for them" Lucy explained to the confused Mira.

Mira's eyes widened in shock at the sudden news "Lucy you're in a new team?" Mira asked with shock coating her voice and definitely on her face.

"Yeah Mira, I already I told you I was with new group and doing with missions with just a couple days after "that" fight" Lucy said furrowing her eyebrows together at first then looking down with a small frown saying her at her last words softly.

Mira noticed Lucy's slight sadness so she wanted to change the subject "Well I just didn't know that you literally left Team Natsu it's kind of weird not seeing you with them anymore" Mira frowned.

"Yea" Lucy gave one response.

"What's your team's name anyway?" Mira asked with curiosity.

Lucy looked up at Mira getting out of her funky mood and smiling at her "Our team name is Team Mystic Force, isn't it great" Lucy smiling brightly.

"Why Team Mystic Force?" Mira asked.

"Because it mixes all of our magic together in a way by mixing me and Wendy's Dragonslayer magic and Annabelle's Requip magic, plus adding Anna's and Carla's Aero magic to make a great combination and to make so no one was the leader of the group because we would work together to accomplish our missions together" Lucy said explaining the meaning of her new team to Mira while smiling softly to herself without her knowing.

Mira stood there shocked but so incredibly happy to know that the girl in front of her was a true Fairy Tail mage and she was so proud of her.

But before she could say anything to her the door opened showing five familiar figures of a new formed team.

"Hey guys you finally came, why did it take you guys so long to come here?" Lucy said while smiling walking over to her new team.

"Hey sorry we passed a new armor store and of course Annabelle had to stop us to go see it" Wendy said looking at almost retreating Annabelle.

Lucy looked over in her direction with a dark aura around her and with a glare directly at her "Oh so you're the reason I practically stayed here waiting for you guys for TWO hours bored out of my mind, I hope you got what you wanted Annabelle because when this mission is over I'm going to give you punishment that you wished I hadn't given you or even existed" Lucy said with a playful and dark tone scaring everyone who was even a good feet away and even giving Mira a small shiver down her spine for a second.

Annabelle's eyes widened in terror at the possible things that Lucy could do to her she fell down to the floor bowing down in front of Lucy "I'm so sorry I'll never do it again just" she stopped to get up and look at her "Please don't punish me I beg you" Annabelle said with pleading and begging eyes.

Lucy sighed kneeling down in front of her "Ok fine but you still owe me it was getting kind of boring by myself doing nothing while waiting for you guys, but let's not think about that now let's get going on that mission right" Lucy said smiling softly at her friend and then showing a look of determination and excitement.

Annabelle forgot what happened before and smiled brightly and nodding at Lucy while getting up to go to the Request Board.

Lucy and Team Mystic Force started looking at certain missions that looked interesting but for some reason no such luck for them.

Lucy looked over to Wendy "Wendy do you see anything on your end?" Lucy called out to her.

Wendy sighed sadly "No, nothing here".

"How about you Annabelle, did you and the exceeds find anything good yet?" Lucy asked looking at her other teammates.

All of them shook their heads "No just a bunch of easy and probably boring missions that don't give that much pay at all" Annabelle responded.

Lucy sighed "Damn how the hell can we get stronger if there isn't any strong mission to go to-"Lucy paused when she saw a piece of paper hanging out of one of the mission she was just looking at.

"Hey what's this?" Lucy saying put loud to nobody, she peels the previous mission off another one and her eyes shine with happiness and joy.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Lucy said with excitement practically jumping for joy.

Wendy and the rest of team ran over to her "What, What did you find Lucy?" Wendy asked trying to look at the mission Lucy grabbed.

"Look" Lucy pointed to the mission.

**DANGER!**

**WE NEED HELP A DARK GUILD HAS TAKEN OVER OUR TOWN AND STOLEN ALL **

**OF OUR FOOD, SUPPILIES, AND THE WOMEN OF THE VILLAGE AS WELL. PLEASE COME AND SAVE US YOUR ARE ONLY HOPE. **

**WE LIVE IN LUNAR VILLAGE ACROSS THE EAST SIDE OF FIORE AND THE DARK GUILD IS CALLED DEMONWOLF.**

**THE REWARD IS 390,000J, A SET OF GATE KEYS, PLUS SOME ARMORS AND WEAPONS WHEN YOU FINISH THE MISSION. **

When everyone was done reading the mission they all squealed with joy at the wonderful reward and the big that they were going on it excited the two dragonslayers to no end and made the Requip mage jumping for joy finding this mission out of nowhere.

"This absolutely perfect I can't believe that a mission was here before and we never noticed it once, it sounds like it would be perfect for all three of us and the amount of jewels were getting is huge for a regular mission" Lucy said with stars shinning in her eyes.

"I LOVE THIS MISSION, I can't believe there giving us armor for this mission and such a huge reward for this dark guild, they must be really bad if they had to do all that" Annabelle happy to no end at the great opportunity but still wondering and worrying about how strong this guild is.

Lucy stopped fantasying about that the reward and started to think about what Annabelle said, if this reward was that big that meant this guild could be more dangerous than they think so that means they have to be extra careful when going on this mission.

"Yeah your Annabelle, we have to cautious when going on this mission but we have to go now before the train for that town leaves so let's go get our stuff and get on the train, we'll make a plan when we get on the train to Lunar Village, ok" Lucy looked at her team and saw the serious but determined looks on their faces and smiled.

"Now let's go on that mission and show everyone how strong of a team we are" Lucy cheered.

"YEAH!" Annabelle, Wendy, Anna, and Carla cheered happily ready to start off this new mission together as a new team.

**(One Hour Skip Lucy's POV)**

I ran out of my house to see my new team was waiting for me outside so we can leave for our mission.

"Hey guys did you wait for me the whole time?" I asked everyone the nodded and smiled.

"Yea of course, why wouldn't we were all a team remembers?" Wendy said making me smile and turn into a sad frown.

"Yea" I said sadly thinking about a certain team i know.

"Lucy are you ok" Anna flew over and sat on my shoulder I sighed.

"Yea I'm alright, it's just I keep thinking about my old team and how they replaced me like that even after they thought I died but I wouldn't blame them I am weak after all" Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I wanted to cry so badly but I didn't wanna show my tears in front of them even if they are my teammates.

Before I could say or do anything else I felt four arms wrap around me while four furry arms hugged my chest and face.

"W-What" I stuttered looking around me to see all my friends hugging me tightly.

"Don't ever say that your weak, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met in Fairy Tail to next Erza I couldn't imagine that you were even weak for a second because you take life head on and protect your nakama with everything you have until you have nothing left no person could be called weak if they what you do" Wendy said hugging me her head laying in between my right side of my shoulders with her arms around my stomach.

"Wendy's right I've met strong mages, my dad is one of them and he told me once that doesn't matter how strong you can be if you can't get over the fear in your heart or even accept it you'll never become stronger and what I've seen you done it all that shows how amazing you are so never forget that ok that you are strong with your magic and with your heart" Annabelle said hugging me her head on my left shoulder with her arms over Wendy's arms.

"I may not know you that much Lucy but I know that your stronger than most Fairy Tail mages and definitely one of the bravest ones as well so keep your head up because you're a powerful mage and dragonslayer at that just like Wendy and the other dragonslayers" Carla said while flying in the air with a soft and genuine smile on her face.

"Lucy I've watched you over the past three years train and get stronger each and every day so I can tell you right now that you're not weak at all and whoever says that you are I would beat them into a bloody pulp" Anna starts off.

I start laughing at what Anna is saying because I know she would actually do that to person if anything or if anyone hurt me emotionally or physically.

"And no one could be called weak after what happened when Unolena left that day" Anna said sadly, I started feeling tears slowly creep into my eyes but I continued to listen at what she had to say.

"When she left I didn't know what to do I was scared and sad that she was gone and I knew you were too, but you were so strong and so determined to keep going even though I knew you were probably hurting even more because you caught her just before she left" Anna tears were running down her face.

"You saw your dragon before she left!" Wendy released me looked at me in shock and surprise.

"Yea, I caught her leaving she was about to leave like all the other dragons but I stopped her, she didn't tell me why she was leaving but I couldn't stop her from leaving" I was at the point of crying my eyes out but I had to listen to what Anna was going to say next.

"But the thing is she was so strong for the both of us, she did everything in her power to keep going and that's what makes me so happy to be able to be with you. So please never lose that courage and that determination you had because without you I don't know where I'd be but I'm glad with you, I love you Mama always and forever" Anna said with tears falling slowly down her face.

That did it for me I broke down completely at the words they were saying to me, I was crying endlessly while they cried with me being in the moment and giving me the confidence that I lost when Ieft Team Natsu.

I was happy and I'll never forget to know that I have a team that will be right there when I needed it that, because they weren't only just my nakama but they were my like my family, my sisters for life and I'll never forget that ever.

We all got out of our emotional moment, I wiped my tears away and stood there standing straight and tall (Even tho I'm short) ready to go off on this mission with my new sisters and my new team. Team Mystic Force.

"Well now that we got over with that lets go out complete this mission, Team Mystic Force style" I yelled pumping my fist into the air.

"Yeah!" They all cheered together.

"Oh yeah, guys put your hands in the middle like this" I asked everyone.

"Why?" Carla asked in her bored tone.

"Just do it, please" I sighed and asked again.

They nodded their heads and put their hands in the middle copying my hand gesture, my hand made the 'rock and roll' hand sign but putting together with the others made it look like star with our hands.

"Awesome, now on the count of three we're going to throw hands in the air and yell "Team Mystic Force" ok" looking at everyone's approval.

They all nodded making me smile "Ok let's do this" I say very pumped right now.

"One" smiling at everyone

"Two" I look at everyone

"Three!" I yell throwing my hands with everybody yelling together in unison.

"Team Mystic Force!" We screamed to the sky while laughing our heads off.

But then reality hit me like a ton of bricks making me remember something very important and crucial to our mission, we have to get on the train on time!

"Guys I totally forgot we have to go now if we don't we're going our miss our train ride to go on our mission!" I said yelling frantically.

I saw the look on everyone's faces they paled dramatically and picked everything they had to take with them for are trip but then suddenly a great idea came to my mind.

"Anna, Carla! Grab Wendy and Annabelle now!" I said loudly in sort of demanding voice.

They looked at me weirdly then there eyes widened realizing what I was telling them to do they grabbed the two and shot off using MAX SPEED disappearing with a yellow and light pink light trail behind them.

I laughed "Man this going to be one heck of a day" I grabbed my stuff and readied myself so I can follow my team.

"**Celestial Dragon's Shooting Star Acceleration!**" I said flashing a blinding shot of light where the train station is so we won't be late for are ride.

**(Two Hours Skip, Lucy's POV)**

I was sitting in one of the train booths with of course the rest of my team, everyone was sleeping trying to get some rest for our mission and how much we had to do to get to the train station and make it on time.

Carla and Anna got there a minute before they were about to close and I made it right on the dot, if the ticket booth guy didn't recognized me right away I probably wouldn't of gotten on the train because he likes everything on time so no holding the train, but he made an exception for me which I gladly accepted.

I sat next to Wendy while she lays her head on my shoulder sleeping and having Carla in her arms laying there comfortably and Annabelle was sitting across from us also sleeping with Anna in her arms sleeping partially snoring.

I softly giggled so I wouldn't wake Wendy from her nap, I was sleeping too but I woke up about 15 minutes ago watching over them using it as an excuse to stay awake because I couldn't go back to sleep.

The train started getting slower and slower until it stopped; I look out the window to see small village with a lot of crescent signs over most stores and also the village's 'Welcoming' sign.

"Hello passengers we're now in Lunar Village, so please take all of your stuff and I hope you had a peaceful ride, come back and have a great day" I hear the lady on the monitor say so I thought it would be good to wake everybody up so we can go.

I woke everyone up and we grabbed our bags and we left the train to go off and start this mission, and finish it.

**(Normal POV at 4:30 P.M.)**

Lucy, Wendy, Annabelle, Carla and Anna were all off the train and walking to where the person who sent out the mission for them, they started walking everywhere looking and searching the client's house or building that they're staying in.

Lucy looked at the instructions on the back of the mission sheet and saw why they couldn't find It because it wasn't night time and the moon wasn't out to guide them where they were supposed to go, so all of Team Mystic Force went to one of the Village's hotel building and bought one big room for the night and all went out shopping or do anything to waste time so when the moon is out they'll be ready to go and start again in the morning to official start their mission.

**(Four Hour Skip, at 8:30 P.M.)**

Wendy noticed it was getting really dark out and looked out the window to check if the moon was out, and by great Mavis It was out giving off a beautiful and trance-like glow.

"Hey guys we can go out and find our client's house now let's go" Wendy said happily.

"Ok guys we have to take our important stuff with us everything else needs to be left behind so it won't drag us down, everybody got that?" Lucy said with a serious and stern voice making her sound like a leader or Erza.

"Aye" Everybody nodded knowing what they needed to do.

"Ok then let's get going and find this house and defeat DemonWolf for good" Lucy said smiling while walking out with the rest of her team following right behind.

They all entered a room where there client was and knocked on his door so they could talk to him, but for some reason it didn't work because nobody opened the door for them plus Lucy and Wendy didn't hear anyone come at the door.

Lucy knocked on the door a little harder "Hello is anybody in there, we're mages from Fairy Tail and we here for the job that you sent out so we could help you with" Lucy shouted so that anyone on the other side could hear them.

They all waited for a good five minutes until Lucy heard someone coming down stairs quickly but also quietly probably making sure if it's safe or not to open.

"Are you all really the mages from Fairy Tail?" the man asked nervously behind the door.

"Yes we are" Lucy answered.

The man opened the door slowly looking out of it to see them standing there smiling at him.

"Let me see your guild marks" He asked quickly.

"Ok" Wendy said everyone pulled a piece of clothing or showing a part of their skin to the man to make him assured that they were really Fairy Tail mages.

The man gave out soft sigh of relief he closed the door then opened with a bright smile covering his face surprising the three girls and their exceeds.

"Welcome I'm so grateful that you all took this mission, please come in and sit down so I can tell you what's been going on in our village" The man walked away letting the girls come in and finding a seat in the living room.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Lucas Moon I'm the mayor or village leader here" Lucas bowed his head and looked at the girls "And what are your names?" he asked.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my team; Wendy Marvell, Annabelle Hikari, Carla and Anna" Lucy introduced everyone and they all bowed at their client in respect.

Lucas smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for helping us here we've been through so much this past couple months" his face frowned in an instant looking down at the floor.

"Tell us what's been going on here so we can help" Lucy said with serious tone.

"Yes of course, well it started about two to three months ago when a mysterious guild made It somewhere near our village but no one could tell where it was or where even it came from but it started taking our food supplies and other important materials then it started to slowly take people in the middle night making them disappear into the forest without a trace" Lucas explained to the girls, they looked at each other worriedly at first but then looked at how sad Lucas was looking that they knew they had to do whatever they could to finish this mission at all cost.

"We'll get right on it, I promise that we will get back your people and get rid of this dark guild" Lucy said with determination while getting up with the rest of her team.

"Thank you so much, here is a map that leads to the area where the guild is supposed to be" Lucas handing them a map to the forest in the area.

Lucy looked at it strangely and Lucas too "Wait I thought you guys didn't know where the guild was?" Lucy looked at Lucas suspiciously.

"One of the men were being taken away somehow broke away from the weird trance that he was in and was saw the guild in sight, he ran away to tell us but when we rushed over there it wasn't there or was hidden in complete sight from anyone who was on the other side of it" Lucas explained making everyone relax a little more but still kept on their toes.

"Ok we're off now we'll come back when we finish capturing the dark guild members, but until then goodbye for now" Lucy said walking out of the building with Wendy and the others walking behind her out to the forest where the dark guild is hiding.

**(30 minute Skip)**

Team Mystic Force was walking into the forest they came into the area where the dark guild was supposed to be standing in the middle of a small clearing with of course nothing there.

Everyone started to shoot ideas about where the guild could be and Lucy got a wonderful idea and with the help of one of her new spirit she would be able to find this mysterious dark guild.

"**Open Gate of the Sculptor: Riccardo**" Lucy said with a yellow flash of light appearing in front of her.

There stood an average muscular man with ivory skin, pitch black short hair in spikes with beautiful light green eyes, a blank paperboard on his left hand while he had different colored paints on a brown tray on his right hand and he was wearing a tight white t-shirt with paints splattered all over it also with long gray pants in the same condition as his shirt.

Riccardo smiled at his master and bowed respectfully "Hello Princess, what do you need me to help you with?" Riccardo bent down on one knee and kissed her hand making Wendy and Annabelle blush softly but not shaking Lucy's persona one bit.

"Hello Riccardo I have a favor I need you to do for me" Lucy said calmly to her spirit.

"Anything for you" Riccardo giving off a charming smile.

"Could you try to paint the dark guild that is in this area by using your magic?" Lucy asked him.

"Of course" Riccardo looked at the empty space and closed his eyes to concentrate on what was 'really' in front of him with his magic.

In an instant he was painting rapidly on his blank canvas which now was being filled with different colors and shapes that would reveal the identity of the mysterious dark guild hiding behind plain sight.

Riccardo was painting for five minutes until he was finally finished and showed Lucy and the others what the dark guild looked like in front of them.

The guild was a regular sized guild that was big but it wasn't so big in height; it had three cones which had flags on the top of each one, two large black doors in the front and a couple windows around the building, had old castle like blocks for the walls, two wolves made out of dark metal and had the wolves look like they were howling, and finally a big flag with a wolf with blood red eyes and a sinister toothy grin on its face. In most words it looked like a terrifying guild to go up to but they had to finish their job to defeat the guild.

"Thanks Riccardo and also could dispel the spell that was put on the guild for us please" Lucy asked Riccardo which of course gave her a charming smile again.

"You got it" He held up his paintbrush in the air and started writing different kind of runes and then swiping at the floating words making the terrifying picture of the guild to life right in front of them.

Of course everyone was spooked at first but they knew what they had to do so they swallowed their fear and started to figure out a plan to take out this dark guild.

After about ten minutes of deciding and planning they finally had a plan of attack "Ok here's the plan guys; Wendy, Carla and Annabelle will go in the back of the guild to stop anyone from escaping while me and Anna will charge in the front to take them down, it'll surprise them and take them out little by little, after we're done with the guild members we'll go after the guild master and if you finish your side early you can go after the master but only for a diversion nothing else ok got it?" Lucy explained and looked at everyone sternly, they all nodded ready to set out their plan in motion.

Everyone went to their assigned areas and prepared for battle, Lucy and Anna walk up to the guild and look at each other and respond to each other a simple nod with Lucy kicking the guild doors open shocking the people in the guild.

"Hey I was here to find a dark guild that was somewhere close to this village, could you show me the way so I can personally destroy it" Lucy said in a cheerful and sarcastic tone.

The guild members were furious at the sudden outburst from the blonde.

"Oh so nobody knows, ok let me start with YOU!" Lucy looked over a random guild member and she pulled out her whip at him pulling him up, twirling him around in the air and slamming him harshly to the ground in the middle of the guild members and her.

"Now I'm not going to ask again, now somebody answer my question or get beaten to pulp" Lucy said in a threatening and dangerously calm voice making some of the dark guild members shiver in fear and the others red with rage.

"Everyone let's get this dumb broad and show her what DemonWolf is all about" A brown haired male with muscular physique and a handsome face, if he wasn't a dark guild member Lucy would go out with him by his looks but of course because of how Lucy's love life has been doing horribly lately I don't think that would happen even if it was possible.

The entire guild cheered proudly and running off to attack Lucy head on, Lucy stood there smiling softly to herself about what was going to happen to them soon enough.

They were about couple feet away from Lucy until an attack blasted them away "**Dragon's Starlight Slash!**" Anna came from behind Lucy with a bright dazzling sword in her hands also standing in her battle/human form right next Lucy smiling slightly.

The guild was taken back at the appearance of another person and the power that she wielded in that sword of hers.

"Now boys, this is where the fun really begins" Lucy smiling with excitement.

"**Open Gate of the Holy Knight, Gate of the Demon Soldier, Gate of the Wolf, and Gate of the Lion: Han-Yin, Don-Yang, Lupus, and Loke!**" Lucy called her spirits with flashes of light surrounding her.

There was Loke with nice suit on and Lucy's new spirits; Lupus was a raven colored wolf that was the size of a horse with a little bit more size to him and he was also could change into a human form which was a handsome and muscular guy with washboard abs and strong arms with a beautiful face and amazing raven hair.

Han-Yin was a handsome and lean muscular guy with snow white hair and obsidian eyes with pure white armor that shinned like the sun with a sun crest in the middle of his armor and a halo over top of the sun also with a pure white and gold sword hanging by his side.

Don-Yang was a the complete opposite of Han-Yin he was also handsome and lean muscular kind of guy but with dark black hair with sliver white eyes with the same armor as Han-Yin but with different color and different crest on his chest which was a black sun with demon horns on the top of it while he was also holding his pitch midnight black sword that looked demonic and evil when you looked at it.

They all looked ready to have a good fight and to assist their master in anything they need.

Lucy was smirking at the way the guild members looked at her spirits worriedly, she had only have to say one word to them so they can attack and she slowly with enjoyment lacing with her words "Go" all of her spirits charged at the surprised and stunned dark guild members taking out almost half of them with a couple punches, slashes, and attacks from her and her spirits alone.

"Who is this chick?" a random guild member said frantically before getting knocked by Loke's blast.

"I've seen this chick before" Another random guild member started thinking and then the light flashed above his head "I got it! It's that Celestial mage from that guild Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia or some call her the Celestial Princess" he said with bulging wide eyes.

'Hmm who made that name for me, well I have to admit it does sound pretty good' Lucy thought happily at the rumored nickname for her.

"That can't be her, she's way too strong to be her, besides Lucy Heartfilia is a weak mage who hides behind her spirits when she can't fight herself" The guild member who got hit by Loke's blast said.

The air in the room became very tense and killer feeling to it that if anyone said a single word someone was going to die, and the one who was causing it was no other than the 'Celestial Princess' herself Lucy Heartfilia.

She had one of the most dangerous auras that has even been seen almost and even better than Erza's and Mira's aura was put together, she in termed looked like a demon behind those blond locks that was covering her eyes from the others looks.

Most members walked backwards slowly and also her spirits knew what was going to happen next but still stayed a good distance away just to be safe, but out of nowhere another stupid and clueless dark guild member ran up to her with his fist held high ready to punch Lucy but when he tried to she caught his hand with no effort at all still having her hair covering her face.

"Did I hear you correctly just now, I wish you say that again" Lucy stared saying a deep menacing voice while squeezing the random guild member's hand so hard her was wincing with pain showing all over his face.

The dark guild members started cowering in fear of Lucy's evil aura surrounding her body; she lifted her head to show a dangerous glare that could kill, she threw the guy she was holding in the air then jumped into the air also about to use one of moves against him.

"**Celestial Dragon's Meteor Claw!**" Lucy yelled pulling her leg back kicking full force at the guys back sending him down at the guys who were talking about her and some of the other guild members; it blasted shooting stars and light all over the place hitting anything in close range.

She landed looking at the others still standing with very angry and dangerous expression "If you ever say I'm weak ever again I will have no problem of ending you, permanently" Lucy said with venom coaxing her voice and with every word.

The other surviving members were terrified beyond belief to the point of feeling like death itself was knocking at their front door.

"We need to get out of here right now if we don't we'll be killed for sure" A bald haired guy with small muscles and his guild mark on his neck looking like a scared little girl; the other guild members agreed with the guys logic and started running to the back of the guild so they can make their escape from the blonde demon, but before they could even get out of the door they were blasted with a strong tornado of wind blowing them away and knocking them out instantly.

Lucy turned around smirking to herself putting her hands on her hips "Well it took you long enough, where you've been?"

From the smoke came out Wendy, Carla, and Annabelle in a new armor that had different kind of colored crystals that shinned with all the lights of magic blasting around making her look a dazzling star itself.

"Sorry we took so long we couldn't just leave our post just we could join you for all the fun" Annabelle responded with smile on her face, Wendy started to giggle lightly.

"Well now that you're here lets finish this up and take out the master of this place so we can finish our mission" Lucy said laughing and getting ready.

After that Lucy, Wendy, Annabelle, Carla, and Anna started fighting like never before they took out every last dark guild member they were all piled up groaning and moaning in pain looking like a big ugly mess.

Lucy smiled at the job she did and looked at her team with happiness "Great job guys, now that the flunkies have been taken out we now have to get to the boss and defeat him so we can finally finish this mission for good" Lucy said with determination, everyone nodded in agreement and started to go up the stairs trying to find the master of the dark guild.

Lucy stopped when running through the halls with everyone and caught a scent that seemed really familiar to her before for some reason, making the others look at her worriedly

"Hey Wendy do you smell that?" Lucy asked sniffing the air again, Wendy took a quick whiff and her eyes narrowed a little in confusion.

"Yea I smell it but for some reason I can't what that smell is" Wendy said sadly.

"Well for me it smell very familiar, I just can't put my finger on it but I know it somewhere-"Lucy stopped when she saw a dark shadow flying with incredible speed towards them.

"Get down!" Lucy said to everyone and they followed what she said also seeing the dark shadow go by.

"What was that?" Annabelle asked shaking with terror and Lucy with wide eyes.

"I don't know but I think we need to move before it comes back" Lucy said while getting up again but before she could even take one step she was blasted into the wall crashing into to two walls before she landed in a random room laid out painfully on the floor with debris all over her.

"Lucy!" Wendy and the others called out while rushing over to her, they looked at her worried to no end but soon calmed down when they started to see her trying to get up again.

"W-What the heck just hit me, ugh I feel like I got hit by a truck and then some" Lucy said holding her head while her friends got her up on her feet.

Suddenly a strange and dark laughter filled the mysterious room making Lucy and the others jump standing back to back in every angle trying to find the source of the weird laughter.

"Hahahaha I'm impressed; I didn't think that a bunch of weak and silly little girls could actually take out my entire group of mages in such a short amount of time, I should've gave you more credit than I had before" The mysterious deep man voice said playfully.

Lucy started to growl lowly "Who are you? And why are you attacking all those innocent people in this village?" Lucy asked with anger.

Soft chuckling came from the mysterious deep man voice "Because I was looking for something that I've been trying to find for a long time now" he said laughing.

"What have you been looking for that would have to put the people in danger and steal random people from this village?" Lucy asked again a little more calmed but still very furious tone.

"**Annabelle and You**" The mysterious deep man said with such a serious voice that it sent shivers down Lucy's and Annabelle's spines instantly.

"What" Lucy and Annabelle said with shock all over both of their faces and the others had all of their jaws dropping.

"You two have the power I need to take over this world and if you would please hand it over I would be happy" A strange shadow appeared and turned into a man with scarlet red hair that went down to his upper shoulders, with a black jacket, black combo pants, and black combat laced boots and his eyes were an emerald green.

"Who are you? And how do you know who we are?" Lucy asked while partially backing up.

"Doesn't matter how I know you it only matters that I want your powers, so I'll ask this one last time give me you powers **now**" The redhead said.

"I don't know who the hell you are but Annabelle or me would never give our powers to someone like you" Lucy spoke with venom for every word and having Annabelle and the others glare at him.

The redhead sighed in disappointment shaking his head slowly "What a shame I didn't think I would have to do this hard way but you leave me no choice at the matter, I need your powers and I intend to get them one way or another" The redhead man started having shadows surrounding his body and his eyes glowing dark green.

The redhead man's hands started glowing a violet color before three shadow figures appeared in front of him scaring Wendy, Anna, Annabelle, Carla, and even Lucy was shaking in the knees a little.

Three dark shadow wolves formed and when they opened their eyes they had these demon red eyes that were filled with pure evil and death, those same familiar eyes that Lucy and Annabelle saw that very day.

Annabelle was trembling in fear at the sight before her the same vicious wolves she saw that day were right in front of her and she finally snapped "NOOOOOO!" Annabelle yelled holding her head in her hands falling into fetal position crying heavily and hyperventilating.

Wendy crouched to Annabelle's level to see what was wrong with her "Annabelle, Annabelle are you all right?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"There here, there here again those eyes they have those same eyes" Annabelle kept muttering to herself over and over again with her eyes wide open that were filled with terror and under fear.

Wendy and the others were worried for her and was going to ask Lucy if she could help "Lucy I don't know what's going on with Annabelle but could-" Wendy's sentenced silenced immediately her eyes wide seeing the look on Lucy's face.

Lucy's eyes were wide open just staring at the mysterious redhead man in front of her with the shadow demon wolves growling dangerously at her and her friends; Lucy couldn't believe after two years of meeting Annabelle she never ever thought that they would both see those wolves again until now.

A deep penetrating laugh shook her out of her thoughts and looking at the man in front of her, the man kept laughing evilly making Lucy growl at him and her eyes were starting to turn feral (Blue).

"I can't believe it after all that time you actually still remember those wolves I sent out to attack and capture Annabelle, I'm touched I'll give you my name just a little gift before I destroy and take your powers by force" The mysterious redhead said laughing evilly again.

Lucy was beyond pissed at the moment and was ready to bash his head in like a certain fire dragonslayer would do but she pushed the thought to the back of her head and continued to listen to the conceded jerk.

"My names is Orgon Darkwing at your service and I'm here to get the powers of the Heartfilia's" Orgon said bowing down in front of her.

"That's great to know and all but if you think that's going to stop you from getting your ass kicked then you thought wrong" Lucy said inhaling some air for a second to release her attack on him.

"**Celestial Dragon's Roar!**" Lucy opened her mouth and a brilliant beam of yellow light with stars surrounding it shot right in the direction of Orgon and his wolves in blinding speed.

Orgon chuckled softly he disappeared within the shadows also with his wolves and the blast completely missing them.

Lucy sensed that they dodged her attack she stated checking the area but then an idea came to mind "**Gate of the Crow: Crovus**" Lucy called her spirit with a violet beam of light appeared in front of her with man who was wearing dark combat jeans, black combat boots, black leather jacket and raven colored shirt with a crow on the front of it, at long black cape, and his hair in a small high ponytail with one long strand of hair covering one eye that were crimson blood red.

"Hey Crov I need to you to find Orgon and his wolves in the shadows, can you do that for me?" Lucy asked her spirit.

Crovus nodded "Yes, I'll find him right now immediately" He said while falling into the darkness searching for Orgon.

After a while Crovus and Orgon came out fighting each other but Orgon punched Crovus away knocking him on the floor.

"I have no time for your silly games anymore I came here to get the power I need and I'll get it whatever the cost" Orgon said he looked in Annabelle's direction and shot a dark energy wave at her.

Lucy noticed who Orgon was going to but she couldn't get there in time it was too quick so she cried out "Annabelle watch out!"

Annabelle looked up but it was too late the blast hit her dead on completely consuming her slowly while she laid there unconscious with a gasping Wendy and total stunned Anna and Carla.

Lucy was frozen not able to move; it felt like she couldn't breathe and when she did the only thing that came out was blood-curdling scream "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well that takes care of that my shadows will drain every last bit of her magic completely and I'll finally get the-" Orgon was stopped when a glowing fist full of stars hit him square in the face making him fly and crashing into the wall.

Orgon got up rubbing the spot where he was last punched and then for once in his dark life he saw what death actually looked like when he saw Lucy's face.

Lucy her face went feral; she was clenching her fist so tightly that you could hear her the bones in her hands crunching at how hard she was holding them like that, her teeth were making a grinding noise, and the facial expression on her face could kill she looked like a dragon that you anger to the point of no return, her hair was floating in the air and her eyes turned blue that was ice cold. In simpler ways she was going to fucking kill someone.

"You can beat me down, you can say anything you want to me, but the one thing I will never let you is hurt the people I love" Lucy flashed with a new form of power inside of that was shaking the building with the pressure that was radiating from her body.

"I will defeat you if takes everything in my power to, I won't let you hurt anyone anymore this ends, **now!**" Lucy rushed over covered in yellow light with starlight surrounding her body with incredible speed.

Orgon was to surprise at what was going on and got knocked around the place by Lucy's punches and kicks that was doing a number on him every minute he got hit.

Lucy stopped her assault seeing Orgon looking beat up but still going, she decided to finish this fight so she can help Wendy before it's too late, she raised her magic a little so she can summon one of her spirits that she hasn't summoned in a long time.

"**Open Gate of the Goddess of White Light: Aphrillo!**" Lucy yelled she requiped a bright yellow key with a small star in the middle of a sun, it started glowing with a blinding yellowish white light, it faded away leaving a beautiful blonde haired woman with a gorgeous simple white dress that went down to her ankles that had pretty and mysterious designs on the lower half of the dress, she had a gold bracelet wrapped around her arm on both arms, she had two parts of her hair braided on the top connected by a white Lillie and having the rest of her straight and wavy down to her hips making her look absolutely amazing.

Aphrillo turned and looked at her master "Yes Princess Lucy, do you need anything?" She asked in a nice silky voice that sounded so sweet and pretty.

"Yea I need you to put up a light spell that takes down any form of dark or shadow magic in this area and I need you to help me fight this guy here, could you do that" Lucy asked and Aphrillo nodded in agreement.

"**Blinding Ray of Sunlight**" Aphrillo called out with her hands spread wide in the air making the whole room brightened with a warm and intense light.

Orgon and the others cover their eyes "Damnit that light is too strong" Orgon said.

"Ok Aphrillo now!" Lucy called out.

"Right! **Heavenly Light Burst!**" Aphrillo flashed beam of light at Orgon and his shadow wolves completely disintegrating them and blasting Orgon to wall.

Orgon gets up again with a glare but couldn't really tell with his face so beaten up and his clothes dirty and partially ripped, he stood up wobbling at first then he started surrounding himself with dark shadows.

"I will not be humiliated by some useless child, I don't care if you live or die I only want the magic that you have and I'll get even if I have to strip you of being a mage ever again" Orgon yelled charging his dark magic making it go to full power with the feeling of death all around it.

Lucy felt the power spike coming from Orgon so she decided that she should also finish this, she looked at Aphrillo which she looked like she had the same idea so they linked hands and let both of their power rise.

Wendy was healing Annabelle while Anna and Carla tried everything to stay alert and protect the two while Lucy fought against Orgon and his magic.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore than you already have so let's finish this Orgon, once and for all" Lucy said her hair flowing with Aphrillo's magic surging throughout the room.

They all stood there looking at each other to wait for the other to make a move, they both charged their magic full blast and were going to end this with one final attack.

"**Shadow Art: Dark Chaotic Monster Rampage!**" Orgon yelled out summoning mixture of dark shadow spirits that looked like scary and dangerous monsters coming towards her and Aphrillo.

"**Unison Raid: Heavenly Celestial Holy Star Light Ray!**" Lucy and Aphrillo screamed raising their hands up with a bursting beam of light that incased them completely with stars, stardust, yellow and white balls of light, and planets circling around the beam then shooting in all direction giving off a warm and powerful feeling from the heavens up above.

Both attacks collided with each other pushing the other one back with all their strength.

Lucy was losing her magic rapidly but Aphrillo kept her going and they both pushed and boosted their powers pushing Orgon's spell back destroying his monsters and shooting right towards him.

Orgon was surprised and terrified at the attack coming towards him he did something before it hit him but making a huge explosion blowing up the roof of the building having a beam of beautiful yellow light shot up into the sky and the room covered in smoke.

When the smoked cleared there stood an exhausted Lucy and a slightly tired Aphrillo holding each other and a harshly beaten subconscious Orgon laying on the floor breathing heavily with blood going down his eyes and down his mouth.

Lucy smirked and started chuckling lowly "That's what you get Orgon; you're bruised, beaten, and you lost so just surrender now" Lucy said panting.

Orgon weakly laughed "You might of won today but that doesn't mean you won next time we met and I promise you that day will come again and I will get that power that I was seeking before, the Heartfilia power will be mine" Orgon said while slowly letting shadows take over his body sinking through the floor, Lucy panicked she started dashing over to him but he already sunk through the floor and she punched the area he was in with her fist out of frustration.

"Damnit I let him get away" Lucy gritted her fang like teeth together but felt a hand on her shoulder making her look up to see Aphrillo smiling down at her.

"Lucy don't worry about it you'll get him next time but just be glad you saved your friends from getting hurt anymore from him, now come on we have to go and check on your friend Annabelle" Aphrillo gave her hand out to her which Lucy took gladly still a little wobbly from using so much magic in one day like last time but way worse.

Lucy walked over and sat next to Annabelle who still had shadows all over her body worrying Lucy and the others greatly wondering what will happen to their teammate and friend.

"How is she Wendy, is she going to be ok?" Lucy asked looking down at Annabelle.

"She'll be fine but for some reason the shadows won't leave her, I tried everything to get rid of them but they won't go away" Wendy explained sadly.

"Let me take a look I might be able to figure out what's wrong with her" Aphrillo got in front of Annabelle's body and put her hands in front of her while a glowing light shinned on Annabelle's chest.

After a few minutes she stopped trying to heal her and Aphrillo looked at everyone then directly at Lucy "Princess could you summon Haden he might be able to fully explain what's going on with Annabelle" Aphrillo asked.

"Ok that sounds like a great idea" Lucy said smiling, she focused her magic that would take most of it after she summoned him.

"**Open Gate of the God of Shadows: Haden!**" Lucy said with a dark violet light shinned and appearing a man in front of them making Wendy flinch in fear and Anna partially glaring at him.

Haden was fully muscular man with big biceps and had a tight raven muscle sleeveless shirt that showed his rock hard abs but still covered with a black jacket with spikes on the sides of it and black fingerless gloves, he also had black skinny jeans that fit comfortably over his leg muscles plus with laced black combat boots, he wore a silver necklace with skull and crossbones with demon wings on the side of its head. He had slightly tanned skin with tattoos of mysterious designs over his arm and parts of his neck that was mostly covered with his long slick black hair that went down his shoulders, in most ways he would be deemed hot but his eyes said otherwise; they were black obsidian with crimson blood red mixed with it making look like he was ready to kill you with a just a stare and nothing more.

"Hey Haden what's up?" Lucy asked bubbly with a smile.

Haden turned around with a glare directly at her scarring the others but not Lucy, Anna, and Aphrillo.

"What?" Haden asked in a deep menacing voice.

"Don't give me that I need you to find out what's wrong with my friend" Lucy asked him.

Haden growled at Lucy who also glared and growled back "Why?" He asked again but for some reason a calmer voice.

"Please friend could be possibly dying and I need your help to save her" Lucy said while giving him the puppy dog eyes and trembling bottom lip.

Haden looked at her then he sighed giving in to his master's face "I'll do it" He walked over to her inspecting Annabelle while Lucy cheered victoriously at her accomplishment.

Haden stopped looking at Annabelle and went over to Lucy to tell her the news "Those shadows that are around her are actually hers, someway she actually had dark magic inside of her and the best part is she's actually a dragonslayer" Haden said looking at Annabelle's sleeping form.

Lucy and the others gasped while Aphrillo smiled knowing now what the real reason behind those shadows around her and why she had it like that.

"No way, but how can she be a dragonslayer?" Lucy asked Haden, he shrugged his shoulders not knowing himself "I don't know just know she must be the dark dragonslayer and also I sense another dragonslayer power in her but it seems locked, I don't know" Haden explained and not caring about the situation at all he told Lucy 'Bye' and flashed out leaving everyone to wonder how is Annabelle a dragonslayer.

"I can't believe this, what are we supposed to tell Annabelle when she wakes up?" Wendy asked everyone.

"We'll tell her the truth and besides" Lucy paused to look at Annabelle "She already looks like she's changing in facial features" Lucy pointed out to her face which her teeth were growing fang like, and her hair looked lighter brown for some reason.

"When she awakes we'll tell her what happened but for now we have to go back to the mayor and bring back the dark guild members and ask them where did they hide the people and other things they stole" Lucy said to everyone which they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll be leaving Princess but here some light to replenish your magic and energy" Aphrillo threw Lucy some orbs of light and she ate all of them happily feeling fully refreshed while her spirit disappeared.

They got all the guys up but woke one up to tell us where the people were and stuff but of course they were stubborn so Lucy had to death glare them to tell and also knocking them out for not telling them right away in the first place.

Lucy summoned Virgo and Taurus; Taurus to carry the guys while Virgo destroys the guild and proceed to leave and go to get their reward for the mission.

**(Lucy's POV)**

We all walked through the building with the group of knocked out dark guild members, captured villagers, and stolen supplies that they wanted for the mission Mayor Lucas Moon was so was so grateful for helping his village he added 30,000J more to the reward dividing by three equaled 140,000J each so it was an awesome reward; plus we were also given the other stuff from the reward.

When Annabelle woke up and we explained everything to her what happened and about her secret power, she was shocked beyond belief but she believed when we told her to concentrate on the shadows that hit her and then her own shadows was around her hand, she was amazed but was worry how she was going to control her new dragonslaying magic but I told her when we get home one of my spirits was going to help her with controlling it.

We started to practice with our new weapons, Annabelle got three new rare armors; Diamond Crystal Armor, Lunar Eclipse Armor, and Dark Shadow Empress Armor. These armors I've never heard of and maybe Erza has but never got them yet but still all of them are powerful and really fast.

Wendy got two weapons; one was a staff that was sky blue with white designing's wrapping around it, the staff could transfer sky/wind/air magic through it and use it as a weapon which helped her sky dragonslayer magic making new moves.

The second was a whip that had wind wrap around it, it could slice through steel and flowed like a snake following Wendy's commands when asking it to do something for her or attack.

The best part of the staff and whip that the staff could turn into a tattoo so it would it would be easier to take it with you and use it for battle on her left arm and the whip wrapped around her arm with a dragon figure arm bracelet place it on her right arm.

And for me I got a sword and a magical bow; the sword had a similar design to Anna's sword but instead of it being yellow it was like crystal blue, the sword had the power to absorb any form of light magic and use for its own attacks and to transfer magic to me when I get low on magic and it could also enhance all of my powers.

The magic bow it used my power but it only seemed like it only worked for me and Annabelle powers, but it made star like magic arrows with my magic that when it hit with something it blasted and exploded of stars with direct contact while for Annabelle's magic it made black shadow flames that when hit directly covered the thing with the black flames burning them slowing to nothing but ash.

I also got 10 new gate keys which were the Solar System God keys, which are one of the many rarest of gate key collections, I was so totally excited for getting them and so grateful.

The first one was Jupiter the God of Lightning magic, the second one was Pluto the God of Dark magic and father to Haden, the third one was Neptune the God of Water and Ice magic and the father of Aquarius, the fourth one was Mercury the God of Space and Psychic magic, the fifth one was Venus the Goddess of Light magic and mother to Aphrillo, the sixth one was Saturn the God of Time Ark magic, the seventh one was Mars the God of Fire magic, the eighth one was Gaia/Earth the God of Earth and Nature magic, the ninth one was Uranus the God of Heavenly Body magic and the final tenth one was Hyperion the God of Sun magic **(He's like the spirit king but he is way stronger than him and higher up in rank, he can use Sun magic and also use the powers of all the Solar System God's power if he wants)**. They were all powerful and they take way more power and magic to summon them in a fight than what the Zodiac gates took from me.

We all stayed at the village one last night and left the next day feeling more refreshed then before, until we got on the train.

Annabelle was sitting on my lap looking with my hands through her head and she's looking green while panting heavily because the train was moving fast and the dragonslayer conditions coming up, making me laugh at her while she mumbles small curses at me and trying not throw up.

Wendy, Anna, and Carla are sleeping snuggled up together looking absolutely cute but the one thing that I can't get out of my mind is that guy Orgon and what he said.

I don't want to really see him again but if I do I won't hesitate to get rid of him because no one hurts my nakama if I'm able to save them.

I fell asleep having a strange dream about mom and two other kids that looked sort of like me definitely the boy, we were playing in the mansion having fun until an attack came at our house scaring the two kids and also myself we were running away from weird looking bad guys but somehow we escaped.

We saw my mom and she was telling us it would be alright but she was stuffing us all into separate wagons and she put a spell or something on the two kids and then coming over to me and doing the same thing after that the dream ends right there me waking up in the train right outside of Magnolia.

I woke Annabelle and Wendy up so we all of us could get off of the train to go home and celebrate our victory for finishing our mission and get some well needed rest.

**(Normal POV)**

Team Mystic Force were sleeping the night away enjoying the peace and quiet of their recent mission but at the guild Team Natsu were having trouble seeing if Natsu was still ok from his fight from a week or so ago with Lucy.

Natsu was sleeping in the infirmary actually soundly until he started to stir for a second his face crinkling together and he started to mumble something slowly.

"Lucy… I'm sorry….I…miss you" Natsu said sadly while turning over going right back to sleep.

What could of possibly made Natsu say that in his sleep and why would he think of Lucy, well you have to see next time.

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm not dead if any of you thought lol. I want to truly say I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter I was so busy throughout these three weeks of school and parts of summer it was so hectic and I kept changing the name of the story.**

**I also have a big role that Annabelle will play in this story with Lucy and the others but especially Lucy so wait and find out.**

**And yes I made Annabelle a dragonslayer for future reasons so don't freak**

**But I'm glad that people still left reviews for me to update I really appreciate that so much especially that I got over 100 reviews from you guys, you all are totally awesome I love all of you for supporting my story.**

**I also wanna say that I have been making ideas for the next chapter and it is going to be NaLu fluff through the story where Natsu and Lucy finally talk after their intense battle and some stuff will happen with Natsu's feelings.**

**Like I said before thanks for all the support and the next chapter will be called ****Chapter 10: Natsu's True Confession**** I can't wait to write this chapter because it will have NaLu of course lol ;).**

**So until next time Read, Share, Review and of course, LOVE NALU! OtakuLover43 out PEACE ****.**


	10. Chapter 10: Natsu's True Confession

**Chapter 10: Natsu's True Confession**

**Hey new chapter for you guys Yay! I all hope that you guys enjoy it this chapter will be filled with lots of NaLu fluff and lemon, maybe Natsu and Lucy get together again or maybe they'll just stay friends (if they can try) but only way you'll be able to know if you read and when you're done please a lovely review so I can know if it was to your liking ok, Thank you.**

**And this is a re-edit so don't worry this story isn't going anywhere.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail only my OC characters, new keys, new powers and magic but if I did there would be shipping of FT couples everywhere and lots of action, drama, suspense, and of course lemons ;).**

It was normal day for the guild; everyone drinking, chatting, fighting, or looking up missions to go on but for a certain pink-haired dragonslayer that wasn't the case because he was stuck in medical care from his fight with his old partner, old friend, and "ex-girlfriend" that lead him their grumbling to himself how "unfair that everyone else was out having fun while he was stuck inside" and that "It was Lucy's fault that he was there".

But he stopped when he thought about her again and soon felt guilt and sadness wash over him for what he almost did to her when he fought her and even when she came back he did and said some things that broke her heart which was the one thing he never wanted to happen to her ever but what's done is done only thing he could do was wait for her to come back so he can apologize properly like he wanted before.

And he was going to do it today because she was coming back today, so he let his mind wander through his thoughts and memories of him and Lucy and how was he going to tell Lucy that he was sorry for everything that happened and that he was still in love with her.

(Normal POV at the Guild)

While everyone was still enjoying the beautiful day the doors opened wide showing Lucy and her team looking happy.

"Hey guys we're back!" Lucy said happily with a bright smile on her face.

Everyone gave them a "Hey" or "Welcome back" which made the group feel loved; they all walked over to the bar where their favorite white-haired mage was wiping some glasses and the counter.

The white-haired beauty looked up and smiled brightly at the girls walking over to her "Hey you guys, we were beginning to miss you guys; so how did your mission go girls" Mira said while continuing her work but also focusing on what the girl's response.

"It went well we were able to defeat the entire dark guild and bringing back all the stuff they stole from the village that they were in" Lucy told her smiling and finding her spot at one of the bar stools with Wendy and the others following.

"Wow great job girls you beaten your first big mission together as a team" Mira said while wiping tears from her eyes "I'm so proud of you" she said happily.

Lucy and the girls laughed together "Hey Mira can I have a strawberry smoothie please?" Lucy asked.

"Of course" Mira said and then looking at Wendy and the other girls "Do you guys want something too" Mira asked sweetly.

"I'll take a Blue Raspberry smoothie for me, please" Annabelle asked.

"I'll take Orange Mango smoothie Mira-san" Wendy said happily.

"I would like to have fish please Mira" Anna said excitedly.

"And I would like some Earl Grey tea please, Mira" Carla said.

"Coming right up girls" Mira said walking away to get their drinks for the girl's leaving them to wait and talk about all the stuff that has occurred has these past couple weeks.

But for one blonde girl her thoughts keep coming back to a certain pink-haired dragonslayer that for some reason she hasn't seen around the guild lately; even when she got there the guild didn't seem as lively as it usually does when he's around and kind of worried her little.

"Hey Mira" Lucy asked Mira who was multitasking between cleaning the counters and listening to Lucy.

"Yea, what's on your mind Lucy" Mira asked continuing to work.

"Did Team Natsu go on mission or something, because for some reason it just doesn't seem as rowdy as usual when there not here?" Lucy asked looking around the guild to find them.

"Oh yea they went out on a mission just this morning, they'll be back be by this week or so depending if Erza wants to stay there a little longer" Mira explained to Lucy.

"Oh, so Natsu's all healed up again, that's nice" Lucy said sadly.

Mira caught Lucy's tone and decided to give her some good news "Well no actually Natsu's still in the infirmary healing up after your little battle from two weeks ago, while the other parts of Team Natsu went off and did the mission" Mira explaining again to Lucy.

Lucy brightened up at the sudden news and was actually happy that he was still here "Really He's still here, could I go see him" Lucy asked Mira.

Mira giggled at Lucy's excitement "Yea he is, and yes you can go check up on him; he's been coopted up in that room for a good week or two so he might want someone different to talk to now" Mira told Lucy.

"Yea ok, besides I have something I have to talk to him about that's really important" Lucy said while walking in the direction of the Infirmary.

When Lucy was far enough away that she couldn't hear her she started to giggle softly behind the bar counter thinking to herself about Lucy's situation 'Well Lucy I wonder how you're going to deal with this one and if that you and Natsu will ever get back together again or will end it all completely; we'll all just have to wait and see' Mira thinking while working around the guild.

(Infirmary Lucy's POV)

I started walking up the stairs thinking about how I would talk to him after all this time, after everything we been through together since I left and until now, and most of all after we said those horrible things to each other and fought when we didn't even try to talk it out first with each other.

I finally got to the top step still in a daydream like daze not looking where I was going but letting my feet guide me to where he was, the man I used to love and care for so much, the man I thought I would spend my whole life with, and the man I fought and the reason he's in the Infirmary in the first place, because of me.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding until now; thinking about how much of a horrible person I am to thinking I can actually talk to him and ask for forgiveness after everything I did to him, I'm so stupid.

But I had to do it because if I don't I'll never be able to get over the guilt I feel for what I did in the past and I won't be able to deal with not being his friend again; because everything that has ever happened in my life all started when I was with Natsu, the one I still secretly love with all of my heart.

But I think he doesn't love me anymore after all those years when I was gone and the stuff that happened now, I wouldn't blame him one bit but…

That doesn't mean I won't try to be his friend and try to start over again with him.

I was now in front of the door where I had to go and face something I didn't want to face since that day but I knew I had to and it's now or never.

"Hello" I say while knocking on the door but no answer.

"Hey, Natsu" I say knocking on the door again but still getting nothing.

I was slightly getting annoyed he wasn't answering the door so I was going to in if he liked it or not.

I opened the door slowly trying to peak through the door to see if anyone was in the room.

"Natsu, are you in here?" I asked while I peeked my head into the room looking all over the right side of the room then scanned if a certain pink-haired man-child was in there.

I turned to my right and there I saw him his sheets everywhere, his one-sleeved vest wide open showing his muscular frame and washboard abs, his body sprawled out all over the bed and him snoring up like a huge chainsaw.

I blushed while walking over to where he was sleeping; I look down at him looking at every detail of his body and face which looked more defined and mature look that I never noticed before from him.

I see him stirring around in his sleep his face scrunched up like he was in pain or having a really bad nightmare and he was mumbling something in his sleep that I couldn't quite hear even with my dragon hearing so I got closer to hear it.

"Li…Lisa..Lisanna" Natsu mumbled fully out loud while twisting in sleep.

I pulled myself away from his face feeling a sad and depressing feeling in the bottom pit of my heart, I was so hoping he was actually dreaming about me but I was kidding myself that he even still had the same feelings that he had for me back then.

I was just about to leave but then I when I was half to the door I heard say something again.

"L…Lu…Luce…Lucy come back… I still…I still love you….please come back to me" Natsu said rolling around in his bed hugging his pillow tightly to himself while I stand there frozen like a statue in a museum.

He still loves me and he wants me back, I just can't believe what I just heard; I thought he would never want to see me again or even be with me again but now he's actually having dreams about me so what should do I now. Should I wake him up, should I tell him I love him back, should I tell him if we should get back together, should I-… wait I can't do that, I can't do any of that because of Lisanna.

I sighed sadly knowing full well that I couldn't break up their relationship just because I found out he loves me, that just wouldn't set well with me, even if we are not best friends anymore.

I opened my eyes which I just realized were closed for some reason and blushed madly again at the site in front of me.

I was about an inch away from Natsu's face to the point if I moved any closer I would be kissing him making me blush a dark shade of red on my face.

I backed up but stopped when I looked at him closely at his face; which I couldn't believe that it not only got more mature, that it gotten a lot hotter through the years.

I started unconsciously lean closer looking at his face but mostly his lips that haven't kissed since I left for my journey, I was so close to his lips that I could feel his breath on my lips.

My eyes were slowly closing and my lips were about to connect with his then.

"Um, Lucy is that you" Natsu said groggily.

My eyes shot open quickly, I was looking right into his black onyx eyes like I was in a trance completely frozen in my spot above him worried if I moved he would see me and everything would be ruined in that exact moment.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said clearly.

"Hey Natsu" I responded nervously wondering what I was going to do get myself out of this one.

(Normal POV)

Both Natsu and Lucy were looking at each other, eye-to-eye, on over the other, just sitting there.

"Luce why are you on top of me" Natsu asked with a small blush covering his face.

"Um I was uh trying to check if you were doing ok, because you looked like you weren't breathing so I wanted to check " Lucy stuttering with a huge blush covering her face and talking rapidly.

Lucy backed away from Natsu's body to sit on the end of the bed blushing like Erza's hair color looking at the floor while Natsu was sitting up on the back of the wall looking anywhere but Lucy and blushing too.

Lucy looked over at Natsu's face and was actually surprised to see that he was blushing probably just as much as she was from this situation.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said shaking Lucy out of her current thoughts and giving Natsu her full attention.

"Yeah, what is it Natsu?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Why are you here, why did you come?" Natsu asked with serious look on his face and partial harsh tone.

Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's words then looked at the ground to avoid his graze.

"I came here to say I'm sorry" Lucy whispered softly.

Lucy sat there looking at the ground still waiting for a response from him even if it wouldn't be the one that she wanted to hear, she had to ask it and find out if there's a chance to fix everything that happened between them.

"Why are you the one saying sorry after everything I did to you" Natsu responded softly.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu's face and her eyes widened with surprise again at the expression Natsu was showing in front of her.

He looked really sad and depressed with his eyes showing a gloomy kind of look that she has never seen in his eyes before until now and truthfully it broke her heart at the site of him.

She scooted over to him and look at his head which was low looking away from her but she didn't want that coming from him she wanted him to hold and tell her that everything was alright but now it was her to do that for him.

She got off the bed and walked so she was in front of him, she slowly wrapped both of her arms around his torso, her chest connecting with his chest, both of their heads resting on each other's foreheads comforting in a way that only they know how.

"It's ok Natsu, I forgive you" Lucy said it slowly and so softly that only he could hear it, so it only could reach his ears and something more that she was once able to reach but now was trying to see if she could still reach for it again after all that time.

He heard it and started to shake, sobbing softly near her and wrapping his arms around her completing the embrace that she invited him into.

She just stood there holding the person that was everything to her; her friend, her courage, her protection, her spirit, her life, and the man that she loves. She couldn't understand for so long why she didn't feel so complete; it was because she lost the thing that made her the person she is today.

They both sat there in comforting embrace with each other, forgetting about anyone else in the world and just focusing on one another; they sat there like that for a couple of minutes but felt like an eternity for them.

When Lucy noticed Natsu starting to calm down she waited for him to be ready to talk with her.

Natsu took a deep breath before exhaling it all out completely stopping his shaking, crying, and calming him down.

He moved his head away from hers and she did the same to see a blood-shot eyed Natsu with emotion clouding his dark obsidian looking like a dark thunderstorm.

Lucy grabbed his check with her hand looking deep into his eyes trying to calm it with her own. "Hey" Lucy said softly and warm.

Natsu gulped trying to find his voice. "H-Hey" he said with stutter and his voice sounding hoarse.

Lucy smiled, she used her hands to wipe his eyes and the tear stains on his face. "No more tears, I'm just glad I could tell you before it was too late" she said looking at him.

Natsu looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean Luce?" he asked titling his head to the side a bit.

Lucy turned her graze away from him; she paused but took a quick breath so she could talk. "Before you started to hate me" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You're wrong" Natsu said, turning her head to look at him. "You're wrong to think that I would ever hate you" he told her again.

She looked at him with a tear rolling down her eye; she was going to open her mouth to say something back but closed it to listen more to what he was trying to say.

"Because I love you, even after all those years, after everything that happened I never stopped loving you for one minute" Natsu said holding her close to him.

Lucy looked at him with nothing then utter disbelief at his words.

"W-What" she asked.

"Even when being with Lisanna I always felt like something wasn't fully being myself with her it was because she wasn't the one I was in love with, it was you, it's always been you" he said holding on to her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes.

Her heart felt like it stopped but then started up again and took over for her in that very second and made her say something she didn't want to ask him yet or was ready to ask. "Prove it" she whispered, and before she could save herself from what she said two pair of hot lips connected with hers.

Lucy's eyes were bulging out of her sockets from the sudden action she was frozen in her spot worried if she moved then something bad would happen that would shatter her world forever.

He bite her lip shaking her out of her thoughts and kissing him with the same passion they had for each other back then, opening her mouth so his tongue could play with hers while they kissed passionately.

Natsu slowly let his hands glide down her curves to her waist and guided her body over his and her hands slide up his shoulders until she reached his hair which she tangled her fingers in the spiky pink strands.

Their mouths moved in perfect sync with one another like they were having a dance with their lips but having a battle with their tongues.

Natsu rolled over so he was on top but never releasing his mouth away from hers; he put his leg between her thighs to separate them and place himself in between so he could be closer to her.

Lucy was having her hands touch every inch of his body and Natsu doing the same without pulling away from each other once for a quick breath; she touched his bare hard chest which let a low growl like moan in her mouth, she then slide down his toned muscular abs touching each one softly, she ran her hands across his harden nipples and the scar on his neck, and did the process over and over again until she was familiar with his body completely.

Natsu touched all on the side of her curves and her ass making her moan also in his mouth and he let one hand slip under her shirt messing with her breasts and her harden nipples while his other hand went into her hand going through her golden locks.

They did this for almost ten minutes before breaking away from their heated kiss to look into each other's eyes; Natsu's eyes were a bright emerald green with small black lines circling around the pupils and Lucy's eyes were a bright cerulean blue with brown lines circling around her pupils.

They both stared at each other breathing and panting roughly gleaming with sweat from their body heats, mostly Natsu's.

"Does that… prove it" Natsu said breathily.

Lucy was too fogged up by her lust for the fire dragonslayer that her only response was a simple nod making Natsu give off a grin with his fangs pointing out of it and Lucy showing him a small smile with her fangs also pointing out.

"Good" Natsu said going back to passionately making out with the blonde dragonslayer.

Lucy broke away from the kiss to lick and nibble on Natsu's right shoulder on his neck where his scar is, which she got a loud moan from him instantly making her feel a sort of pride that a single touch from her drove him this far.

Before long Natsu found Lucy's neck and started doing the same thing with hers and licking the side of her ear.

"Natsu" Lucy panted in Natsu's ear, making him grunt in satisfaction from having Lucy with him like this.

Natsu moved away from her neck to pull her shirt over her head showing her red laced bra and pulling down her mid-thigh shorts down her creamy pale peach skin to show her also matching red laced panties.

Lucy grabbed onto his vest pulling it off showing off his broad shoulders and the red marks from her kissing and nibbling, and with the full view of his well-defined body to her graze also showing off his black boxers with red flames on the bottom.

Natsu went behind Lucy's back to find the hook to release the treasures he's been always wanted to touch ever since he met her back Hargeon.

He found it and clicked it off letting it fall to the side of the bed seeing a site that he couldn't take his eyes away from, Lucy's huge breast.

Lucy started blushing and put her arms in front of her chest to cover up them up feeling really nervous at Natsu's graze.

Natsu growled lowly and took her arms and pulled them away from her chest so they wouldn't be covered anymore.

"Don't cover up yourself like that in front of me, there's nothing that you could do to hide from me" Natsu said huskily.

Lucy nodded slowly moving her arms away from her bare chest to Natsu's eyes can see.

Natsu grabbed both of her titties and started massaging them wanting to feel them in between his hands; he slowly brushed on her nipples and cupping them softly.

Lucy starts moaning arching into his touch and her head falling backwards.

Natsu smirked loving Lucy's moans and knowing that he was the only one who could make her sound like that with just single touch; he kept touching and feeling Lucy's breast but kept wondering what they taste like in his mouth.

He leaned in forward to take the small hard piece in his mouth and started sucking softly.

Lucy gave off a small screeching moan from her mouth which if Gajeel and Laxus were actually there, Wendy and Annabelle were listening more to their surroundings they would of heard it.

Natsu sucked on Lucy's breast like a new born baby; he used his tongue to get the bud really wet and smooth, he used his teeth to bite it softly, and used his mouth to suck and twist the bud sending her to complete pleasurable heaven and having his free hand to massage and twist the bud on her other breast.

Lucy was practically breathless from all the pleasure Natsu was giving her with just his mouth and hands; she squirmed trying to get some movements from under the pink-haired dragonslayer but to no avail he kept in her place with his body covering over hers.

She grabbed his head pushing him in closer to feel more of his mouth on her breast.

Natsu finished with the left bud and now switched to the right bud doing the same thing her did before but with another breast.

Lucy was trying so hard to keep her moans and screams in so her guild mates won't hear her but it was so hard to do with Natsu's attack on her now swollen breast; she started to get really wet down at her core and she was wetting her panties tremendously.

Lucy felt on top of the world with Natsu right now feeling him like this made her feel happy and loved again; she didn't even care if someone came in and saw them doing this together but wondered what some of her friends might think about this like Gray, Erza, Wendy, Annabelle, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, and Lisa-; Lucy froze at the thought of Lisanna knowing what they were both doing right now with each other, in the infirmary, in the guild, and when she was away on mission with Team Natsu.

Lucy felt guilt clawing at her heart when thinking about how she was betraying a friend and nakama just to make herself happy or get the man that she had before.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu's lips and putting a hand against his chest to stop his assaults of kisses, making the pink-haired dragonslayer to look at her with a confused expression on his face and question coming from his emerald eyes.

"Natsu we have to stop now, if we keep going like this you'll do something that you'll regret" Lucy said firmly but in the inside she was slightly crying and sad at the fact that she couldn't have Natsu like that and that she had to push away all the resurfacing feelings she had for him away again, so she wouldn't hurt her nakama.

"Luce what are you saying, I would never regret doing this with you" Natsu said looking at her with concern, worried that he might lose her again like he did last time.

"Yea but still if we kept going we would had sex and that would just make it even harder to be with you after seeing you and Lisanna together like you usually are now, and besides I wouldn't feel right doing this too her, now that I'm trying to get to know her more" Lucy tried explaining to Natsu while holding on to her emotions as best as she could.

Natsu grabbed her face into his hands giving her a serious looking graze that Lucy never seen before from him which scared her, but pushed her to know more of what he was he was trying to tell her through his eyes at the moment.

"Lucy you don't know how badly I want to be with you now, It's just when you left and were gone for so long I missed you but I knew you were coming back to me again, but when I heard a rumor that girl in your exact description was dead I felt my whole world fell apart and I didn't know what I could do to get over the fact that you were gone, that I would never see you again forever" Natsu said looking at her sadly.

"Then two years went by like nothing with me and Lisanna being together but everything I did reminded me of you and all the stuff we did together, but once you came back to us that day I wasn't expecting to see you again or even alive but I wish I kept my promise to you like I should have, I feel like I betrayed you and I never want that to happen again" Natsu looked away from her sadly.

Lucy at him frowning at his sad look and grabbed her hands to his face guiding over to look her eyes now. "I told you I forgave you already and that I love you, I don't want you feeling that way anymore ok, besides I would've probably done the same thing knowing if you were gone" Lucy said looking at him with a sad smile.

"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon ok, I love you and I wish one day we can be together like this and we can completely forget about everything that happened" Natsu smiled at her with his famous toothy grin.

Lucy was feeling happiness and love from what he said but then sadness and doubt clouded over those feelings when she thought about the one thing that standing in the way of Natsu's wish and Lucy's lost love was Natsu's current girlfriend, Lisanna Stratuss.

Lucy frowned at the thought making Natsu worry about if something was wrong with her or that something was bothering her.

"Hey Luce what's wrong, are you okay?" Natsu asked with his hands on her bare shoulders trying to catch the sight of her eyes which were being covered by her hair.

"What about Lisanna?" Lucy hissed at Natsu.

Natsu let go of her shoulders to look at her with wide eyes. "What?" he asked surprised.

"What about Lisanna, the last time I checked you too were still dating" Lucy paused before looking at him with tears falling down her face with sadness and anger. "Why are you telling me that you love and doing all this with me when you're with Lisanna and she's the one you're dating and the one you picked after I was gone!" Lucy yelled, her rage boiling and her sadness not too far behind.

Natsu looked at her frozen, completely stunned by her words but then moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug there bare bodies touching each other.

"I'm telling you this because I didn't want to be too late on telling you how I felt for you, I never stopped loving you I was just trying so hard not to break Lisanna's heart but after everything we said to each other and the fight, I thought you wouldn't want to speck with me again" Natsu said holding her close having his heat and hers combine calming both of their mental states.

"I always loved you too, but what you did really hurt me Natsu more than anything that has ever happened in my entire life, I was to that point I-" Lucy paused to let some of her tears fall and to catch her breath. "I was so depressed and hated the thought of being alone like I was before I started thinking about k-killing myself" Lucy whispered.

Natsu's entire body froze instantly. "I drove you that far" Natsu asked her softly which Lucy didn't say anything back to him.

"Lucy tell me" he said softly but firmly, but Lucy stayed mute. "TELL ME!" Natsu yelled holding her tighter.

Lucy whimpered and nodded her head, Natsu started crying wrapping one arm around her bare waist and her head closer to him holding her like she would disappear into thin air if he let her go.

"I said I would always protect you from anything and I would always be there for you but I hurt you in the worst possible way, I betrayed you, how can I call you my mate or even my best friend if I can't even protect you from myself" Natsu cried in her shoulder. "I'm so weak" He whimpered softly.

"No you aren't Natsu! You are the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life and you gave me a life that I didn't have until you brought me here to Fairy Tail, I'm eternally grateful for what you did for me" Lucy said pulling back from his embrace to hold his face in her hands looking deeply into his teary red obsidian eyes to make sure that he could see that she wasn't lying to him.

Natsu saw her message through her eyes, he wiped his eyes to get himself together and he put his forehead on hers taking her scent and her existence itself that made Lucy, Lucy.

"Thanks Luce, I really needed that" Natsu said closing his eyes smiling enjoying the intimate moment, Lucy closed her eyes as well smiling softly. "I know and your welcome" Lucy said.

They stood there like that not even caring if they were both naked together like this, it was just them no one else, it was their world and they were going to enjoy it for however long they needed to.

They both opened their eyes and looked into each other's eyes deeply, looking into the other's heart and soul.

Natsu closed his eyes one more time leaning closer to Lucy's lips while Lucy closed her as well and moved in close to capture Natsu's lips with hers kissing gently and soft.

Both of them pulled away and smiled at each other while releasing one another from the hug.

"So should we do now?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy sighed and turned around away from Natsu's vision. "Well for the time being we can't do the things like we did today, we just have to stay just friends"

Natsu hugged her from behind, his head looking over her shoulder. "Luce you know better than I do that we can't just be friends after doing all that with each other and then acting like it never happened" Natsu said, he lightly kissed her neck. "And besides, what if I don't want to just stay as being friends" Natsu sucking softly on her lower neck.

Lucy moaned but moved away to contain her control and get back to her senses. "Natsu I'm serious right now, I know that probably want to get together with me again but right now your dating Lisanna and I won't ruin that for her" Lucy said looking at the floor sadly. "Even if that means pushing my feelings for you away"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her flat bare stomach and sighed in disappointment at Lucy's words but knew she was right to do this even though it meant hiding and harboring those feelings for each other until everything was clear again.

"Ok I hear you, I'll try to do this but I'll do it under one condition" Natsu said breathing her delicious scent.

Lucy giggled, turning her head to look at Natsu's face. "And what are these conditions you speak of" She teased leaning back into his chest.

"You have to let me sleep with you in your bed anytime I want to and you can't argue about it" Natsu smirked.

Lucy was about to retort to the condition but thought why would it matter if he came to sleep in her bed; he did it anyway when they weren't dating and probably wouldn't be any different than before, and he cuddled with her anyway so it didn't matter that much.

And besides if he does start to get a little to touch feely she could just simply blast out the window or give a good Lucy Kick while she's at it.

Lucy sighed and smiled at him. "Ok I'll let you come over anytime you want and me being a generous person I'm doing one more nice thing for you and one condition that you have to before I go" Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You have to wait for Lisanna to break up with you before we can be a couple" Lucy said looking at Natsu seriously.

"Really Luce come on" Natsu whined.

"Take it or leave it Natsu, unless you wanna break Lisanna's heart" Lucy said.

Natsu thought about it and then sighed. "Fine, what's the other thing that you were going to do?" Natsu asked, sulking.

"And I'm taking the last part of my bet off so you can be free to pick who you want to be with" Lucy said smiling at Natsu.

Natsu chuckled pulling Lucy into his naked chest. "You're just saying that so you can be with me and knowing full well that I'll pick you" Natsu smirked feeling confident at figuring through Lucy's plan.

Lucy smirked back at him. "Well that does makes sense, me being already in love with you and other things that happened today also helped" Lucy said slyly.

Natsu growled sexually. "Don't tempt me like that Luce; I might give you more if you ask nicely" Natsu whispered in her ear playfully and nibbling her earlobe in between his teeth.

Lucy moaned before slapping his arms stopping his sexy actions. "You cut that out, and besides I have to go before Mira or one of the girls comes up here trying to check up on me" Lucy said getting out of Natsu's warm bare embrace walking over to the door.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm pulling her back to him. "Forgetting something?" he asked leaning closely to her lips.

Lucy put her finger on her chin thinking over in her head. "Nope I'm not forgetting something, what am I missing?" Lucy asked playfully.

"This" Natsu leaned over capturing her lips with his, kissing softly but passionately.

Lucy kissed back holding his face in her hands and Natsu holding the back of her neck with one hand while the other one was in her hair.

They both broke away panting and smiling at each other.

"I love kissing you so much" Natsu said softly chuckling at Lucy's small blush.

Lucy giggled. "I do too" she said happily.

"But I have to go now, stop trying to flirt with me when you ever you feel like it and you need to get you rest now ok, will you do that for me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah ok I'll try but I'm probably going to be thinking about you again and what happened today" Natsu smirked.

"I bet you will" Lucy blushed with embarrassment of what the things they did today and laughed, before pausing at the door; she flashed a gold light surrounding her putting her into new clothes; she was wearing a cute bright yellow T-shirt with white words in bold letters on the front of the shirt saying STAR PRINCESS, with a light navy blue skirt, black laced combat boots, and her hair tied in two high pigtails and the rest of her hair flowing down her shoulder blades.

Natsu was surprised at what she did right in front of him. "Luce you know how to requip" he asked.

Lucy looked at his surprised expression and laughed. "Yea for about couple years now, I used it to summon more spirits without pulling out my keys" Lucy explained.

"That's awesome!" Natsu yelling happily.

"Yea, well I'm about to go now Natsu I'll talk to you later when you get better, ok" Lucy said opening the door to leave.

"Wait Luce, I wanna tell you something before you go" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I love you" Natsu said smiling.

Lucy smiled back. "I love you too Natsu, bye" Lucy gave a quick wave before closing the door and walking down the hallway.

Natsu laughed picking his clothes up and putting them back on and then flopping down on the bed sighing happily, knowing that he finally got the girl he wanted but knowing he still had to wait awhile before he could fully be with her but not letting that ruin his happy mood.

'I might have to wait but I promise I'm going to make her mind if it kills me' he thought before letting sleep taking his form.

While for Lucy was walking smiling every step she took feeling like she was on cloud nine, she got near the steps and look out to find her friends at a table talking to Levy and Juvia, she walked down the stairs and went over to the group of girlfriends to hang with them.

"Hey guys" Lucy said happily.

"Hey!" all the girls said together.

"So what where you Lucy?" Levy asked.

"I was talking to Natsu" Lucy said.

"Really, what happened tell me everything!" Levy said eagerly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Nothing Levy, we just talked, and you know trying to resolve some old stuff that happened between us" Lucy explained.

"So how did it go?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked back at the stairs and giggled with a bright smile on her face. "I could say it went absolutely perfect" Lucy said looking at all of her friends.

Levy and the girls looked at each other not getting what Lucy meant but shoving it away to go talk about other things threw out the guild enjoying the day with each other.

**Hey everyone I finally finished the chapter that most of you have been excited to read and I hope it gets to all of your expectations and to your liking, and please if you have anything bad to say about the lemon scene it's my first time writing a scene like that and it may sound cliché but I tried so, yeah.**

**The next chapter will have a regular scene like from Fairy Tail but I'm making it my own and also I'm making a new shipping which I will absolutely love and hope you like it too because one of my guest named Scufflespup review it and she totally read my mine with the idea for future chapters I had in mind, so thank you Scufflespup you're totally awesome ;).**

**The next chapter will be called ****Chapter 11: New Place and Surprising Visitors**** it will have a change but not too drastic to change the story line completely but still I'm going to like writing this chapter it's going to be so much fun :D. **

**I hope all of you, new or already known readers to give off any reviews or thoughts about if you like or dislike my story (Which I hope you don't) and give out any suggestions or ideas to make the story better or more interesting.**

**P.S. I don't care who you are (Bad Anonymous People or B.A.P) but I'm getting tired of your rude comments on my reviews, I deleted them but if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it anymore because your rude advice is not helping the story your just spotting out nonsense for no reason and attacking my friends on here.**

**But the best part is that you can't even say that stuff to me personally because you don't have an account so you say all that stuff about peoples things but you know you won't get in trouble for it because your too scared :D lol.**

**You BAPs are all bunch of rude, attention freaks looking for something to say about someone else's work, and like I said before you have no right to say anything about anyone else or anyone's story because you don't have any and if you do then I feel bad for anyone who reads them.**

**I hope you have horrible day BAPs or THOTS because you truly deserve it.**

**The others I'm sorry for taking down the deep lemon scene but I now that I think about it this what I was trying to do before when I was starting to do the story and I'll put the other scene in future time when I get Lucy and Natsu together.**

**So until next time Read, Share, Review and of course, LOVE NALU AND FAIRY TAIL! I love all of you and I hope to see you all next time OtakuLover43 out PEACE ****.**


	11. Chapter 11: New Place

**Chapter 11: New Place **

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and the more critics' ones which were not needed but help me to see that I just need to work harder with my story, even if people might dislike it I'm doing this for the others who still like it and that's just fine with me.

I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters, but I do own the OCs, new keys, new powers and etc. But if I did Lucy and Wendy would be stronger already but still only strong enough to give at least Erza a run for her money. And lots of shippings everywhere.

**(Time Skip: One Week, June 24)**

Lucy, Wendy, Anna, Carla and Annabelle were all sleeping soundly in Lucy's apartment this morning; Wendy sleeping on the couch, Annabelle sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, and Lucy and Anna were sleeping together in her bed cuddled up against each other.

It was very peaceful and quiet; until Lucy's alarm started blaring out in the middle of the morning, signaling that to the girls it's time to get up and start their new day. Blinking in big red digital numbers saying "7:30".

All three girls woke up groaning at the piercing loud noise coming from Lucy's alarm, which they heard loud and clear due to having their dragon hearing listening to it very closely.

They all sat there for five minutes in their same spots, not bothering to move at all, Lucy shot up from her bed with her eyes closed tiredly she pointed her two fingers at the alarm where she kept hearing it go off; she concentrated a little bit of magic to her fingers and blasted the alarm to smithereens.

Lucy and the others sighed happily at the loss of the annoying noise waking them up in the middle of the morning.

Lucy yawned she opened her eyes slowly, trying to get adjusted to the light; she looked around and saw her friends/teammates sleeping again all around the house but what caught her is that it looked a little too small for three people to live in together at once, definitely when there three girls who have only one bathroom. Becoming much more troublesome then it seems now with more people in her house.

Lucy picked up the sleepy Anna and moved her so she could return to sleeping again while walking slowly over to Wendy and Annabelle so she could wake them up and get ready to go to the guild.

Lucy bent down to poke Annabelle's cheek a couple times until she woke up or at least respond to her. "Annabelle, Annabelle come on, Annabelle wake up before I get Aquarius to wake you up by pouring water on you" Lucy smiled while bothering her friend constantly.

Annabelle grumbling opening one eye to look at Lucy and giving her a tired glare not taking her threats because of her weird relationship with her water spirit and telling her to go away but of course being the person Lucy is she wasn't anytime soon until she got up from her spot.

After a good three minutes of annoying poking to her face Annabelle groaned loudly of frustration knowing that Lucy won't stop until she got up, so she moved her blankets from over her and got up finally looking like an angry mess, giving out glares not only to Lucy but everything good that was around her, especially Lucy.

"Why do you always have to be so uppity in the morning, it's too early for all that" Annabelle said groaning sadly from not being able to return to her precious sleep again because of her annoying but awesome friend/teammate.

"Well hello to you too" Lucy smiled while walking over to Wendy to wake her up. "You don't deserve a hello for what you're stupid alarm was making the most annoying sound ever, and if you didn't destroy it I would've sent the damn thing to the bottom pits of hell" Annabelle said darkly getting off of her inflatable bed.

Lucy chuckling walking to the bathroom to get started on the new day. "Hey I'm going to take a quick shower, who's going next?" Lucy asked with a towel in her hand looking back at them. "I'll go next, I need something to wake me up or I'll kill everybody in site if anyone bugs me" Annabelle said yawning loudly and stretching, so she can try to shake off her tiredness.

Wendy giggles shaking her head she walks over patting Carla's head letting her sleep a little bit more, she goes over to a bag that she left here so she could stay the night and live with her other two friends/teammates.

"Well if that ever happens me and Lucy will come in and stop you before it will happen isn't that right Lucy" Wendy turning her head to partially look at the closed door and sound of running water in the bathroom.

"Of course" Lucy said in the shower. Annabelle just laughed it off knowing how crazy those too can be and knowing that they would stop her from doing it, mostly to save human life from becoming extinct. "Well I'm glad but if the person does deserve it please don't stop me only if I come close to almost killing him/her" Annabelle smiled at Wendy.

"We know, and besides Lucy does the same thing now more than she ever did when she started Fairy Tail" Wendy said giggling, Annabelle imagined Lucy back then and Lucy now making her laughing out.

"Ha-ha so funny but the also the funny thing is Wendy that when you first joined you used to run sometimes and trip off of nothing" Lucy said smirking proudly at getting back at the dark blue haired sky dragonslayer when coming from out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her slim body and curves.

Annabelle laughed even harder holding her stomach at the new information about the twos past, Wendy pouted with her arms crossing her stomach where her now more developed chest was over. "Lucy you're so mean why did you have to tell her about that?" Wendy looked at her with a fake sad expression.

Lucy chuckled. "You kind of deserve it for bring back my past before I became a dragonslayer so in a way it's payback" Lucy looked over at Annabelle for a quick second before moving to her bed to go change. "The water is still very hot so please don't be like last time and don't leave any hot/warm water for Wendy" Lucy said looking through her drawers finding an outfit that she wanted on it for today.

Annabelle waved Lucy off taking her towel so she can take her quick shower. "I won't this time ok, besides I took a shower yesterday so I'm only going to take a quick one, Mom" Annabelle laughed seeing Lucy's glare before she went into to take her shower.

Lucy sighed and shaking her head at how she has become more and more like the Fairy Tail guilds every day and that she hangs out with Cana on certain days, but never drinks with her which is a good thing.

"Hey Wendy I wanted to ask you something" Lucy said looking at Wendy on the couch looking through some clothes to pick for when they go out.

"Yea Lucy, what's up?" Wendy asked pausing herself so she could look at Lucy.

"Hey have you ever thought about buying a house before?" Lucy asked.

Wendy smiled. "Yea of course, I thought about buying one when I would settle down with someone and make a family; but why would you ask Lucy?" Wendy asked her with a questionable look.

"Well what if you'd instead settle down with someone you could hang with your best friends and make a family with them in a new house?" Lucy said smiling innocently at Wendy.

"Huh, what are talking about Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I wanna go and buy a house" Lucy said.

"But Lucy you already have a house why do you need another house for and especially the way you pay off your rent I don't think you can" Wendy said while continuing getting her stuff for her shower.

"I mean I wanna get a new house" Lucy sighed.

"Why do you wanna new house isn't this house good?" Wendy asked walking over to the bathroom door and waiting for Annabelle to get out.

"Yes it is, it's perfect, but we can't all live here at once" Lucy paused "It's too small for all of us to live in" Lucy said in a different form.

"True but where are we going to find a house around here; we don't have a lot of money to pay for a house right now" Wendy said.

"We have the reward that we didn't use yet and if we use it we could buy a house at a decent price for each month or just a permeant house depending which one you guys wanna do" Lucy explained to Wendy.

Wendy shrugged but still smiled softly at the blonde mage. "Well I don't mind us moving together into a bigger place but I was wondering what are we going to do about where we're going to live at?" Wendy asked.

Lucy thought about it for second also wondering what they were going to do to find the house that they needed, but before she could continue with her thoughts the bathroom door was opened with steam flowing out of the room.

Out of the steam was a curvy brown haired Annabelle with a towel wrapped tightly around her body showing off her body but being covered up by that one piece of cloth. "Well I think it's a wonderful idea for us to move and for living space we'll just have to find a space to hold three beautiful girls, a couple of bathrooms for all of us, nice kitchen and dining rooms for eating and of course we have to have a place that is pretty spacious for daily things and maybe some training too" Annabelle explained in full detail what the two were thinking for the new house that they should find.

Wendy and Lucy looked at her with shocked stares at her explanation and thinking it was perfect; but then thinking about the most important thing that needs to be covered before doing all that. "What are we going to do about the price for the house?" Lucy and Wendy asked in unison.

Annabelle smirked while putting her hands on her hips. "Easy, we use the money we got from the last mission we did together and use that for the house that we want" Annabelle spoke. "But if you guys just want a house to pay rent in every single month, then I don't mind but it's not going to get us the things we want to get in a house for the three of us" Annabelle said trying to explain a little bit further with their situation.

Both Lucy and Wendy looked at each other then sighed knowing how true Annabelle's words were and that it was their only choice unless they don't find a house with all the stuff they want.

They looked back at Annabelle and smiled showing her with their eyes that they want to go off and go house hunting together. Annabelle smiled brightly from this interaction and she quickly over to side of the room and requiped while doing changing into some clothes that she hasn't worn yet. She was dressed in a short sleeved plain black t-shirt, a cute light violet purple belt on her waist, she was also wearing a matching violet skirt but it was a little bit darker shade then the belt, mid-thigh black stockings and wearing a black and purple stripped heeled sandals to finish the incredible outfit of hers. She went over picked up somethings to get started for their little journey around Magnolia and she was ready to get started smiling again with excitement.

Lucy smiled at her before going off to get herself ready; she requiped into an outfit for the start of the day. Lucy was dressed in a pink short sleeved Heart Kreuz t-shirt with the cross colored in red across her chest and underside of her breast, Lucy was wearing a dark red skirt, some bright pink heeled sandals, her two favorite red heart earrings and her hair tied into two cute small pigtails with red bow in each one and the rest of her hair flowing down to her back finishing her outfit for today.

Lucy and Annabelle went into the kitchen to get some food and wait for Wendy to take her shower so they can all get out of their house and start house hunting for the day.

Wendy finished her showering and started getting her outfit ready; she put on a short light blue shirt with the words written SKY in big white words across her newly developed chest, a dark blue ruffle skirt that went knee length, navy blue heeled flats and her hair tied in her old long pigtails also finishing her outfit so they could get going soon.

Lucy and Wendy woke up their exceeds telling them that they were going somewhere soon and they had to get some food before they left. All three of the dragonslayers plus the two exceeds went got some quick breakfast, they were going to go over to the guild to say hi to them and get started. They all finished, getting their stuff to get going and when they were all ready they left the house, locking it to start off their day of house hunting.

**(Later at Noon in the Guild)**

Lucy, Annabelle, Wendy and their two exceeds were looking all through Magnolia finding houses, apartments, condos, town houses and all in between but still couldn't find a single one that could be good or even in a good price range with three bedroom. In simpler form there day was turning out to be a bust.

Annabelle checked two condos that looked really nice but now it wasn't in their price range, Wendy and Carla looked at two apartments with good size rooms and nice bath rooms but finding out that it was of course just a model of what the actual rooms; her seeing the real rooms ended that search right then and there, and Lucy and Anna went over to some regular houses but most of them were kind of small and didn't have most or any of the stuff they wanted in the house. Mostly giving the girls one choice; give up.

All three girls were laying their heads on the bar counter in total defeat, at not finding any good houses to look at or even live in. They felt completely stumped from walking all over Magnolia with no form of success at finding a new place for them.

They all sighed in unison and let their heads fall back down onto the bar counter again.

Mira walked over to the three noticing there depressive moods and was worried for them, so she went over and started to go and find out what's going on with the three.

"Hey guys, what's going with you three? Looks like you have been running around Magnolia all morning" Mira asked placing a strawberry milkshake for Lucy, blue raspberry smoothie for Annabelle and an orange mango smoothie for Wendy.

The three sighed again while lifting their heads up to look up at Mira. "We have been running around all over Magnolia all morning" Annabelle answered Mira.

Mira looked at them confused at why the three dragonslayers would do that and especially all morning at that. "Why would you do that so early in the morning?" Mira asked.

Lucy sighed, lifting her head off the counter again to look at Mira. "House Hunting" Lucy answered.

Mira looked surprised at them. "You're looking for a house; I thought you already had one Lucy?" Mira asked with confusion.

"Yea I do but I've been letting Annabelle, Wendy, and Carla live with me and we thought it would be better if we found a place that was bigger and to all of our liking" Lucy told Mira, explaining their plan to the white-haired matchmaker.

Mira put her finger to her chin suddenly going into deep thought mode for some odd reason all of sudden, Lucy sighed putting her back down on the table groaning because of pure exhaustion from today's interesting day for her and her team.

After five minutes of wallowing in their own grief and disappointment, Mira had a brilliant idea popped into her head making all three of the dragonslayers wake up and look at her with panic when she screamed in glee.

"OMG! I just got the best idea ever!" Mira squealed out loudly, making the three dragonslayers cringe at how loud and excited she was getting.

"What is it Mira, don't keep us all in suspense" Annabelle joked with Mira's sudden burst of happiness and smiled. Wendy and Lucy giggled softly at the sarcastic joke Annabelle was pulling with Mira.

Mira shoved that comment to the back of her mind for later, but for now she was happy to find a way to help all three of the girls out with their problem. "Hey guys what if I told you I could help you and your little House Hunting problem right now?" Mira asked.

All three of the female dragonslayers looked at her with wide eyes full of shock at the words that came from the white-haired barmaid in front of them.

"Really, how?" They all asked in unison, excited that they won't have to look for houses anymore if what Mira was saying actually true.

"Well I so happen to know an old friend of mine who works in selling houses to mages and people here in Magnolia. If she's available, then I can ask her if she could help sell you guys a house that I think will be perfect for all three of you" Mira explained. "Especially Anna and Carla too of course" Mira smiled brightly to the three girls.

The three female dragonslayers jumped from their spots and tackled the barmaid to the ground saying "thank you" and "were so grateful to you Mira" making it know to her and to the guild that they were happy that Mira could help them with their problem.

"Ok, Ok, Ok guys I get that your happy but if you don't get off I won't be able to call my friend to help you" Mira said making the three female dragonslayers jump off with small blushes crossing their faces.

Mira laughed at the embarrassed looks on their faces but got up from where she landed and went to call her friend for a favor.

**(One Hour Later)**

Mira came back telling the girls the great news about how they were able to get Mira's old friend to help them move into a new place that Mira actually said she picked out long time ago but never bothered to move herself there with Lisanna and Elfman. Lucy and the others cheered happily knowing that finally they were going to get a new place together.

Mira's friend was named Linda Moriamma and they told her about their situation to finding a house to their liking without it looking like crap or being too expensive.

Lucy, Annabelle, Wendy, Anna, Carla, and Linda started walking down Strawberry Street but instead of continuing along to Lucy's old apartment they kept walking a good 10 more minutes along and stopped at this big beautiful town house.

Lucy and the girls were beyond surprised, they were astonished to see that just a couple blocks away from were Lucy lived actually had houses like these with apparently good prices.

Linda giggled at the shocked and amazed looks on the girl's faces and told them to come in for the tour of the house.

The three girls and exceeds rushed into the house opening the door to an astounding sight before them.

In front of them was a beautiful white staircase with a brown railing, to their left a small but decent sized room for work which would go perfectly with Lucy and her writing, pashed that room were a couple other doors and into the Breakfast nook/room of the house; which had white carpet with a two small beige chairs and a pure black piano with a tall lamp, a small table for eating or just planning things for missions near a great view of the outside, they walked further into the house to find the kitchen with big beautiful light brown cabinets and stainless steel refrigerator/freezer, updated microwave , oven, garbage disposal and dishwasher, granite counter top, a long table for the dining room for eating at dinner and an amazing Living/Family room with a huge Lacrima T.V. set against the wall facing the windows leaving the two couches; one near the windows in front of the Lacrima TV and the other one with the back of the couch towards the kitchen and dining room completing the inside of the bottom half of the inside house.

Lucy and the girls were practically squealing in delight and joy at the fact that the house they were in was just the house the three has been looking for this whole time and it was just a couple blocks away from where they were living this entire time.

Linda was happy to see that the girls were excited about the house but she wasn't done with the tour yet, so she guided them back to the front door again to walk up the steps to go see the bedrooms and baths.

Linda showed the girls the three bedrooms which were actually said by Linda that they are almost as big as the master bedroom but still smaller then it of course.

The first bedroom had a soft lavender wall color that brightened when the sun hit it in the morning but grew darker at night; it had a wonderful view from the windows outside, black carpet, a modern styled black drawer, also it had an fabulous violet walk-in-closet that had a lot of room for practically anything, **(even a good amount of size for Annabelle's armor but of course not all of it)** it a had a beautiful blue and black queen sized bed in the middle with pillows and covers with a black headboard and bed set finishing off the big single bed room.

Annabelle practically ran in the room declaring that this was going to be her room and jumping on top of the bed happily. Lucy and the other laughed at her actions and told her to come so she can see the rest of the house.

The second and third bedroom looked the same just with different colored walls, bed board, bed set, and drawers; the second bedroom had a light sky blue color colored walls, two white drawers, one big and one small, a fantastic blue walk in closet and also a queen sized bed with blue and white covers and pillows plus a white headboard and bed set. The third bedroom was the quest bedroom for visitors like a certain pink-haired dragonslayer we all know **(Natsu ^_^) **or an extra person that wants to live there with them; it had plain white walls, brown drawers, and plain white walls for the walk-in-closet making it look decent and regular but not like anything from Fairy Tail at all.

Wendy was happy to see this room and called it for her and Carla to sleep in, which Carla agreed happily.

They all walked past each bathroom which were two, one near Annabelle's room and the other one near Wendy's room.

They all finally walked to the final door to the last bedroom and opened it to see an incredible site, the master bedroom; the place was absolutely huge compared to Lucy's last bedroom. It had the same pink colored walls at her house but with white carpets, a big amount space for her with three windows near her bed with a brown night table and lamp next to her queen sized bed from her house, her pink bed sheets laid all over the top of the bed with her pillows and her headboard as well, there was a beautiful walk-in-closet where all of her collection of clothes can stay happily.

They all walked into the bathroom and saw the smooth white counter top and nice light brown bottom cabinets with two sinks, a nice light blue color paint like at her house, all over the walls, there was a gorgeous spa like bathtub and nice shower with a see through glass but with curtains for privacy if the person wants it, a wide length mirror that went from the beginning of the sink to the end with three lights on both sides and it had amazing monochrome tiling on the floor made it look so perfect.

Lucy practically was screaming happily saying this was her room for sure and that she is in love with this place more and more every minute when being here.

They went up to the attic of the house which was a good size, almost as big as the one she had in the Heartfilia mansion she used to live long ago. Then Linda showed them all the patio deck which was an amazing thing to see because it was so big and had a lot of space with stairs to reach down to the big open field that they had for a backyard which looked wonderful, so lush and green. Linda showed them inside for to see the extra stuff like washer, dryer, main closets and etc.

Linda and the girls stopped in front of the door now finished showing off the house to them, but now getting really started with if they can pay for the house or not.

"Ok girls you saw the house but now it's time for the most important and questions I have to ask you so you guys can get this house" Linda told the girls, she waited until they all nodded for a response to her.

"Ok, do you think you're able to pay for this house?" Linda asked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Yes" they all responded in unison.

Linda chuckled. "Ok, let's see then" Linda said while pulling out a bunch of papers and taking one out of the bunch to read to them out loud.

"The price for this house right now if you pay up front is about" Linda pulled a calculator to punch some numbers in. "About 575,00J" Linda told them with a sweet smile on her face.

The girls looked shocked at first with the price, but not because how high it was but because It was exactly how much they wanted to pay for it.

"We can totally pay that right now!" Lucy and the others yelled happily.

Linda's eyes widened in surprise. "You can?" Linda asked.

"Yes, we did a really big mission and some other small ones too so we had enough money to begin with but we worried it was going to be too high for us to pay. But now that we know the price we can pay for right now" Annabelle explained excitedly.

"Well you also have to pay 115,000J for mortgage every month, is that ok with all of you?" Linda asked.

"AYE!" they all said happily in unison.

Linda shook her head about how spirited these young girls are. "Well then ok, get your money, sign these papers and I'll give your keys and you can start living here by the end of today" Linda smiled at them.

Lucy, Annabelle, Wendy, Anna, and even Carla were bouncing up and down or floating around in circles in midair happily.

**(Three Hours Later)**

The girls were laying down in their new living room with Lucy's couches sitting and relaxing from an exhausting but exciting day.

They finished all of their paper work so they can get the house and paid up front with no problems or worries with getting this spectacular house of theirs.

They all got a key for the house besides Anna and Carla because they will probably be with them all the time and for two of the windows to be slightly opened if they really need to get in but it's protected by rune spell that one of Lucy's spirits; Riccardo **(the sculptor) **to put up runes so no one besides those two can get through those two windows in their room.

Lucy and Wendy were cooking dinner together while Annabelle, Anna and Carla set up the tables, they all sat there eating and talking about the day and other things while they were enjoy their nice dinner together in their new house which had all of their stuff was mixed in all around the place, with the help of Virgo of course made it homier for all of them.

They finished dinner to go off to their rooms and have a goodnight sleep in their own rooms and beds. They all got dressed, brushed their teeth and hoped into bed so they could go to sleep.

"Goodnight Wendy, Carla, Annabelle" Lucy said out to everyone in their rooms.

"Goodnight Lucy-san, Anna, , Carla and Annabelle-san" Wendy said while snuggling up next to Carla sleep hitting her instantly.

"Goodnight Wendy, Lucy, Anna and Carla" Annabelle said while also letting sleep take her form in her bed.

Lucy snuggled closely to Anna while smiling softly at her. "Goodnight Anna" whispering in the half-conscious exceed's ear.

Anna stirred in her sleep. "Goodnight Lushy" Anna mumbled under her breath while going back to snoring softly and mumbling things about fish.

Lucy giggled at her little exceed's dream and closed her eyes letting the nice hominess of the house to let her sleep soundly tonight, feeling happy that they found a new place to start their lives in together and for future adventures to come for the three and their little exceeds.

**I'm finally done updating this damn chapter, YESSSS! I'm so happy right now :D.**

**It has been one hell of a couple weeks because I've been researching houses I wanted to use for this story but I couldn't find one I liked until I found one and I fell instantly in love with forever.**

**I'll show you all the link if you go to my profile and see it right under all of my other fascinating pics from my last story which I hope you all liked even if it was a little different from what I usually do.**

**But I loved writing this story if it really didn't deal with the others so much but mostly with the house itself because it's absolutely gorgeous with the pics and stuff when I found it on a housing website called , totally awesome. But please don't judge me if I didn't do the usual part for how you actually get house because that's too much and I'm only in highshool, I don't know how to buy a house yet.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story because I was trying really hard to search for this house which in a funny way is near in my area but it's still pretty far from me, but who cares it's flippin awesome in so many ways, it gives me so much LIFE! Lol.**

**Oh totally forgot! I separated the stories I was going to make as one because it seemed it would be too much to write and I thought it would be easier on everyone for me to write it separately, so I hope you don't mind because I already did it anyway LOL. Jkjk.**

**The next chapter is going to be Chapter 12: Surprise Visitors can't wait to write for you all it's going to be so exciting for me and i really hope for you too.**

**Well see you guys around next time. Please Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and of course SHARE WITH ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, OK! LMAO. Otakulover43 out PEACE.**

**Also here is what the house looks like in the story www . redfin MD / Laurel /8665 - Tower - Dr - 20723 / home / 10212111 (just put them all together)**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise Visitors

**Chapter 12: Surprise Visitors**

**Hey guys back again with the next chapter for all of you. This chapter is going to be a little different with the people who are coming into this chapter. I'm bringing five special quests that you all know very well and with these new guests there will be a lot of surprises for all of them. It's going to be so fun; I hope you all enjoy it for this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, but all OC characters, new OC celestial spirits, OC exceeds, and especially all new magic attacks are all mine.**

**(Three Days Later Normal POV)**

It was bright summer day in Magnolia, with the sun shining beautifully all around the city brightening it. The whole city was full of life and energy that it just made it so lively. It was probably one of the many beautiful days that usually happen around Magnolia.

But a certain group of dragonslayers didn't really like all of the beautiful sun that was seeping through their windows so early in the morning.

Lucy was in her bed sleeping peacefully with Anna close to her but then the sun came in and shinned brightly at her face, making her wince at how bright it was. She started moving around in her bed and then finally decided to get up so the beautiful sun won't fuck up her morning.

Lucy walked to the window and opened; she took a deep breath and sighed loving the fresh summer breeze that blew all throughout Magnolia in the morning. Lucy left went over to her little exceed and shook her so she could wake up.

"Hey Anna, it's time to wake up" Lucy said happily in a sing-song voice.

"Um, give me five more minutes' mama" Anna responded sleepily, snuggling into the covers.

Lucy laughed softly and shook her again softly. "Come on sweetie we have to finish packing everything in the house of Wendy's and some of Annabelle's stuff into their rooms and the house, so that means we have to get ready and get out of the bed" Lucy said to the tired yellow exceed.

"They can do it themselves, I'm tired I wanna keep sleeping" Anna said tiredly with a hint of irritation mixing into her voice.

Lucy sighed at how stubborn her 'daughter' can be in the morning, so she decided to use the one thing that would get her up always. "Oh well that's a shame, I was going to make your favorite breakfast meal this morning after you did such a great job yesterday, but you must really not want it" Lucy sighed shaking her head with a fake tone. "Such a waste of a good fish, I might even just go and throw it away so it won't spoil" Lucy said walking away from the bed to walk near the door slowly, waiting for her to get up.

"Wait! Were you seriously going to make my favorite fish meal today?" Anna shot up from the bed and asked her 'mother' the serious question.

Lucy giggled. "Yes I was, but now I'm going to throw it away because you don't want it and it seems like I said before such a waste" Lucy turned away but was stopped again with two small furry paws trying to hold onto her waist with all her little might squealing loudly.

Anna was happy and excited that she couldn't speak at how great her mom was and how great her cooking was, it was so good even when she did fish, which for her it was already good but it was better when Lucy made it to something better.

"Thank you, Thank you so much Mama; I can't wait for your fish, its so gooood" Anna said hugging Lucy and holding the word good out bit longer like Happy.

Lucy laughed, smiling brightly while taking her little 'daughter into her arms and hugging her. "Awww honey" Lucy kissed Anna's forehead and continued on. "Well I'm glad you're happy and that you like my fish so much" Lucy said to the cute exceed, who smiled at her happily.

"Now come on let's go take a bath and then we can go to the kitchen to go make you're special treat" Lucy said cradling Anna in her arms and tickling her stomach making her and Anna laugh happily.

"O-Ok just stop tickling me!" Anna laughed out loudly.

Lucy smiled walking with her 'daughter' in her arms to the bathroom so they can be cleaned for the day ahead. Lucy turned the water to medium hot so it will be comfortable for the both of them and even summoned Plue to join for more fun. When the water was filled to a good size in the tub all three got in and relaxed instantly, while also playing and bathing with each other enjoying the bath.

All three got out of the bath now partially damp; Lucy sent Plue back to the Celestial World while she requiped into a cute simple outfit with her hair in a high ponytail, a cute plain blue t-shirt and short boy shorts that went to mid-thigh for comfort. Lucy also requiped Anna a cute blue floral dress with a little yellow star in the middle of it, that made the little exceed absolutely adorable.

They both went down stairs noticing that Annabelle, Wendy and Carla were still asleep in their beds. Lucy thought maybe she could do something for them so they could have a good breakfast and good morning. Lucy started getting the ingredients and got cooking morning breakfast.

Anna knew that Lucy was going to be busy for a while so she went over to the Lacrima T.V. and started watching random stuff that caught her interest while she waited for the food to be finished.

Lucy was going to make a lot of food for her and the others but mostly for Annabelle and herself. **(Lucy and Annabelle have the regular dragonslayer hunger appetite but eat it without a mess lol) **She started to make pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, waffles, and to finish it all with Anna's favorite breakfast fishdish **(Smoked Salmon Frittata) **and whole lot of juice.

Lucy was thinking when Wendy and Annabelle were ever going to get up or breakfast would get cold on them, and she didn't want that after she worked so hard to make it for them. Lucy was about to go get Annabelle and the others up but she stopped when all three groggily started to walk into the kitchen yawning and walking like zombies the whole way. Lucy giggled softly while placing everyone's breakfast in front of them.

Lucy made chocolate pancakes, eggs, and sausage for Wendy and Carla; Annabelle got a huge stack of blueberry pancakes, some waffles, eggs, bacon and five pieces of sausage and Anna had her Smoked Salmon Frittata with some bacon and eggs. Lucy went back to get her breakfast, she had sort of what Annabelle had but with more waffles, some bacon and eggs with no sausage.

They all sat and enjoyed their breakfast while talking about things they need to do today or things that they were going to do today.

Lucy and the others finished in a good hour washing all of the dishes and went off to different parts if the house so they can finish all of the extra stuff into the right parts of the house and relax maybe today and go to the guild later in the day.

**(2 Hours Later)**

Lucy was off cleaning the house so it could look nice and Wendy and Carla were off getting groceries for everybody but Annabelle and Anna were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the lacrima TV and acting lazy as hell.

Lucy walked into the kitchen to get some water from doing all that cleaning but stopped when she saw Annabelle and Anna sitting there doing nothing on the couch.

"Annabelle, Anna, did you finish up the cleaning we told you to do upstairs?" Lucy asked.

"Nope" Annabelle and Anna said together with a blank look on their face still watching the lacrima TV.

Lucy's jaw dropped, she could not believe that both Annabelle and Anna didn't do anything to help besides sit down and for some reason Annabelle wearing a towel wrapped around her hair.

"One why didn't both of you clean upstairs like we asked you guys about an hour ago and two why are you having a towel wrapped around your head like that?" Lucy asked looking at the two.

Annabelle and Anna looked at each other and sighed. "Well we were about to then I decided to do something new for a change" she paused. "I changed my hair color!" Annabelle squealed with a big grin on her face.

Lucy looked surprised and partially shocked at what her friend did. "Wow really, what kind of color did you change it too?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I know what you're thinking but I promise you are going to love it just as much as I do" Annabelle said while grabbing the sides of the towel on her head. "Look" she quickly unwrapped the towel and let her new hair down to the bottom part of her back, almost like Lucy's, to show off her new look.

Lucy's eyes widened at the site of Annabelle's new hair color; Annabelle had her hair in light blond color that shinned like the sun and was as long as her hair but still shorter by a few inches, but the thing that caught Lucy's eye was that not only did Annabelle's new hair style and color looked absolutely gorgeous but that she almost literally looked like Mavis Vermillion herself and a person she once knew back when she was just a little girl.

"So what do you think?" Annabelle asked while twirling around to show off her new hair.

Lucy looked speechless and unable to move but for some reason she was able to say one thing that she never thought she would ever say in her entire life. "Is that you Lilly?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

Annabelle looked at her questionably with her head titled sideways. "Huh, who are talking about Lucy?" Annabelle asked.

Lucy got shaken up by Annabelle's words and shook her head to forget about a certain memory that suddenly came to her mind out of nowhere. "No I'm ok Annabelle, you just looked like someone I used to know back when I was a kid" Lucy said laughing nervously to blow off the awkwardness in the air. "You look amazing with your new hair Annabelle" Lucy said smiling brightly at Annabelle.

Annabelle looked at her suspiciously for a sec then brightened at the fact that Lucy liked her new hair color.

"Aww thanks Lucy I'm really happy that you like it" Annabelle said walking over and giving Lucy a friendly hug.

Lucy returned the hug but for some reason she felt like this hug meant more to her for some reason than it ever has in all the time that she known the girl and for some reason that those old memories that she once had but where locked away somehow came back making her think about the one of the many people she cared about when she was a kid; Lilly/Lillian Mavis Heartfilia, her little sister.

Before she could get into asking or even thinking about her past memories with her sister and why that one of her best friends looked exactly like her when she was young, the doorbell rang surprising the three at who could be at their house so early in the morning and who could it be.

Lucy got out of Annabelle's hug and walked over to the door to see who it was. She got to the door but before she was about to open it some familiar scents blew past her nose letting her know instantly who was at her front door making her smile softly.

She opened the door widely smiling at the five figures standing there; Yukino Aguria, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Lector and Frosch from Sabertooth.

Yukino's face showed shock for a moment but then turned into full blown happiness at the sight of one of her best friends and for Sting and Rouge they had a look of complete surprise at the fact that Lucy knew who they were before she even opened the door. **(This is the surprise visitors and there's more to come, but the reason why they were so surprise because they don't a peep hole, mostly because of their dragon abilities so they don't need it)**

"Hey Yuki-chan! How are you, I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been and you even brought Sting and Rogue with you what very nice surprise" Lucy said looking at the new visitors at her front door.

"Yea I missed you too Lu-chan! I came here today to ask you something really important" Yukino asked.

"Well yea come in, I'll tell everyone that you're here" Lucy said while opening the door for everyone to come inside their new house.

Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Lector and Frosch looked all around the house and were really impressed that Lucy was living in a house like this definitely the magic that they thought she was using on her missions. **(They'll get a surprise for themselves later haha)**

They went deeper into the house going into the area of the kitchen seeing Lucy coming at them with someone following right behind being pulled along. Lucy stopped in front of them with a bright smile having some kind of childlike happiness fluttering inside of her big brown doe eyes of hers with some form of secret that looked like they were screaming to let out and told to the world.

"Hey guys I want you to meet a good friend of mine" Lucy looked back slightly to look at her and pulled her arm up front to present her to Sting and the others.

"Ow Hey, could you stop pulling so hard and I can introduce myself you know" Annabelle said looking furious at her friend/roommate, she turned to look at her new guest and looked at Sting and Yukino with a blank and slightly miffed look but when she turned to look at Rogue her breathing stopped for an instant when looking into his mesmerizing red eyes.

She kept starring at Rogue for a good couple of seconds before she had to look away so she wouldn't blush or look like a total dolt In front of everyone, especially in front of Rogue who was staring at her just as much as she was staring at him.

"H-Hey um my name is A-Annabelle, n-nice to meet you" Annabelle smiled at Sting and Yukino but did a small shy smile towards Rogue but no one caught the change, but a certain Celestial dragonslayer did and was so planning to tease her about it later.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you too, my name is Yukino Aguria" Yukino said. "This is Sting Eucliffe and this is Rogue Cheney" Yukino said pointing at the two slayers introducing them.

"Yo!" Sting greeted happily.

"Hello" Rogue said blankly but in his eyes showed sort of an interest for the Dark dragonslayer.

"This is Lector, Sting's exceed" Yukino continued. "And this is Frosch, Rogue's exceed" Yukino finished introducing everyone.

"Hello I'm the exceed to the Great Sting-kun, nice to meet you" Lector said bumping his chest and talking in proud and sort of admiration for his dragonslayer partner.

"I'm Frosch, Frosch thinks so too. Frosch is happy to see meet all of you" Frosch said cutely.

"Ok great now that everyone knows each other-" Lucy said but was stopped by a yellow flying exceed floating in her face with her small arms crossed over her chest with a cute pout on her face.

"Hey what about me Lucy, you didn't even tell them who I am" Anna said.

Lucy laughed at Anna's childlike behavior, which never ceases to amaze her when she gets like this being an exceed how she acts on a daily basis, but the looks on Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosch, and Lector's faces were absolutely priceless.

Lucy was bursting with laughter at her 'daughter' who wanted to get some attention. "Ok I'll introduce you, guys this is my best friend, my 'daughter' and my exceed Anna" Lucy told everyone.

Anna smiled "Hey everyone! I'm Lucy's exceed alright and I'm really happy that I got to meet some of Lucy's other friends" Anna cheered happily.

Lucy smiled at Anna but was interrupted by Sting and Rogue getting really close up to Lucy's face with hard stares, which was kind of freaking Lucy out.

"How do you have an exceed, you're not even a dragonslayer" Sting and Rogue asked at the same time looking at Lucy closely.

Lucy was about to answer them but were pulled back by Yukino and Annabelle because they were too close to her. "I don't know you guys but don't you know what personal space is?" Annabelle asked the Twin Dragonslayers, pulling back Rogue while Yukino pulled back Sting.

"Yea you guys that was really rude, I'm sorry Lucy that these two haven't been properly trained in certain forms of manners" Yukino said laugh lightly at her two teammates, Lucy giggled at her friend's joke.

Sting glared at Yukino and Rogue gave her one of his looks but stopped when he noticed someone else was holding him back, he looked back to see the girl he had been staring at before was holding him kind of closely and staring back at him making him feel warm inside for some reason.

Rogue stared back at her again and was getting lost in her bright emerald green eyes thinking how brightly they shined; Annabelle was getting lost and mesmerized how red and dangerously beautiful they were looking like they held something that she never saw in a another man before and she kind of liked it.

They stood there staring at each other for a while but pulled out of it when Lucy and the others started talking again, they looked at each other one more time before turning away with a small blush on both of their pale faces.

"Ok no more teasing Sting and Rogue I wanted to know what was so important that you all had to come all the way from where Sabertooth is to here in Magnolia?" Lucy asked the three with a small smile.

Yukino stopped laughing and then gave Sting and Rogue a look communicating through looks and some head nods between them, then she looked at Lucy with smile which confused her because of the little silent interaction that they had together.

"Well Lucy I have to give you something that is very important that I hope you except but could Annabelle take Sting and Rogue around the house like tour so we could talk privately?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not leaving Yukino, I already told you that I wasn't going to remember" Sting said while wrapping one arm around her waist protectively and pulling her up close to him.

Yukino blushed slightly. "O-ok fine just don't say anything unless we let you ok" Yukino said sternly but failed with her blush still on her face.

Sting smirked down at Yukino and started to lean down and nibble on the top part of her ear softly. "Ok whatever say _cutie_" Sting whispered in her ear making Yukino blush hardly and Lucy and Annabelle to gawk at the two because of what the two heard from Sting, **(Because of their dragon hearing) **especially Lucy, who was wondering why was Sting doing that and if maybe that they could possibly be dating each other?

Lucy shook her head stopping her train of thought and was going to proceed with the talk that they were going to have with Yukino.

Lucy looked at them a little awkwardly and was trying to get their attention. "Um Yukino are we going to talk or do you to talk to Sting first?" Lucy asked.

Yukino blushed again and pushed Sting when he started to chuckle at Lucy's question. "N-No, No I'm fine and I'm ready to talk to you, let's get started" Yukino said slightly smiling at Lucy and glaring at Sting for being so touchy-touchy.

"Rogue do you want to go on a tour with Annabelle around the house?" Yukino asked Rogue hoping he'll accept her offer.

Rogue looked at Annabelle for second thinking over the idea and he again, for some reason, decided he would do it, mostly to get to know more about Annabelle.

"Ok, I'll go with her" Rogue responded with a small smile at Annabelle making her look away with a blush.

Lucy was surprised and happy, One for Rogue smiling and especially at Annabelle and Two that Annabelle is agreeing and blushing at Rogue's smile. Lucy decided in her head she was totally going to tease her about possibly having a crush on Rogue.

"Ok you too I hope you have fun, oh and Annabelle don't have too much fun" Lucy said with a sly smirk and wink before leaving with Yukino, Sting, Lector and Anna.

Annabelle looked at Lucy with a major blush and shocked expression then turning into pure rage for even making a joke like that. "Lucy!" Annabelle yelled at Lucy, she pointed her finger at Lucy's butt with some of her dark dragonslaying magic and shot at her.

"Ow!" Lucy yelped out holding her butt from the pain of Annabelle's magic blast, she turned around mad that her shot her right in her butt but then smirked again when an idea came to her head that she knew that Annabelle would totally hate.

Lucy used her magic with her finger and drew a dazzling star heart with Annabelle and Rogue's first letter of their names written with a plus in the middle, mostly saying Annabelle and Rogue love each other or want to be together. Lucy was laughing. **('R+A' lol)**

Annabelle was shocked again and Rogue was wide eye and blushing madly, Annabelle had enough of Lucy's stupid joke so she let her dark magic to seep through to show Lucy how serious she was if she didn't stop making those jokes about them. Lucy's eyes widened in partial fear and she ran quickly out of the room so she wouldn't have to deal with her wrath.

Annabelle calmed her powers down and sighing how dumb her friend can be when she gets with her love life, but before she could even try to calm down completely someone spoke who she thought wasn't even watching or even in the room at the time of the accident.

"You use dark magic?" Rogue asked looking at Annabelle with wide eyes.

Annabelle had her eyes wide too but sighed knowing he caught what her magic was, which nobody knew besides Wendy, Lucy, Carla, Anna, Master and Mira but no apparently a couple more people will know what her magic is.

"Well in a way I do use dark magic but a little different" Annabelle said trying to explain what her magic is without yelling it out.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked her.

Annabelle opened her mouth then closed thinking if she should tell him what her magic is or not.

Rogue must have read Annabelle mind or something because he told her something that changed her mind of not telling him about her magic. "I won't pry if you don't want to talk about your magic, I trust if Lucy is letting you live here with then you must have control over your magic and that you're not evil" Rogue said with a small smile towards her.

Annabelle smiles back and finally decides if she wants to tell Rogue about her powers.

"I'm a Requip mage and I'm the Dark Dragonslayer" Annabelle tells Rogue.

"You're the Dark Dragonslayer but how?" Rogue asked.

"Truthfully I don't know or even remember how I learned it but one day me, Lucy and Wendy went on a mission one day and was fighting off a dark guild and fought a guy who used dark magic who attacked me, but I survived it by eating the dark magic around me" Annabelle paused to catch her breath and continue talking to Rogue. "And that's how I found out about my powers, since then I've been training with my magic and gotten stronger because of it but I also have my Requip magic so I only use my dragonslaying magic when I really need it, I haven't even told my guild yet about it beside my Master and Mira" Annabelle finally finished explaining to Rogue about her magic.

"Ok then that makes sense but if you really are the Dark Dragonslayer then prove it" Rogue said crossing his arms across his chest looking at her carefully.

"Ok but I don't know how I can right now without eating any dark magic, and we definitely don't have any stash of it in our house or something" Annabelle says sarcastically holding her hands too her hips.

Rogue starts to laugh and smile softly at her reaction making Annabelle blush but with a smile on her face.

"Well then I think I can help you with that little problem" Rogue said kind of smugly, he holds out his hand and his Shadow magic forms all around it like a dark mist.

Annabelle's eyes widen in surprise then started to dazzle in amazement at what magic Rogue was doing in his hand. "What kind of magic is that?" Annabelle asked him.

"Shadow Dragonslaying magic" Rogue told her with a smile.

"You're a Dragonslayer!" Annabelle partially shouted.

"Yea I am and I'm not the only one, Sting is also a Dragonslayer, he's the White Dragonslayer" Rogue told her.

"Wow that's so cool!" Annabelle smiled brightly making Rogue feel a warmth he hasn't felt since he was with his Dragon or when he met Frosch.

"Yea, well go on then eat up" Rogue said holding his out for her to eat his magic making her for some reason blush.

"Ok, well down the hatch" Annabelle says while opening her mouth to suck his magic into her mouth, she slurped it all into her mouth and swallowed it down with no effort, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Mmm that was really good! It's like eating smooth and yummy chocolate, your shadows taste awesome!" Annabelle says gulping the last parts of Rogue's tasty magic down her throat.

Rogue blushes. "T-Thanks, I'm glad you liked it" Rogue said.

"I want to ask you a little challenge for you too, if you don't mind?" Annabelle asked.

"Like what?" Rogue asked her, feeling intrigued at what the challenge she wanted him to do.

"I want to see if you are really the Shadow Dragonslayer, meaning you have to eat my darkness" Annabelle said explaining the challenge to Rogue.

Rogue thought about it and he thought it wouldn't be a problem doing the challenge at all, especially him being a Shadow Dragonslayer and all.

"Ok fine" Rogue said.

Annabelle smiled and held her hand and concentrated while making a thing of black and bluish Dark magic form in her hand.

"Ok go and eat up yourself Mister Shadow Dragonslayer" Annabelle joked with a small smile on her face.

"Ha-ha that's very clever but I'm going to eat it and you'll eat those words" Rogue said sarcastically at first then went into full determination at trying to prove to her that he was the Shadow Dragonslayer, he opened his mouth eating the dark magic kind of quickly but still enjoying every little bit of it.

When Rogue was done he swallowed it down and smiled widely. "Man that was probably the best meal I had in a long time, it tasted soft and sweet but it also tasted really nice and rich at the same time, Thanks for that Annabelle your magic taste great" Rogue sends a genuine smile at Annabelle showing her that he was telling her the truth.

Annabelle blushed but still smiled at Rogue's compliment, it gave her warm butterflies in her stomach but she liked every minute of it.

"Well I'm glad you liked it and now I know that are you truly a Dragonslayer and that you're the Shadow Dragonslayer" Annabelle smiled at him.

"Frosch thinks so too" Frosch said with her little green hand in the air and smile on her face. **(A lot people thinks that Frosch is a boy but for this story I would like her to be a girl because of something later in the story but you'll have to wait and see what it is ;P) **

Annabelle smiled brightly picking up the pink and green exceed off of the floor and hugging it closely to her.

"You are too cute! I love your little Frog outfit it's absolutely adorable!" Annabelle squealed over Frosch.

"Frosch thinks so too" Frosch said while hugging Annabelle back.

Rogue was smiling at the two liking how much Frosch was liking Annabelle and that how well she was treating her in the same, he just couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be closer to this girl and he didn't want to because he made him feel something her hasn't felt in a long time and he was going to enjoy it.

"Ok if you're done I would like to see more of your house" Rogue said trying to get both of their attention.

Both Annabelle and Frosch stop hugging and start laughing at each other, Annabelle walks over with Frosch in her hands smiling. "Ok, ok were doing and I would be gladly like to show you around the house good sir" Annabelle said with a British accent and a small bow and curtsey.

Rogue smirks at her and then starts to think maybe he should play along. "Thank you for your hospitality Princess" Rogue grabs her hand and kisses softly, liking the feel of his lips on her hand he looks up again. "It would be pleasure to be escorted by you in your lovely home" Rogue smiled back at her, Annabelle was blushing but smiled so they could start their tour.

"Frosch thinks it would be fun to see your house too" Frosch says while floating in the air.

The three smiled and laughed together, Annabelle looped her arms up with Rogue's and started walking around the house seeing everything and getting closer by the minute with each other.

**(Living Room, Normal POV)**

Lucy, Sting, Yukino, Lector and Anna were sitting there on the couches and chairs talking about what's been going on with their lives until Lucy finally remembered why they went here and started talking in the first place.

"Hey Sting, Yukino what did you guys needed to talk about that was so private and also what did you need to give me anyway?" Lucy asked looking at the two.

Yukino stopped smiling and a had a frown on her face while Sting looked at her sadly, Lucy looked at them confused at how the atmosphere changed so quickly because of one simple question.

"Hey Yukino are you ok?" Lucy asked.

Yukino sighed and looked at Lucy again with a really serious expression. "Lucy I need to ask you a favor of something" Yukino asked .

"Well of course anything, what do you need me to do for you?" Lucy asked Yukino.

"I want you to take my Celestial Keys" Yukino asked looking Lucy dead in her eyes.

Lucy sat there completely stunned at what Yukino was asking her, she couldn't believe that she wanted her to take her keys again but before she answered like she did last time she had to figure out why.

"Why, why do you want me to take your spirits Yukino?" Lucy said.

"Because you need them to complete the Zodiac and you'll be able to use them way better than I ever could since I got them" Yukino explained.

"But Yukino this isn't right, you love your spirits just as much as I do, why would wanna give them away again?" Lucy asked again.

Yukino opened her mouth and closed it again, Sting saw her hesitation and decided to continue for her. "She wants to give them away because she doesn't feel like her spirits deserve her like they would to you" Sting explained.

"That's crazy you totally deserve your spirits more than anyone especially me, don't give away your friends they need you just as much as you need them" Lucy said trying to change Yukino's mind.

"They'll need you more now definitely with your journey, besides you're the only Celestial mage that has gotten almost every key of the Zodiac and now I'm giving you the final ones to complete" Yukino says while pushing the three keys towards Lucy across the coffee table. "And now you'll be the first one in centuries to have all twelve of them with you, you'll be the strongest Celestial Spirit mage ever" Yukino told Lucy hoping she'll take her offer.

Lucy sat there thinking about Yukino's offer very carefully; Lucy could be the only Celestial Spirit mage to have the full collection of the Zodiac but it would take away Yukino's best friends and her magic, Lucy would never would want that to happen to her friend. So she thought for a while longer and came up with the perfect idea that will solve this and make both of them happy.

Lucy smiled at the two making both Yukino and Sting to look at her worriedly, mostly because earlier she was refusing Yukino's offer but now she looks like she's hiding something from them.

"I have a way for you to keep your magic and for me to get the keys" Lucy said.

Yukino was wide eyed at what Lucy just said. "Oh my god really!? How I thought that when you give away your keys you mostly stop being a Celestial Spirit mage" Yukino asked.

"Well no but I have a gift for you Yukino that you're going to love" Lucy told Yukino holding out her hand with a pale yellow circle glows over her hands. "**Requip: Release Keys of the Chinese Zodiac!**" Lucy said with the magic glowing brightly.

Yukino and Sting covered their eyes from the shining light but opened them again to see a set of twelve ruby red Celestial Spirit keys sitting in a circle right in front of Yukino.

Yukino couldn't believe what she was seeing a whole set of keys were sitting right in front of her but they were Lucy's so she couldn't take them even if she wanted too.

"Yukino I want to give all these guys here, this is my or used to be my Chinese Zodiac set that I want to gracelessly give them to you for not only giving me the full parts of the Zodiac but also giving them up even though I know how hard it is for you give up your friends and life like that" Lucy said giving her the Chinese Zodiac key set in her hand.

Yukino looked at the keys with shine of happiness at the gift her friend was trying to give her and how a strong presence came from the keys that felt warm just like the regular Zodiac did when she had the other three keys. Yukino couldn't express the happiness and thanks that Lucy brought her that no one else has did before.

Yukino ran over to Lucy pulling her into a big hug with her head laid on her shoulder and with tears running down her pale cheeks onto Lucy's clothes. She was beyond past joyful she was grateful in every form of the word that not only her friend gave her new keys but she also gave her chance to still do her magic and get even stronger than she has ever been in a very long time.

"Thank you, Thank you so much I couldn't even express to you how happy and grateful I am because of you giving me your keys to help me get stronger with myself and my magic" Yukino said happily with more tears coming down her face. "I truly thank you Lucy, Thank you so much" Yukino said hugging her tighter.

Lucy smiled softly at her friend hugging her back. "I knew you didn't want to give everything you ever got from your spirits so I gave you a chance to start a new and keep doing the thing you love the most, being with your spirits, your friends and especially your magic" Lucy explained feeling happy that she could give her friend a new start with her life and not have the feeling of regret and sadness take over her in the future.

Yukino and Lucy were hugging out Sting was sitting back liking the fact that Lucy did that for his girlfriend and happy to that she won't have to give up her magic or stop going on missions with him and Rogue, which in his mind would of surely messed up how things would go on missions when he wouldn't be able to watch over her or see her anymore.

Sting watched how the two hugged it out a little more and Yukino attached her new keys to her key ring. Sting, Yukino, Lucy, Anna and Lector talked with each other about more adventures that they all been on and bringing back that happy mood they had before when they came in the house before.

**(Annabelle's Room, Normal POV)**

Rogue and Annabelle toured practically all around the house showing him almost everything there, even about the certain rooms in the house like Lucy's room and Wendy's room but she never once told him about her room, until now.

Annabelle opened her bedroom door for Rogue and Frosch to come in and stopped when Rogue stood there like a statue, not moving anywhere which made Annabelle mentally cursing herself for showing her room to him because he didn't like it. Annabelle frowned at the thought but then pushed it away when she thought 'why should I care what he thinks about my room, it's my room I can do whatever I want in it' but felt deep inside she still didn't want him to think badly of her room even tho she won't admit it.

"So" Annabelle paused to ask. "Do you think it looks nice?" Annabelle asked but regretted it and mentally cursed again at how she asked that question from him.

A minute went by with Rogue still looking at the place and standing still in the middle of her room, but finally turned around with a blank expression on his face giving her really bad signs thinking that he didn't like it, making her feel a little deep inside for some reason.

Rogue noticed her quick sadness and wondered why for a second but then gave a thought that maybe she actually cared for what he thought about her room and maybe she actually might like him as much as he likes her.

He knew it was crazy to think he could like someone like that so quickly but she brought out a side to him he never once thought that he had before but never once wanted to end it when he was around her; he liked how she would be sarcastic but she would be blunt to the point that you thought it was funny, he liked how she had such a nice and warm personality but could have deathly killer attitude when say something that pisses her off, he liked how beautiful she looked but never said once that she was or even believes it herself that she is and finally he likes her how she was so different in some ways but was also so much alike on others with personality and things that they do.

He couldn't understand it but he liked it even though he never experienced this kind of feeling before he for some reason wanted to know more of it and that meant he would have to be with Annabelle more and he had no problem with that, definitely knowing that he could have a little more fun with Annabelle and maybe get in few teases along the way.

"Well I really like your room" Rogue said with a smile on his usual blank face . Annabelle was standing there shocked then smiled brightly at Rogue's comment and started to walk around the room for a second before lying on her bed looking at Rogue while he sat in a chair with Frosch sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Annabelle closed her eyes relaxing at having Rogue's presence and scent calm her in ways nothing has done before. Rogue smiled at the fact that she trusted him enough to sleep around him so calmly but he wanted to go and mess with her.

He put a sleeping Frosch down on the chair he was sitting on and got up walking slowly over to her, to see if she was in a deep sleep or just in restful state, but he went closer to see. He looked at her captured by how peaceful and beautiful she looked when sleeping. He leaned in with his face almost a good couple inches away from hers checking out every detail for his eyes to remember. He saw her calm pale skin, her round cheekbones, her soft pink plump lips and her soft sunlight blond hair that shined so brightly when the light hits it. He let his hand move a free strand of hair from her face to show more of her beautiful face to his eyes.

Rogue wished that this moment could last forever but was suddenly cut off by a two pairs of emerald eyes and an awaken Annabelle.

Rogue's voice caught in his throat, he didn't know what to do now with Annabelle looking right in front of him like that with her beautiful eyes of hers.

Annabelle leaned in close to Rogue's stiff figure, she got to his ear and whispered something that shocked and brought a new desire inside of that he never had experienced before. "You know that I'm dragonslayer too, I heard you before you got on the bed" Annabelle said with a sly small on her lips.

Rogue was taken back for a moment surprised that she caught him watching her and that he forgot that she had the same powers and abilities like him, but it caught him even more is that how he didn't recognized that she was faking or not fully asleep.

"W-Why didn't you try to stop me from" Rogue gulped. "Looking at you?" Rogue asked staring into her eyes.

Annabelle started to blush slightly but still not taking her eyes away from his. "Because I was curious to see what you were going to do" Annabelle answered blushing madly now telling him the truth.

Rogue looked at her with surprised and slight interest that she would actually wanted to know what he wanted to do to her.

"Well do you want to know what I wanted to do to you" Rogue asked with a small blush on his face. Annabelle looked at him and couldn't find the words to answer his question so she just went with a small nod to give him an answer.

Rogue leaned in closer, his eyes half lidded looking at her with a new found passion, his lips inches away from hers and their noses practically touching, he looked right into her eyes and seeing the same fire he had in his and finally decided what he wanted to do since he met her.

"This" Rogue said kissing her lips softly.

Annabelle was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss feeling the same feeling that Rogue was giving her into the kiss, she slowly lifted her arms up his body and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepening the kiss.

Rogue was holding one hand on the back of her neck while the other hand was the side of her hip making it so he could be closer to each other, kissed her with all the feelings he could but still didn't know why he wanted to kiss her so bad but right now he wasn't going to question it when she was kissing him like this, so he continued passionately kissing her and feeling her soft body closer to his lean and muscled frame.

Annabelle was in a state of pure joy and happiness at feeling his lips on her and that to feel that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and probably like her he might not have known why they were doing this all of a sudden but they didn't want to worry about until they needed to.

They laid on the bed making out with each other with their tongues slowly battling for dominance against another, but after going almost ten minutes of now stop kissing they both had to part away from the other to catch their breaths before they passed out.

They stared at each other not taking their eyes off the other, when they finally got their breathing back to normal they had to ask the dreaded question that could break or start what the two just went through with each other.

"How did that happened?" They both said together with blushes on their faces.

They stared at each other and they started laughing with Rogue on top of Annabelle and Annabelle under Rogue holding each other like they've know each other for years.

"I wanna know what happened between, I'm not saying it was bad but I'm just wondering how did we go from being friends with each other to something way more?" Annabelle asked laughing softly, still holding on to Rogue.

Rogue chuckled. "I don't know but I never felt this clam with another person since I've met you and I actually really like it" Rogue said smiling down at Annabelle happily.

"I feel the same way" Annabelle said smiling up at him, she leaned in to Rogue closing her eyes while for Rogue was copying her action too kissing each other softly.

They both parted from each other smiling but then reality kicked in for both of them and they realized something very important, how were they going to tell everyone what happened between them?

Annabelle face frowned when she realized this and had to stop whatever was about to happen between them and try to figure out what they were going to do about their new relationship with each other.

"Rogue we have to stop this" Annabelle said while pushing lightly on Rogue's chest.

Rogue looked saddened by her words and lifted himself up to let her up and to maybe gets some answers on why she wants to stop what they just started together or tried together.

"Why, why do we have to stop what we feel for each other?" Rogue asked looking at Annabelle, confused by her words.

Annabelle looked at Rogue and saw the confusion and partially hurt in his eyes, she shook her head knowing that she didn't explain to him further and messing up on how she explained. "No I meant that we should take it a little slow, we don't know all that much about each other and we aren't even dating" Annabelle explaining to Rogue fully.

"Well I get that but if it's only that we need to get through then let's get to know each other, let's date, let's go out on date, anything because I never felt this way about another person before and I don't want to lose you because you're not ready to start a full-on relationship with me" Rogue said taking a deep breath o continue. "For you I'll wait until you're ready for me or ready to be with me in a relationship together because I think I know why I feel so close to you than anyone else that I've met in my entire life, you're my mate" Rogue said smiling at her looking at her with emotion that has never been seen on Rogue's face before.

Annabelle looked at him with tears in her eyes smiling uncontrollably with Rogue's words, they touched her heart like no one else has and she didn't freak out or feel afraid to find out she was Rogue's mate because in her own way she knew it was true, she never would of done that with another person she just met so it had to be the only explanation. She jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and falling on top of him on her bed holding him close to her.

She looked up to his face with a smile and Rogue responded by smiling back at her with the same expression. "I'm glad that I found my mate and I'm really glad that it was you" Annabelle said.

"Me too, more than you could ever know" Rogue said.

They leaned in again and kissed passionately and then sitting on Annabelle's bed laughing and talking the entire time until the day ended and when Rogue would have to leave with his team.

**(Late Afternoon, Normal POV)**

The day was slowly coming to its end and the day for the dragonslayers and the celestial mage was coming to close but one that they will never forget, because not only did they get closer like they did back then they also learned more about one another throughout the day, even agreeing to seeing each other next time if there not busy.

Rogue and Annabelle got to know more about each other in those couple hours they were in Annabelle's room and Annabelle got even closer with Frosch making them look like a loving family when you looked at them.

Lucy, Yukino, Sting, Lector and Anna were also getting really close again after so long; Sting started bragging about how strong he's gotten since the Grand Magic Games and Tartarus, Yukino was talking about all the adventures and missions she went on with Rogue and Sting and even mentioned how she and Sting got together, Lucy told about what happened when she was gone doing her training and what happened when she got back which shocked Yukino but also shocked Sting and totally amazed him as well, finding out that not only did they find out about Lucy's new magic but also that Lucy is his cousin **(cousins by dragons)**, Lector took a real liking to Anna but she explained to him that she was interested in someone else making the red neko sad but understanding and moving on from it, they sat and talked all day and when Wendy came back with Carla and Rogue and Annabelle came down stairs to see everybody it just made the fun even better.

They all walked to the door and looked at each other happily while giving everyone a hug and saying a quick goodbye.

"I hope you all get back safe ok you guys, I wanna be able to see you again after this" Lucy joked at the guest.

Sting laughed. "Of course with the Great Sting Eucliffe everyone will be perfectly safe" Sting gave a toothy smile.

Yukino shook her head smiling softly at her boyfriend. "You're impossible, I swear I wonder sometimes how you get that big ego of yours from" Yukino said giving him sideways glance.

Sting leaned in to nuzzle the side of her neck with a smirk on his face. "Aw but you know you like it" Sting whispered in her ear hotly.

Yukino blushed and pushed his face away making Sting and everyone else laugh.

"Man I can't wait until we can do this again this was the best break I have ever had and it was so much fun" Wendy said smiling brightly with Carla in her arms.

Everyone nodded agreeing with Wendy's words, but Yukino told everyone that they needed to go so they can get a move on to get back to Sabertooth in decent amount of days.

They all got into a group hug and gave out a final goodbye hugs to each other, Annabelle and Rogue looked at each other with mixed emotions of happiness, sadness, longing and hope knowing that even when faraway from each other they'll find a way to be together so they hugged one more time and looked into each other's eyes leaned in close for one final kiss.

Lucy and the others were completely surprised by the two but for some reason they didn't ask they just let them have their moment before they started asking questions.

Rogue and Annabelle parted away with their heads touching each other and smiles on both of their faces saying a silent goodbye and getting out each other's warm embrace.

Lucy walked them out of the house saying goodbye to all of them and telling them to come back once in a while so they can hang out again.

They waved nodded and waved goodbye going to the trains station so they could go back home, back to Sabertooth.

Lucy went back into the house seeing a blushing Annabelle, a smiling Wendy and an evil grinning Anna and a sly grinning Carla looking at the poor girl with questions and jokes ready to fire when ready.

Lucy walked over to her friend with a sly smirk and looked dead into Annabelle's eyes asking the question they've all been waiting to hear and ask Annabelle that night. "What's been going on with you and Rogue?" Lucy asked.

**OMG I want to say to all of you that have been waiting so long for my story I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but my computers is so slow now to the point that I can't write a full sentence without it saying "Not Responding" so it's been a pretty long and hard couple of weeks for me writing this story.**

**But I finally got it finish for all of you and I made a new shipping which I think is totally cute in my opinion and in my mind, Ranna or Rannabelle! I made it and I think it's a cute pick but I would like to see what you guys think about it and maybe giving out more shipping action for you all.**

**I also have some big plans for the next couple of future chapters (like chapters 14-16) because they will be filled with some stuff that you probably never expected yet but I hope you all like it in the end.**

**I didn't want Yukino giving her keys and not have any magic so I at least let her have her magic still just with her own keys that she can use for herself and I loved making Yukino and Sting together they look like a cute couple to me.**

**But I hope you all liked this chapter even if was a bit longer than most but still I worked on it at school so I did pretty good on my part because I'm way more busier as a Senior this year.**

**Oh a sorry for the rush at the ending but I had to at least finish this week before Christmas started or I wouldn't all of next week but I hope you all enjoy.**

**Next chapter will be called ****Chapter 13: Secret Dates and Fiery Missions**** I hope you all enjoy and can wait for next chapter it's going to be so much fun. See you all next time Review, Follow, Favorite and Share Otakulover43 out PEACE ****.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mission for Team NaLu

**Chapter 13: Mission for Team NaLu**

**Hey everybody this chapter is mostly going to be a more fighting chapter and some cute and special things of NaLu fluff that will be super fun to read. I might put a special surprise in for you that most NaLu fans and I have been waiting for since the fifth through eighth chapter to happen already (If you know what I mean wink-wink) but others who don't get what I'm talking about you'll just have to read to find out what happens in this chapter. I'm sorry for changing the title but I couldn't get any inspiration for this chapter so I changed it for later but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter and review what you think of the chapters that are now going on now and from the past.**

**(Lucy POV)**

I walked into the guild with my team but of course like always we all go our separate ways for the day before coming back again to walk home together. Wendy and Carla go over to Romeo to talk for a while, Annabelle goes over to Cana and Bicklow for a little fun and for a quick drink and I would go over to Mira and get myself one of her famous strawberry milkshakes and breakfast to start off my day. Man I could drink Mira's milkshakes every morning if I could but I would be totally fat if I did. But for some reason Erza doesn't get fat when eating all that strawberry cake, well she is Titania so it only makes sense.

I find my seat on one of the stools in front of the bar where Mira is working her butt off but she loves doing it so in a way it's not really a chore/job it's fun activity that she does every day while being in Fairy Tail.

"Hey Mira" I greet the white-haired barmaid with a smile.

Mira turns around and sees me. "Hey Lucy, how are you doing today?" she said after greeting me.

"I've been doing great actually. I finally got three new celestial keys, two are the final parts of the Zodiac and the other one is the key Yukino used in last year's GMG's. Me, Wendy, Annabelle and our exceeds got to hang out with Sting, Rogue and their exceeds at my house. It was so much fun together like that it was a blast" I started getting excited explaining what happened at our little fun time at my house with Mira.

Mira smiled but I can see some shock and concern at what I told her. I knew I had to explain before she tells everyone and they react wrongly, especially Natsu. He would be the first to react and definitely at the fact that I let Sting and Rogue into my house with not letting him in for about a month and one week.

He's such a kid sometimes that it amazes that he is actually an adult with a child stuck in his body. But it wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't act like that and would take his cuteness away from him that I love so much.

Wait, what? I shouldn't be thinking about Natsu like that, besides he has Lisanna to tell him he's cute, not me. I mentally slump over at the thought but I know I have to let it go but it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt from time to time.

"Lucy" Mira called out to me catching my attention and snapping myself out of my own thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about him when I'm front of other people it always distracts me from everyone out of my head and it always hurt thinking about him with another person.

There I go again; I really need to stop this before my brain explodes.

"Yea Mira what's up?" I ask her kind of nervously wondering what she wanted to ask me when I was in my little daydreamland.

"You didn't get to finish explaining what happened at your house or show me your two new spirits that you got that night" Mira explained bring me back to reality.

"Oh yea I totally forgot, I'll show you now but I'll have to show one in here and the others outside because of their size" I told her before turning around to summon my new spirits for her. I requip a golden key in my hand and start calling the enchantment to summon my new spirit and friend.

"**Open Gate of the Scales: Libra!**" I spoke loudly feeling me and my spirits magic flow through me and into her key.

A small but bright light appeared and there stood Libra in her usual attire with a straight and partially emotionless face holding her scales in her hands and her mask covering her face.

"Hello princess what can I do for you today?" Libra said while slightly bowing towards me.

"Hello Libra I wanted you to meet a friend of mine, her name is Mira" Lucy said while pointing out to Mira behind the bar counter.

Mira waved to the spirit. "Hello it's nice to meet one of Lucy's new friends" Mira smiled at the spirit.

Libra nodded. "I also feel honored that I can meet one of my princess' friends as well, I hope we can one day fight together in battle" Libra said to Mira before turning her attention to Lucy again.

"Did you need me for anything else princess?" Libra asked.

"Nope that was all Libra and thanks for coming out to meet Mira, I'll make sure you get a couple days for yourself if you ever need a break" Lucy said to the gypsy looking spirit.

"You're welcome princess and thank you, I'll remember that for next time" Libra continued. "Goodbye princess, see you again" Libra said while disappearing in a flash of light and stardust.

"I really like your spirits Lucy they're so unique in their own ways and they have so much love for you. I'm amazed that every spirit you have loves you with all of their hearts and would do anything for you, it's so wonderful how strong your bond is with all of them." Mira said smiling happily at Lucy and cleaning a beer mug.

"Yeah I'm always happy to see them like that with me because it makes me feel happy to know they all trust me so much that they would put their lives out there just to help me" Lucy said smiling softly at the thought of her loving spirits.

"Well you're a great "master" but you're also a really great friend to all of your spirts and that's why they love you so much

I felt tears start coming down my face at what Mira said before running around the bar counter to hug her.

"Thank you Mira, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me" I said silently crying while hugging Mira.

Mira hugged me tighter in our hug. "You're welcome Lucy, you deserve it" Mira said smiling softly neck to my cheek.

We both pulled away to smile at each other before getting rudely interrupted by partial drunk Cana screaming to get her more booze.

"Haha seems like my is never done, I'll talk to you later Lucy and why don't you go on a mission it might clear your head up" Mira said to me, while also suggesting to go out and do something today.

I looked at her fading image and decided she was right I should do a mission today for myself; I haven't gone on one since I meet Unolena. Then it's settle I'm going on mission!

I got up from my stool with determination and walking over to the mission board to find me something I might be interested in or even want to go to after going on missions with a group all this time it'll be different being alone again.

I looked over the board trying to find a fun but good paying job that I could go to get my mind off things that have been happening since I got back.

I kept searching but I couldn't find anything that had some action or fun it! Why do people have to have so many problems that are so boring and lame!

I sighed with disappointment and started to walk away so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore but then a thing of pink and blue pop up in front of me out of nowhere, while scarring the living shit out of me.

"Hey Luce/Lushy!" Natsu and Happy said together.

"KYAAA!" I yelled loudly at them.

**(Normal POV)**

"What the hell Natsu, you scared the living shit out of me!" Lucy yelled loudly, making Natsu cringe.

"Man Luce if you keep screaming like that you won't have to use your magic to fight, you can just scream somebodies head off" Natsu said holding his ears with his hands.

Lucy looked at him stunned before punching his arm at his little joke about her yelling. Natsu responded by giving a pretend hurt look at her punch and both of them giggled at each other's silliness, like old times.

Lucy was actually enjoying joking around with Natsu like she used to but couldn't help shake the feeling that something really special and big was about to happen soon. She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and kept acting like her old self with her old partner/old best friend/love interest.

Natsu was loving how he can act like he used to with Lucy but he knew he had way deeper feelings for her then he did back then and he was going to make them fully known to her after what he was going to ask her today.

"Hey Luce I wanted to ask you something?" Natsu looked into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes that always captured his heart and soul whenever she looked at him.

Lucy stopped laughing to see the look that Natsu was giving her. "Yeah Natsu, what do you need to tell me?" Lucy asked worried at Natsu's expression towards her.

Natsu closed his eyes while taking a deep breath; he opened his eyes again to look at her with an emotion he showed when he was either serious or trying to do something, determination.

"Will you please go on a mission with me and Happy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was shocked to say the least at the request but couldn't help but giving him one of her bright smiles and saying yes a million times, but she needed to know a couple more things before giving him an answer.

"Is Lisanna coming?" Lucy asked bitterly.

"No" Natsu answered without hesitation, noticing the hint of anger making him laugh mentally in his head.

Lucy sighed mentally before asking the next question. "Does she know that you're asking me to go with you on a mission?" Lucy asked more calmly.

"She already knows about it and she's going on this mission with Laxus and the Raijinshuu for some reason" Natsu said scratching his chin at the thought of Lisanna going on mission with them before pushing it to the back of his mind to smile brightly at his old partner/old best friend/love interest.

Lucy thought it was weird that she would go on a mission with them but didn't care because she was finally going to be able to hang out with Natsu after all the drama that happened between them.

"Ok I'll go with you but I have to tell my team about it so they won't get worried about me" Lucy responded calmly but this time she was jumping happily.

Natsu smile grew bigger before pulling her into his chest to hug her. "Really Luce, awesome I'm I can't wait to get started on this mission. I'm happy that you said yes to it instead of telling me to leave" Natsu said still hugging Lucy tightly, leaving her little bit of space to breathe.

"Natsu… please… let me… go… I can't… breathe!" Lucy breathed out of Natsu tight gripping hug.

Natsu looked down at Lucy to see her face as blue as a blueberry, he let go of her and she was gulping any forms of oxygen into her mouth. He scratched the back of his head smiling nervously at her. "I'm really sorry Lucy I didn't mean to hurt you like that" Natsu said.

Lucy took a final deep breath and then glaring at Natsu's face. "God I know you're happy but damn could you have taken it a little bit down, you almost killed me" Lucy said holding on to her knees with her hands while slowly panting.

Natsu started laughing. "Sorry again, sometimes don't know my own strength" Natsu said flexing his toned muscles and kissing both of them in front of Lucy.

Lucy simple giggled to herself at how stupid Natsu could be when he was with her. "Oh really, because from my point of view I don't see anything there" Lucy said while snickering at Natsu's priceless face.

"Hey!" Natsu put down his arms to pout at Lucy with his child-like demeanor making Lucy laugh out loud for the entire guild to hear her.

Lucy calmed down her laughing so she could go over to her friends and tell them that she was leaving soon on mission. Natsu watched her walk away knowing that when on this mission he was going to find a way to tell her what he truly feels about her and what he is going to do with his relationship when they get back.

Lucy walked over to her team at the bar to see them having girl time with some gossip involving the guilds relationships and what not. Lucy pulled out a bar stool and sat down to see what they were talking about before she left with Natsu, Happy and possibly Anna if she wanted to go with her.

"Hey guys whatcha talkin about?" Lucy asked.

All the girls turned around to look at Lucy's face before breaking out into scheming grins filled with mischief, practically scaring the living hell out of Lucy.

"Luuuuccyy~~" all the girls sang, while moving in closer.

"Y-Yeah what's going with you guys?" Lucy asked while back up slowly away from them.

"We were just wondering are you about to go on mission right now?" Mira asked.

"Yeah" Lucy answered, not liking how this is going for her.

"Is there by any chance that someone is coming with you on this mission of yours?" Cana asked next, making the girls move in closer to the nervously sacred blonde.

"Y-Yes" Lucy answered with a small stutter.

"By there any chance" Wendy started off. "Be a certain fire dragon that is going with you by the name of" Annabelle continued with it. "Natsu Dragneel" They both said together moving in closer to Lucy.

Lucy down to the ground with a slight blush. "Y-Yes" Lucy answered and had the girls squealing and yelling about how cute those two would look together.

Lucy felt didn't know why but instead of feeling happy about the mission like she was before she felt ashamed, that she was taking a guy that wasn't even her partner, teammate, or even boyfriend on a mission with her. Even though she was going to do it she could get her head on straight from all the drama that's been going lately.

"We're going as friends and you all should know that already, especially you Annabelle and Wendy" Lucy tried to convince the girls but of course they didn't and kept creating their fantasies in front of her.

"Yeah right Lucy, I don't even believe for a second you're doing this because you're friends again and especially after everything he did to you I wouldn't even thought that he could come three steps of you before you blaster or punched him into an oblivion" Cana said while drinking her huge tanker of red wine in a barrel.

"Yea but we both got over and we decided to bury the hatchet and move on from it. He's with Lisanna and I'm not with anyone, end of story" Lucy said letting the blush flush off of her face.

"Ok whatever Ms. Indenial, but you're going to have to face the facts that he was meant for you and nobody can take away that away" Mira said trying to give Lucy some helpful advice.

Lucy sighed. "Buts that's the thing Mira, Lisanna already has" Lucy got up from her seat with a small frown on her face before walking away from the girls so she could go home to pack so she could do this mission with Natsu.

"I'm going home to pack, tell Anna if she wants to come just tell her to come home and also pack her some stuff for the mission" Lucy said backwards waving to all of them and walking over to Natsu.

The girls sighed sadly at how Lucy's life has become so hard and complicated since she came back from her training, they wanted to do something special for her but didn't know what they could do to help her trip to be better for her.

The girls started thinking individually about ideas until the perfect person for the job came over to greet them.

"Hey Mira; me and Lucy need you to stamp this so we could go on this mission today, please" Natsu asked looking at her.

Mira smiled evilly for a second, having an idea brewing inside of her mind to bring Natsu and Lucy together.

"Of course Natsu whatever you need" Mira said with her usual smile, while stamping the request for their mission.

"Thanks Mira, I'll see you guys in a couple of days or so" Natsu said about to run out to catch up to Lucy but was stopped by Mira asking him one thing before he goes.

"Natsu how much do you know about Lucy's body?" Mira asked bluntly.

**(Magnolia Train: Time Skip 2 hours)**

Lucy and Natsu were both done with their packing and were both sitting in a train booth by themselves. Happy at first wanted to go but decided against when Mira told him to stay back so they could have some "alone time" and Anna didn't go because Happy didn't go so she just stayed at the guild with Happy and ate fish. Lucy was sitting and had Natsu in her lap from the motion sickness that he usually has when traveling on the "a cursive train" that he likes to call it.

Lucy started slowly stroking her fingers through his pink/salmon hair while she also sang a song to him so he could fall asleep before they got to where they were going. Lucy loved this kind of time with Natsu because she can be completely calm with him and she just loved smelling the scent that radiated off of his muscular toned body, always sending shivers down her spine at how just one sniff of his scent made her go wild with lust for him any day. But she had to keep cool especially not knowing if Natsu was truly asleep or not, so just had to pull down her arousal for now until she found a place where can get rid of it before he notices it.

Natsu was enjoying the train ride the first time in his life and it was all because of the blonde beauty that was over him playing with his head and singing a song to put him to sleep. He loved when she did these simple things for him when he was going the trains and stuff, it's been hell for him for the past month trying to go to missions without her being there to get him through the train rides without almost hurling his guts out. Don't get him wrong when Lisanna did it was nice but when Lucy did it, it was like heaven for him. (**Until he wakes up again from the train ride ending XD)** He loved Lucy's scent and how she hits the right spots on his head to make the headache and stomachache go completely away from his mind and body, he loved it!

He was about to go to sleep from her amazing scent and her wonderful angel-like singing voice so he can think of a plan to make this a mission she wouldn't forget and where he was going to woo her. (**In more ways than one ;D**) But before he could even shut his eyelids her scent smashes into his noise like a wrecking ball (** LOL XD**) that made his mouth water every second that it was present, he just couldn't stop thinking about it, it was too tempting.

He smelt her arousal before but this time it was totally different, it was smell of pure and utter lust for something and at that moment Natsu hoped it was him that she was thinking about. He wanted to get up and ravage her so badly even if he was still motion sick, but he knew that if he tried to do it when they were about to get to their mission he would never hear the end of it from her. And she would probably never go on another mission with him again, which is something he desperately does not need after that's happened between them. So he was going to play it cool for now until he would find a place to relieve himself of his lust for the blonde dragonslayer.

Both dragonslayers were fighting off a hard battle to keep their desires in check but one thing is that both of them didn't know about one of the other is that both of them wanted each other but couldn't tell if it was for some else or not. Both of their dragons wanted to play and soon or a later they would come out and have some fun.

**(Time Skip: 3 hours)**

Lucy and Natsu got off the train arriving in a city called Suncove City to start on their mission for the mayor of the town. They first went to go rent a room for the night before going off to the mayor's building.

They walked to the mayors building so they can get the full info for the mission that they both picked out.

Natsu started rapidly banging on the door so one of the people in the place could open up the door for them, so they can start the mission already and get the stuff he wanted back from the dark guild they were going to face.

Lucy slapped his arm away from the door and giving him a glare of annoyance. "Will you stop that; I think they can already hear the first couple of knocks, so stop banging on his door!" Lucy whispered loud to Natsu.

Natsu rolled his eyes at Lucy to show her it wasn't that big of a deal but Lucy wasn't going to have that.

Before Lucy was going to rip a piece out of Natsu she heard someone come closer to the door before opening it up to see them.

"H-Hello" a blue-haired maid asked behind the partial cracked door.

"Hello there, we're the mages who took you're request to help you take out the dark guild who's terrorizing you're city" Lucy told the maid with a small smile.

The maid gasped before closing the door in front of the two with a bang, shocking Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with a questionable look before turning to the door where a short white-haired old man stood with the door wide open to greet the two mages.

"Hello there mages Fairy Tail thank you so much for taking our request, please will you come inside?" the mayor asked.

Lucy nodded with a smile and Natsu sent a small smile following after Lucy into the mayor's home.

Everyone walked into a living room having a table filled with tea and snacks that made Natsu's water at the sight.

Lucy tapped his arm giving Natsu a knowing look to tell him 'don't you dare eat all this food here' making Natsu sulk sadly.

They both walked over to take a seat on a couch that was across from the mayor who was sitting on a chair ready to start talking about the mission ahead.

"Ok mayor, what has been going between you and the this dark guild we have to face?" Lucy asked holding her sketch pad and pencil.

"Well for the last few weeks this dark guild called Sinister Ogre keeps coming into the city robbing peoples stuff, stealing money from the banks, harassing and raping the local women and making death threats towards me if I didn't give up my city they would kill everyone" The mayor was telling them.

"Has anyone gotten seriously hurt or died from any of their attacks on the city?" Lucy asked writing down what the mayor said carefully.

"Yes, they took one girl hostage before rapping her and killing her, leaving her body on a park bench in the middle of the city" the mayor said sighing sadly to himself.

"I'm so sorry mayor, but I had a question I wanted to ask you that has been bugging me since we started talking?" Lucy asked writing another piece of information from the mayor.

"Yes, you can ask anything" the mayor responded.

"If all this was going on why didn't you send message for a mage earlier, wouldn't it be easier to of done that then let all this stuff happen before hand?" Lucy asked.

The mayor sighed looked down at the floor before looking up at Lucy again. "There is a reason to why I held out this long with making this request to be dealt with earlier" the mayor said having a sad distant look in his eyes.

Lucy and Natsu caught on to the man's distant look before Lucy asked the mayor again. "What happened to make you wait so long?" Lucy asked him.

"The dark guild made another attack at us but instead of killing everyone or even me they said they would go after another person instead that meant more to me than anything in the world" the mayor slowly explained while looking at the ground floor again.

"What?" Lucy asked.

The mayor looked up with sadness clouding his eyes for both of them to see. "They have my daughter hostage in their guild, they threatened to kill my daughter if I didn't pay the dark guild what they wanted" the mayor said with tear flooding his eyes.

Lucy sat there in shock at the news while Natsu sat there with clenched fist and growl erupting from deep within his chest towards his throat.

"Please, please save my daughter she's all I have left after my wife died. I couldn't imagine what my life would be without her, I love her" the mayor whispered desperately while his maids try to calm him down.

Natsu was two seconds at going over there and burning down Sinister Ogre's guild down but Lucy stopped him before he got up. He looked at her with a look filled with anger but it all went away when he saw the look of sadness cross her pretty pale face.

Lucy was livid at the thought at what those bastard where going to do to that poor girl but she was also sad because she was thinking about her own father back then and thinking about how she wished he could of done something like that with her for once.

Natsu knew the look on Lucy's face meant he grabbed her small soft hand into his large rough ones before squeezing them to shake her out of her thoughts.

Lucy felt a squeeze to her hand and looked at Natsu to see him giving her a reassuring smile intertwining their fingers together. Lucy smiled back at him with a look filled with love but washed away remembering that they were on a mission and Natsu has a girlfriend, also feeling having a sinking feeling in her heart when hearing her say it in her mind.

Natsu looked at her with a confused expression on his face before Lucy pulled her hands away from his to walk towards the mayor.

Lucy grabbed the mayor's hands and gave him a warm smile to calm him down so she can talk to him properly.

"You don't have to worry Mayor we'll get your daughter back as soon as possible, I promise. You have nothing to worry about because as a Celestial Spirit mage we always keep are promises and as a Fairy Tail mage we never give up without a fight" Lucy told the mayor, reassuring the mayor's trust in the two Fairy Tail mages.

The mayor tried whipping his face of his tears and gave off a teary smile towards at her words to save his beloved daughter from the people who kidnapped her.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful I am to know your helping get my daughter back to me" the mayor said crying softly again.

Lucy smiled and nodded towards him. "You're welcome"

Natsu walked over to Lucy and the mayor putting his arms around the blonde, smiling brightly at the two. "You should go get some rest because the next time you'll see us is when we'll be bring back your daughter to you" Natsu said showing his usual toothy grin.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's smile before nodding to the mayor a final time before walking out with her stupid pink-haired crush.

The mayor laughed at the two before whispering one more final goodbye and thanking to the two, of course reaching the two because of their hearing.

Lucy and Natsu started walking together but not in their usual fun and talkative way, they were not even talking to each other. It was this weird awkward silence between the two, which didn't seem like it fit the two so well.

Lucy was thinking about the mayor and his daughter at how she was missing her own father and wished he did that kind of thing for her but not for selfish reasons, she wanted him to do it because he loved her and he wanted her to be ok.

Lucy sighed to herself sadly before pushing those past thoughts to the back of her mind until the mission was over with, a growing feeling of determination bloomed inside of her to bring her back the mayor's daughter and she was going to do it one way or another.

Natsu saw all the expressions on Lucy face when she was thinking deeply to herself and he couldn't help loving every one of them; she went from partial sadness and longing to full on determination. He missed all those faces she used to do when she was in deep thought but he wished that he could enjoy those faces more.

Since Lucy came back he hasn't been feeling like his old self. He was happy with being with Lisanna but it felt like he wasn't fully complete like when he was with Lucy.

He couldn't act the same way he used to be with Lisanna, she didn't fit the role that Lucy took all those years ago. And when he heard the rumor of Lucy dying he felt his whole world fall apart; he didn't know if he could keep living knowing that his best friend and possibly the love of his life died before he could tell her his true feelings for her, his heart broke .

Then Lisanna came in trying to help him get back on his feet after feeling sad and broken from the world. She saved him but she couldn't get rid of the feeling of sadness at longing he felt for Lucy. After a while they started to hang out together like old times and then out of the blue they started dating, he felt normal again but he never felt like he used until he saw Lucy in the guild on that day.

He was completely ecstatic at seeing the girl he loved standing there but it all fell through the cracks when he realized what he did to her when she was gone, he betrayed her by getting with another women.

After that day he wanted to be closer to her but he knew he couldn't because he was with Lisanna and the deal that they made together; he had to wait for her and the worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it until Lisanna broke up with him.

From then until now he finally noticed that Lucy was more than just a best friend or a lover, she was his mate.

Natsu chuckled inwardly at the thought of him and Lucy but soon wanted it to happen so he could always be with her and that they could live the life they wanted to have before she left for her training. He got the mission so he could get some alone time with Lucy before she would go out with her team again like she always did, but not before Natsu went and planned out all of this so he could tell her how he felt and tell her about her being his mate.

Natsu kept walking next to her and finally decided to break the ice between the two so he could actually talk to her like he used to.

"Hey Luce I wanted to-" Natsu started talking.

"We're here" Lucy said cutting Natsu off.

Natsu stood there for a moment trying to figure out what happened and how did he not notice that they were so close to the target's location. Lucy turned around to notice Natsu was looking spaced out for some reason, she shook her head at the thoughts that run through the pink-haired's brain sometimes.

"Hey Natsu, are you coming or what?" Lucy yelled out for him before walking closer towards the dark guild.

Lucy's voice shook him out his thoughts before jogging to catch up with her near the dark guild's building.

Lucy motioned for Natsu to come over, Natsu got near Lucy before crouching her lowered level to check out the guild from a distance.

Both of them listened and smelt the air to check if the area was safe to talk. After a few minutes they both decided it was safe and proceeded to discuss what they were going to do to rescue the mayor's daughter.

"Ok, i think we should be careful at how we do this because if we don't do it correctly we may lose the mayor's daughter by them, so do you have any ideas we could use on trying to rescue her?" Lucy asked Natsu while thinking of strategic ideas to save the mayor's daughter.

Natsu put his hand to his chin before an idea pops in his head. "We could both attack from the front but let one of your spirits to go in the back to go rescue her without her getting hurt and kicking those dark guild scum's asses for what they did to these people in this town" Natsu said, explaining his plan to Lucy and expressing his emotions on the mission.

Lucy looked at him with surprise at the brilliant idea Natsu just gave out, she smiled at him before pulling him close and hugging him.

Natsu wasn't ready for the surprise hug that Lucy initiated but pulled her a little tighter to his muscular frame and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. He took a quick and silent niff of her delicious scent before she pulled away to look at his face with a full blown grin that also made him smile brightly at his expression.

"Ok what did I do that made you smile that much?" Natsu asked still holding Lucy in his embrace.

"I've known you for almost 13 years and I have never seen you give a battle strategy like that one before" Lucy crossed her arms under her chest with a fake pout, talking in a teasing tone towards Natsu.

Natsu smirked at her thinking about her cute pout and sexy body but continuing at what she said to him. "Well you were gone for four years and also I had these kind of ideas before I just didn't want to show everyone how awesome I was" Natsu said confidently.

Lucy snorted. "Yea right, and if that's so then I might have to start going on more missions with you again" Lucy said teasingly.

Natsu smirked turned instantly into a wide grin. "I have no problem with that, besides" Natsu leaned closer to her ear whispering hotly in her ear. "It would be good to get some 'alone' time with you once in a while" Natsu said seductively.

Lucy blushed feeling heat go straight down to her thighs but wasn't going to let him get away with that without getting him back.

"Well then next time set up a date so we can have more 'alone' time together" Lucy copied Natsu actions while sucking on his ear lightly.

Natsu moaned softly but Lucy heard it and smiled lustfully, making Natsu growl at her with a new form of lust appearing for her in his eyes.

Lucy looked into his eyes and wanted to just jump right then and there but she also realized they were on a mission and that had to be the man focus before she could deal with Natsu's lust form.

Lucy pulled away from him bring a protest to the two of them but stopping it so they could finish the mission.

"Ok we'll attack from the front and I'll use one of my spirits to sneak in the guild to get the mayor's daughter" Lucy was thinking which spirit would be a good choice for her to use.

Natsu shook his head of his lustful thoughts before focusing on the mission. "What spirit are you going to use?" Natsu asked seeing her sitting down to trying to think of what spirit to use.

In about two minutes flat she finally found the answer. "I know what spirit I wanna use to rescue the mayor's daughter" Lucy said with a bright smile.

**(Time skip 20 mins; Normal POV)**

It was regular day in the dark guild of Sinister Ogre: people fighting, drinking, smoking, and some looking up some missions that they can take like normal mages do in guilds. But all came crumbling down when the doors of Sinister Ogre were busted wide open to see two shadowy figures come through standing next to each other.

One had her hands on her curvy hips while the other one was standing a battle position ready to fight anyone who got in his way. The guild was shocked but they didn't let their guards down until the shadowy figures came into light and they could see the guild marks on both of the two mages' shoulders to show who they were from.

One guild member stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the two. "Hey, those two are from Fairy Tail!" he yelled out to everyone in the guild.

Some of the guild members were kind of afraid but the others were pissed as hell probably knowing why they were even there in the first place, especially at this guild.

"Wow Natsu, apparently we got some fans here" Lucy said sarcastically with a smile present on her face.

"What she would we do to make them feel more comfortable around us?" Lucy asked him, getting into her battle stance knowing already what he was going to say.

"Well Lucy I think I need to get them all Fired Up!" Natsu said raising his lit up fist and running towards the attacking dark guild members Lucy running right by his side.

Behind all this madness that was happening in the dark guild a dark and sneaky shadow was sliding and curving all throughout the floor without anyone noticing it because of the darkness in the back of the guild.

The mysterious shadow started going under a door where it lead to a room with a cage in and there in that cage was a little sick and tired 10 year old girl sitting there with ripped up clothes and dry tear marks all across her face.

The shadow started to grow in size to manifest into tall and muscular man that looked sort of like a bird with black feathers on his arms and back.

The shadow turned into one of Lucy's spirits, Crovus, the crow constellation. He looked at his surroundings and seeing the little girl sitting there all alone and barely even moving made him sick to his stomach. And started to build up a form of rage that was inside of him that made him want to rip the head of whoever did this to this poor little girl.

Crovus pushed his killer thoughts before using some of his shadow magic to break of the chains off of her and break the lock that was keeping her In there, when he broke through all the locks he picked up the weak girl in his arms before looking around if it was safe and turning his body into shadows so he could escape.

Natsu was punching guys left and right while blasting most of them with fire to take them out quicker but he the one thing he couldn't stop doing the entire time when he was fighting was looking at Lucy fighting.

He saw Lucy fought before and don't get him wrong he likes seeing her fight but the way she was fighting now was way different then what she used to do back when he was partners with her before she left for her training, she was stronger, fiercer, and she moved with such grace that even a ballerina would envious of her movements.

She flipped, kicked, punched and blasted any guy who would try to touch her and did it without breaking a sweat, it was amazing to say the least.

Natsu fought over to her area to get closer to her but he didn't need to because she was coming to him to tell him something.

Lucy reached Natsu but not before beating up so other dark guild members in the process making Natsu swell with pride with her fighting. Lucy stopped right in front of him before speaking to him in low whispers ,but for the two of them was like having a person say it to them right in front of their face.

"Ok Natsu we don't have to keep fighting now, we can finally get out of here because Crovus just told me he has the mayor's daughter with him so we can finish this up and take the members to the magic council guards later" Lucy said fighting more guys.

"Ohhh but I wanted to keep fighting a little more with you" Natsu pretended to whine a bit to tease her to see what her reaction would be while dodging kicks and punches and giving his own.

Lucy blushed turning around to take out another dark guild member before glaring at him for his stupid little joke. "Shut up, you know we can go on other missions together" Lucy responded dodging some members attacks.

"I hold on to with that promise" Natsu said using his Fire Dragon Roar on some the members.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever, let's just finish this so we can return the mayor's daughter back to him, ok" Lucy asked before doing backflip to dodge a sword being swung at her.

Natsu sighs and huffs dramatically. "Fine, but you owe me a fight later when we get back to the guild, deal" Natsu asked turning to face Lucy with his hand to meet hers.

Lucy turned around before clapping their hands together and kicking the guy that was behind both of them at the same time.

Lucy flipped away from the remaining dark guild members while Natsu jumped next to her to finally finish this battle once and for all.

"You ready Luce?" Natsu asked with his fist ignited and his toothy grin.

"Always" Lucy responded with her fist glowing in golden yellow light with a similar toothy grin on her face.

"Let's do it on three?" Lucy said.

"Right" Natsu nodded, responding to Lucy.

"1" Lucy said letting her magic flow out.

"2" Natsu letting his flames run wild.

"3!" Both of them yelled out together.

"**With a flame on the right hand**" Natsu chants with his right fist covered in flames.

"**And a flame on the left hand**" Natsu's flames starts covering his left fist.

"**When you combine the flames together**" Lifting both of his flamed hands to the air and creating a blazing fire ball.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu throws the large blazing fire ball towards the dark guild members.

"**With a shining star on the right hand**" Lucy chants with her right fist covered in bright yellow stars.

"**And a dark void on the left hand**" Lucy's fist starts being covered in black like magic.

"**When you combine the stars and dark void together**" Lifting both of her celestial magic hands to the air creating a dark but fiercely bright dark whole with stars in the middle of it.

"**Celestial Dragon's Dark Voids Stars Brilliance!**" Lucy throws the huge dark and shining star dark whole at the dark guild members, like Natsu did, and creating a huge explosion together.

When it was over with Natsu and Lucy were looking at a completely destroyed guild hall and a good amount of 40 or more people on the ground knocked out on the floor from the attack and when they were fighting earlier.

Lucy looked at the damage with horror but Natsu simply just laughed at it like nothing really bad happened.

"Man this time we went really went overboard this time, didn't we Luce?" Natsu asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him, making slightly blush at the warm contact.

Lucy looked at the damage again but this time instead of looking at it in horror she stared laughing with him.

"Well like you said when we took are first job, 'you might as well go big or go home' you were such a baka back then" Lucy laughed.

Natsu started laughing harder at the memory and couldn't stop loving the feeling of being like this with her again. After so long of him being apart from her and then imagining never seeing her like this ever again after what happened between them, he wanted this moment together for the rest of his life.

When both got down from their laughing high they both decide to wrangle up all the guys so they could take them to the magic council and let them deal with them.

Virgo tied up all the dark guild members and waited for the magic council come and picked them up. They waited for a while but came and took all the members away for good, in jail.

After Lucy and Natsu were done with dealing with the dark guild they went off and started to walk to the mayor's house with his daughter in Lucy's arms, she knocked out when they we're done fighting so they decided to take her back without trying to wake her up.

They knocked on the door waiting for the mayor or one of his servants answer it for them. The mayor opened the door to see Lucy, Natsu and his beloved daughter.

"Marie" the mayor asked.

The little brown haired, green eyed girl started to wake up and when she did she was shocked and happy to see her father standing right in front of her.

"Daddy" Marie asked looking at her father.

"Marie!" the mayor yelled with happiness while opening his arms out to his daughter.

"Daddy!" Marie yelled while jumping into his arms hugging him with all of her power.

"Oh Marie I'm so glad you're ok, thank Mavis that you're alright" the mayor said to her with tears running down his face while Marie was holding on to her father tightly.

Lucy smiled warmly at the interaction but decided that it would best if they left so two could talk after not seeing each other for so long.

"Come on Natsu, we probably should get going back to the hotel now" Lucy said turning around to walk away from the mayor's house.

Natsu looked at her with shock but turning around to see the look on her face making him understand why they needed to go. He looked back at the small family before following her to leave.

The mayor saw the two start to leave and wanted to stop them. "Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. Dragneel, wait!" the mayor yelled still holding Marie close to him.

Lucy and Natsu stopped to see what the mayor needed before going off again and leaving to get some well-ordered sleep.

"I forgot to give you the reward for what you did for me and my daughter and I'm not taking no for an answer because of what you two did" the mayor said calling one of his maids to give them the money that they deserved for what they did.

Lucy was about to protest but Natsu grabbed her arm silencing her from saying more on it then she already needed to.

Lucy sighed before walking slowly towards the maid with the case that had the money they we're going to get for taking the job.

Lucy took the case and opened it to see that it was actually more money then what they were going to originally get for the job.

"Mr. Mayor the reward was only 150,000 J, why is there almost 300,000J in her instead?" Lucy asked him.

"Because you didn't just save my town but you also saved my little angel, I don't what I would have done without all of your help to get her back to me" the mayor explained.

Lucy looked at and was about to say something again but instead of Natsu telling her to stop she decided she was grateful for it and gave the mayor a quick bow before waving goodbye to Marie and him.

Lucy and Natsu later walked back to their rented rooms to get some R&amp;R after today's recent events and decided that would stay in Suncove City a bit longer, just until the time was supposed to be up for the mission, which was only about five days or so.

"I have to admit Luce you were really kicking some serious ass out there today, I thought you were strong before but that was just an understatement" Natsu started praising Lucy making her blush madly at him speaking so highly of her.

"Thanks Natsu, you did awesome job too" Lucy smiled. "And I even I gotta admit that you gotten way stronger since I last fought you" Lucy said making the other dragonslayer blush also at her praise for him.

"Thanks Luce" Natsu said sheepishly.

"You're welcome, now I'm gonna take shower and if you want when you go take we could get some room service and eat in here for the night" Lucy said picking out her pajamas for the night before looking at Natsu again for his response. "Sound Cool?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu face beamed with excitement at the thought of spending more time with his friend/crush. "Yea that would be awesome" Natsu smiled brightly.

Lucy chuckled before walking into the shower to take a nice warm shower then a quick bath for her sore muscles.

But before Natsu could do anything else he heard his Communication Lacrima go off with blinking lights and loud beeping. He got this after times if he couldn't be with Lisanna then he could call her to talk to her at night when he had the nightmares about Lucy dying in other horrible situations.

Natsu rushed over to it and answered not even knowing who It could be but like always not caring either, he turned it on where a certain and familiar image popped up on to the lacrima screen.

"Hey Lisanna what's up?" Natsu asked happily.

"Hey Natsu how are you doing?" Lisanna asked nervously.

"Oh we just finished a mission earlier today and now Luce and me are just relaxing for now" Natsu told Lisanna who was for some reason looking antsy and nervous for some reason.

"Oh that's good" Lisanna said looking away with a guilty and sad look on her face.

Natsu caught her expression and wanted to know what was going on with her. "Hey Lisanna what's going on, you don't look so good" Natsu tried looking at her closing through the lacrima screen.

"Natsu I wanted to call you so I could ask you something very important" Lisanna said trying not to look at Natsu's face or his eyes.

"Anything Lisanna, what is it?" Natsu asked her looking partially worried.

Lisanna took a really deep breath before looking up at Natsu's face to say the five words that he never thought would ever come out of her mouth, definitely not in a sentence towards him.

"Natsu, I wanna break up" Lisanna said seriously to Natsu.

Natsu's entire world went into a whole just completely froze, the only response his mouth and brain could make was . "What?" Natsu said dumbfounded.

**OMG you do not know how hard that was to make for all of you guys and the worst part was that I didn't know what to do with the story after having all those new ideas for stories in my head blocking the way. Plus Writers Block was kicking my ass for the past months but now that I'm finished with this chapter I can tell him to go suck my ass because I finished it, take that you distracting Bitch.**

**Now that's over I was really happy to finally finish this chapter for after all this time but I'm more happy to put that surprise twist at the end because it's been going long enough with NaLi and I'm getting tired of it already, so after this there is going to be NaLu next chapter with lemon scene for all for you because I've been dying to make one since I made Chapter 10. **

**It's going to be so much fun and It won't take a whole generation to make it but still it'll take a while for me to finish to bring in the NaLuness but please don't come for my life when I make this lemon scene because it'll be my first official one on this story so try go easy on me just a little ok.**

**But besides all that I hoped you liked this chapter with its action and major flirty moments because next chapter it will continue right after this chapter and NaLi splitting up, FINALLY! But wait that's my fault oopsies lol.**

**Next chapter will be called ****Chapter 14: Bad Breakups and Hot Hookups**** I think it's one of my best chapter names (it has the same first letter on both sides, B&amp;H too funny) and I hope you all like it.**

**I'm so glad that all of you stayed with me through this story even if I'm the slowest writer on earth plus Writers Block fucking hates me so that sucks, for me that is. But I will try harder and I will try to finish this story by the end of these couple of months so I can work more on my new story ideas. Oh and please vote on which story ideas you think I should do or even ones you have that you guys would like for me to do for you. But I beg of you please vote, I want these stories to be made so go to my profile or even PM to let me know what you think, it would be awesome if you did.**

**I can't wait to see you all next time when the next chapter comes out and please be patient because nobody likes a bitch who rushes people all the time, it's annoying. See ya all next time Otakulover43 PEACE ****.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Breakups and Hot Hookups

**Chapter 14: Bad Breakups and Hot Hookups**

**Hey everyone I'm am so sorry I didn't get to update this story I was having so much trouble trying to write a certain scene for this story but I was able to do it so I hope you're not all mad at me.**

**Well what most of have been waiting for. Please enjoy this new chapter and super fun times if you know what I mean ;).**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and characters but my OC ideas are all mine bitches LOL.**

_**(Previously on Lucy the Celestial DS)**_

_Natsu rushed over to it and answered not even knowing who It could be but like always not caring either, he turned it on where a certain and familiar image popped up on to the lacrima screen._

"_Hey Lisanna what's up?" Natsu asked happily._

"_Hey Natsu, how are you doing?" Lisanna asked nervously._

"_Oh we just finished a mission earlier today and now Luce and I are just relaxing for now" Natsu told Lisanna who was for some reason looking antsy and nervous for some reason._

"_Oh that's good" Lisanna said looking away with a guilty and sad look on her face._

_Natsu caught her expression and wanted to know what was going on with her. "Hey Lisanna what's going on, you don't look so good" Natsu tried looking at her closing through the lacrima screen._

"_Natsu I wanted to call you so I could ask you something very important" Lisanna said trying not to look at Natsu's face or his eyes._

"_Anything Lisanna, what is it?" Natsu asked her looking partially worried._

_Lisanna took a really deep breath before looking up at Natsu's face to say the five words that he never thought would ever come out of her mouth, definitely not in a sentence towards him. _

"_Natsu, I wanna break up" Lisanna said seriously to Natsu._

_Natsu's entire world went into a whole just completely froze, the only response his mouth and brain could make was. "What?" Natsu said dumbfounded._

**(End of Flashback)**

"What?" Natsu asked looking at the communication lacrima, completely dumbfounded.

Lisanna looked away from Natsu's dreaded stare that only showed all the emotions he was feeling at what she told him.

Natsu was in state of shock at what she said to him, but he felt more surprised than ever at why she was trying to break up with him.

Natsu shook himself out of trance like state and took a deep breath before asking the question that had been brewing in his mind since they started this talk.

"Lisanna" Natsu called out her name but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Lisanna look at me, please" Natsu asked her with as much control he could possibly have when talking to her now.

Lisanna finally looked towards him with tears welling up in her eyes. Natsu sighed trying to find a reason why this happened so suddenly.

"Look I'm not going to scream at you but I want just want to know why, why do you want to break up with me after we've been together so long?" Natsu asked, looking at her with a serious look that is usually shown when he is in battle.

Lisanna breathed in a quick breath and then wiped her eyes before answering Natsu's question.

"I'm doing now because I just being like lately we've been starting to drift apart and that's it not the same anymore like it used to be when we first started out" Lisanna said, her voice hoarsely from crying.

"But still if you felt like that why didn't you tell me we could of figured this out together if you told me about how you felt" Natsu said, still not figuring out what's really going on.

"Yea but we barely see each other anymore and when we go out or just hang out together it feels so awkward between us. I don't want to feel weirdly when I'm trying to go out with you Natsu. We were best friends before and we grew to something more but it was because of what happened with Lucy that brought us till now. It's not the same anymore Natsu, I think we just need to move on" Lisanna said while looking at anything else but Natsu.

Natsu's hair shadowed over his eyes from the communication lacrima making it hard to see his expression and started making Lisanna worry for what his reaction was going to be.

"Natsu" Lisanna spoke softly out to him.

"You know I would have usually believed in what you just said right now and even other things because I love and trust you for the kind of person you are. But right now you're giving me a whole bunch of bullshit, and I don't like it" Natsu said, his face was still covered for a bit before he raised his head to show his eyes that were now emerald green.

Lisanna was entirely shocked at what Natsu said to her, but she was even more shocked at the way his eyes locked at her with such seriousness and full of anger. It was the first time ever that Natsu looked at her like that and it scared her death. She was grateful that she wasn't with him because she wouldn't be able to look at him if she did.

Lisanna shook herself out of her trance-like state before answering Natsu.

"W-What are you talking about Natsu?" Lisanna asked, cursing to herself about her stutter.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, at first I thought that you were feeling lonely when I wasn't always there all the time but now I see why you're really doing all of this" Natsu said, boring his emerald green eyes deep into Lisanna's baby blue eyes.

"Y-You do?" Lisanna stuttered while looking nervously at Natsu.

"Yea, you were jealous of me trying to spend time with Lucy" Natsu said to her.

"H-Huh" Lisanna was partially stumped at actually thinking he found out about what she was doing.

"You were probably feeling like I wasn't caring for you because I started trying to hang out with Luce more. But that's not the case, I want to be with you" Natsu said to her but inside he really does want to be with Lucy more than her.

"Umm well Natsu that's not really the reason why I-" Lisanna was saying before the sound of a door opening and closing was heard in the background of the lacrima.

"Hey Lis I'm back! I hope you're not busy because I'm feeling pretty pent up and I need to get some relief from my little white-haired pixie" Bickslow said, walking into the room without his shirt or helmet on his head.

Lisanna was looking at Natsu with panic and guilt while for Natsu he was completely shocked from what he was hearing in the background. At that moment he felt a wave of enraged anger boil inside of him at the face that she was trying to break up with him but that she was lying about the real reason why she wanted to break up in the first place.

Bickslow came over to Lisanna noticed she was talking to someone but it made him go into fear and panic to find out who she was actually talking to on the communication lacrima. He knew by then that they were both screwed and caught red handed by the person that they were trying to hide away from.

For a mere moment Natsu felt like his entire heart and being was ripped out of his chest and stomped on a million times without stop. Like breathing was impossible to do because how hurt and betrayed he felt towards the one he fell in love with so long ago. But after that feeling was gone he only felt rage for what she did to him; she wasn't all of this because of Lucy she was doing because she was cheating on him with another man.

Natsu closed his eyes before opening them with a fire that neither Lisanna nor Bickslow has ever seen on his face before. He was beyond angry, he was furious at this point that they would both lie to not only him but everyone else at the guild. But the main question is for how long have they been both doing this with each other.

"How long?" Natsu snarled at the two.

"W-What?" Lisanna stuttered, looking scared to death at Natsu's face.

"I said, HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE TWO BEEN TOGETHER!" Natsu roared at the two with all of his anger.

Lisanna and Bickslow both flinched at his roar from the communication lacrima but couldn't look at him directly in his eyes because of what they did.

"Month" Lisanna whispered timidly.

"What I didn't hear you, could possibly say that a little bit LOUDER!" Natsu roared again, showing how pissed he was at the two and not taking any crap from the tow of them.

"We've been together for almost a month or since Lucy came back to Fairy Tail" Bickslow helping Lisanna by answering Natsu.

Natsu looked at Bickslow with so much hate that you could clearly tell that if he wanted to he would jump through that communication lacrima and rip his throat out. Bickslow noticed this and shut up instantly.

"How, how could do this to me Lisanna. I thought that you loved me and now I found out that you've been sleeping with another man behind my back. LISANNA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Natsu was breaking down in front of the two, caring that he was either crying or screaming his head at the two.

Bickslow looked terrified but Lisanna looked guilty and partial heartbroken for what she did to him. She was worried at what would happen if Natsu would break up with her so he could be with Lucy but didn't think doing this would do this much damage to him. There was way to ask him to forgive her in any way but she had to try so she could at least keep her friendship with him.

"Natsu I'm so sorry but-" Lisanna was talking before she was interrupted by Natsu.

"Shut the hell up Lisanna" Natsu snarled at Lisanna, shocking Lisanna at what he said to her.

"Hey man I know she made a mistake but you didn't have to-" Bickslow started before he was also stopped by Natsu.

"Did I ask you anything from you, you perverted soul sucking bastard?" Natsu growled at Bickslow.

Lisanna and Bickslow didn't know what to say to him and were completely and utterly shocked by how Natsu was talking so openly about how he felt for them, which showed how much he hated the two.

"You know what I knew I should have broken up with you when I had the chance, you weren't even worth being with in the first place. Why did I waste three years with you when I could have been alone. Now that I think how about it you guys were probably together even before all of this happened, weren't you?" Natsu said, giving them an intense look.

Bickslow and Lisanna looked away from Natsu's graze, confirming their answer and making Natsu even angrier at the two.

Natsu gritted his teeth and holding the communication lacrima so tightly that it started to crack in his hands. He closed his eyes so he would look at them but never gave up the intense hold on the communication lacrima.

Natsu stopped for a second before laughing softly to himself about something "I actually held my breath to see if you were actually going to break up with me, thinking that you were going to be with me forever when we never once had sex or even mated with each other. I should have known that you were cheating on me, especially after going on all those missions with the Thunder God Tribe; you were with him back then too weren't you?" he asked her, which she sobbed quietly. Natsu shook his head ."I'm done with this, with you, with everything that we even had with each other over these three pointless years. You're a liar, a cheater and you betrayed me in the worst way that I could never forgive you ever" he said softly but with serious tone that made it official.

"Goodbye Lisanna, I hope you had your fun with me and Bickslow because you're dead to me now" Natsu said lighting his fist with his fire ready to crush the communication lacrima.

"Wait Natsu please let me explain, I love you!" Lisanna screamed out to him right next to stunned Natsu.

Natsu scoffed. "Liar" Natsu said before crushing the communication lacrima into burnt pieces of ash.

Natsu sat there on the bed too stunned and broken to move or do anything at all in that moment. He couldn't believe that all of that happened in one night, especially when Lucy was in the other room taking a shower. Natsu couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal and hurt that he felt from one of the many people he cared about so much, almost as much as he did for Lucy. He couldn't wrap his mind around it and the only thought that came to him in his head for him to do was just cry.

Natsu closed his eyes and grabbed his hair tightly before crying all of his sadness, anger, betrayal, hatred, frustration and most of all his heartbreak.

He sat there pouring all of his feelings through his tears. He just didn't know what to do after everything that happened. Before he could go cry some more a soft and delicate hand was placed on his back, rubbing soft circles trying to calm the crying pinkette emotions.

Natsu looked up from his hunched figure to see the woman he fell for the first time he saw her without really knowing it.

Lucy looked at him with sympathy, but behind that look he saw also anger and rage. He wondered why she had that look too but at that time he just wanted to drag her body closer to his and let her warmth calm him down.

He turned around and pulled her body into his with in a tight embrace crying all over her shoulder.

Lucy just kept soothing him by rubbing random circles on his back and tense shoulders. She wanted to take away the pain from his heart but she knew that comforting him was going to be the only way she could do for him.

They both sat like that for what felt like hours in each other's arms. One holding the other for comfort and relief while the other was doing it to relieve him of his stress and heartbreak, they both knew they loved each other and this was the only way for the two to deal with the situation that was handed to the two.

Natsu started to relax more in Lucy's embrace and started nuzzling his face against hers to show her in an a instinctive way of being thankful for her help. Lucy recognizing Natsu's actions, her being a dragonslayer and all, she nuzzled his face back with hers and making the two purr softly against one another.

Once they were done nuzzling each other they pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes. They were both getting lost into the other's eyes. Natsu loving Lucy's deep chocolate brown that looked like you were swimming in them and seeing all of her feelings she had kept deep inside of her for so long flow all at once. And for Lucy, she was looking at Natsu like she was seeing what's deep inside of Natsu to his heart and soul showing all the passion and love he had for her in his eyes.

They both finally figured out that they couldn't have anyone else but each other; if they did it would just seem wrong for the two of them and they couldn't go back to what they were before, not after all they went through together for so long.

Natsu let one of his hands glide up Lucy's body before settling against her cheek, caressing it softly while Lucy leaned into his warm touches. Natsu couldn't find the words to describe how much he loved this girl but for tonight he was going to show her how much he loved her. He was going to mate with her and make her his.

"Lucy, I wanna ask you something important that I want you to be to me" Natsu said to her, pulling her closer to his body where she was in his lap.

"Yes, what is it Natsu?" Lucy said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you be my mate?" Natsu asked her with the most serious expression he has ever had on his face in his entire life.

Lucy was shocked at first but then gave him the most heartwarming smile. "I will answer that but I want to ask the same something that I think is way more important than that" Lucy said, trying not to laugh for what was coming up next.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked her with a look of confusion written all over his face that it made Lucy love him even more, thinking how cute he looks when he's confused.

Lucy leaned in closer to his ear to breath hotly all over the inside of his ear, making him moan softly at how one single breath from her makes him lose control for a moment.

"Will you be my mate, Natsu" Lucy whispered in his ear before dragging her fang-like teeth across his ear.

Natsu held Lucy tighter against his own, enjoying the sensation of her soft curves molding with his rock hard physique.

"Yes, I will Luce" Natsu answered breathily.

"Great because I want to be your mate too Natsu" Lucy said, pulling back to look at him.

Natsu growled excitedly before grabbing her face towards and kissing her full lips. Lucy responded immediately with just as much force as Natsu did to her. He nibbled on her lips softly before trying to snake his tongue into her wet cavern. They kissed each other with the same passion they had for each other back when they were in the infirmary, but this time they have nothing else to lose because they both wanted each other and they weren't going to let anyone stop this time.

Lucy opened her mouth so his tongue could play with hers while they kissed passionately in each other's arms. Natsu slowly let his hands glide down her curves to her waist and guided her body over his and her hands slide up his shoulders until she reached his hair which she tangled her fingers in the spiky pink strands.

Their mouths moved in perfect sync with one another like they were having a exotic dance with their lips and but having a sexy battle with their tongues. The two were moaning and groaning, loving the feel of the other while using every chance they could to touch and feel the person against them.

Natsu found a chance to take the lead with this passionate battle, so he rolled over on top of her but never releasing his mouth away from hers so he can devour every last moan or groan he got out of her pretty little mouth. He put one leg between her thighs to make space for him to settle in between hers so he could connect their bodies closer together.

Lucy had her hands touch every inch of Natsu's incredible body and Natsu not stopping an inch to find out every little curve he could feel around her delicious looking body. They couldn't pull away from each other and when they did it was once for a quick breath before going back to devouring each other.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu's body so she could take off his vest and get a feel of his body against her fingertips. Lucy roamed her delicate hands all over his hard bare chest, leading Natsu to let out a low growl like moan next to her neck. She then slide down his toned muscular abs touching each one softly before running her hands across his harden nipples and the scar on his neck to make him give her more sexy noises from him. Lucy did this process constantly over his body until she was completely familiar with his body.

Natsu couldn't get enough of her hands roaming his body but he needed to feel her body more and he couldn't do that when she was wearing clothes that blocked him away from his goal, he couldn't let that happened.

Natsu lifted away from Lucy to quickly rip her shirt in half and throw it across the room to be forgotten until later time. He went back to unlatch her bra so he could release the treasures he's been wanting to touch since the incident at the infirmary. When Natsu opened the latch on her bra and he threw it into the air, where the pile of clothes where on random parts of the floor, before grabbing one of her beautiful mounds into his hot mouth and started sucking he hardened nipple.

Lucy was arching her body against his while bucking her lower half all over his clothed erection. Natsu was loving the way her body reacted when he was touching her body but loved it even more when she rubbed her wet core against him, it felt like her died and went to heaven when she did that to him.

He kept sucking on her nipple before taking his free hand to give her other neglected nipple a nice twist and pull between fingers. Lucy couldn't even describe the feeling of what he was doing to her. She felt like she was having a million hands on her touching her at once but really he was two hands and impressively hard erection. Lucy was done with all this touchy-feely stuff, she now wanted to have him. And if she didn't do it now all hell was going to break loose.

Lucy pulled his mouth, making Natsu growl lowly, and pulled him into passionately searing kiss making the too moan deeply into each other's mouths.

Lucy wrapped her delicate arms around his neck while Natsu wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist body kissing to the point that they were licking all inside each other's mouth while biting and nibbling on their lips.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu to catch her breath to look at Natsu's pink strands mess and stuck to his face while his eyes were a bright emerald green with small black lines circling around the pupils but they were slit to look like a dragon's eye. Natsu looked back to see Lucy's eyes were a bright cerulean blue with brown lines circling around her pupils that it also looked like dragon's eye. They stared at each other for a second before they crushed their lips back on again.

"Natsu…I w-want… more…of you…n-now…p-please" Lucy said breathlessly, trying to talk but not wanting to move away too far away from his mouth.

"Tell me…what you…want" Natsu responded breathlessly, using his free hand to slowly descend to Lucy's wet covered panties. He slipped one of his digits inside of it to rub against her soft folds. "Do you want this?"

Lucy moaned loudly at the feel of him inside of her. "Yes! Oh mavis more…more...please" Lucy moaned out weakly.

Natsu chuckled darkly. "As you wish" he said before sticking another digit, stretching her insides.

Lucy couldn't help but squirm in his arms but Natsu lowered himself down to her core before scissoring her insides so he could slip his scorching tongue inside of her tight core.

Lucy arched her back partially off the bed to pull his face closer into her wet and dripping core that he was eating up like a man who hasn't eaten in weeks. Her breathing was erratic and short but it didn't stop her from bucking her core into Natsu's wanting mouth.

Natsu couldn't get enough of the taste that kept dripping from Lucy's core. He started thinking that her core was tasting like a forbidden fruit that he finally had found and needed to be eaten right away. He enjoyed it so much that so of her juices were running down the sides of his mouth nonstop.

Natsu knew by the scent Lucy was giving off that she was few seconds away from releasing so he decided he would give her the best organism she ever had. He added another digit into her quivering core, then used his other hand to pinch and twist her clit, and letting his tongue get warmer and deeper inside of her so he could send her over the edge.

When Natsu did all that to Lucy she screamed so loud that it felt like the walls were shaking and her body was arched off the bed with her hands desperately holding Natsu's hair. She released all of her juices all over Natsu's tongue and mouth flooding his mouth with her scent and everything inside of her into him.

Lucy came down from her high and was absolutely breathless and her body was tingling all over with her amazing release. She was so dizzy from it that she didn't know what was up and what was down, like the whole was upside down. It was kind of funny but it was also confusing as hell not to know where the man who gave you this great feeling was.

Before she could ask where Natsu was she felt her legs being spread letting her core to be shown more openly so anyone can see her completely and had Natsu climbing up her body and kissed her passionately and deeply with the remaining juices from her core still his mouth.

Lucy kissed Natsu back even when having herself all inside his mouth and on the outer parts of his mouth. He nipped her neck with small kisses and bites before pulling up to look into her eyes with the same passion lingering on her face but with a sexy and playful smirk on his face.

"You ready to become my mate?" Natsu asked huskily, leaning closer to Lucy's flushed face.

Lucy smirked at him and also leaned closer to Natsu's face. "Yea, but are you ready to become my mate?" Lucy asked seductively.

Natsu hovered above her lips and whispered. " I always have and I always will" Natsu answered before kissing Lucy's lips and then slowly entering Lucy's core.

Lucy was doing her best not to cry or scream but feeling Natsu's thick length enter her like that was mixture of painful torture and foreign pleasure that she never experienced before with Natsu or another man at all. He was filling her in ways she never could have imagined but she loved every minute because she was now going to finally have the man that she been wanting to be with for so long.

Natsu couldn't describe the way Lucy's walls gripped him so tightly but so perfectly like it was always meant for him to be inside of her. It took everything in his power not to ram all the way in at once but he remembered that not only was Lucy a virgin, he was one too for a couple of years because of Lisanna. He never got to do this this kind of stuff with her but now that he's doing this with Lucy he felt like it was best decision he ever made in his life for not giving this special moment with Lisanna. It meant that they would be sharing this moment for the rest of their lives and like they were giving each other something of the other that now one has ever seen before for the two.

Natsu held Lucy tightly in his arms while concentrating on how to pleasure Lucy without hurting her in the process. He kissed her lips softly while slowly moving into her inch by inch until he was stopped by her hymen that holds her pureness, her virginity.

"Lucy, are you ready?" Natsu asked, holding her in his arms.

Lucy opened her eyes to look at Natsu and her face softened. "Yea, just please be gentle with me alright" Lucy said, smiling shyly.

Natsu smiled while leaning forward to nuzzling her face before kissing her cheek softly. "I promise, I'll do my best to make this best for the both of us" Natsu said before pulling back and shoving quickly breaking through her hymen.

Lucy clenched her teeth while scrapping her nails against his back while he gripped her hips to get her adjusted to him and the pain.

After a few minutes Lucy started to feel her body starting to relax and letting the sweet flow of pleasure come over her body. She bucked her hips against him to let him know that she was ready for him.

Natsu caught the hint and groaned at the feeling of her around him. He did an experiment thrust inside of her to see if she was enjoying it and he got to hear the sexiest moan from her. At that moment Natsu was starting to lose reason for taking things so slow and thrust into her faster.

Lucy couldn't believe that she was in Natsu's arms having sex with him and loving the way he moved inside of her between slow and fast. Lucy started moving with him and getting into a perfect rhythm with their bodies joining.

Moans and screams of pleasure filled the hotel room between the two lovers and it changed the atmosphere quickly making it feel like going to a hot sauna on a summer day.

The two were matching each other's thrust while moaning loudly each other' names but not stopping once to stop the incredible friction the two had together.

Natsu was swearing under his breath out how great Lucy felt around him and Lucy was turning into a pile of sweaty hot mess of sex calling out Natsu's name every time hit the right spot in Lucy's body. They were hot for each other and it didn't stop the fact that they hadn't done before it just enhanced it even more by going with pure instinct.

Natsu was loving every minute of being in Lucy but for some reason he wanted to move in another position that he thought would make Lucy and him both love. He pulled out quickly, letting his animalistic instincts take over, before flipping her body on her hands and knees and lining his thick throbbing member to her quivering core.

Lucy didn't know what Natsu was doing but it all disappeared when he came back and shoved himself right into the perfect spot inside of her making her scream and her body tremble.

Natsu noticed how her body reacted to him and he couldn't help but have a confident smirk on his face before leaning over her shoulder and fucking the daylights out her. He thrust into her core to the point that his pelvis was ramming into hers. He couldn't stop, his dragon instincts were on overdrive, he wanted more of her but he knew that in reality this was going to end but he be damned that he wasn't going to drive both of their bodies to the greatest orgasm they ever had.

Lucy was barely holding on with her arms; she couldn't even fathom how great he felt inside of her. He was hitting all the right spots and drove the feeling of release to its peak, it was starting to be too much like she was going to break down into a mess of sexual bliss. She was at her peak and she need to release before it kills her.

Natsu felt Lucy's insides tighten around him and he couldn't help the low groan come out of his mouth at the feel of her closing around more. He was crashing down but he was also close to releasing so he made himself determined on getting both of them to go together.

Natsu slide a hand across her taunt and toned stomach to pinch her hardened nipples while his free hand went down to her clit and twirled it between his fingers making her scream out his name loudly and clench tightly around him inside the hot steamy room.

Natsu felt how close she was and said something that he knew would send her over the edge.

"Cum for me Lucy, I want to feel you tighten around me so hard that I would overflow my seed out of your tight pussy" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear hot and huskily.

And just like that her insides trembled around Natsu's throbbing member before letting her juices squirt all over him while she screamed his name to the heavens. Natsu was right behind her shooting his thick seed deep inside of her dripping core and piercing his fang-like teeth into the crook of her neck and pouring his magic into it. Ropes of semen flooded her core to the point it was seeping out of her onto the bed.

Both of them couldn't feel of their senses at all besides having the feeling of pure and utter bliss come to them as cummed together.

When they finally came to, both of them were breathing heavily against each other and had Natsu's hot sweaty body over Lucy's. Natsu looked from her shoulder to see a really bad bite mark, but it suddenly started to glow a bright red fire emblem on her neck before disappearing and leaving the mark there for all the world to see.

Natsu was the happiest he ever been at that moment. He got the girl of his dreams, he got to sleep with her, and she was his mate now. He was in heaven and it couldn't get any better than this.

Lucy felt like her world was shattered into pieces but couldn't help the feeling of warmth and comfort she got from his body. She couldn't imagine being able to do this with Natsu but she's glad she did because that was the best thing she ever did in her life. And the best part is that Natsu's hers and she's his, what could possibly be better?

Natsu slow pulled out of her before lumping over one side of them bed and bringing Lucy into his strong and muscular arms. Lucy molded with his body loving the comforting warmth that came from her mate.

"Luce…how did I…do?" Natsu asked, trying to catch his breath.

Lucy happily hummed softly. "You did…wonderful in every form of the word" Lucy said, also trying to find her breathing.

Natsu chuckled tiredly before giving Lucy a soft kiss on the forehead and almost letting sleep take over him.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy called out for him, snuggling closer to him.

Natsu pulled the sheets over them and let her soft curvy body mold perfectly with his strong muscled body. "Yea, Luce" Natsu responded.

"Next time we do this I'm going to mark you as my mate, ok" Lucy said smiling tiredly against his chest.

Natsu smiled back at her. "Ok and when you do we're going to fuck like rabbits in heat" he said nibbling on her ear.

Lucy giggled. "That's perfectly fine with me and I wouldn't mind going another round but my bodies too tired to even move at the moment" she said.

"Yea, get some sleep Luce will wake up later tomorrow and decide on what we're going do to do, but I suggest staying in and fucking the entire time we're here" Natsu said.

"We'll see" Lucy answered softly.

"Goodnight Natsu, I love you" Lucy said, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Luce, I love you too" Natsu said before kissing her on her head and then closing his eyes to sleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

**OMG I finally finished this story, Thank god! You guys don't know how hard it is to write a lemon scene when you don't have that much experience with sex at all. It took me forever to get me out of writers block and now I can relax for a bit without trying to rack my brain to finish this for you guys.**

**I'm sorry I took so long but I promise I'll try not to take so long for the next one and I'm going to make a very drama filled chapter later in the chapters but that'll be after I make a wonderful love filled chapter of NaLu romance. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I probably messed up half of it anyway but at least I tried right and I'll try to get better at making lemons for you guys so it'll be better to read.**

**Next chapter= ****Chapter 15: Together At Last****. It's going to be so much fun writing this chapter.**

**Hope to see you all next time and please share, like, favorite, follow and most in important REVIEW my story, because all of your support is very meaningful to me. See you guys later, Otakulover43 out PEACE ****.**


	15. Chapter 15: Together At Last

**Chapter 15: Together At Last**

**Hey everyone I am truly sorry for not working on this story sooner but I've been having new ideas for new stories, my writers block, plus my lazy forgetfulness and I've been so busy that I have sometimes no time to work on this story but I finally got working on this story and now it's out for you guys to read and enjoy, Yay to me!**

**I'm really happy that I got to write this for you guys because I've been wanting to make it for you guys for a very long time. Now here is some NaLu sexy romance that I hope you love as much as I do and tell me what you guys think.**

**Oh I forgot to mentions this in the past chapters that Suncove City is weirdly a mixture of LilyCove City, Slateport City and Rustboro City together. It takes the wonderful beaches of LilyCove and Slateport but putting a nice city like environment to it; like museums, huge stores and funny enough a guild that is a bit far off from the city. I'm sorry I didn't put that info into the story but a lot was going on and at that time I couldn't find the third city to go with LilyCove and Slateport City, until now. **

**Oh and if you're wondering if Lucy will get pregnant maybe, maybe not I'll never tell ;).**

**Now that's been said I really do hope you enjoy and I have a little surprise for you at the end for you all for following and favoring (I hope I'm using that word correctly lol XD) my story and for my past followers as well.**

**(Next Morning: Normal POV)**

Lucy and Natsu were curled up together with the sheets; which were barely covering any parts of their bodies. Lucy was laying her face on Natsu's bare muscled chest while she was wrapped in his protective embrace. Natsu's face was buried in Lucy's golden hair and their bodies molded perfectly over each other as they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Lucy started to stir in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes to the bright light of the sun. She squinted so she could adjust her eyes to the bright morning light and slowly opening them again fully to see a scared neck and head full of rosy pink hair. She smiled softly to herself seeing Natsu's peaceful and sleepy face snoring away like he didn't have a care in the word; which in most case is how he always slept like when he tried sneaking into her bed before she left four years ago.

She mentally chuckled at the thought while closing her eyes and snuggling closer to his abnormally warm body so she could get some more sleep with the man she loves. But like all things else that Lucy tries to plan it didn't go that way because just before she was about to drift off to a blissful sleep she was awaken by sharp bites and hot kisses from her hot mate. Her body instantly reacted to his kisses, letting out a hot moan and soft purring noises from her mouth.

She tried to turn around to give her mate a "proper" greeting but was stopped when her entire body was flipped to her front as Natsu slipped his body onto hers. Natsu gave her a tired and lopsided grin while leaning down and kissing Lucy softly on her lips.

Lucy smiled in the on his lips before deepening the kiss and wrapping her body around his. Natsu responded by smiling back and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled out for dominance while their mouths molded together like two perfect puzzle pieces.

They made out for a few more minutes before pulling back from each other. They were both panting heavily but giving each other tired smiles. Natsu leaned forward and nuzzled Lucy's face while Lucy responded by doing the same, both loving that they're finally together after all that time being away from one another for so long. Their happiness and love were together at last.

When Lucy and Natsu were done with nuzzling each other they both got up to go take a shower together. Natsu was getting off the bed and holding his hand out for Lucy to take. She smiled softly before putting her small and delicate hands in his big and rough hands. He pulled her up but stopped when he noticed Lucy wince and try to sit back down on the bed.

"Hey Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked worriedly, sitting next to his mate.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little bit sore from last night" Lucy answered, looking away and blushing shyly.

Natsu smirked at before leaning down to breath hotly into her ear and whisper into her ear.

"I know a great two ways to get rid of your soreness" Natsu huskily whispered in her ear while gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"H-How?" Lucy panted out to him as he made her entire body shiver in pleasure at the small but strong feelings of his fang like teeth nibbling on her ear.

"Number one: take a long and hot bubble bath" he licked the outside of her ear getting a gasp from her mouth.

"And number two: fill your core with four things: my tongue, my fingers, my dragon and of course my thick seed" Natsu said while multitasking between licking and biting her ear, groping her breast in one hand and pinching her harden nipples, and slowly playing with her clit while heating every part that was touching her body.

Lucy felt like her body could actually melt right into his arms. Her body couldn't stop shivering and shaking from the intense pleasure he was giving her without even being inside of her yet. She desperately wanted him to stop his touching and just shove his delicious thickness into her now dripping and soaked core to make love to her all day long. She didn't know that kind of pleasure could be found coming from a man but it was there and it felt like it intensified 10 times more than it did last night; it was simply amazing.

Natsu loved the feeling of giving Lucy, his mate, the pleasure from that he got to miss out with her, but like he said before he was going to clean her up first before he got her all dirty again.

Natsu pulled back from her enticing body and picked her up bridal style over to the bathroom. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck while she softly nibbled on the side of his neck where his scar is, making the salmon haired man to moan at the feel of her lips on his neck.

He kicked open the bathroom door and walked in all of his and Lucy's glory before kicking the door closed so they could both have a nice and peaceful bubble bath together.

**(1 Hour later; Lucy POV) **

Wow I never knew that a day like this could be so good but it actually can! I don't know why after three years with being with Natsu Lisanna hasn't once tried to tap that piece of ass at least once.

Looking at his body now just makes my entire body shiver and my ladybits tingle in excitement at every muscle on his hot sculpted body.

I was squirming where I was standing across from Natsu who was dry himself off with his towel that covered barely all the wonderful parts of his body. I was trying to dry my hair and body but I felt my pussy throb and leak at the thought of Natsu taking me over and over again with his thick manhood.

I stopped drying my head and before I could turn around I was pulled back into something hard but also very smooth and warm.

"Even when I'm not touching you still get wet and ready for me" deep husky voice said in my ear; I realized who this sexy and spine tingling voice belonged to.

"What can I say my bodies attracted to you in more ways than one" I said before turning around to look at his piercing hot stare.

He let out a growl before pulling my body closer to his and leaning forward to bite my mating mark.

"Lucy…I need you…right…now" Natsu whispered hotly into my ear.

I lean my head back to give him more access while breathing a soft sentence to him that I know will make him go crazy.

"Get fired up my dragon…fuck me with…everything...you got" I said softly, waiting for his response and like I thought I was thrown onto the bed roughly and having Natsu ravage my neck and breast into his hot mouth.

"Oh…Na…tsu" I whispered breathlessly, giving off soft moans eveytime he bite or sucked on my sensitive part of my neck and my hard nipples.

Natsu's growl vibrated around my breast making me moan out before he nibbled my ear.

"I'm gonna take my time fucking your tight wet pussy because all I want to do is take you every position possible with you clenching my thick cock and milking me over and over again till I can't give it to you anymore" he whispered so hotly into my ear, making my clit and folds throb in excitement and making me wet at what was about to come.

I backed myself against his hardened tool and started grinding slowly making incredibly hot friction of his thick tool slipping in between my ass.

"Then you better get to work because I ready for you anytime" I whispered to him huskily to finally push him over the edge so he can do what wants me with all morning long.

I heard a growl before Natsu forcibly spread my legs out and plunged his rock hard cock inside of me full force, almost taking the wind out of before I was thrown into a world filled with thick everlasting pleasure.

Natsu was ramming his hips into me with such speeds that made my head spin with bliss while my pussy was screaming for him to hit deeper and faster into me. And like he was reading my thoughts he changed our position where he moved put me on my side as he took one of my legs on his shoulder to thrust harder and deeper inside of my desperate and soaking pussy making me see stars all over.

I straightened my leg and bent it closer to my body so he could be closer to me and for him to hit my g-spot over and over again with his massive cock turning my insides into squirming mess.

"God Luce…you're so fucking tight…and so damn wet…it feels so damn good" Natsu said huskily while panting heavily at how our bodies were reacting to each other so perfectly.

"Yes, yes right there Natsu…ugh ahhh…I'm gonna cum" I screamed out to him as my insides were tightening inch by inch as every thrust or moan from his mouth stirs me up and I let my release come in like flowing river.

As I cummed over his thick member Natsu's face was firmly concentrated but kept up his thrusts without fail and making me feel another buildup of tension in my tight pussy.

Before I was going to scream out another moan from where Natsu thrusted inside of me he picked me up, with his cock still inside of me, and laid himself down as my back was to him but now riding him.

"Ride me Lucy…I'll make you scream for me over and over again…until you beg me to stop" Natsu grunted out before he thrusted upwards and hitting inside of me deeply as I moaned out loudly for him to do that again.

I searched behind me to find his hands and to pull them up my body slowly before reaching my breast that needed attention more than ever. He grabbed both of them before squeezing them and pinching my nipples sending multiple ripples of pleasure shooting down to my already soaking wet core.

I rode him full heartedly while I tried matching my pace with his feeling perfectly in sync with each other with every thrust and moan from each other's mouth.

Before I knew I was cumming again and screaming out his name again while he still kept his piercingly harsh thrust into my pussy.

"Oh damn Luce…if you keep this up…I won't be able to make your pussy…squirt anymore" Natsu moaned loudly while moving his hands to my hips as he turned me around to face him.

"I d-don't care…I want you…I want you to fill my pussy with your thick…ahhh…cum…so please…FUCK ME HARD SO I CAN SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR THICK COCK!" I screamed out desperately wanting him to fill me up.

Natsu let out a deep and graveled growl come from his throat he pulled me closer and biting my mating mark, on the right side of my neck, while pinching my nipples and using his thumb to press down on my clit making me see stars.

"Oh god Natsu…I'm gonna cum" I moaned out.

"Then be a good girl and cum for your horny dragon" he whispered hotly in my ear.

I felt my fangs elongate and I leaned forward to the left side of his neck **(right side of Natsu's neck)** and bite down there and pouring my magic inside of him while I tighten and cum all around his cock and he roars out, shooting his load inside of me.

I released his neck while dropping my entire body over his as we both fall back against the bed from pure blissful exhaustion.

We both were panting heavily from the amazing we just had but before my eyes started getting heavy from sexual drainage I saw the mark I put on Natsu's neck turned from a bloody bruised mark to a beautiful golden star shaped mating mark. I smiled lazily and left my eyes close into a deep and peaceful dream filled with princes, princesses and full of dragons.

**(30 mins later; Normal POV)**

Lucy started waking up from her short nap to finding Natsu unconsciously rubbing her back and letting his nose breathing in her scent while she was covering half of his bare and naked body with her own under bundled sheets.

"So you're off sniffing my hair again aren't you?" she said teasingly.

Natsu chuckled lowly before giving Lucy a kiss to her head and nuzzling it softly with his nose.

"Yea I can't help myself you so damn good it's hard not to smell you whenever I get the chance to even when you sleep" he said softly.

"If I didn't think that I love you and we just had sex two times already I would say that sounds weird and strangely creepy" Lucy said while giggling at Natsu.

"Well thank mavis for that" he said sarcastically before lifting her chin up and kissing her softly on the lips.

Lucy responded quickly but didn't try to push further, trying to savior the taste and warmth of his lips against hers as he shows her how much he loves her with just a single kiss.

They both pulled back from each other to take a breath and then, without opening their eyes, they started nuzzling each other faces while pulling themselves into a warm embrace in the comfort of their bed.

They both did this for a full hour; cuddling, snuggling, kissing, and enjoying each other's embrace like any normal couple but a lot cuter.

But soon Lucy got tired of only staying in bed and tried getting out of Natsu's hold but then Lucy was thrown back to the bed to be ravished once again by Natsu. After their fun time Lucy forcibly kicked Natsu and went to get dressed so she could go out and have some fun while she has the chance with sexy and horny dragonslayer. Natsu finally gave into Lucy's whim and decided to go out with her and taker her on a date before they would have to go home from finishing their mission early.

Lucy grabbed a pink rose patterned strapless summer dress and matching pair of pink and white flower buckle sandal wedge platforms, white leather cropped jacket and a beautiful sliver necklace with white stars going all around her neck. She also asked Cancer to help her do her hair and he let her hair down all the way to its natural length to her waist while putting some waves to it and light pink tips for the bottom of her hair.

Natsu put on a muscle tight red sleeveless shirt showing off all his Adonis features to his sculpted abs and hard pecs, black and red fire printed pants and black belt buckle, black leather combat boots and wearing a black leather biker cropped jacket plus his favorite scarf around his head like a bandana to finish the outfit.

When they were both done they walked out the hotel they were staying at and went out to see what the town had for them to do for their first official date.

When they were walking through the streets to their first stop for their first date, both of them didn't notice the looks from opposite sex but sure as hell noticed when the same sex was looking at their partner hotly.

For Natsu girls were practically drooling at all the hard masculine body features and chiseled face plus strong jawline. Also that the clothes he was wearing made it hard not to take a double take at how hot he was looking but of course men were jealous at how awesome he looked and were pissed off of the fact that their girlfriends were ogling another man besides them.

For Lucy was the same thing but guys were having noise bleeds and panting wildly from seeing all of Lucy's curves and huge rack plus having a cute face and beautiful hair to go with it. Also like Natsu her clothes were killing at showing how hot and cute she looked but it made the girls get extremely jealous at her body and that their boyfriends were drooling over her as well.

For Lucy she really didn't care about the lustful stares that the boys were giving her but was doing everything in her power not to tear into every female girl who dared look at Natsu in a way that only she could do to him. Lucy was still walking with Natsu but she was also giving off a calming aura mixed with something dark and surely deadly of warning any female mages or female population to back the hell off her man.

On the other hand Natsu was a completely different story from what Lucy was when dealing with all of the lustful stares coming from the male population who were going to die if they keep looking at his girl. He of course noticed the girls looking at him too but blew them off because he thought that no one was like his Luce so why bother looking if any of them could compete with her when they couldn't. However he was mostly tense the whole time they walked while trying so hard not to burst into flames and beat down every guy who looked at his Lucy the only way he got to look at her.

The couple started walking faster to their destination and trying their best not to kill the people who were giving looks at the two.

**(20 mins later; Lucy POV)**

After being so angry and tense that entire I walk I was happy to see that we finally got to where I begged Natsu to go with me on our first official date together as a couple; The Amusement park!

I know it was wrong for me to ask him this especially of his motion sickness but I already thought of a plan to help him when we're here and so he could actually have fun here instead of worrying if he could rides, when I knew he couldn't even ride a basket with wheels.

But before I could run in there to pay for the tickets I felt Natsu's hand leave me and he immediately drops to the ground with a sickly green face and holding his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't barf.

I sighed and shook my head before picking him on my shoulders so I can drag him to the ticket stands. When I got there of course the first thing the clerk asked me is "Um is your friend alright?" he said.

"Yea he is he just had a bad hangover this morning and he's still having the effects of it now. Don't worry he'll be ok later he just needs some fresh air to get rid of it" I told him with my best bright smile to full convince him.

The clerk blushed a second before he shook it off to go back to me. "O-Ok but make sure he doesn't puke all over the park" he said to me, looking at Natsu with a mix of worry and understanding for some reason.

"I promise I will, now how much for two adults?" I said requiping my white purse into my hand to pull out my jewels.

"Um it's 500J each so it's 1,000J for the both of you together" he said kind of nervously.

I dug through my purse and found my money "Ok here you go"

"T-Thank you, hope you have a fun time at our park" he said to me.

"We will and thank you" I leaned forward to his name tag "Gabriel; I hope you have a good day working today and do your best, ok" I told him with a smile on my face before walking off trying to carry my man on my shoulders.

"Oh ok I will, thank you" he said.

Before I got too far I turned around to see he had his blush on his face again but with a smile I know all too well and one that me feel good for what I said to him; a smile of appreciation.

I walked further into the amusement park and found a bench so I can rest from carrying lazy and sick dragon slayer who wasn't even on a ride or has rid one since we walked in here.

I dropped him onto the bench motionlessly and looking even greener than when we got to the park. I shook my head before putting both of my hands on each sides of his face calmly and letting my magic flow into him.

"What, L-Luce?" Natsu whispered softly.

"Shh it's alright I have a way to help you" I said back to him.

I closed my eyes and focused my magic on Natsu's head "**Shintara**" I whispered and let my magic shine around me then flow over to Natsu's body and making his body show a soft gold color.

When I was finished with healing him I moved back to see Natsu relax before he opened his eyes to look at me. He pulled himself back up from the bench and noticed while being shocked to see that he wasn't sick anymore like he usually is when seeing or hearing anything dealing with any form of transportation.

Natsu lifted his hands and looked at them before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Luce, what did you do?" he asked me, with an amazed face on.

"Well I healed you; the spell I used is like a form of Wendy's Troia but it gains power from the light of the sun and stars to help you faster. I haven't used it in a long time but I'm glad it helped you today so we could enjoy our first date together" I told him and smiling at him.

I wanted to say more but Natsu pulled me into his strong muscular arms and chest while saying something that I couldn't hear him say, because of his face in my hair.

"I can't tell you how much I truly love you Lucy. No matter what I'm doing you're always there with me and helping me along the way. I'm so incredibly happy that I finally have you and that you're mine forever. You're the best thing that has ever come into my life since Igneel and Fairy tail; I love you Luce" Natsu whispered into my ear and holding me closely.

My heart and body was starting to feel warm from not only his body but from the incredible words he said about how he sees me. I felt tears cloud my vision but I was smiling when they started coming down my cheeks.

"Luce why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" he said with a worried and concern look on his handsomely cute face.

"No I'm not crying because I'm sad; I'm crying tears of happiness because of the all things you said. I love you with all my heart and my entire world wouldn't be the way it is if you didn't come save me that day when we first met. There's no one in the world that I would want to be with except you and I can't wait when one day we live together and have a family together" I said, smiling up at him with all the love he has filled throughout the time we've been together.

Natsu smiled his big tooth goofy grin at me before leaning down to my lips to kiss me and I leaned forward to meet him halfway as our lips meet together in a sweet and heartwarming kiss that made my entire body feel like all of his warmth spread into my insides and warming me up all over.

When we pulled back from each other we both looked at one another and I saw something I never thought I would see in my entire life while being with Natsu; I saw complete and utter love and adoration for me and only me. It was amazing and breathtaking at the same time and made my heart swell with so much happiness and love for him that I couldn't hide it; I've fallen completely head over heels for Natsu Dragneel.

Before I could give him another kiss I heard clapping and cheers in the background around us. The people were smiling and some crying about the public show that me and Natsu just gave to the park when we were having our romantic moment.

I felt my face heating up but I kept a small smile on my face while for Natsu was smiling like the big old loveable goof ball he is making me feel so happy that I finally have the man I wanted all this time. I locked my hands with his while we both started waving to them to go on a few rides and play some games before the day would end.

I dragged Natsu around to some of the amusement parks stands that had all these really cool and fun games and went to get something to eat before we played them. I was going to pay for it but Natsu decided to pay for lunch, knowing that he eats whole restaurant if he's hungry enough and me starting to eat a lot more than I did before I ever became a Dragon slayer.

Like usual Natsu ordered the entire menu and for me I surprised myself and ordering 3/4 of what he ordered. The food was great but Natsu wanted to challenge me to an eating contest, which I couldn't help but to say yes to, that we both played fairly in and that I won as well. After we were able to digest our "fast food" Natsu complained that it was unfair that I had lesser than food him but I ended it when I told him I gave him a fair head start before I started eating. Another couple minutes later we ended with an agreement that it doesn't count and with a passionate kiss to settle the deal.

When we finished eating we went over to the park games I went over to play a game where you threw six small rings onto a row of bottles to get a prize and I landed all of them in there to get a three adorable plush size Happy, Carla and Lilly with their wings.

I was so excited about them that I requiped them. Before I could try again Natsu stepped up to do it, but for him he only got three of the six in and got a plushy version of Gray with his shirt off and drawn in abs. I tried controlling my laughter but when he looked at it again with such look of disgust on his face I couldn't hold anymore and started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

Natsu took the plushy Gray and burned his entire body into little tiny ashes. I kept laughing when I noticed how irritated and annoyed he looked at winning Gray for a prize. I walked over to him and hugged softly while kissing his mating mark to calm him down a bit. When he relaxed he seemed better but I know he was still a bit upset so I decided to give him a challenge that can help him get back to being my regular and goof ball dragon.

I challenged to see who can win the most park games and after I said he lit up like a boy on Christmas morning. He went to any park stand to play so he could beat me in amount of time when the competition was going to be over. I won game after game and was counting the minutes I had left to win and stopped when Horologium told me the time I set for the challenge to be over.

We came back again and told each other the number of games and ended up being a tie and we had to accept that none of us won the challenge but we both had fun with each other and when we were apart. I also decided no more contest for today.

As me and Natsu were walking through the park I noticed a ride that I haven't been on since I was a little girl and also my favorite rides. I tightened my hand with his and started running over to it; the Twirling Teacups!

"Come on Natsu hurry up for the line gets longer and we won't be able to ride it" I said childishly.

"Lucy why are we going on this little kiddie ride, can't we go on one of the rollercoasters?" Natsu whined; I looked back to see what rollercoaster he was looking and I felt my soul drain out of my body into the air.

I looked at the rollercoaster he wanted to go and looked back at him I thought that he was insane and out of his mind, but then I realized this is probably the first time he would get on a rollercoaster and didn't throw up or get sick so of course he would want try something that would excite him.

The ride looked like it had so many twists and turns that it looked almost as crazy then Mary Hughes' rollercoaster **(It's a ride I found on the internet called The Banshee, it's at Kings Island in Ohio and said to be the world's longest inverted roller coaster, which means that instead of sitting in a coaster car, you are hanging from the track above you with your legs swinging free. Over 4,000 feet long, with seven inversions, some pretty scary shit)**.

I looked back to his face and I couldn't help but turn into mush when he pulled out his puppy dog face and quivering bottom lip. Usually it never worked but in this situation he really wanted this especially now that he can go on rollercoaster the first time in his life. I took a quick breath and I knew what I was going to tell him, but it didn't mean I was going to like it or not.

"Ok Natsu we can go on the ride but only one time because I really want to go on the Twirling Teacups before we get something to eat" I told him, walking over to the line of the ride called The Banshee which in my head sounded stupid but clever on how many twists and turns it has that will probably have people screaming like a banshee.

I sensed Natsu looking at my back so turned my head to the side with a smile to show him I really mean what I said about going on the ride with him. "Come on or I'll change my mind" I said to him, even though I knew I probably wasn't going to but he didn't need to know that.

Natsu rushed over to my side but not before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to me.

**(The Banshee Line; Natsu POV)**

I couldn't believe she actually said yes but not only that she was going to ride it with me! This had to been the best day and date I have ever had in my life!

I was totally excited and pumped to go on this ride but it made it a lot better having Lucy with me. I felt like my world was finally complete with her in it since Igneel had left and I was so thankful that she didn't hate me or I wouldn't know what I would do without her in my life, especially now because we're mated to each other.

I dropped my arm down from Lucy's shoulders and instead let my hand go to hers while holding her hand in mine. I looked forward but I could tell she was shocked at what I did but soon relaxed into it with a small smile on her face and making me feel proud that I could make her smile like that.

We got to the line and I couldn't believe how many people got in the line for this one ride and the worst part was that I didn't get any food before asking to go on this ride. I felt stupid not getting anything to eat but my hunger could wait a bit because I was going to ride this awesome looking ride with my girl. Mmm "my girl" that sounds so damn good to me in my head.

I held Lucy close to me so we both wouldn't get lost in all these people but I couldn't stop feeling like someone was watching us behind our backs. I turned my head back a bit and I noticed a guy was looking at me and Lucy, but when I looked closer he was looking down a bit in Lucy's direction and at her ass while he started drooling at bit openly like he was in a trance.

I felt a burning mix of anger and rage at another man looking at "my Luce" the only way I should be looking at her. I felt my body temperature rise up drastically but kept it to a level that no one would know it was me doing it. Except for one and that would be my Luce.

The long line of people were started to complain it was getting to hot and leaving one after another and making the incredibly long line go down to almost nothing. Lucy looked happy but I know I was still mad and trying not to completely destroy that guy who is looking at her like that. I looked back and like everyone else was gone besides a couple of people who stayed behind; I kind of smelt that they were mages so I tried to relax my magic before burn or melt the whole place down.

Lucy tightened her grip on my hand and looked at her to see that she knew exactly how I was feeling and knew why I was raising my magic. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek before walking up the stairs to the ride.

I followed like all the others who still stayed behind and looked around to finding her sitting in the front row with the all the seat straps buckled in and everything hooked up so she could be ready. I walked over to her and sat next her and got myself all ready to go I felt her hand in my mine again and I looked at her to see how nervous and scared she was of this ride, even though they practically face way more tougher and scarier things this, so I took her hand and kissed hers to tell her words wouldn't be able to express what I'm feeling for her or how much I care.

Lucy smiled lovingly before using her other hand to get ready for the ride to start; for me I was ready and felt a little bit of adrenaline going through my veins like a good fight or strong opponent I'm gonna face, it excited me and I wanted this ride start more than anybody here but I started hearing the rails moving and telling me that the ride is starting now.

The seats moved forward and started taking us higher and higher before it dropped us from an amazing height while turning awesome and thrilling twists and turns making me start laughing loudly.

I was struck back into reality for a couple seconds I looked over to Lucy's side and my eyes widen at seeing Lucy was not only smiling but also laughing just as much as me. I smiled widely at how fun she was having and how crazy we were for each other but also so perfect for each other, but I'm just glad that I have her with me and that I'll never leave her side and she'll never leave mines.

"This is so awesome!" Lucy yelled out with her hands up in the air and closing her eyes.

I wasn't going to think about anything instead of this moment where I'm with her and we're both having fun together like we were supposed to back then.

"HELL YEAH! WOOOOOHOOOOO!" I screamed out when we did a few loopdeloops.

The ride did a few more twists, turns, two more loopdeloops and one big dive before the ride was starting to come to end and the excitement and blood pumping adrenaline was still going strong and apparently it was very strong for Lucy when we were getting off the ride, but I'm just happy that she liked it instead of hating it and getting scared because of the ride. I was happy to make my mate and love of my life happy that's all that matters to me.

**(Exit off the Rollercoaster; Lucy POV)**

That was the coolest and greatest thing I have ever done in my life and I've lived with Fairy Tail for half of it! I just couldn't believe that there was a ride that could make me feel so alive and so alive like that one, it was totally amazing that I can't even relax because I'm just so pumped now.

I wouldn't of felt this way or even went on this ride if it wasn't for Natsu and I wouldn't want to change this memory ever and I wouldn't let this day end if I could stop it.

I found Natsu and jumped onto him. He picked me up and spun me around while we laughed loudly together in each other's arms. When he put me down I looked into his eyes and I got lost into his obsidian green eyes and before I knew it I pulled his face with my hands and kissed him on his lips.

On cue he responded by wrapping an arm around the small curve of my back and the other on the back of my neck as he kissed me passionately with those surprisingly soft lips of his. I felt like I was floating on a cloud and I lifted my leg to prove it too.

When we separated Natsu placed his forehead on mine and we just looked at each other lovingly with his goofy toothy grin and my wide smile, it was making me feel like the happiest girl in all Fiore.

"Why don't you two go get a room!" a rude female voice said.

My whole body tensed and I growled at the voice that said that stupid shit out of their god damn mouth.

I turned around and a saw slim girl with long spiky rosy pink hair that went to the middle of her back, she strangely familiar onyx eyes that looked a bit slanted like Natsu, she had an opened black vest with gold lining but was wearing a fiery red orange dress that started off as a bright yellow for the top then slowly went to fiery orange and finally to crimson red showing off her curves and slim form, and she's wearing a white scaled printed scarf around her neck with black heeled sandals.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business you annoying little brat!" I shouted to her with snarl.

"Me a brat, how can you call me that when you don't look any older than me?" said noisy ass bitch #1, with her arms crossed over her chest.

I pulled away from Natsu and walked slowly over to her "I may not look it but I am older than you and you need to know when to shut that cocky little mouth of yours right the hell up" I said to her, standing right in front of her face.

"You have a lot of nerve calling me that you big blonde bimbo" she whispered, leaning forward closer to my face.

I bumped my heads with her and started glaring at her "What did you just call me you slutty princess bubblegum haired freak" I said to her.

"You wanna go old lady?" she said, her power surging and her hands lighting up with fire.

"Bring it you impudent little brat" I said to her, letting my magic come out and my fist glow brightly ready to kick this bitches ass.

We glared at each other and letting our magic collide together and having small bits of electricity surge between our glares.

We stared at each other for a few more times until both of us jumped at one another and started fighting. There were punches and kicks everywhere while parts of our magic started shooting in random areas.

"Ok that's enough!" another mysterious voice I heard say something over our fight.

I felt someone pull the girl away from my clutches before I could punch her again and what I saw shook me to my very core. The mysterious person who pulled the girl away was handsome boy but he also looked exactly like my younger brother!

I felt Natsu pull me back but at the moment I couldn't move my body or even speak; I was entirely speechless.

The man had straight blonde hair that went above his shoulders and his eyes were a dark brownish color, he had a long blue ribbon that wrapped around his head and tied behind the back of his head, he was wearing a midnight colored tight form fitting muscle t-shirt and a black jean jacket that showed off the front of his muscular body and frame with white stars all across his shirt, some faded black skinny jeans and white high top converses. In most case he looked absolutely hot but for Lucy it was like seeing a ghost from her past that she didn't know was even still alive after what happened all those years ago.

"Hey I'm so sorry for my girlfriend here she sometimes gets a little too excited and starts speaking her mind whenever she something that doesn't look right to her" the man said.

"It's alright my girl gets to be like that too sometimes so no harm no foul" Natsu said back to him with his usual grin.

I tried not to blush but then my mouth just had to say something to ruin it all "There was fault my dress is a mess now" I muttered softly to myself but knowing that Natsu could hear me.

"It wouldn't have happened if you kept your kissing at home and not an amusement park" the smart ass bitch said, under her breath.

"You really want to start something don't you and weren't you the one bothering us with your stupid comment, you could've just walked away or looked at something else" I said, snarling at her.

"I wouldn't of had to say something if you could keep off your man for five seconds but maybe that's hard for you because you're so old and all that you need to do it all that you can before you drop dead" the bitch said with a smirk on her damn face.

My blood started boiling "You insignificant bratty ass little bitch!" I said about jump her and kick her ass again like last time.

We both tried to get to each other but of course Natsu pulled me away quickly just like the mysterious man did to the girl.

"Ok I think it's time to go home Natsuko" the man said to the girl, I would complimented the girl on her name but hating her is kind of blocking that moment now.

"Yea you too Luce I think we've had enough fun for one day" Natsu said pulling me away from the two.

"We're so for ruining you evening" the man said to us but I just glared at the little rude bitch.

"Yea we are too sorry about that, I hope you and your girl have nice evening" Natsu said politely.

"You too" the man said while dragging that girl of his away.

We both were walking away but I turned around the same time that girl did and we both glared at each other before turning our heads away.

When we were walking farther and farther away from that man and that Natsuko girl I couldn't help but feel like that guy was truly my younger brother instead of some stranger who looks a lot like him. He looked exactly like him and even had somewhat the same voice just a bit deeper and more mature then what he had when were younger, it was kind of amazing to hear him talk like that but I wish I could've told him that before I froze up.

I forgot him and my younger sister too back then, but after seeing that guy today brought all those memories back at once and I just couldn't move but next time I come back here I would make sure I would talk with him and find out the truth if he is really the person I'm thinking he is. And if he is I'll have a chance to find the family I thought was lost so long ago but now could be in my reach. I can't mess it up but for now I'll enjoy that I got see him and know he's actually alive.

Natsu kept dragging me to the front entrance of the amusement park while I said my good byes to the ticket clerk and he waved at us and telling us to come back next time. We kept walking down the street while Natsu was still trying to pull me even though we were already out of the park.

"Ok you can let go of my arm now" I said to him.

Natsu looked straight ahead "Will you behave?" he asked me, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I sighed dramatically "Yes" I said holding out the word more than I needed to.

Natsu laughed and let go of my arm so I can walk next to him without my arm being pulled.

"You know we could have ignored and moved on without trying to pick a fight with her" he said to me with a smirk on his handsome and cocky face.

I sighed "Yea I know but I just hated how she not only called us out but also did it so loudly that everyone could hear and see what we're doing" I grumbled while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Got ya mad?" he said knowingly, with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Yea" I whispered and lowering my head down.

"I can understand that, especially if any guy was trying to start stuff with us I probably would've punched him until next week but I didn't want to ruin our date with some stupid fight. I know you usually don't like me to do it but it didn't even cross my mind that you would do it especially at an amusement park" he said while smirking the entire time.

I blushed before punching his arm "Shut up and you totally knew I would do that especially now that I can actually fight" I said to him and pouting a bit.

He laughed "Yea, yea I do but you have to promise if I can't fight people on our dates you can't fight them unless we truly need to kick their ass" he said with is hand out for me.

I looked at him and sighed before taking his huge hands with my tiny ones "Ok Fine, but you better get me some food for not letting me kick her ass" I said walking further down the street and coming close to our hotel.

Natsu chuckled a bit before kissing my forehead softly "Sure and you looked kind of good back there getting all angry and stuff, looked sexy as hell" he whispered hotly in my ear and giving it a nibble.

"We can do that after you get me some food" I said while pushing his face from me and trying so hard not to jump his bones.

Natsu pouted for a sec before his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked back at me with devilish grin on his face that just spelled trouble but also for something sexy to come for me.

"Instead of eating our food why don't we play with it" Natsu said with a mischievous grin on his face.

I looked up at him and then I thought about what he truly meant and I broke into a similar grin on my face.

I turned him around and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to me.

"Are you suggesting that you want to eat food off me?" I purred softly.

"Oh yea I am definitely suggesting that" he said huskily.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get some food have some fun" I pulled away from him and ran to the front door of the hotel with Natsu right behind me.

We both raced to our room before ordering a bunch of random food so we could have our "fun time". After we did that we decided to get ourselves warmed up first with intense make out session.

We were about to get a little bit more intimate but then someone knocked at the door stopping us but not killing the mood. I opened the door quickly and let the man come in and paid before rushing him to get out of our room.

When I turned back around Natsu pushed me up against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist and my lips smashed with his. I melted instantly against him and started slowly grinding and moaning, but I pulled back to do one more thing before we could get started.

I found a little sign and on the outside doorknob before going back to what we were doing before. That night I got my meal like he promised and so much more.

**(Streets of Suncove City; Mysterious Man POV)**

I was walking with Natsuko back over to our guild from our free day at the amusement park but the only thing I'm thinking about is that girl who was fighting with Natsuko earlier. I couldn't help but feel like my world was now complete knowing that she's alive after all this time and was just the same as she was back when we were kids.

I wanted to ask her if my thoughts were true but I knew I had to deal with Natsuko first so she and her wouldn't get them kicked out of the amusement park like she almost did with a guy she beat up last time for grabbing her ass. That was not a good day for his guild but they gave them both a warning and if they did something like that again they were going to be banned forever.

I looked to the side to see that Natsuko was deep in thought and for once I didn't mind that she was because sometimes it was nice to have a quiet Natsuko then angry one, even if she looks cute when she gets angry in my opinion but I would never tell her that.

When we both stood in front of our guild and I was about to push the door until I felt Natsumi's hand on my shoulder stopping me from opening the door.

"Natsuko is everything alright?" I asked her.

She looked down for a second before looking back at me. She grabbed my face and connected her lips to mine softly. I responded quickly and pulled her close to me and loving how sweet her lips taste on mine.

We parted away from each other for air and Natsumi looked back at with an expression I usually don't see on her face; worry and confusion.

"Natsuko what's wrong-" I was going to say.

"Luke, do you like that girl?" Natsuko asked.

I stopped talking and started processing what Natsuko truly said I couldn't believe she actually thought I liked that girl knowing she had a guy and that I'm dating her!

I sighed and let a hand run through my hair "Are you really doing this now Natsuko, especially knowing that I'm dating you and that girl has a boyfriend" I said to her with my arms crossed and giving her questionable look.

She looked down and blushed slightly "Well it's just you kept looking at her when we were arguing and you looked like you had a lot of interest in her" she whispered under her breath but I heard every word.

I did have an interest in the girl, but not the way she thought. I only wanted to know if that was my long lost older sister that I thought abandoned me almost 14 years ago when I was only three years old.

"No but I think she has the answers I've been trying to look for all this time" I said to her, truthfully.

She stared at me again but then sighed before giving one of her toothy grins of hers that I love.

"Ok you're not lying about it and I should stop being so paranoid" she said while grabbing my hands in hers.

"Yea and don't worry about me leaving you anytime soon your my mate and I wouldn't be with anyone else" I told her before leaning down and kissing her.

"You're right and I'll never leave you because you're mine as well" she said with our lips still partially connected.

"Good now let's go in and see how everyone's doing alright" I said smiling at her while giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"Yea let's see how are crazy family is doing" she said as we both pushed the doors open to walk in and join are family inside.

That's how are guild is because we are the second rowdiest guild in all of Fiore; Fairy Wing.

**Hey everyone I'm back from the dead! I really am sorry I have totally busy lately and the new commute I have to take from home to school is killing me these past couple of weeks since I started college. But I have been able to get this for you guys and I'm glad I did because I miss all of you so much.**

**I also want to say that I'm so happy that even when I was gone people still followed this story and people are still following this story. You guys make me feel so loved.**

**I also want to explain another reason why I couldn't finish this story because I have been thinking up story after story of things I wanna write for all of you guys and I think most of them are pretty sweet and have great twist that I don't think anyone has made yet. If you wanna find out about some of them just PM and I'll tell you all about it them.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter and the special surprise that I left for all of you and I'll make sure that they'll be coming back. And don't judge me for the stupid and corny name I used for my Genderbender guild for Fairy Tail. The best part is that if you thought you knew what I was gonna do with this story then your sadly mistaken because I had this planned from the beginning of this story and there is even bigger side to this that will blow your minds (Evil Smile and chuckling evilly).**

**Oh and I don't think I remember if I made this known to everyone but this story is after the GMG Arc about three years later but Tartarus hasn't started yet . But I can say now that later on that I will put it in right after I finish with a couple special details I have to put in before I put the Tartarus Arc in.**

**Next Chapter= ****Chapter 16: Returning Home To Drama****. I'm so excited to write this chapter because everything is going to hit the fan on this chapter and all of the secrets will be spilled out for everyone to see.**

**Hope to see you all next time and please share, like, favorite, follow and most in importantly REVIEW my story, because all of your support is very meaningful to me. See you guys later, Otakulover43 out PEACE ****.**


End file.
